The Tale of Drogo Starblaze
by DarkJokes
Summary: This is story of a boy who died by the hands of his own mother when he was 8 and reincarnated into a new world. It will mostly be in the Naruto World with few Bleach abilities for OC, who will NOT be OP. This is my very first work so let me know if you like it. P.S Special thanks to Thomas Drovin for helping out with the chapters
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is my story.

This is the story of a boy who lived for the sake of his mother, yet was BETRAYED by the one he loved. Ever so cold is the knife that stabs your heart, yet you never feel a thing when you are beyond saving. My name is Drogo...that's it, I have NO last name. I was born to a prostitute on a full moon, yet the moon was not bright. A blood-red moon was what waited for my arrival. Auspicious isn't it? A child born the day of the red moon...I should've figured the fate that followed me would never be a happy one.

I was born with an eidetic memory as well as an I.Q far superior to any being in this world. Surprising isn't it? A child born from a prostitute, the LOWEST of its kind who wants nothing but sex, gives birth to a child who would one day become the smartest person alive. Not only that but would end up SAVING his mother from that cruel life and give her the life she actually WANTED.

Well...a person can dream can he not? Alas, big dreams are always dreams. I did my part though. I became the best student in my class and showed my intelligence at the age of 8, the perfect kid and for the most part my mother was proudly happy with me. That was until that day she met someone. He was a drug addict, the SCUM of society and one HELL of a fighting machine.

Why was he a fighting machine? Well that's because I was tortured for years due to him. Sometimes it was a fighting move you'd see in movies, the other times he would simply leave cigarette marks on me. BURN marks to be precise. All while my mother watched me die slowly until only a husk of the former happy child remained. With eyes that stared back at her with hatred when she said 'I'm sorry' while choking me to death. THAT was all that my first life gave me, the torture of being BETRAYED by the one person who I loved the most!

Blackness was all I saw for a long time, until the tunnel with light pouring outshined my vision. I opened my eyes to greet another beginning and a loud crying noise next to me, it was a little baby who looked just like me but a girl.

That's is where my TRUE life started, the Tales of Drogo Starblaze...The 'Bearer of Darkness' the one loved by the God of Pain.


	2. A new world

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Barutoand all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

{Drogo's POV}

'Where am I?' Is a typical question you'd ask when you die and get reborn. For it isthe simplest form of question, yet the hardest to answer. Looking around I saw a dark room filled with candles, yet despite light from said candles, the room was ever so dark. There was the sound of someone breathing heavily and of a child crying next to me.

"Where am I and why can I not move my body?" I said to myself while slowly opening my eyes.

The day I did that, became the happiest point in my life...it was also a day I would come to CURSE for the rest of eternity.

Looking over to the person with the ragged breathing I saw a woman with blond hair and a diamond type tattoo, if you'd call it that, on her forehead. As if she knew I was staring at her she looked at me and for a brief moment our eyes met. It was all I needed for me to know that SHE was the same as my mother from my previous life. I could see the hatred in her eyes for me, along with no guilt FOR hating me. If I could I would laugh right now at how my fate was to be given the EXACT same life as my last one and boy would this bitch make my life worse!

But it was fine though...I had learned from my last experience that trying my best to appease her would get me nothing, so as soon as I grew up a bit, I'd leave her and go to an Orphanage never to see her again. Musing over my thoughts on how to escape this woman's grasp, I forgot that her eyes were still staring at me and then she spoke, which I surprisingly understood as it was English.

"Why are you looking at me for you devil child? You're just like that bastard who raped me, you have his bright red eyes. I hoped you were a stillborn, you and this little deviless next to you! I would have gotten an abortion if not for the risk I might die during it!"

Ah lovely! Another 'tragic mother who'd go on to hate her kids,' like they ASKED to be born in the first place! But she said 'little deviless' as well so I have a twin sister. I turned my head to my left to see what I would come to cherish for the rest of my life. The little baby was staring at me with wide open grey eyes that screamed 'cute' I guess, along with her little blond hair and smiley chubby face.

'I have a sister?' Is this a blessing for me, or a trial for her that she will be facing a mother that cares not one bit for us?

I kept staring at her eyes and all my fears and thoughts of abandoning this place melted away. For they were such pure eyes with no malice in them, they were filled with curiosity, that was what her eyes showed.

'I don't know how my life and yours will turn out but I promise you this, I will make sure NOTHING ever harms you in this world. I will make sure you won't suffer from the things I suffered...a life of pain and torture THAT will not be for you. You'll have a life full of happiness I promise!' I thought to myself in my mind while reaching out with my small little hand to hold hers and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

A new Story was about to begin...one with many hardships.


	3. Adapting to the new world

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

{Tsunade's POV}

It had been a few days since I gave birth tothese two…abominations, these…stains of my life. Two little devils born with the same grey eyes as that bastard! But what frustrates me even more, is that they have my hair.

I can't stand to hate them, but my pride does not let me stop hating them which I'm glad for, as this reminds me of never being so vulnerable to let myself be taken advantage of EVER again. But there is something different in about these kids,well…at least one of them.

The boy…he looks as if he's really smart and can understand me. When I called him devil as soon as he was born, he seemed to find it amusing…almost as if he knew what I was talking about. But he's just a few minutes old, so that's not really possible. But I fear this child, he has this…air around him, of hatred and loneliness when he looks into my eyes.

The other kid is as normal as they can get,when she was born, I'm sure the whole TOWN could hear her wails. But HER eyes are pure and filled with curiosity, which I hate even more since I blame myself to hate such an innocent person. Thankfully when I feel the urge to just leave them,Shizune comes over and takes care of them.Mainly changing their diapers and feeding them. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without Shizune and it seems like she's grown attached to the kids a bit.

Days went by and I named the kids Kai and Mia. I couldn't be bothered coming up withany real good names, so I named themwith what just came to my mind. The kids grew up slowly and I did my best to ignore them while the hatred increased every day. Little Kai went from crawling to walking on his own two legs in a matter of 7 months. He could easily walk, although he was a bit wobbly at times but he was walkingnonetheless. But little Mai was on the average side, she would still crawl around,but she would always follow her brother no matter what.

2 years went by like this. We would movefrom town to town, with me still gambling and drinking. I'd also occasionally haveminor to mild anger bursts, which usually ended up with me hitting little Kai. When I did that, he would do nothing but get up and leave! Almost as if he was not even surprised with me hitting him…like it was normal occurrence! This frustrated me to no end. I at least expected him to scream or throw a tantrum…but no! He never did any such thing, he was always being obedient,like a little goody two shoes.

{Drogos POV}

"Damn, that bitch hits hard!" I muttered under my breath as I walked back to my room where Mai was waiting for me.

It had been 2 years since I came to this world, but you might be surprised as to 'why I wasn't flipping out?' Well because what would happen if I did? I had NO lovefor my old world and there was nothingwhich would want me to flip out to go backthere.

Why? Because my really high I.Q and my way of always being cool headed, along with assessing situations didn't help me muchback there. But in THIS this world, thatwasn't bad and I came to learn few fascinating things.

This world had ninjas in it and my mother was one of them! She was probably the strongest kunoichi in the world while also being a medic-nin. Shizune, my mother's apprentice, was somewhat kind to us.Although not by much… however SHEwouldn't shout curses at us. The kindestthing Shizune had done for me, was toteach me some taijutsu. That was when Imanaged to unlock my chakra a few weeks ago, it had happened when I heard someone in the town, we were staying inexplain it to other kids.

The feeling of something smooth in your stomach and then pulling it outwards, was as easy as slicing butter with a hot knife. Honestly, I was surprised how people would not be able to accomplish such a simple task, although my abnormal I.Q must be the reason for it. But who was I judge myself? It's one of my perks which I'm thankful for, it helps me survive thesuffering I get from this damn mother of mine.

Coming out of my thoughts I opened the door to my room and I was slammed down on the floor, as a little person slammed into me like a gust of wind.

"Brother!" Mia shouted happily to me."You're finally back! I missed you so much! Little Mai was scared that mother would'vehit you so hard, you'd be sent to hospital!"

Mia's little squeaky voice was an absolute charm to me and it didn't help that she couldn't stop crying.

"There, there, calm down my Moon pie," I said to her reassuringly. "It's not like that damn women can hit me THAT hard! My bones are as tough as steel plus I have that abnormal strength as our old women. Ouch!Ouch! Don't pull my ears that hard…it hurts!"

"Kai," Mia said while holding both my ears in her fingers. "You are NOT allowed to call our mother an 'old women' and don't curse her either! She's STILL our mother so be more respectful! You know I admire how you become so clever and speak so clearly for a 2-year-old. But when it comes to stuff like talking about mother your just plain DUMB!"

"Ouch! I'm sorry," I apologised to Mia as she released my ears. "I'm sorry ok? My Moon pie is the most intelligent person in the world!"

She pouted at this compliment which was still so cute, so I brought her face to mine and rubbed her face on my cheek. "Yes,yes, my cute little sister. There's no need to be angry. How about your dear brother here teach you how to unlock your chakra?"

"What really?!" she cried in excitement."You'd teach me how to unlock it? I KNEWyou would! You are the BEST brother in the whole world! I really wish mom would stop hitting you."

'I wish could tell you how much our mother hates us little Moon pie. But I know it will break your heart and that is something I've promised never to let happen.'

"Yes," I said to Mia not voicing my true thoughts as I took her hand. "Now come sit down on the floor with me, with your legs crossed and focus on that soothing thing in your stomach. Then try to feel it."

"I can feel it Kai!" Mia shouted to me excitedly after about five minutes. "What doI do next?" THIS announcement had greatly shocked me for a moment. I had forgottenhow big of a genius Mia was because I always compared everyone to myself due to my habits.

When I first unlocked my chakra, it was SOmassive that the whole town had felt it.That moment had followed with Shizune barging in our room and asking me what I had done, to which I honestly replied. I canstill remember her eyes on me that day, as if seeing a monster being born. I hadunlocked my chakra and at such a young age too.

Ever since then Shizune had been kind enough to teach me taijutsu, she alsohelped me to train my chakra using leaf exercise and tree climbing. She was againleft flabbergasted when, only after a few tries, I was not only able to concentrate my chakra with the leaf on my forehead. But I was able to do it with enough chakra left my feet to climb trees too! THAT made me a monster in her eyes…as I had such fine control over my chakra. Although my control was not as perfect as my mother, however I wasn't TOO far behind so she made me trainwith water walking too.

My sister saw me drift off in my own thoughts and flicked at my forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked her rubbing my head. "That really hurts you know,"

"Oh please!" Mia giggled. "We both know your body is really strong from all that huge chakra from you have! I heard Shizune-san say your chakra might be comparable to the Nine-Tails Fox! So, you can't get hurt.Now hurry and tell me the next step!"

'Oh…this silly girl is always giving me a headache!'

"Alright Mia," I went on. "Now focus on that feeling and SLOWLY pull at it all throughout your body," I told her slowly and gently so she could digest what I was telling her. "That will help find the tenketsu parts in your body. Once your chakra goes through them, they will allow you to use chakra inyour daily life."

As soon as I had finished saying this, I sensed a good amount of chakra suddenlyexplode from Mia's body. It was not as big as MINE but it was surely enough to give a high-level chunin the scare of his life.

It was safe to say like our mother, we were 'monsters' of our generation, although we had no idea what to do with it. I had heard Shizune say when we turn eight, we canjoin the academies and train to become ninjas, which honestly did not sound so bad.Maybe I could become a really High-Level Ninja and take care of my sister, then we wouldn't have to live with our old women. Speaking of her…she had been getting more and more infuriated lately with the hatred in her eyes kept on growing which was never a good sign.

"Well done little sis," I smiled to Mia. "Looks like you've become a ninja! Now your brother won't have to take care of you anymore."

Before I know it, I'm lying on the floor again with my sister hugged me tightly.

"You're such an idiot Kai. You KNOW you'll always have to take care of me forever and ever and ever and ever! I hope one daymother cares about us as well. Say, brother… why DOES she hate us so muchanyway?"

I looked straight into Mia's pure grey eyes which demand an answer from me. But how could I tell this angel that our mother's hate for us, is the cause of that bastard who raped her?

"You're too YOUNG to know stuff like thatMoon pie," I told her simply. "Also, sheREALLY doesn't 'hate' us. It's just that shehad a lot to deal with being a mom that's all. She'll come around one day, once she sees how chubby and soft these cheeks are!" I said pinching at her cheeks. Thisearnt me a pout from her, causing me tolaugh.

After that we began to talk to each other about simple stuff, with me teaching Mia theleaf exercise. I also taught her how to make chakra strings, which I heard from Shizune would be a good way to control your chakraflow. That is IF I can control the chakrastrings I make.

Our days went on like that, until the fateful day where everything got destroyed. A day which would forever be known as: 'The day he lost his Light.'


	4. The light that got swallowed

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The days kept coming and going, which then turned into months and eventually turned into years. During that time Kai had made his mother and sister get a picture taken together. Although Tsunade disapproved of it at first, but under the gaze of her daughter's 'innocent eyes' she finally caved in. But she never smiled in the picture. While Kai had only a semi-smile and Mia had the biggest grin in her life holding his brothers arm on one side with Tsunade's hand in the other. She made the picture fit into a locket which she never took off.

There were plenty of other surprises during those years. Mainly meeting a man with long white hair complete with a leaf on his headband and who wore some really weird clothes…for a shinobi. His eyes though were the SAME eyes as his mother, when he looked at Kai and Mia, they were full of hate and disgust. But the way he looked at Tsunade, that was of a man looking at his lover.

It didn't take Kai long to put two and two together that this man was in love with his mother, although he was the biggest pervert, he'd ever seen to hide his love for her.

'Still,' Kai had thought to himself after that first meeting. 'I don't have any sympathy for him, as he doesn't seem to like me and my sister one bit. Mother being the hateful person she is almost NEVER interacts with us. When she actually DOES, only Mia can get her to talk. For the rest of the time, she didn't want anything to do with us. It's almost like she's saying: 'Be glad I let you live with us, so don't expect more from me!' Heck the only person who truly cares slightly about us is still Shizune!'

It was true. Shizune helped the kids greatly, teaching them all sorts of ways to control and improve their chakra. She also helped teach them taijutsu from Konoha to Uchiha style, which she was barely familiar with but did so nonetheless. She was massively impressed by Kai as he caught onto ALL the forms so quickly. She even showed him the academy taijutsu which he also caught onto quickly. To put it simply, in HER mind the boy was a monster nonetheless.

Teaching Kai transformation, substitution and clone jutsu also didn't pose many challenges for him. Although a bit slow due to his age, it took less than a year for Kai to remember ALL the hand seals he needed to know. All in all, the boy was a monster with massive chakra reserves and such amazing control over his chakra as he was able to manipulate 15 chakra strings at the age of five.

Sometimes Shizune was just scared of the kid although he always smiled at everyone and was very polite, she could sometimes tell that those smiles were fake and underneath his facade was something dark…yet lonely. The only time she truly saw Kai smile as if he MEANT it, was when he was with little Mia who he simply adored no matter her request. Kai always tried to fulfil said request to the best of his abilities which brought her to the second sibling.

Mia Senju just like her brother, a monster, although NOT like her brother she was what you would call a 'genius' of her generation. She caught up on things fairly quick, learnt fast and always had a cheerful personality. She had this air around her that screamed 'love me' and she could even make Tsunade, who hated both kids, LISTEN to her requests at times. Mia's chakra reserves, while not as freakishly crazy as her brother, was bigger than others nonetheless. It was safe to say that by the time she became a jōnin, she'd have bigger reserves than most of the jōnin in her generation. Shizune had taught the kids most of the things she could that they would eventually learn in the academy. As Tsunade-sama was losing her patience and did not want to see their faces for much longer, she had no doubt that's WHERE they would end up.

As the sixth year went by, the day of Kai and Mia's birth had arrived. The two of them had now grown a little.

Kai was now around 4''3', had medium blond hair which was slicked back and spiky at the end under his neck, while three long strands of hair came down from his forehead. (Basically, Grimmjow's hairstyle from 'Bleach') He wore a simple white T-shirt and a white jacket on top with an open zip that had a black Chinese dragon on the back. For his legs he wore simple white trackies on with black flames on both sides of his legs. He was also wearing traditional shinobi sandals completing his outfit. A scar ran from the top of Kai's left eyebrow all the way down to his left cheek, courtesy of one of his mother's outbursts when she was drunk…which now was very often. This was just one of the many scars he had gotten over the years, which had all eventually healed, some scars did remain.

Perhaps the most prominent feature about Kai was his defined long jawline. (Again, basically my OC would look like the copy of Grimmjow when he grows up)

Mia, on the other hand, had become a rather beautiful 8-year-old around 4'' 1'. She had long and wild hair reaching all the way down to her hips. (Imagine Rias from 'High-School DXD') When she was training though she put it in a ponytail with a few bangs coming out and falling down from the sides. (Imagine Hitagi Senjougahara in a ponytail from the 'Bakemonogatari' Series) She still had her mother's grey eyes brimming with life, along with her other features like when she was younger. However, her cheeks weren't chubby anymore, but you could still get a good pinch in on them when you wanted to. Her clothes consisted of a red mesh armoured blouse, with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this outfit was made of a very broad material which resembled bandages, with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped up in bandages. (Kurenai's outfit when she became a jōnin) And some simple shinobi long sandals on her feet completed her appearance.

Although their birthday was supposed to be a happy occasion, the tension in the room where Kai and Mia sat in was suffocating. Their mother had ALWAYS resorted to physical pain for them BOTH on their birthday. It was due to her being under the influence of heavy alcohol. Their birthday ALWAYS reminded Tsunade of the day she got raped and so she drank her life away to numb her pain and rage. It was because of said drinking on their birthday, Kai and Mia avoided their mom as their very PRESENCE reminded her of this. So, they mostly spent their time in their room like they normally did, but today that seemed like an IMPOSSIBLE job.

"Kai," Mia said worriedly as looked over to her brother. "Mother will be drinking heavily again today and her anger issues have been increasing of late as well. I fear she'll hit you again…HARD this time. Please…PLEASE don't go out and stay in the room for today!"

"As much as I would LIKE to do that Moon pie," Kai sighed sadly to his sister while rubbing his head in frustration. "I can't. Remember that Shizune has gone to another town due to some plague and is treating the patients, she won't be back until tomorrow. Also, you know our old hag of a mother has NO idea what she does under the influence of alcohol, she would probably end up doing something really stupid if there is no one to supervise her."

In all honesty, if Kai COULD he'd stay away from Tsunade for the entire day. For tomorrow he and Mia would be leaving their mother and heading off to the academy. When that happened, they would have NOTHING to do with her ever again, which was a MASSIVE relief to him. Kai would never admit it out loud, but he had grown to hate most mothers, as he found them repulsive and almost all the same.

It was something he had no control over which was naturally enough since he had lived TWO lives with shitty mothers who never seem to give a flying fuck about their kids! The only person he cared about his sister…and perhaps Shizune. After all she DID teach him quite a few things, for which he was thankful for. So, she could be considered to be a 'quasi-master' of sorts for him and Mia.

"Be good now Moon pie," Kai said jumping off the bed before rubbing his sister's hair affectionally. "Just stay inside and I'll be back after getting mother to her room. Also," I added as I kissed her forehead. "Don't you go near her cause it'll piss her off today."

"Ok," Mia said jerking Kai's hand off her head. "I'm not a little kid anymore you know!" she mumbled irritably to herself as he left.

'Ah…the ever so cute little sister,' Kai thought happily to himself. 'Always trying to grow old and mature.' With that thought in mind Kai gave his sister a wink as he opened the door and left. He then went down the stairs and headed towards the famous gambling den where he would find his mother gambling and drinking as usual.

{Kai's POV}

Walking out of the Inn we've been staying in, I saw many familiar faces around me. The owner of the nearby food stall waved at me, which he returned. The old lady outside the clothes store waved too, asking me if my sister is well to which I replied the affirmative. Most of the town people knew about Mia and myself since we often used to go out and get groceries and play outside. Everyone was so nice and they simply adored me and Mia, although she was adored MORE due to her cheerful personality.

Humming my way to the gambling den, I scowled at the heavy alcohol stench which was MUCH stronger than the previous times. THAT was definitely NOT a good sign. Entering it, I was greeted with a dim atmosphere, of tables all over the place, people laughing and gambling. Some women wearing revealing clothes and some of the men were grabbing them by their tits while others burried their heads in them. The other men were basically taking a few other women upstairs, to 'do the deed' that human would always do in their primal state.

Scanning around, my eyes finally landed on the table in the far corner with the familiar blond-haired woman, sitting at it with a white-haired man. Upon closer inspection as I approached, I saw it was Jiraiya! What surprised Kai as he approached was that his mother was KISSING that pervert-san! The way their mouths were attached I could see her sucking on his tongue as well as hear the kind of noise she made doing it.

'Well this is unexpected,' I thought to myself. 'I know Mr Pervert-san loves mother. But mother would never do THAT with him! The only way they'd end up that way is being under heavy alcohol intake.'

Surprised, but not fully shocked I made his way over to the table and coughed loudly.

"Mother what are you doing? You KNOW that is highly inappropriate behaviour, especially doing it with HIM!"

They both let go and I could smell the heavy alcohol stench on their breath, which was starting to give me a headache.

"Boy," Jiraiya said in a rather authoritative tone while looking at me with those hateful eyes. "Get lost. This is between us adults *Hiccup* So don't bother us you little shit."

Raising an Eyebrow at his outburst I said calmly. "Why don't you mind your own business pervert-san? I was talking to my MOTHER, not you! Frankly," I went on my voice hardening in disgust. "How can a pervert like you be even living? You really are a waste of space. Some 'great sannin' you are!" I sneered as I practically spat those last words at him.

"Why you little shi..!" he was brought to halt with Tsunade raising her hand and slapping me across the face.

The force of the blow turned my whole head sideways, leaving a massive red mark was on my cheek. My eyes widened with shock, I was simply unable to comprehend HOW she could hit her own SON for this unknown stranger!

"Never interfere with my business again you little devil spawn!" she snapped at me while Jiraiya had a massive shit-eating smirk on his face at this scene. "Just who told you to ruin the moment for me!?" she went on. "Now go and bring me a bottle of water from next door and carry my things back to my room."

My anger was at its peak right about now but I quickly composed myself. It would have done no one ANY good simple being angry and shouting back at her. What more could just another day do to me? The thought of when I leave with Mia tomorrow made my heart sigh with relief, we wouldn't have to see this woman forever.

"Yes…'mother,'" was all I actually said before turning around and leaving the den.

{3rd Person POV}

"Only one more day to go. Only one more day to go," Kai muttered to himself grinding his teeth as he entered the shop to get his mother's order. "Mr Jogu." Kai asked the person behind the counter. "Can I get a bottle of water please?"

"Ah! Little Kai! What brings you here? Oh my…what's with that massive slap mark on your face? Did your mother hit you again? Should I go talk some sense into her on how to treat kids?" he huffed angrily which Kai found comforting. He always had a soft spot for Kai and Mia.

Actually, Mr Jogu was well known throughout the town as a person who took pity on orphans. Whenever he could manage it, he adopted them to raise as his own. This was due to his wife having died with his own child during her pregnancy so long ago. He was a very amiable man and was always kind to kids.

"I'm fine Mr Jogu," Kai reassured him. "It's nothing much. Just some 'playful banter.' You know how mother becomes under the influence of alcohol but thanks for asking."

"Anytime my boy," Mr Jogu smiled at Kai. "You know you and your sister are the treasure of this town, so energetic. Especially that little sister of yours. So, if there's anything I can do little one, just let me know."

Grabbing the water bottle and thanking Mr Jogu for his offer, Kai returned to the den

{Kai's POV}

When I returned to the gambling den my mother and Jiraiya weren't at the table where I had left them. In fact, they were nowhere to be seen at all! Scowling, I searched all the den's usual areas, but there STILL no sign of them! So, I walked outside to check the surrounding area in time to see Miss Karin approaching me. She was the owner of the hotel we had been staying in, a single mother who was always nice to us and treated me and Mia as well as her own kids.

"Little Kai I just saw your mother go into the forest with some white-haired man," she told me as if guessing what I was up to. "But then I saw your sister chasing after them so I came to find you. Your mother seemed to be REALLY drunk and with little Mia just following them like that, I fear for her safety!"

As soon as she said that, I dropped the water bottle I was holding, then quickly asked Miss Karin for directions before shooting off towards the forest.

'Damn it!' I thought furiously to myself as I ran through the trees. 'How could I let this happen?! Mia, HATES having other men around mother! And now she just saw 'some dude' go with her in the forest? So of course, she'd chase after them!'

As I approached an open area deep in the forest, I could hear Mia shouting. When I got closer, I saw Mia with tears in her eyes shouting "How could she do that?!" at her mother. Following Mia's gaze, I saw mother with only her bra on, while the pervert-san didn't have his shirt on.

I sighed to myself as I realised that they had yet to 'do the deed' as Mia had turned up spoiling the moment for them. But to my horror Tsunade suddenly raised her hand and SMACKED Mia! She hit her with so much force that she went flying towards the nearest tree, where she slammed into it and slid down while making out terrible a whimpering sound.

"Mind your own business you devil spawn!" Tsunade spoke angrily while releasing her killing intent toward Mia. "Don't make me kill you right now you little bitch. Why can't you be like the obedient dog you are? Jiraiya," she said suddenly. "Go back to my room, I'll see you there later. I have business to take care off."

Hearing this, Jiraiya got up still stumbling under the influence of alcohol and shunshined himself away from there.


	5. The light that got swallowed pt2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything slowed right down in Kai's eyesat the sight he saw before him. The world then grinded to a stop as Kai lost all his rational thought and a bolt of pure anger surged through him.NO-ONE ever hit's Mialike that! He had treated her as the most fragile thing ever, making sure she never suffered and had a happy life. But now seeing her hit the tree and possibly breaking her bones…was INSUFFERABLE!

He flickered into the clearing, so fast even he couldn't believe it, and released hiskilling intent and boy was his intent pure!The intent was purer than the Nine Tails itself! All of Kai's suffering from his previous life and THIS life combined, had beenbrought forth as much hatred as he possibly could handle. With that anger he punchedTsunade in the face as hard as he could, but even drunk the Sanin was no joke. She raised her hands to block the punch, which still had enough force behind it to send her flying a few meters back into a tree.

Kai's strength was no joke, his punches were basically like mini Tsunade punches.He had less power due to being so young and not underdeveloped. But with sufficient growth, he would probably be the strongest when it comes to brute strength.

"HOW DARE, DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER!!!!!!!" Kai roared furiously his breath becoming ragged with his chest going up and down. "HOW FUCKING DARE, YOU HIT HER LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All Kai got in reply to this, was a slow clapping. "My…my," Tsunade said picking herself up as she clapped. "So, the little devil spawn has finally shown his colours! I knew you always wanted to attack andperhaps kill me. Of course, you would…you have THAT rapists blood running in you ANDher! You made this easy for me though, I can FINALLY get rid of a taint that I should've gotten rid of a long time ago!"

{Kai's POV}

With that statement I felt the TRUE powers of my mother for the first time, the legendary Sanin whose chakra alone was suffocating. Her concentrated killing intentsent shivers down my spine. But my anger had taken the best of me and all my judgments and senses that screamed 'run'were put aside with a loud roar.

I ran to her and used all the taijutsu I was taught, starting with the basic taijutsu of Konoha Village. I raised my first up to her face and punched it at a quick pace which she blocked, then I followed with a back backhand punch from my left arm which AGAIN she blocked. But that was my feint.Following the force of me turning my body along with my backhand punch, I raised my right foot and slammed my left knee in her stomach using chakra to enhance it making it as strong as her mother punches. But all it did was push her a few meters back with a slow grunt, before she straightened herself up and with a flash was behind me.She punched the left side of my ribs sending me flying through air and crashing down to the ground.

"Holly Shit! That bitch really hits hard!" I muttered quietly to myself. I really wanted to scream and cry so loudly, but I was too exhausted for both these things and continued my ragged breathing. Sure, I had fought Shizune, but I knew she had always held back and she never hit this hard! But I'm real sure that my mother is aiming toactually kill me. I'd never been in a real life and death fight and frankly I was scared. Ididn't want to die! After all I was only eightwhen I died in my last life! I'm a kid through and through even if I AM very mature now. Closing my eyes, I saw the face of my sister tears in her eyes and then getting slammed into that tree. This brought my anger to full scale again and I slowly got up again with shaking legs.

"You know," I said to Tsunade. "I never planned on trying this new technique that I had learned while I was unlocking all my tenketsu in my body. Especially on YOU. It takes a heavy toll on the body I was told,but who gives a fuck right now? I simply want to beat you black and blue! OPEN FIRST GATE OF OPENING!"

Spreading my legs to the sides I bent forward a bit and almost instantly a gust of wind blew away everything, a white aura surrounded me and my hairs started to float.

"You probably know this technique 'mother'," I spat at her. "After all its from YOUR village you should also know this increases my already abnormal strength five times"

"It really comes a surprise to me that you would be able to master one of the right gates so soon," she retorted. "Nothing short of being a genius, no a MONSTER would be better. But do you really think that would be able to beat me at this? It is only the first gate but come on then, let me see how strong you've grown before I finish you and that devil!"

{3rd Person POV}

Almost at double the speed Kai had before,he slammed his fist into Tsunade's facewhich she followed up with her own creating mini shockwaves all around them. And so,the fight continued with Kai trying a seriespunches and kicks, followed up with a feint.Some of his hits connected and were stronger than before, but again all it did was push Tsunade back a bit more with anoccasional grunt. HER hits, on the other hand, struck him like a boulder, REAL strong and he could hear some cracking in his bones. Kai cursed himself as he was running out of juice. His body was too young so he couldn't keep the first gate opened for too long and his exhaustion was unbearable.

"Please stop you two!" Mia screamed. She had woken up and was terrified at the sight of her mother and brother trying to kill each other. She simply couldn't comprehend it but she also couldn't physically stop them,as she was weak and started hating herselfbecause of it. "Please I beg you! Don't do this to each other! Mother, Brother, pleasestop this madness!"

"Shut up you bitch!" Tsunade snapped at her. "All you do is whine and whine all daylong. A devil like you should just kill yourself!"

Having her mother speak to her so hatefully, caused Mia to freeze and slump downstaring lifelessly at the ground, her legs giving out like a puppet with its stings cut.

"TSUNADE!!!!!" Was all Kai screamed before he got up and punched her so hard, she fell back into the tree slumping downbreaking it in the process. His breath wasbecoming heavy and his eyes felt tired. He could hear Mia mutter under her breath calling out his name and apologising over and over.

'Why? Damn it WHY?!' Kai thought furiously to himself. 'How could she make Mia cry like that?! Isn't she HER daughter?!How could she DO this to her?!' Biting his lips, he caught up to Tsunade who turnedaround back towards the town thinking she had finished her job.

"Oi Old Hag! Where do you think you're going? I'm not through with you! Especially after such weak punches! With punches soweak no wonder you got yourself raped!"

THAT got Tsunade's attention instantly, she froze and turned around walking backtowards me. I had no idea what I was saying. But all I knew was I wanted to hurt her badly, if not physically then emotionally so she would understand my sister's pain

"You heard me HAG!" Kai went on regardless of the consequences. "You were so weak you got raped! You have no one to blame but YOURSELF for being raped!I'm not even surprised really! You act sluttyalmost all the time! No wonder that person felt like you were an easy target, I bet you liked it anyway!"

By now Tsunade was standing right in front of Kai her killing intent was truly one to behold, ninjas would piss their pants where they stood. One of Kai's legs were shaking but he never broke his eye contact with her,even under a huge amount of pressure.

The next word she said, was the word thatwould seal Kai's fate and bring about the destruction of Konoha Village in the near future. "DIE!"

{Kai's POV}

As I watched Tsunade lift her hand, shereleased her strength of hundred seals to end me there and then. Suddenly I heard the most ear piercing scream I'd ever heardin my life. With a massive increase in strength, Tsunade went straight for my heart with a punch that was sure to create a massive hole in my chest.

'Damn…so this is it huh? Never thought much about dying the second time, same fate as the first one…dying by the hands of your mother. What messed up life I have. Sorry, Mia, I love you so much. I wish Icould be together with you forever and ever. I wanted to see you grow up, to see you get married and to see you have kids.But I guess I never will my little Moon pie,' Ithought to myself. I closed my eyes in absolute tranquillity which was how it SHOULD'VE ended, but then I heard a little whimper and my body jerked as something collided with me.

Now to say that I was afraid of what just happened, would be an understatement. I was TERRIFIED with what I had heard! Ididn't want to open my eyes but I did…and THAT moment caused the last straw of myhumanity inside me, to break. The last light that was my bright star, started to dim and my eyes lost colour becoming lifeless. In front of me was Mia and mother's arm went through her chest all the way through her back, going through MY chest and comingout of MY back! The place where our heartswere supposed to be on our bodies, werenow gone replaced by a fist sized hole.Blood splashed from both our chests wherenow dying the tree behind us red. To me Inever gave two fucks about my death, Iknew I always had a horrible fate but why her?! Tsunade, herself looked absolutelyshocked and horrified as she withdrew her hand and stumbled back from us.

"No…NO!" I gasped in supreme horror at the sight before me. "What have you DONE you fool?!?! Why Gods? Why-why-why-why-why-WHY HER?! Why not only ME?! Why HER?! No…not like this! PLEASE not like this!!! Don't die on me Mia! You CAN'Tdie!"

I held her close as she fell backwards, mypain was nothing compared to the emotional pain I had just suffered. My Moon pie…myinnocent little sister!

{3rd Person POV}

As Kai sobbed the tears that emerged justwouldn't stop and his eyes started to bleed.

"Sister," he said frantically. "Look at me! It'sgonna be fine! I'm here! You'll be fine! We'll be together." Kai's speech was now becoming incoherent while Mia just looked into his eyes still as gentle as ever but filled with pain and so much guilt.

"Brother *cough* I'm sorry *cough* it's all my fault." Blood was coming from her mouth as she tried to smile despite beingfilled with so much pain.

"Don't speak you fool! It's not your fault!It's MY fault…ALL my fault…I failed as yourbrother. I should've been stronger so that I could protect you! I'm sorry…I'm SO sorry!Mother…" Kai said desperately to Tsunade in his broken pain filled voice. "Heal her…PLEASE! I beg you! HEAL HER! I'll do anything! Please heal her!!!!"

Tsunade, who had been standing in frozenshock staring at her blood-filled hand,suddenly turned around and ran off leaving them behind.

"Where are you GOING?!?! Come back!PLEASE come back! Mother PLEASEstop! STOP!!!!!!!!" Was all Tsunade heardfrom her son as his voice faded into the background.

'She abandoned me,' Kai thought to himself in hysterical disbelief. 'She abandoned her!Why? Why-why why?! Do we really mean nothing to her?!'

"Brother?" Mia called weakly causing Kai to flinch again.

"Yes," Kai answered her in a shaky voice."I'm here sister…I'm right here. You're going to be alright…I promise," he said in a comforting voice despite his eyes signalling otherwise. "We'll be together like we promised…" Kai sobbed his tears just not stopping. "It'll just be…you and me…travelling across this land becoming strong. Being together… forever…just like in the fairy tales," he went on gently caressing her cheeks with his bloodied hands. As he did so, the sky above them started to darken with storm clouds.

"Brother *cough* I know you *cough* are trying to comfort me *cough* but I know my time has come, I can feel it. *cough*Give me your hand brother," she said as Kai did as she asked. Slowly but surely, Mia'strembling hands took out a locket and placed it in his hand. "I'm sorry brother," she smiled to him weakly. "That I wasn't able to keep our 'Always and forever promise' *cough* but the picture in the locket will make sure… I'll always be there for you brother. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you *cough* or caused trouble for you *cough* don't hate mother too much…it wasn't her fault. Blame me for being stupid *cough* *cough* *cough* I...I-I love you brothe.." On those last words her breathing stopped and, despite it already being destroyed, Kai's heart broke.

"No," Kai whimpered to himself. "No, No,No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"!

Just then the storm broke with a huge clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, covering the forest in a thick sheet of rain. On the next clap of thunder and lightning Kai released a horrible screech and a cry that would make the gods shiver in pain.

"WHAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Each of Kai's sob were so deep that even the centuries-old Indra and Asura feud would look like child's play. The sudden rainstorm didn't help as well, as the thunder kept rumbling along with the flashing lightning. All Kai did was hold his dead sistertight and cried till the blood and tears in hiseyes slowly started to change for better andfor worse.

"Do you want revenge child?" A voice as thick and deep as the darkest ocean suddenly ask Kai in the back of his mind."Is your hatred strong enough for this conviction? Will you be able to kill? Will you be able to survive? Do you want revenge child? Do you want revenge, CHILD? Do you want REVENGE, CHILD?Do you WANT REVENGE, CHILD? Do YOU WANT REVENGE, CHILD? DO YOU WANT REVENGE, CHILD?"

"YES!" Kai bellowed. The voice had kept bugging him again and again until he decided to say what was buried down in his ruined heart aloud. "YES, I WANT REVENGE! I WANT REVENGE AGAINST 'HER'! AGAINST MY MOTHER FROM PREVIOUS LIFE! AGAINST WHOEVER MADE MY LIFE LIKE THIS! I WANT ALLOF THEM TO BURN! BUT I'll MAKE THEM BURN SLOW! WHEN THEY ARE AT THE HAPPIEST PLACE IN THEIR LIFE, WHEN THEY THINK NOTHING WOULD GO WRONG, WHEN THEY FEEL ACCOMPLISHED, I'll STRIKE!!!!!! THEN I WILL TAKE AWAY WHAT IS MOST PRECIOUS TO THEM, ONE BY ONE UNTIL ONLY THE DYING HUSK OF THAT FORMER HAPPY SELF REMAINS! AFTER THAT I WILL SLOWLY SLIT THEIR THROATS! I WANT TO MAKE THIS MISERABLE WORLD FEEL PAIN LIKE MINE! GIVE ME THESTRENGTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After a few seconds, the voice laughed and it was the most monovalent laugh you could ever hear "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!Finally, you heard me! You heard me!Your hatred has finally reached its peak! So much! So much! It makes me happy! Take it, grab it! Grab that sword in front of you and embrace me!Embrace yourself! Your hatred, your pain, your darkness, embrace EVERYTHING that has been wrong with you! Only THEN will you truly become the TRUE God of Death!"

As the voice finished speaking a lightly glowing sword suddenly appeared in front of Kai, it was so bright that he could not see it but only the hilt, so he grabbed it.

What followed for Kai was a screaming pain as the sword became a white ball of mass and went straight through his opened chest.As he screamed a tattoo of sinister looking mask formed on his forehead with massive teeth and no indication of lips. The horns on the mask were as sharp as a sword blade,going sideways then bending and coming forward. (Think Ichigos fully Hollowfication mask when fighting Ulquiorra.)

On the left side of Kai's face, from underneath his left eye all the way down to his jaw, a hard-skeletal mask formed. Thisalmost replaced the skin underneath and formed a layer of armour with several teeth on the side. (Grimmjow mask in his normal form) His eyes turned red violet with rings in his eyes and his irises contained a white floral pattern. With each front side tips of the floral containing tomes in each one of them while the floral, if focused on all, could be seen spinning making the tomes spin as well. But it wastoo hard to tell as it spun in a speed a normal eye could not comprehend.

With his eyes oozing out killer intent, his chakra almost now DOUBLED that every village in the land felt the massive chakra spike Kai's screams finally coming to a halt"TSUNADE!!!" he bellowed in insane fury.

Then calming down, he picked up his deadsister and walked in the opposite side of the town deeper into the forest lost in his thoughts.

The name Kai Senju had died forever on that day and the name Drogo Starblaze (his name from his previous life) was born yet again.


	6. As light fades Darkness follows

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

The world continued to revolve the new beginning of a new day and the light that followed through the windows.

SLAM* was all Tsunade heard followed by an anxious voice of Shizune "Tsunade-Sama have you seen Kai and Mia I'm supposed to take them to the Academy tod.." she froze as she saw a white-haired man naked in Tsunade's bed from the looks of it was Jiraya but this surprised her again as she never thought they could ever do it with each other. She knew Jiraya loved Tsunade even though he hid it but she never expected her mentor to accept it but then a heavy alcohol stench followed which probably explained why

"Tsunade-sama you've done it again how many times have I told you not to drink too much get yourself in a situation like this. Now, where are the kids I heard people say they went after you and Jiraya-san in the forest followed by a few screa.."

What she wanted to say was again stuck in her throat as a massive lump. She saw Tsunade's right arm covered in Blood halfway up to her elbows.

"Tsunade what have you done? Tell me where are the kids? Please don't tell me what I think you've done. Please don't."

Looking around Tsunade had still not completely recovered from her hangover as she got her upper body up and held her head looking over at Jiraya who seemed to have woken up as well and had a shit eating grin on his face as if saying finally I've accomplished it. But then froze when he saw her arm covered in blood

She looked down at herself realising she was naked and pain all over her body which certainly was not from the sex since Jiraya was ever the rough kind of person. If she was honest she'd say he was half decent at best not that his lower part helped in any way since it barely lasted a single round. Musing over her thoughts she froze as she heard Shizune say what have you done with the kids.

"Blood" was all Tsunade muttered as she saw her from covered in dried blood and finally it hit her. All the memories of last night about the gambling den about her kissing jiraya about Kai coming to get her about Mia chasing them leading to her slapping her than fighting Kai and finally finally finally she killed them her arm going through their chest just like that.

"No no no no no it must be a dream it can't be" Tsunade kept muttering to herself in desperation while frantically wearing clothes rushing out from the window and towards the forest.

Jiraya looked at Shizune with a very serious look as he had only seen that desperate look on Tsunade when Dan and Nawaki died and when she saw blood. He nodded towards her which she nodded back they both Shinshued towards Tsunade's direction.

Reaching the place where they saw Tsunade kneeling down and muttering "No" again and again while her hands trembled to touch the floor. looking down they were both horrified as a large amount of dried blood was scattered next to where Tsunade was kneeling. So much blood it felt like a whole human was dried on his blood. Shizune was even more horrified as she came to a dreadful conclusion

"Tsunade what have you done. Where are the kids? Don't tell me this-this is their...blood" She barely finished as jiraya widened his eyes in surprise while Tsunade just froze.

Jiraya knew Tsunade was many things, a gambling addict, an alcohol addict and stubborn headed always running away from responsibilities. But never a child killer sure she hated the kids as they were conceived through rape but he would never imagine her killing them after all her one blood ran through them even if he hated the kids as well.

"There must be some kind of mistake Shizune you know Tsunade is many things but never a child killer. Don't just jump to conclusions" Jiraya tried to diffuse the situation the best way he could but only froze and stared at Tsunade as she said the following words

"I killed them Shizune. I...I killed my own kids. Two innocent kids killed by their own mother. It's all my fault I remember it all I drove my own hand through their chest and obliterated their hearts. What have I done? I'm the true devil, not them they were never at fault" tears and snot were Jiraya and Shizune saw as the women and the great Tsunade they once new died in front of them and only a husk of a person whose guilt was so massive even gods could not forgive.

Jiraya simple stood there while Shizune slowly with her own tears when close to Tsunade and embraced her. There was nothing jiraya could do as he was partly to blame as well no not partly he was fully to blame if he didn't make moves on Tsunade yesterday when he knew she'd be at its weakest drinking and most likely to accept spending a night with her this would never have happened. So he simply turned around and left his heart filled with pain and regret. He caused two innocent lives to be destroyed just like that.

For what seemed like hours Shizune held Tsunade while she cried and cried until blood started seeping out from her eyes and her body felt very weak.

"I'm the worst mother Shizune. I knew they were born of me being raped but they were never at fault. No one asked their permission to be born to me. Just two pure innocent souls trying to get their mother happy. Oh God! I can see their faces Shizune. Little Mai calling me "Mama" for the first time always trying to cheer me up"

"Kai was smart Shizune too smart for his age. He knew I hated them both but he still did his best to be a good child a lovely child and this is how I repaid them time and time again. I KILLED MY OWN KIDS" hugging Shizune tightly as she caressed her blond hairs.

" I can still hear Kai's voice you like Shizune. Home beginning me to stop to come back to heal Mia but I just ran away from them. I heard his screams "Mother stop please stop" but I still never looked back. It hurts Shizune it hurts so bad. My heart feels empty like something was taken away and no matter what I do it would never mend. A scar for life. I guess I deserve it huh Shizune. It's fine you can hate me scream at me punch me. I know you loved those kids. You never showed but you truly cared for both of them. Say something Shizune, please." Her voice became strained at the end and her throat became dry.

Running her hands through her long blond hairs Shizune said "Tsunade-sama you've been my mentor since a young age. You cared for me and taught me amazing things that I could never accomplish if I was by myself. Perhaps it's because of uncle Dan but I know you truly cared for me and me for you."

"I'm very angry at you right now and possibly a feel a little hate towards you but I won't do anything because I'm sure Mia would not blame you. You know Tsunade-sama Mia truly did love you as a daughter would to her mother. She always worried about your health. Kai was a very smart kid, yes and even when you hit him on occasions he never held a grudge against you and told Mia you had were only stressed out and still loved them"

"They were lovely kids Tsunade-sama and they both looked up to you as a ninja and mother when you didn't drink. But now I really don't know. No matter what I say or how much I comfort you the pain would never go away. This pain will be worse than Uncle Dans and Nawakis death. You killed your own blood and no amount of comfort in the world can make you feel at ease. The only thing you can do is live on. Live with that guilt for the rest of your life and perhaps one day you'll be able to forgive yourself Tsunade-sama"

Every word Shizune said was from the bottom of her heart and smashed deep inside Tsunade's very soul. She knew what she said was right the guilt and pain would never go away. What she had done was the biggest sin a person could commit. Shizune was right she had to live with this pain. she couldn't die like that would be a painless death and running away from the responsibilities. No, she needed to feel all the pain and embrace it. Learn to live with it

"You're right Shizune perhaps that is my fate as a child killer. Don't tell anyone about this Shizune my deepest darkest mistake. Let me be the only one to remember it and feel the pain. Please" she struggled to say the last words eyes filled with desperation looking into Shizune's eyes.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama I promise." was all Shizune said as the sun started to set and the world started to get dark with it rose monsters that thrived on darkness.

Far away in the darkness he was watching it all. The red eyes with tome inside spinning and slowly changing as three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel emerged and the world distorted around him slowly into a hole where he vanished.

 **AN-**

Hi, guys, this is my very first fanfic and I'm gonna try to bring out more chapters if you guys like it. Tbh I'm very nervous being the first time I ever wrote on here. This story will follow my own OC Drogo in the Boruto Timeline in the future and you might find it interesting how I introduce him to that timeline since right now he's at the start of Naruto anime. Be sure to leave a review if you feel like this is worth anything. I'll follow Boruto canon but will diverge sometimes and only when my OC feels like it. Again the OC is only a 8 years old boy who has not seen Naruto or any other anime so don't blame him for things not changing. He would be just as confused as others to be on certain things and will let things play out. His revenge takes the top priority. 


	7. A fateful meeting, unexpected results

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

{Masked man POV}

It was a normal day for him ever since he had seen the person he loved die by the hands of his former best friend and teammate. Driven by madness he had accepted his ancestor's offer to make the world a better place and for that, he needed sacrifice and pawns to do his bidding.

To make his plan work he needed to remove certain unexpected anomalies things that were too strong to cause problems had to be brought to his side or die. The first thing that went to his mind was the sannins of the Konoha village. Orochimaru was too much of a Risk. He was smart and deadly plus the number of injuries he got from fighting the Fourth Hokage was too much for him.

Jiraya like Orochimaru was strong perhaps the strongest of the three but he wasn't smart enough when it came to brains. No, the problem lied in his unknown whereabouts and how important he was to Nagato for now. He didn't want to ruin Nagatos hate for jiraya as of yet.

This brought him Tsunade, yes she had to die simply because of her medic abilities hailed as the strongest kunoichi and able to heal injuries considered untreatable by another medic-nin. Finding her had been simply easy as well if you knew the right place to look for which funny enough were gambling dens. Using Zetsu to find her was almost easy but the surprise that waited for me there was certainly unexpected.

"This was unexpected to think the Great Sannin had two kids," I said to myself. Unexpected yes but not enough to change my plans for her but I was in no hurry to accomplish my work as it stretched over a long period and if I had something known as a good quality that would be patience. So I waited simply observing them for a year.

Now the findings were something I could certainly use and this certainly did change my plans. Observing the kids and the Sannin was the biggest surprise of my life.

First off the relationship between the kids and her mother seemed stagnant almost as if the mother didn't want the kids. On further findings, I found out that Tsunade was raped by an unknown man resulting in the birth of the kids.

Next were the kids. To say they were any short of geniuses would be an understatement. No, they were monsters at least one of them was the older sibling known as Kai Senju. When the boy awakened his chakra at a mere age of 2 simply by hearing a few lectures given by some elder. But that was not surprising to me not at all no when the boy unlocked the chakra the sheer amount of chakra that he gave off was comparable to a tailed beast.

It was practically impossible to have that much chakra in a human and be able to live with it. Jinchuriki were different cases as their immense amount of chakra came from the tailed beasts, not from them but this kid alone had so much chakra. The nature of his chakra was full of malice as well and only those who were familiar with the chakra from nine tails were able to defect it.

This boy was a prize that he could totally use and if not then kill him. So he decided to observe more for a few years and the boy did not disappoint him at all. Tsunade's apprentice had taken a liking to the kids and taught Kai taijutsu while helping him control his massive chakra through chakra control exercises.

"Monster what a monster even Kakashi wouldn't be able to do this perfectly at the first try" remembering his old comrade brought a bitter taste in his mouth and clenched his fists hard. "I keep losing my cool often these days. Damn this Uchiha curse".

Pushing all his old memories behind he focused his mind on the boy looking down from the branch of the tree he was sitting on. "He accomplished the first gate one of the right gates at a mere age of 7 as if that's not enough this little brat is able to control 15 chakra strings. Even Sasori couldn't do this at such a young age."

Watching this kid grow day by day made him really happy and really stressed. He wanted this child no matter what. "If he can't be mine I won't let him grow. Be mine or simply die" I chuckled under my breath. Even I was surprised by how cold I was. I guess seeing someone you love to die by the hands of someone you trust the most really fucks you up.

"For now I can only wait for an opportunity to make him hate the sanin but I'll have to be patient but his sister should play a vital part. I can see how much you care about her boy. The same love I had for her but yours is much stronger I can only imagine how much pain it would cause you if she was taken away" I smirked as the sun slowly set and the bit got up turning towards the town.

One year I had to wait patiently getting zetsu to notify me of any changes that might occur even under his protests I never wavered. The boy was special and he was an anomaly. Speaking of the boy I talked go my ancestor about it and he was fairly interested in that boy he wanted to bring him to us. To think even the old monster found a mere child intriguing.

"It seems you are lost in your thoughts again," a white figure said emerging from the ground."You seem to be in a hurry zetsu it seems something had happened to the kid" the now white figure known as zetsu simply stood there with his neutral face that always looked like he was smiling even if he was not. "Yes, there have been some developments. But you knew something like this would happen that's why you spread a plague in the nearby town to get the Sannins apprentice to leave, didn't you? You knew today was that day. Tsunade will be drinking to death today and it seems even Jiraya will be joining her hoping to get laid" this got my attention and I raised my eyebrow.

"Fascinating it seems Jiraya would make our work easier. Tsunade seems to give into anything if drunk and she might just agree but her daughter seems to hate men around her mother. As for sending the apprentice away was simply to make whatever plans I had easier to deal with but jiraya was something unexpected all it needs to be seen is if he's the good kind of unexpected or the bad. This could be interesting. Let's go" I said as we both shunshined out of there towards the town.

"Brother mother would hit you again if you go out to get her. You can just stay in until tomorrow" the female voice said upon our arrival near the door. "As much as I want to sister you know how our mother can be under the influence of alcohol. Don't worry it won't take me long, I'll go grab her and be back soon" a voice which sounded like a little boy said.

"It seems something interesting will happen I can feel Jiraiya's chakra near Tsunade. Let's follow the boy" following the boy and seeing the results really made me want to smirk. Who doesn't like when things go right? Seeing the boy enter and jiraya and Tsunade kissing to her slapping the boy telling him to get water while holding Jiraya's hand and going outside.

"I think I may know how to get you on my side Kai Senju. After this, not even God can make you not hate Tsunade." so I enacted the plan. Going back to the room where the little girl was I used my genjutsu on her " Go follow your mother in the forest" and with that I went to put a lady in a genjutsu to tell Kai about the whereabouts of her sister and mother.

"Are you sure this is a good idea. What even are you planning once he finds out about it" zetsu said to me. "We shall see for now the boy needs to know and if things go well we may have a new recruit and if things go bad ill only have wasted my time but time is all I have for now" looking over towards the forest I said.

This was simply beyond my comprehension I had only wanted the boy to hate her but who would've thought she'd slap her own daughter towards a tree. Upon seeing this the boy lost it. The face the chakra he released was full of hate perhaps only the nine tails would have this much malice. Jumping at his mother they engaged in a long battle with the boy actually able to throw a few punches at the Sanin while being so young. The power behind each punch was no joke he looked like a mini Tsunade.

Surprisingly, his own mother was not going any easy as well. No, she aimed to break bones and a good amount of bones and leaving the boy half dead. The boys hate grew by the passing minute and so did his hate-filled chakra. Seemed like losing to someone was something he hated taking into account him being angry but the biggest factor of the trigger still remained his sister and Tsunade kept on hitting her with disgusting words and to tell your own daughter to die. "Even I'm not that cruel to kids Tsunade but then again what I'm about to do makes me a hypocrite"

Finally and good strong punch by Tsunade sent the boy flying into a tree and seemed even his first gate couldn't help much. Alas, he is only a boy right now. Too young to know true techniques. Getting ready for my queue as I saw Tsunade turning around to leave. Just about jumping down from my tree I saw the boy get up to say the words he knew would get Tsunade to stop.

The following words left even me speechless as he told his mother how it was her fault that she got raped. What a foolish boy but I liked his guts. Seeing Tsunade frozen for a few seconds then turning back to walk towards him while the boy kept sprouting negative things riling her up further. I grinned but not at the mother and the boy no but at the boy's sister. She was running towards her brother intending to block the attack that Tsunade would surely hit the boy with but I knew I saw Tsunade's eyes which clearly had no killing intent and so I grinned at the perfect opportunity.

"Little girl thanks for providing me with this opportunity. Know this your sacrifice would give birth to someone who the whole world would fear" and so I did what I would one day come to regret very badly. I put Tsunade in a genjutsu since she was drunk and didn't protect herself against a genjutsu it was very easy for me to do it.

"You only have yourself to blame for Tsunade. A ninja always looks out for her surroundings. Your loss is my win." as I put her in genjutsu making her release her killing intent and the fist that was only meant to break bones would now be used to make holes and obliterate a heart.

And so she did as her fist went through the girls and my smile froze. The first never stopped and went through her back making way towards the boy's chest while doing the exact same thing. "Fuck this was not supposed to happen. She should've stopped at the first kid. My years of work and now she fucks it up" punching the tree next to me and growing annoyed while still keeping the eyes on what was happening down there.

A minute passed the boy screamed two minutes passed and the boy begged his mother to heal his sister he screamed and screamed while his sister lost life in her eyes and succumbed to death. But the boy he was still alive. This this was impossible his heart had been destroyed. "What the fuck is this kid no one can survive an injury like that he can't be like kakuzu since I would see if he had Jiongu(Earth grudge style forbidden technique) no he could feel it the boy had no hearts that we're beating

Then it happened it was as if he was speaking to someone else blood coming from his eyes as he vowed to destroy everything that everyone loved his conviction was stronger much much stronger than mine could ever be. No, what he said was a thing he was sure he could accomplish. A bright light followed by Kai grabbing it and I got a glimpse of a sword which was too bright to clearly look at but it was a massive sword.

As soon as the boy touched it the sword morphed into a while ball and rushed straight into the massive hole on his chest the size of the whole shrunk to a size of a fist. Right, where his heart was supposed to be.

These were not the only changes that followed no the boy had a bone type material on his left cheek that looked identical to his cheek and jaw as it covered them. The bone type mask was more defined but even with it having sharp teeth similar to his left side teeth it didn't look menacing rather it made the boy unique. The next thing that followed was a tattoo of a menacing mask with horns on his forehead right in the middle. Similar to his mother.

Perhaps the biggest shock was his eyes and a black diamond mark on his left hand which he had no clue of for now but the eyes the eyes simply gave him the shock of his life. The eyes were red violet and had rings inside them. He knew perfectly well what those rings represented they were the ring's only a rinnegan user could possess but his eyes still had more mystery. His irides which contained a white, floral pattern. While the front six petals of contained 6 tomoe each on one. Spinning madly at times.

The boy bellowed his mother's name in the most hateful way and then I felt it. The malic which was comparable to nine tails had not far exceeded it the amount of chakra the boy had before which was comparable to a Jinchūriki had now exceeded even nine tails didn't have this amount of chakra. Finally, the boy got up picking his sister and went in the opposite side of the town.

"This boy what even is he. He is still a child and does now know how to use any of his powers forget about eyes techniques he doesn't even know how to use basic ninjutsu yet apart from the three main academy jutsu. Should I kill him or should I let him join me? He could become the greatest ally epically his eyes but he could turn out to be my greater enemy but for now, his hate is too strong even the Uchiha's centuries-long curse seemed a joke in front of him. The mark on his hand and head and even some part of his eyes are unknown to me. I should better ask him but first I need to see what Tsunade's reaction would be to this tomorrow. Killing her is someone's else job now it seems."

The next day was exactly like I had expected Tsunade's apprentice running back questioning her about kids resulting in her and jiraya being swallowed by guilt and Tsunade breaking down on the spot. His job had been done the seed of hatred had been planted nos it was time to meet the boy who was gone to bury his sister.

{Drogos POV}

My feet had started to hurt from all the walking I had been doing. It had been a full day and I was close to reaching my destination. Looking down at my hand I had my sister's dead body which I was hugging tightly and a massive coffin that I stole from the previous town dragging on my back. "It seems we've finally reached here sister. The place where we vowed to be together always and forever" I said as tears which found my face yet again unconsciously dripping down on her chest.

The place was high up on a cliff right outside his mother's village. The village praised to be fair and equal brought no harm to their own. Just thinking about it made me want to puke. A monster like his mother had been born here and many more monsters like her would follow from this village and alike. But the biggest part was that she loved this village which made him hate it even more so much more than killing intent started to seep out from his body.

Shaking out from my violent urges to rip this village apart I calmed myself. This was not enough Tsunade you love your village but not enough to plunge into eternal despair. No there will come a time where you will love something or someone very badly. Like seeing them would make you proud. Like spending a single day without them would feel like an eternity. Just the thought of them getting hurt would cause your heart to feel immense pain. Then only then will I take that thing or person from you Tsunade. You will know eternal despair then.

Placing my sister down in the coffin gently and caressing her cheeks I was snatched away by my old memories.

FLASHBACK

"Brother look at this place it's so awesome isn't it. The waterfall over there and you can even see the village from down there. Look its the village that mom and Shizune-nee grew up in. It's so pretty" a 7-year-old Mia said holding her brother's arm. "Yea it's the village that they grew up in, big deal it's just a village. Ouch ouch alright alright it's an awesome village" Kai rubbed his cheeks while Mia pouted then slowly letting go of his hands which surprised Kai.

Walking towards the edge of the cliff near a tree she stood looking up while her clothes fluttered due to sthe light wind. She looked back and said " Brother I know mom doesn't like us and I know you tell me that not true but sometimes I can read eyes. Her eyes say she doesn't want us and that shed abandon us someday. I know I can't make her like us maybe because I'm weak and not as strong as you are. Brother ,will you leave me one day, as mom, would leave us?"

Kai's eyes widened and he stepped forward and embraced his sister into a big hug. "What are you silly mom won't leave us she never would and if she does and I'm saying if. Then do you really think if ever leave you.? You are me moon pie as I am you. We are one and I'll always be with you no matter what through thick and thin. I'll be there when you become a ninja I'll be there when you become a Jonin ill be there when you get married and I'll certainly be there when I get old and you'll have to take care of me" moving his hand through the back of her hair he pulled back from the hug

Bringing forth his pinky finger he said "Always and forever" to which Mia wiped her tears away and brought her pinky fingers forward locking each others saying "Always and forever"

Looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds then laughing as hard as it could get. "By the way aren't you all clever now. Reading eyes and talking about things that the only adult talk. Sometimes I wonder who's the elder sibling" Kai mused as Mia pinched his side "Humph I'm very clever it's you who's such a monster that my awesome cleverness gets unnoticed. Idiot brother always hogging the spotlight."

"Ouch hahaha sorry sorry your brothers the smartest person alive so he can really help it but to your brother here his sister is the most clever and the most prettiest person alive"

Which did the trick and she blushed and nodded her head as if confirming what he said was absolutely right causing Kai to roll hi eyes.

Flashback end

Damned tears they'd never stop falling as still caressing his sister's cheeks he finally closed the coffin and gently buried under the same tree they vowed to be together forever.

"Tsunade I vow to take everything you love away from you one day. I will be patient I will wait a year if that's how long it takes a decade or decades even a century I'll wait forever and when you think you have everything when you feel secure when you think nothing you love will ever be taken from you I'll take it then. Take it away right in front of your eyes. Right in front of everyone in this village. And when you're at its weakest simply a husk of your former self I'll destroy this damnd village that you remember and all the other villages. The age of ninjas will come to an end in my hands and from its ashes will rise a new civilisation that knows no war no fear. A bastard child will not be considered a hellspawn. Women won't be raped. Men won't pillage things they like. I will bring forth the age of technology and laws and usher in a new era but only after accomplishing my revenge using all the shinobi power I was bestowed upon. I will destroy you with your own creation" with my peace said I turned around to walk only to halt when a person in appeared from thin air.

He was wearing a long, black cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Narrowing my eyes at him I spoke in a very cold and detached voice "Who are you" while getting my chakra ready to fight at any given moment. The masked man simply raised his hand as if to show he wasn't here to fight. "Relax boy I have no intention to fight you. I'm here to help you"

"Help what would I need help with. You speak as if you know what had happened to me. Not a good way to start a conversation with a person who's pissed right now" I said raising my eyebrow and getting in my fighting stance.

"Calm down boy you should know I can easily kill you right now. You can feel it can't you my strength. As for your question I was there when Tsunade blew a hole in you and your sister. I was there to feel your hatred and powerlessness. Tell me how will you accomplish your revenge when you don't know a thing about this nation. You don't even know good enough ninjutsu to get revenge no you are simply too weak to accomplish anything when you don't even know the power you hold. Let me help you in your revenge" he stated.

Calming myself down and suppressing my chakra back inside I breathed out slowly and looked him in that single eye his mask showed asking "Why would you help me what would you accomplish from it" knowing full well the answer as his eye gave out everything

"Because we are like you and me but you already know that don't you just by looking into my eyes you can see it and feel it. The immense hatred and loneliness only found when one of yours kills someone you loved dearly even more so than your life. They both belonged to this village you know so yes the hate for this village ties us together." he broke the eye contact and looked over to the village

"What do you say if you accept then you'll meet a person who'll help you understand your eyes and train you. All you need is to accept and I'll give you the strength you so desire for revenge. Refuse then you can simply forget we ever met and find your own path in this unknown world"

You really think I can't tell if I refuse you'll kill me. I can feel it even if the killing intent is being suppressed you're still giving out a wisp of it. I refuse to believe you don't want anything from me but I do need power I need to know about this world I need strength. So I'll play along with your little game until I kill you just like the rest of the ninjas from this forth on. All those from this village must die without exception saying that to myself I looked back at him and said " Very well I'll accept your proposal but know this if you try anything ill make sure your end will be worse" letting go of my killing intent for him to feel how dealt seriously I am to which he nodded and said "Come now, boy"

Just like that we both distorted and vanished into thin air. Reappearing in a dark place almost like a cave with very dim lighting. I followed the masked man until he brought us to an open space in the cave with a bed and in a corner sat an old man with long grey hair and menacing red eye. Looking at me as if I'm prized meat.

The masked man finally stepped forward next to the old man and said "This is where you will be staying for now"

"I never caught your name. Who are you and who is he?" pointing at the old man I frowned not liking one bit how he looked at me.

"Haha my bad let me introduce myself" taking off his mask the man had a horrible scar left the side of his face with only one functioning eye the same red-eye as the old man and he finally said "My name is Obito Uchiha and this is Madara Uchiha the father of Uchihas"

With that, they both smiled which made me want to puke and the old man said: "Come, boy, its time I explained you the history of a shinobi."

This was my Fateful meeting of the Uchihas that would one day come to regret Bringing me here

 **AN:**

A pretty long chapter I know but I wanted to let people experience everything through Obito's eyes also explaining the cause of Mia's death. Lots of things happened and well the reason Drogo is who he is now is the cause of Obito but he doesn't know that and Perhaps would never know.

Next chapter should hopefully wrap things up and we'll start the Boruto arc. If not I might have to come out with two more chapters before we could do that. As before enjoy and I'm open for criticism. Do let me know if I messed anything up. Thanks for reading


	8. The shinobi world and the white Man!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

In a dark room that was barely lit sat a boy with his legs crossed and a deep scowl on his face. Sitting in front of him was an old man with long white hair and a malnourished body.

"I am right to assume you know nothing of this world. Apart from your knowledge of basic Taijutsu and your genius intellect you know next to nothing of the history of a shinobi nor the geography and the bloodlines of this whole land" the wrinkled old man spoke.

"That is right I was never given the time to read or know about any of these things since we were always moving from town to town. If not for me unlocking my chakra at a young age I doubt it would have been taught taijutsu and various chakra controlled exercises with a few E ranked ninjutsu." the little lad spoke in a serious tone

There was a brief silence which was beginning to stretch for long until the white-haired man spoke again "I expected as much boy it seems the Grandaughter of Hashirama truly hated her own kids. What would Hashirama say about her"

In an instant, the whole room was filled with killing intent and Obito standing in a corner stiffened getting ready to attack but the intent died down as quickly as it came. Ragged breathing could be heard from the boy. "Don't remind me of her never remind me if her. At least for now just thinking about her makes my blood boil"

Clap clap clap! The wrinkled old man started clapping as if impressed " Impressive truly impressive for an 8-year-old to be able to control himself and not rip the certain person apart. Your will and resolve are quite strong boy"

"I am no boy old man I am a devil spawn. I am a monster and I would like to keep it that way" Kai spoke in a cold voice

"Very well boy be as that may you will still need to know knowledge of this land, yourself and then will we start to train you," he said taping on his chair with his skinny fingers

"Let us start with how the shinobi came to be. Before the world of shinobi people had no idea what chakra was nor did they know any ninjutsu no humans were fragile creatures and war had plagued them for centuries. Then they came beings who travelled dimensions in search for the God tree to eat its chakra fruit. The Ōtsutsuki clan and its leader the mother of Chakra Kaguya Ōtsutsuki."

Then the Madara started explaining to me how chakra came to be from the Ōtsutsuki and how Kaguya became the Jinchūriki followed by her two sons defeating her and sealing the body of ten-tails on the moon and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki spreading chakra to humans and the originator of ninshū now known as ninjutsu.

For someone like Kai, every word he said would have spelt impossible in his dictionary since he was from a world where everything he said was simply impossible. Things like chakra were already hard to swallow and all these God tree different dimensions were a complete headache to him.

This got him thinking tho if there are different dimension would there be a dimension where his old world was. If so then he could certainly kill his first mother and would do so happily over and over. "Fuck me why is my personality so cold and where do I get these urge to rip apart everything. Something changed me after her death" Kai muttered clenching his fist hard

"Something wrong boy" Madara sensing the boy clenching his fists and lost in a thought asked slowly. "No, continue everything was just too much for me to take in"

"I'm surprised you could take that all in for an 8-year-old boy. Makes me wonder if you really are 8 or someone's reincarnation or perhaps you are just too smart for your own good. Either way, it's a good thing with what you'll end up doing in the future."

Continuing on the Man started to explain the beginning of Senju and Uchiha clan following the centuries-old feud that sparked his battle with Hashirama the first Hokage and the Three great ninja wars that followed. Finally then curse of Uchiha.

"Do you know why I mentioned the curse of Uchiha, lad?" asking to which Kai raised a single eyebrow in question. "Isn't it part of your story just to let me know about the ninjas so I would no everything"

"Be that as it may but no not entirely. Boy have you seen your eyes yet" bringing out a mirror he showed Kai his face. Shocking would be an understatement no this was simply beyond shock. This was the first time he had seen his face ever since she died.

The face of his had changed considerably there was a had a bone type material on his left cheek that looked identical to his cheek and jaw as it covered them as if forming a layer of protection. The bone type mask was more defined but even with it having sharp teeth similar to his left side teeth it didn't look menacing. He also had a tattoo of a menacing mask with horns on his forehead right in the middle. Similar to his mother.

His eyes had changed a lot his eyes were red violet and had rings inside them. His irides contained a white, floral pattern. While the front six petals of its tip contained 6 tomoe each on one. Wait tomoe something finally clicked in and he looked up and stared right into the old man's single eye.

"You've finally noticed it. Yes, you have tomoe like me and Obito that means you are somewhat connected to Uchihas as your eyes have the same chakra as yourself. They don't seem to have been planted by someone. Which brings me to the Uchiha curse of hatred. Your eyes are much more than Uchihas eyes and I don't know if your hate is stronger than Uchihas since they would never have manifested otherwise. Your eyes are new to me and this world"

"That's not all tho you see your eyes have rings inside them and those eyes are the evolution of a Sharingan its final form which the sage if six paths himself had. But yours is still different in the colour I've never seen and that floral pattern in your irides I have never seen but heard only rumors about. The final form of a Bakugan was known as Tenseigan but the collar you have is again different. Frankly, I have no idea what powers you'll possess with those eyes. Perhaps you have the abilities of all three dojustsu or perhaps you'll manifest new abilities. All of that has yet to be seen. But only you can answer that when you awaken your eyes only the user knows what abilities he has"

Byukugan, Rinnegan and tenseigan it was all too much to take in for Kai but he still processed it. Abilities bloodlines what did that all mean. He was sure eyes were not from his mother completely. If it was she would've had some kind of similar eyes. Then perhaps his father? But who was his father his mother had never told him nor did her ever bother. Raping women while drunk was not someone he looked highly forward to every meeting. Unless it was killing him or breaking his damn bones.

"Look into yourself boy and you'll know what your eyes can do. It will come naturally to you. Close your eyes and look inside" and Kai did as instructed slowly Madaras' voice faded in the background and as he opened them again. The darkness that was all he could describe it as. It was as if he was standing on nothing but dark black clouds.

"Took your time didn't you king?" a distorted voice spoke behind Kai as he turned around. There he stood or more precisely there be himself stood a white version of him. His whole body was completely white as if someone had bleached him but it was him his face his body his hair and that massive hole in his chest. The only thing that was different was his eyes.

While Kai himself had some weird eye that he began calling it Rinne-Tenseigan the white version of him had the same design but instead of red violet colour his Sclera was pitch black while his pupil like his white colour was instead yellow.

"Surprised king that it's yourself standing in front of you or maybe you already expected meeting me when you heard my voice that day. I'll take the lack of emotions as the second option" he spoke in a distorted voice

"Who are you no what are you and how did you get inside whatever this place is" Kai spoke calmly his tone still cold as ever which he was getting used to by now.

"Ah, king king king you wound me with those words. I'm you but perhaps that's a bit vague. I'm your manifestation of all the darkness all the evil all the hatred. Simply put I'm you when you embrace the dark side. I came to life when your heart was destroyed. From that day I was able to reach your ears and you finally accepted your role as the God of death. I believe shinigami is what they call it" he said nonchalantly

"My darkness my hate manifested to form you. Simply ludicrous I would say but seeing is believing I guess and I've already heard a bunch of things I never thought were possible."

"You must be talking about the other world huh king. Even I would find it hard to accept these things"

The silence that was all that described the atmosphere. Kai simply couldn't believe how he would know about that world how could he know anything since he was sure something like him had never existed on that world.

As if figuring out what his king was thinking he replied "No need to be surprised king. I have always been with you it may be true that I was but a baby back then but all your hate and darkness have memories of their own. you forget I am you and you are me. Everything I know you know and everything you known know."

"Very well I am too tired to even bother going in depth about it today but I was supposed to find out what my eyes could do and this certainly isn't the right place I guess."

"No king this ain't the right place but or you to know about your eyes and me it's simply by being acknowledged by me king the way to do that is simple. Fight me!" saying that suddenly he had a sword appeared out of thin air the same identical sword that I had reached out to when I first heard his voice.

The blade takes the form of a Khyber knife variation; the smaller black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade the difference was the sword he held was complete white compared to the sword Kai held which was black from the outer region and white from the middle region

Almost instantly hundreds of swords of different shape and sizes appeared standing vertically on the floor which was still pitch black.

"King the only way to know about your eyes and the sword that you'll wield should you prove yourself worthy of it is to defeat me with the swords around you. One of these is your true sword while the others would simply break upon touching my sword. Let the games begin king and don't disappoint me" distorted laughter as what followed as he rushed with the impeccable speed at Kai

Motherfucker this bastard wants to kill me while playing games! Kai cursed in his head and barely blocked the attack that the white him came at using a sword that he picked up next to him

Clang* was heard for a brief moment before a silent crack was heard followed by the sword Kai held breaking with a clean sweep in half making him sidestep to dodge the incoming sword while backflipping twice towards the next sword

"Must we do this white me? You can simply tell me and I'll be on the way I need power and I need it fast I have to reason to play childish games that you so happen to dance." kai sneered

"Impatient one aren't ya king. So hungry for power so thirsty for it. You'd even kill for it if need be and hundreds would probably succumb to it. I can see it in your eyes. But the only way to do it is to defeat me, king. The faster you do it the faster you can get this over with tho let me warn ya every minute you wait more of your chakra will be drained until you cannot lift a single finger."

Fuck this guy. Playing these games very well if you so desire let me accompany you and wreck you. Picking up another sword and unleashing his charka and the first gate giving him a four times boost in his strength he went forward again with a smirk on his face which for some reason the white him returned

Suddenly a similar black and white aura that Kai excluded when he opened his first gate could now be seen on his white self with a hint of red in it.

"Surprised aren't ya king. You keep on forgetting I'm you. Any abilities you have I have them as well. You are fighting yourself but I'm the better version of course" he smirked even more rushing head on towards Kai

Again the same situation happened and his sword got broken. The third time the fourth time and so on. There was no end go it. Kai had tried everything and every type of the sword but all of them just broke at this rate he only had energy and charka for a single attack. No one knew how long they had gone at it and the world around being completely black was really not helpful at all.

I've tried everything and I've still got some many swords left which one is it which one is the real Sword. Damn it at this rate I'm fucking done. What have I not tried what have I not?...and then something clicked in Kais mind his face changing from distraught back to his emotionless face picking up a long sword which was quite heavy he got ready for the next attack

His white self noticing his expression said "Finally giving up are ya, king? Shame this would be your last attack and I'll swallow you taking over the body while you can relax in this place observing everything" with that he brought his sword vertical straight towards his Kais chest and surprisingly Kai didn't even bother blocking as the sword went right through coming out from his backside. There was no change in emotion and his original self only smirked.

"Surprised aren't you? Seeming as if you are not shocked to the core is because you might have expected this." Kai said calmly

"How'd you know king? That this was what you had to do. I never told you anything and I also mislead you so how did you know" white Kai spoke a little frustrated but you could sense some sort of relief he showed through his eyed

"It was true you mislead me but perhaps that was part of your plan to take over my body or perhaps that was what the trial was supposed to be. At first, when I heard you tell me that by only fighting me would tell me my powers which frustrated me to no end and then giving me a time limit further caused a panic in me. You knew how smart I truly am so you took advantage of it. It made me overlook an obvious thing."

"The sword you held is the exact same sword I held when you gave me the power. You told me one of these swords would truly be mind but you never specified. So that included your sword as well. Just cause the colour has changed does not mean I don't recognise my own sword that I held that day."

Finally saying his piece in an instant their bodies were swapped. Kai was no holding the handle of the sword that had pierced through his white self and the sword changed colour to what it first looked like

"Well done king well fucking Done. It seems even if we think alike you seem to be the smarter one. Guess your darkness clouds your judgement. It seems you also learned that attaining power has no shortcuts take it one step at a time king one step at a time. You vowed to take revenge against her and the village so why rush in there instead be their friend be close to them know them and finally, strike them" white Kai said.

Kai nodded to this. Of course, he understood what he said. There were no shortcuts to power even if he had this mutated eyes he had to take one step at a time there were always stronger people than him like Obito who was terrifying and Madara even if he looked as if he'd die anytime he was strong very strong.

"So what now you gonna explain to me about my eyes and my sword. What ability even is that"

"Patients king I only know what you know king. Your eyes are special king very very special never forget that as for abilities like that old man said to you. Evolved form of Bakugan and sharingan is what runs in your blood. But yours is different from the rest. You have most of the abilities of either eye but again you can't use most of them right now. Unlike others who's can use abilities when their eyes manifest you can only use most of the abilities as you grow."

"Your body changed when you died so your eyes can only be as strong as your body. There is no way to completely unlock your potential only with time and growth will all of it be unlocked. For now, you may not have noticed but you can see 360 if you provide charka to your eyes. You can see things far away up to 70 meters and they'll grow to stretch far as your body grows. You can see chakra and everything else a normal Bakugan can do. As for the Sharingan, it will grant you absolute of perception enabling to see even fast-paced things with absolute clarity. You can also copy any jutsu you see but the prerequisite is you have to see the hand signs with your own eyes otherwise its impossible."

"The sharingan is a weapon of genjutsu where it excels the best. The stronger you are the more powerful genjutsu you can perform. Remember your body determines your strength. The more you train your sharingan the stronger it will become well the basic abilities will until you unlock the next abilities when your body grows. Think of it as levels from your previous world. A level 1 can't use abilities that require you to be at least level 25 and after unlocking the said ability you'll have to train it to mastery to make it stronger."

"Finally it brings me to rinnegan and tenseigan. You have the ability to control attractive and repulsive forces but as you are now it will be really weak perhaps only small stones nothing really big. All the other abilities for tenseigan are not what your body can handle right now. Don't even think about using them you'll know when the time is right to use them. Once you grow. Your rinnegan has six paths. Seven to be exact but you can't use the outer path in a child's body right now. For now only Devas path and petra path for chakra absorption. Which I doubt you'll need since we have immense chakra."

"Fuck me there is too much to remember and what about the sword. Tf that's happening to you now" Kai said as he saw his shite self slowly becoming one with the sword he was holding

"It seems, for now, my time is up since you accomplished your objective. King the power you wield is too great for a single person remember to tread with caution. The tattoo on your head is where my power and your sword comes from king. That is a seal unleash it and you'll be able to use tenseigan chakra mode enhancing your abilities by miles for 5 mins barely with your 8-year-old self. The time will increase as you grow older. The cost of it tho after it wears off you'll have no chakra to spend and your body won't be able to move for at least a good few hours. Remember the swords name well my king. It's called Darkheart."

With that, he faded away and everything changed back bringing Kai back to reality. Looking around he saw Madara still there looking at him and Obito standing in the same corner confusing him as he was sure he spent hours fighting inside if not days. It seemed the world outside has a different time flow from the world inside.

"It seems you've found your answers boy and what is that massive sword that in your lap" Madara pointed as Kai looked down.

His massive sword had appeared on his lap from thin air. Touching it gently on its thick base he said "This is Darkheart my blade. No need to ask more its one of my abilities" shutting down further questions.

"Very well so what have you learned boy. Tell me so I can see what you need to be trained in" to which kai recounted what his eyes could do of course not bringing up his own White self which he wouldn't tell them since he really didn't trust them. He knew they'll have plans for him perhaps even steal his eyes but for now if they wanted to use me and I'll simply use them to get stronger killing them later on.

"Interesting boy to think such eyes existed this is simply unheard off even if the limitations are taxing only by growing will your eyes grow with you is certainly good for you" Kai didn't miss the slight evil glint in his eyes which he suppressed quickly.

"Unfortunately I am too old and my time is up otherwise I'd train you myself." Saying that he detached himself from the tree that was connected to him. Kai could see him becoming weak and used chakra in his eyes using his Byakugan to see that the tree was what sustained Madara with him being detached from it meant he would die soon

"Obito my time has come and you should know the plan. Take this boy with you and train him so him what a true ninja life is like. I leave the rest to you" saying his peace of mind he died on that chair.

"So he died just like that eh?" kai questioned "Yea just like that but its all part of the plan you'll know when you have sufficient strength, for now, let us go" donning on his signature mask he waited for me to come next to him

"Where to?" I asked simply curious where the person would train me. "To Kiri, the village of bloody mist" was all he said as we both distorted and vanished into thin air.

AN-

Damn another long chapter had so much to explain without making it look like it was excessive. Hope it's good enough to read. Next chapter We'll see Drogo in Kiri and after that, it's hopefully the Boruto timeline assuming the Kiri adventure doesn't take a massive amount of detail and all.

Like always reviews would be helpful and your criticism would be appreciated.

Like I had said Drogo won't be too OP he has his own limitations


	9. My life in Kiri

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

Arriving in a large room that looked empty enough Kai stared out towards the window. It was exactly as he had expected the buildings from high up here were barely visible due to the dense amount of mist surrounding the village. "Hearing about a village filled with Mist is different from actually seeing it."

"Kai listen here now that Madara is dead you'll call me Madara. No one has to know otherwise and get used to here you'll be staying in this village for a while" Obito said

"Tch fine but don't call me Kai that name died a while ago. Call me Drogo starblaze but since I'm staying here for a short while Absalom as a codename is fine" Kai replied back

"Very well Drogo as Madara already explained much of the stuff to you right now I control the fourth mizukage. He has several cases of tyranny including hunting bloodlines from Kiri."

"What you want me to work with a killer then help him with wiping out bloodlines," Drogo said in a monotone voice

"Quite the contrary I want you to help the rebel forces in fighting yagura's forces."

This caused the boy to raise his eyebrows " You want me to help the enemy now why is that."

"No need to overthink it Yagura has outlived his usefulness. Now that he is of no use and is the host of a tailed beast getting the rebel forces to kill him would do us more good" he said moving towards a chair to sit down.

"I never asked but why choose Kiri as your target why not Kohana"

For a moment Drogo thought he felt Obito stiffen but jerked it off soon enough. "Lad you remember how your sister was killed by your mother" *BOOM* a flood of killing intent released from Drogo seeping back in soon enough

"You need to control your emotions brat. You can't go releasing your killing intent everywhere. Now, where was I ah yes just like your sister got killed by your mother, the person I loved got killed by my best friend. He delivered the killing blow but before that, she was abducted by Kiri and made into a Jinchūriki and chased all the way back to Konoha. So Kiri is as much to blame for her death as he was and I'll make sure each one of them suffers" Drogo saw Obito clenching his fists tightly before letting them go

I guess everyone has their own story their own pain but compared to what I've suffered from both my lives your pain is nothing Obito this whole worlds pain is nothing. I've been betrayed by my own family twice and seen the only person I even tried to live for die in m arms. Your idea of infinite Tsukuyomi might be the happy ending but you are too soft only by killing these ninjas burning them to the ground and from its ashes will I start a new era of laws and education. Those who defy it will simply be killed. That will by my ninja way as they call it. Drogo kept thinking to himself before speaking up

"Sorry to hear that Madara" tch calling him Madara will have some getting used to before. Reminds me of an evil old man and not this masked freak.

"Yea it was a long time ago now go and sleep in the room on the left tomorrow id gonna be a long day I'll be teaching you some ninjutsu and some other stuff for a week before dropping you off to the rebel forces. You won't be a true ninja unless you face life and death constantly on the battlefield"

Yawn* damn I completely forgot I had yet to sleep after that day. So many things happened but now I'll be starting my official training Mia. Be patient your brother will get revenge for you one day. That I promise. Saying my piece I started heading towards the room closing the door behind me.

Seeing as the boy had finally left Obito brought his ring closer to him and all of a sudden a man holographic picture of a man with the same ringed eyes as Drogo appeared. "How long will the stuff I told you to be ready pain"

The figure now known as Pain spoke up " What you ask will take a lot of time Madara. This is a very complex sealing technique it would take about close to a year to set it up. Are you sure you want to do this"

"We have no choice it has to be done or else we'll be facing a big disaster in our plans in the future"

"Very well I will start making preparation. It seems we've found Han the five tailed jinchuriki. We will soon start making preparation to capture him. Before I go will you introduce the boy to Akatsuki?" pain asked

I should probably introduce him to Akatsuki, after all, I still have a year until that is prepared. I can't leave him in Kiri as well he thought to himself "I will introduce him to Akatsuki he can't stay here and since he has rinnegan as well you can teach him a few things"

Nodding his head the picture vanished and the door to the building opened. "You've finally arrived Yagura it seems making me wait has become one of your habits" Obito who now had a thick voice like Madara Spoke

"Forgive me, Madara-sama but the rebel forces have been pushing hard these days even if they are not openly fighting the battle in shadows is still taking a toll on my army" Fourth Mizukage said

"I'm afraid I can't help you anymore now yagura. I gave you everything now if you can't even finish a rebel army then you have no reason to be a mizukage"

Gritting his teeth yagura recalled " I know Madara-sama I won't disappoint you" and with that Madara vanished into the next room.

The next day Obito took me to an open field to train me. "Alright boy I have a week to teach you the basic stuff nothing overly complicated and after that, I'm dumping you to the rebel forces where you'll name a for yourself for a few months and then coming with me to Akatsuki"

"Finally gonna introduce me to this Akatsuki you've always been talking about. Can't say I'm not looking forward to it. You said their leader has a rinnegan which I'm guessing you'll have me train with." which got me a simple nod

"Now let's get started since your eyes have awakened and you basically have the sharingan you can copy all the ninjutsu you want but that's not what I'll be teaching you. copying ninjutsu is good but a shinobi can only become the strongest when they learn what they can chew and train that to its peak. if you can perform a jutsu without any hand signs or use only one a single hand sign is when you'll know you have complete mastery over that ninjutsu."

"Well fuck me here I thought you'd teach me the strongest ninjutsu and genjutsu you knew but yeah I realise there are no shortcuts lets go" Drogo grunted

"For an 8-year-old you sure curse a lot. It's good that you've realized it so now let's go over what you know. Show me your clone jutsu, substitution jutsu and your transformation jutsu" to which I complied and used that three jutsu perfectly well.

"Not bad kid it seems you trained them enough to use them without hand signs. Great now I've seen your Taijutsu and I know you can open the first gate of the eight gates which is surprising, to say the least. You've even inherited your mother's abnormal strength and enhancing your body with chakra would make you stronger than her in the future. Now that you have awakened your eyes and the flood of chakra you should be able to open the second and the third gate"

"You need to understand that even if you have a lot of chakra stronger techniques will burn through it really quickly. For now, I'll be teaching you D rank jutsu and our Uchihas signature great fireball jutsu"

And so we started our official training with Obito teaching me most of the D rank jutsus he knew which his sharingan helped a lot since he had copied quite a lot of jutsus of nature. He taught me body flicker jutsu, shadow shuriken jutsu, paralysis jutsu all there of them being supplementary. In terms of water techniques since we were in hidden mist, he taught me hiding in the most jutsu which was basically me surrounding the area with fog. Lame I know but better than nothing

He didn't stop there however teaching me two rank C jutsu water clone and water gunshot which is exactly how it sounded like shooting balls of water as fast as a bullet. It was pretty fun to practice it.

The training went on for a week and I had barely gotten to know more about Kiri not even interacting with people as I sent straight from training back to my room to train more. Obito was a really good teacher he taught me quite a lot of D rank jutsus with a few important C rank jutsus even going so far as helping me in my kenjutsu and taijutsu

"Seems like you've learnt the basics boy. The rebels have hired Akatsuki to help them at taking down the south-west strongholds where a few of the rebels have been captured. That place is guarded by an Anbu named Zabuza he is strong very strong and you'll have to fight him when the rebels draw the other forces outside to fight. Prove yourself worthy in this fight and then we'll talk about taking you to the Akatsuki" Obito told me while throwing a black long robe the size of me with red clouds on

"Put this on to show your from Akatsuki" saying that we both vanished and the next place we came to was outside a building which looked abandoned at the outskirts of Kiri

"Go in boy and introduce yourself to the leader I'll come and get you in three months and don't disappoint me"

"Tch you don't have to tell me that not like I'm gonna die. My resolve for revenge is not something you can understand Madara" Drogo sneered

"Oh, I'm scared of an 8-year-old boy. Now get inside" his sarcastic remark really pisses me off

Breathing out slowly while walking toward the building I enter inside to find it filled with ninjas doing about their own business who all stop and start at me

Fuck me never had so many people stare at me like this matter of fact I've never met so many people all at once like this in both my life. I kept thinking to myself under everyone's gazes and walking towards where I presumed the leader would be which was not hard to find since that table was the only one to give large amounts of chakra.

Sitting on a chair was a young woman perhaps in her early twenties with Auburn hair and a pretty nice figure. Btw I'm like 8 so yea no pervert thoughts people

"Who might you be a little handsome boy," the lady asked me intrigued how a kid could get in here

"Hi, I'm Absalom a member of Akatsuki here to help as requested" damn I'm awkward seriously Hi is that what Akatsuki say it really doesn't help when the only person you've mostly interacted with is your sister.

"Pfffttttt hahahahahaha so cute. A little chibi wants to play Akatsuki. Boy where are your parents let me bring you to them" this cause me to be really irritated and you could see a tick mark on my head

"I assure you I am one of the Akatsuki members now if you would please point me to the direction" finally using my cold voice which sent shivers down everyone spine making their mouth shut in silence as I raised my chakra levels

"Oh my, a kid who's barely old enough to join the academy has so much chakra. Even with this, you'll have to prove yourself that we ain't buying some weaklings" Mei said eyes me over. Honestly, it frustrated me that they wouldn't just believe me but I couldn't blame them I was only 8 and not like they knew this was my second life.

"Tch fine whatever you can get one of yours to fight me and then we can talk business. I don't like waiting around"

"Aren't you cute being all serious. Come let this big sister hug you" Mei all of a sudden picked me up and started rubbing my cheeks with here's

"Put me down this instant woman. Put me down now! Crazy hag" which got me a punch on the head

"Such a foul mouth for a little boy but you get a pass for being cute. Now Chojuro come here and fight this boy" Mei beckoned towards a boy

Drogo moves his eyes from Mei towards the new boy who looked really shy. He had blue hair and dark eyes he also had pointy shark-like teeth which from Obito telling me was what most seven swordsmen of Kiri had. So he's one of the swordsmen I guess. Interesting I've been meaning to use Darkheart to practice.

The boy carried with him a large thick sword covered in bandages and a double jolt on top.

"Hel...H-hello I'm chojuro I-it's nice to meet you" he practically stuttered when speaking. To think even shinobies stutter. He looked about 2-3 years older than me

"Aren't you shy and hi I'm Absolom if it's not much trouble I'm ready to start you can use your sword btw" which surprised Mei and everyone else

"Boy fighting with that sword is dangerous without a weapon. Don't try to act hard. That is one of the legendary swords" Mei spoke in a stern voice for the very first time

"Who said I'm gonna fight without a weapon" pressing my hand where my chest where my hole was a bright light ushered followed by a massive sword coming out. Looking around and seeing everyone's mouth wide open made me smirk. Still a boy at heart haha

"So what's your sword called blue-man." Causing chojuro to get annoyed. Not my fault his hairs way too blue

"This is Hiramekarei and it has the ability to store chakra for me to unleash as I please so be careful"

"Nice, not bad mines called Dearheart. As for abilities even I don't know all of its abilities yet" we both charged at each other and our swords clashing

clank* *clank* *clank* the shockwaves it produced were too strong. With a burst of speed, I bent my sword down infusing it with wind chakra unleashing it upwards creating a strong wind "Wind style: sword gale" a strong wind pushed chojuro back also creating dust all over the place.

Spotting chojuro in the dust using my eyes I arrived behind him and slashed his body apart. Only for it to disperse as water. "Tch water clone jutsu. The boys good"

Arriving behind me chojuro quickly formed seals "Water style: Gunshot" shooting balls of water as fast as a bullet from his mouth.

"Not enough to take me down Blue-man" bringing my massive sword upwards with a single hand and slicing each ball apart in a quick precision.

Suddenly my eyes froze as chojura arrived right behind me with his sword on my neck.

"Its over Mr," he said calmly without stuttering

"Think again Blue-man. I already won" saying that then with chojuros blade across my neck dispersed into water and behind him stood the real me with my sword on his neck now

"You ain't the only one who knows a good few water jutsus" I smirked

clap* *clap* *clap* " Not bad little kid seems you are not that bad. Very well if you're not tired we shall move according to our plan. We'll draw out the main forces while you have to stall Zabuza for a while until we take out our captives" Mei said

"Fine, I'm ready, hey put me down, you damn women. Stop pinching my cheeks. What is wrong with you ?" I started shouting as Mei pinched my face saying if I was older she'd totally marry me.

Looking around for help but of course, none would come as they all start looking somewhere else while whistling. Almost ignoring me. Damn you all

Finally, what seemed like a good few hours everything was set up and Meis forces started to draw yaguras forces outside leaving me to easily sneak in the compound.

This seemed almost too easy is never a good thing to say. Jinxed by my own luck as I was opening a door a figure behind me swung a large sword straight towards my head to which I barely ducked in time but getting kicked instead in the stomach send me flying through the door.

I guess that day made my resolve to destroy the age of ninjas stronger than ever. Getting up the first thing I saw were captives who looked lifeless. Epically the women you could easily tell they were raped a couple of dozen times and probably bore a few bastards which they will either throw away, kill or come to hate them. One of them who met my eyes seemed to be begging to die. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Didn't even seem that old barely in her twenties and this is what they did to her. So broken.

Fuck these ninjas. There are no laws for this. Simply barbaric. The kids that would be born like this don't deserve to be thrown away. They never asked for this so why should they suffer from what these adult bastards did. Simply unforgivable and what gives them the right to rape. How dare they do it and laugh it off later. Clenching my sword in my hand I focused on the now approaching figure from the door

The figure approaching was a tall and noticeably muscular man with light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head finally donning on an Anbu flak jacket

"You must be Zabuza the person who killed his whole graduation class"

"Oh, so you've heard of me. I've never seen you in the village and from the clothes you wear it seems you must be a member of the Akatsuki. Surprising tho I've heard they only take missing S-class ninja but you are barely 10. So they were all for show nothing else" he spoke in his thick voice

"That's none of your business in here to kill you that all you need to know but before that why are you doing this? Aren't these people your own? Why rape so many women why torture them so badly?" I snarled at him

"Boy, this is none of your business if you must know they went against the mizukage and they must be punished. None of us would bat a single eye to them. If we are told to rape we'll simply rape. When you are captured you see either tortured or used as breeding material"

"This this is so stupid do you even hear yourself self. What the fuck is wrong with you! They are human they don't deserve this what about the kids they'll carry no ones gonna care for them no ones gonna fell sympathy for them" shouting my lungs outbid lunged at him with Dearheart and our swords met

clank* "So what boy, *clank* no one gives a fuck about bastards. *clank* seeing as you are so riled up I'm guessing you *clank* are a bastard as well *clank*" Our swords met again and again. Trying every position to gain the advantage but he seemed to read my moves.

This bastard really is good at kenjutsu. I need to find an opening and kill him thinking to my self as I used hand seals "Water style: Hidden Mist jutsu" encasing the whole battlefield in Mist

"Are you a fool boy I'm a water nin what you just did gave me an advantage" anger certainly wasn't helping my cause making me want to kill him as soon as I can

Using my Byakugan to spot him throwing my kunais at him before slicing my sword at him. Only to find it being a water clone and I froze. Fuck me that was a mistake as Zabuza's sword came down my back moving from bottom left all the way to top right. A slash appeared at my back as I jumped to avoid the second attack aimed at my head

"Nice one kid to think you'd stay up on your feet with a slash like that but your blood really helped my sword. Now shall we end this. Water style: Dragon bullets" with a single hand seal he summoned water dragons which slammed right into me causing a muffled sound before slamming me on the wall

Blood that was all I could see as it dripped down my head and clouded my eyes. Fuck this was bad I let anger take the best of me again and now I'm absolutely battered

Getting up as my legs shook using my sword as support.

"You look to be barely alive boy so let me put you out of your misery" he flickered near me raised his sword to strike down for the final below

BOOM* a massive surge of chakra and a massive gust blew everywhere cause Zabuza to back away

"OPEN GATE OF PAIN!" shouting as black and white aura covered me but the pain made my grind my teeth

I could already feel the muscle tissue tearing apart. Fourth gate was new to me. I had practised those early gates before but this was my first time using the fourth gate. Chakra was depleting at a fast rate and my body would be messed up in 10 to 15 minutes. I needed to finish this before my body gives up

"Come Zabuza let's end this. Water style: Water clone jutsu" with that all my clones rushed to Zabuza with speed 5 times of what it was before. It was too fast for a normal chunin.

For Zabuza tho, it was a surprise but that was it. A high-class jonin like him had seen his fair share of monsters and he himself was one. "Water style: water clone jutsu" he followed with the same jutsu although he only summoned 6 compared to my 20 nevertheless his single one could handle 2 or 3 of mine

BOOM* with a surge of speed I aimed at Zabuza's head which he blocked with his sword

"Cheeky kid but don't think I don't know that ability of yours if quite taxing on you and you can't keep it up for long"

Tch it's still enough to kill you Zabuza" as our swords met my right arm that I surged with chakra smashed into his "Detroit Smash" sending him flying away. This was a punch I had come up with similar to my mothers 100 step punch and 1000 step punch a move who's strength depended on the amount of chakra you would infuse on your body.

Not needing the same name as her move I came up with my own. Call me rebellious but I didn't want anything to do with that.

"Fuck me kid what do you eat? Such a strong punch from such a little kid. I guess it's time I teach you why I'm feared the most" instantly he released his chakra which formed a massive demon behind him.

What a monster go think his chakra would be thick enough to form its own shape as I dodged a water bullet that shot at me as the hidden mist got thick enough for me to keep on using my Byakugan.

Slash* a kunai cut the right side of my cheek as I barely dodged it sidestepping only to see Zabuza near me "Water style: water prison" fuck was all I said before being covered in a water prison

"It seems like it's over for you boy. Gotta admit you were pretty good even with the right gates you could only do much. Breaking through water prison is impossible" Zabuza said

Fuck fuck fuck think what should I do I can't die here "glub glub" I'm starting to lose conscience I can't die here

"King you need to use your eyes powers. You know you have the ability you just need to find it" white whom I hadn't heard from a long time spoke in my mind

Fuck that's right I completely forgot. I need to use that ability. Finally raising my hands going in and out of my conscious I muttered "Almighty push" as soon as the words came out of my mouth the water prison burst and everything went flying away. Zabuza went flying towards the wall slamming into it

Blink* I did that. What a strong force it's even stronger than wind jutsu but damn did it take a toll on me. I've almost run out of chakra using everything I have I really not a good idea.

Thinking quick on my feet as Zabuza started getting up I flipped through hand signs "Water style: water bomb jutsu" bringing a surge of water from my mouth and slamming it back into Zabuza slamming him back in the wall while he dripped in water.

"You really are stupid did you think water style would have much effect on me I am after all a water nin," he said getting up and closing the distance between us

"Haha no it may not but this will. Lighting style: lighting surge" slamming my hand down as the water on Zabuza got electrocuted with him screaming

Finally, a chance stumbling to get up I picked my sword and slashed at his chest causing the same wound he gave me on my back I'd like to see you get up with that As I fell back on my butt panting heavily

"Not bad kid not bad. To think I'd get slashed from a brat like you but then again wounds like this are nothing new to a shinobi" Zabuza who I could've sworn went down was standing in front of me swung his sword right down

Closing my eyes I waited for the sword to pierce me but it never came. Why was all I could ask as I opened my eyes

Women with ragged clothes more precisely the women who his eyes met when he was kicked in the Room. Her brown hair now dyed in red. Looked down at me with a small smile and a huge sword bursting out of her chest which Zabuza pulled back causing her to stumble down as I caught her in my arms.

I could feel the chakras outside which would be one of ours. Seems like backup finally came. As if sensing the same Zabuza shunshined out of there.

"Why, why did you save me? I didn't know you I only came to kill him so why give your life for someone you don't know. And why are you still smiling is my life really that important to you?" checking on my own words I asked her

Slowly reaching out one of her hands to touch my cheek she smiled and said " I heard what you had said every last one of your words. You had no obligation to us yet you cared for us you got angry for us. Your eyes seem to have lost hope child. You even care for the bastard child we carry in our wombs. So I can't let you die. To people like us, you are our angel. I only ask you this find friends child find your hope a family that you can be happy with. Don't punish yourself for the sins of others" her hand fell down and she scummed to her death.

Another one goes just like that another one gives her life for me. Why why do I need to be saved and they need to die why can't you just make me die. Strength that what I need more and more and more until I can protect people like her and my sister. This woman was different her eyes held no malice for a bastard like me. I could see my sister in her. Damn it the shinobi era has to end no matter what for their sake and for the next generation

{MEI POV}

I had been debating whether to hire Akatsuki to help with Zabuza since our forces were still weak and couldn't spread to Thin. I needed my forces on the main field and no other ninja could take on a monster like Zabuza. I had no choice so I did what I thought was the best for my people.

Imagine my surprise when I see a little 8-year-old kid in Akatsuki clothes telling me he's here for the job. To think a little kid who was acting so serious was so cute so I couldn't help pick him up and rub my face across his. Call me a pervert but if the child was old enough I'd marry him. His skin was so smooth. What was odd about him was his eyes that I had never seen before and a bone type mask with sharp teeth on his left Side under his eye

He still insisted that he was here for the job by releasing his chakra and making the most serious face a child ever could. Pfft, who's gonna tell him that just makes him look cute. So I had Chojuro who was a few years older than him fight. The boy actually asked for a sword fight and made everyone jaws drop when he pulled a massive sword from his chest.

I could've sworn that sword was at least 5"10 and he easily wielded it with one arm not compromising his speed at all. Honestly, he was somewhat faster with a massive sword. As for the fight it wasn't much well not for him. Even if he made it look like it was a close call. I could see he was barely trying. Chojuro was a genius and his kenjutsu was amazing otherwise he wouldn't be picked as one of the seven swordsmen.

So cute come give this big sister a hug I said picking him up to which he started cursing. What a foul mouth brat but cute nonetheless. To think he'd be in the Akatsuki. He probably doesn't have any parents and his eyes are filled with loneliness. Sigh to have suffered at such a young age.

The battle had started and well simply put it was brutal. We lost good ninjas out there so did the other side but in the end, we prevailed. It had taken longer than I expected and the boy was sent to fight Zabuza. I hope he's alright would be sad to see such a little boy dying.

Imagine my surprise when I find the boy laying down and holding a woman in his arms with tears on his eyes that even he didn't know were there. The women had a smile on her face even in death.

"Boy, are you alright?" I spoke softly minding his psyche at the moment. His answers sent shivers down my spine and I knew something changed inside the little boy

"All these women here. Take care of them and even the kids they carry in their stomach should they ever be born make sure they love them. Their mothers love them. That is all I ask if I find the kids being mistreated I'll kill every single shinobi in Kiri" he said before fainting on the spot

Sigh, what must you have gone through to be turned out like this Boy? Picking him up in my arms and his face on my shoulder. I rubbed the back of his head. Let's get you somewhere safe. I promise to take care of all the bastards should they ever be born.

It took him 4 days to wake up. The boy changed he spoke more coldly he rarely talked but I still hugged him and picked him up at times which brought back his cursing. Truly a good child. Ah, how I wish I had kids of my own.

He spent three months in Kiri helping us out all over the place. They even gave him a name Absolom the bringer of chaos as where he went to destruction and bodies followed. The killing didn't even faze him after his first kill. He was becoming more and colder

Finally, the day for him to leave had arrived and he came to bid farewell to me.

"Goodbye big sis Mei," he said with his usual cold voice. Yes, I made him call me bis sister. I was only 21 not that old at all and I've never had a little brother so yea.

"So it's finally your time to leave I guess. Good thing you came over to me. With how you've been acting I thought you'd leave without saying goodbye" I told him

"I'm not a heartless monster tho I wish I was. I still have etiquette that I show" Drogo spoke turning around only to be squeezed in a hug

"Boy, your eyes are filled with loneliness. I don't know what happened in your past but shutting your emotions down will never be helpful" going down on one knee and looking into his eyes which showed a brief surge of emotions before settling down

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm happy with my life" he feigned ignorance

"Then how come I've never seen you smile. The first day you walked into this room and your last today I've never seen you smile at all child. It's alright to cry its alright to feel pain it's what makes you human"

"NO!" he bellowed making me flinch. "It's not alright I'm tired of crying of feeling the pain of being weak. I don't need that I need strength and only with killing my emotions will I accomplish that" silly child you say that but why are you crying now

Using my thumbs to wipe his tears of I brought him close and kissed his forehead. "You are a good child Absolom. Let go of that pain. Make friends. You'll find a true family where you belong. If not I'll be here for you. I'll be your older sister. I've never had a brother, nor any other family but you bring me joy and I wish to make you feel love again"

There it was again the surge of emotions in his eyes this time much larger and stayed for a long while as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you," Drogo said softly "You are probably the first person who ever said that to me after my sister died. I-I'll think about what you said but for now I have to kill someone only when I'm able to do that can I really achieve my peace and if you have space for me in your life then I'll come to you in the future"

Ah, so even you are plagued by the revenge. So young yet thinking about killing that even your heart would feel pain if you won't do it. Smiling brightly I said "Of course I'll always be here for you child. I meant it when I said you are my little brother" with that he turned around and walked away

Hoping to meet him soon again but to think our next meeting would be years away. I wish I had stopped him today gave him more love. Then perhaps I would've stopped what would happen to him later on.

AN-

Another long long chapter. It's hard to write fighting scenes play with so many ninjutsu that Naruto franchise has. I had to make up a few of my own jutsu cause I couldn't be asked remembering all the names of the original ones

As always hope you liked it and leave a review, please. Next chapter should wrap things up nicely and will have a massive time skip into the Boruto timeline


	10. The fate of life remains the same

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

On the outskirts of Kiri where Drogo had arrived to wait for Obito as he had been instructed. Nowhere to be seen yet, he waited a few minutes which turned to an hour.

Why is he late? He's never late did something happen? Drogo thought to himself when *Woosh* *Clank* a kunai thrown at his back had been deflected by him

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch boy" Obito arrived as Drogo looked back

"Was that necessary and you made me wait an hour" annoyed by his mentor's lack of punctuation

"Well I saw a black cat on the way so had to take a different route," he said

"The fuck you mean take a different route? You can use your kumai to instantly get here. You liar you ain't even good at making excuses" which got me a fist on the head.

"Now now manners boy. I'm still your sensei and today you'll be officially joining the Akatsuki. Now remember I may be the leader of it but you'll be calling pain as the leader since he manages everything" giving him a nod we both vanished from there to a faraway place in a dimly lit room

Seriously what's their fascination with dimly lit rooms and caves. it's like they can't find anyplace else to live in Drogo thought to himself

"You've finally arrived Madara and this must be Drogo," a figure sitting on a chair with his back to us said while a woman stood next to her and looked pretty young. Squinting my eyes even with the room barely lit I could see her appearance as she was looking at me she had straight blue hair with a bun, grey eyes with lavender eye shadow, and labret piercings she also had a large light blue paper flower clipped on her bun. Her face, however, had a very neutral expression

Her eyes are the same as mine. She lost someone very important to her but still different from mine. No, hers are only half lost with life someone she loves still lived but either is sick or does not care for her Drogo thought to himself

"Yes Pain this is Drogo and he'll be joining the Akatsuki I'm sure you can help him with his eyes as well," Obito told him who was now known as Pain

"Help me help me how exactly. I thought you were stronger than him why would I need to learn from hi..." Drogo froze as the figure turned around meeting his eyes.

"You how you have the same ringed eyes as mine. You have rinnegan. Oi Madara, you never told me the leader of Akatsuki had rinnegan"

"You never asked boy so I never told you," he said

"You can be such an ass sometimes, Ouch what was that for idiot, Ouch stop hitting me damn it" Drogo roared

"Stop being such a foul mouth in front of your sensei brat"

"Tch whatever so what he's gonna train me now btw Mr pain that's not your real body is it"

I asked curiously

Silence everyone just froze apparently no one had expected that I would know it "How did you know I'm not the real body" Pain asked in his monotone voice

"Well since we both have the same eyes I can tell that you now have a black receiver inside you. So it's not a real body. I may be 8 but I'm no idiot"

"As expected of the son of Sanin Tsuna-" before he could finish it Obito spoke up "Don't" "de" *BOOM* the fourth gate opened an immense amount of chakra burst out and without a warning Drogo was in mid air right in front of pain "Detroit Smash" with all his power he smashed into him or at least he thought he did as his attack was softened by thousands of papers which the women next to Pain just used

Drogos killing intent didn't vanish and he ignored the killing intent the blue-haired women was giving out While Pain simply stared in his eyes

"Don't ever mention her name or call me her son when I'm present. I have no mother I only had a sister." boosting his killing intent again overpowering the women by miles which she showed a shocked expression to before he took his killing intent back

"I told you not to mention her name in the same room with the boy Pain. He's not good with his emotions" Obito beckoned

"My apologies boy I didn't know you hated her that much" pain said which totally looked like he didn't mean it as his voice was monotone

"There is nothing in this world that I hate more than her. I will destroy everything she loves one day" gritting his teeth Drogo calmed himself moving back to his original place next to Obito

Oddly enough the blue-haired women was still staring at him like he was some kind of prize which didn't exactly match with her facial expression since it was neutral

"We've all had all had our share of past that's why we'll be making a new world and only with pain could that be achieved," pain said

Oddly enough Obito's real goal was infinite Tsukuyomi while pains goal was to end wars using violence and capturing all the tailed beasts. Honestly, Drogo liked pains plan but he was too naive too soft trying to make only Akatsuki the strongest by dissolving other ninja nations. For him that would never work only by eliminating chakra and all shinobies and the main villages will there be true peace. He looked for peace where bastards would not be blamed where pillaging, Rape, Drugs and gambling would not be protected

"For now boy go rest tomorrow you'll meet with the Akatsuki, for now, Konan will show you to your room" waving his hand while the women now identified as Konan signalled me to follow her

The building was pretty big and guess the room were far apart as we had been walking for a min already. It didn't help that none of us spoke on the way and it was getting awkward

Finally, as another minute passed she finally spoke: "Why do you hate her so much?" so that's what was on her mind

"Becuase she killed my sister" replying back in a neutral voice which she could guess as me trying to hide my emotions

"I've had someone I love killed before that's why we do what we are doing at the Akatsuki but your hate is too deep and immense for a little boy even bigger than mine who lost her parents and lover" she softly said reminiscing about the past

"You and I are not the same and we never will be. You might have lost your parent and lover but your eyes still have that spark to live and protect someone. The way you looked at pain would tell me you care about him. For me, my sister was the only one I cared for and lived for. As for that women she never considered us her children to her we were only bastards born through rape. She took that one thing I lived for and wanted to protect. Now I have nothing to live for nor to protect"

Shocked by me being able to tell her so much by reading her eyes and about my life.

"You still have Madara isn't he your sensei who taught you well?'

I sneered back at her "Sensi fuck that sense, Ouch what the heck?"

"Language boy just cause Madara isn't around does not mean you can speak such words"

"Damn it why does everyone like to hit my head. I'm gonna have bumps on my head because of all of you" I muttered under my breath "Anyway where was I oh yeah he's only my sensei because I am of use to him for his plans. I'm just a tool for him to use which I don't really mind as long as he can give me the strength for me to crush Konoha and that women"

Finally arriving at my room I bid her goodbye as I was about to enter the room her voice came from behind "Boy here at Akatsuki we try to be a family. Perhaps you'll find your family here" she ruffled my hair and started walking away

Damn it first mei and now here. What with them wanting to give me a family. My only family died and others would simply drag me down but still why do I feel so conflicted. I can't be a family to them or Mei I have to focus on revenge. Sigh finally entering my room and going to sleep

The next day waking up I had breakfast and then Obito came to pick me up. An hour of training with him and teaching me a few more varieties of taijutsu he taught me a few more ninjutsu mainly C rank this time since I had already learnt to use all the D rank ninjutsu without using any hand seals

"Let's go, boy, Pain is waiting for you. I'll drop you off to where he is and leave since no one knows who I am apart from Pain and Konan"

Onito told me and we both vanished

Of course, it would be a bloody cave what did I expect an open field. It's like this is their fetish Drogo mused

"You've finally arrived boy," pain said as Obito took his leave

"Did you sleep, well lad?" Konan asked as I arrived next to her

"I thought you were incapable of talking and caring about others, Ouch stop pinching my cheeks what the hell Ow ow ow okay sorry" rubbing my red cheek I said

Konan seems to have taken a liking to the boy I guess that's good she always did love kids epically orphans who had no one. Pain thought to himself while staring at the women and the child

After a few minutes of waiting the large boulder on the cave opened and men with large black cloaks and red clouds entered with and on a small guy who looked like a hunchback with a long scorpion tail had a person wrapped around his tail. The figure was wearing red and funny enough had a red beard as well

"We've got the five-tailed jinchuriki, pain," a blue coloured man said who had sharp teeth. He probably was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist

"Orochimaru betrayed us he wanted Itachi's eyes but got his hand chopped off" the hunchback spoke in a thick voice

"I told you we never should have let him join us. Should've let me kill him back then" he spoke again

"What's done is done now. Let's extract the tailed beast from him now" pain said

"Who's that little thing next to you" a man who had tendrils or hairs rather than his eyeballs spoke.

Talk about being creepy. Certainly, need to stay away from that guy Drogo thought to himself

"This is our newest recruit Drogo Starblaze" Pain plainly said

"I didn't know we let even kids join these days. What's this brat doing here? He looks weak" the shark person said Before drawing his sword

"Damn kid you're fast" he had to block an attack which launched with my sword as his and mine connected

"Your reflexes are not half bad yourself" I jumped back as he went through hand seals "Water style: water bullets" which I copied and sent the jutsu back at him both hitting each other and dispersing away

Getting ready for another jutsu the shark-man was about to go through his hand seals when a calm voice said "Stop it Kisame the boy has eyes like the sharingan. He can copy all your jutsu"

Looking at the new voice I saw his eyes change from tomoe to a new shape which looked identical to a shuriken but with only three sides.

"That is enough Itachi your genjutsu will not work on him. His eyes are the same as mine but stronger. The boy is young but filled with potential" Pains voice echoed from the back

Itachi's eyes reverted back to the three tomoe and I looked at him in confusion. He was the third person with sharingan I had met in all my life. Madara and Obito being the first and second. He seemed like a harmless person

Pain beckoned towards me and we walked deep inside the cave with others following behind me

Deep in the cave, I saw a massive statue which Pain explained to me is a kind of storage for the tailed beast.

We went on with the procedure and Pain taught me how to extract the tailed beast as I helped him do it. The man screamed in pain but honestly, I felt nothing for him.

Extraction went well and everyone dispersed waiting for the next mission while Konan brought me back to where I stayed.

"How did you find your first-day Drogo?" she asked as we were walking back

"It seems fun the shark-man looked cool and I totally wanna fight him. His sword gave a weird feeling as well. That hunchback man was a puppet since I could see the real one inside. The tendril guy was the most creepy guy I've ever seen he had like 5 hearts and I really don't wanna be around him. The sharingan guy Itachi looked like a nice person tho. I'd like to ask him more about sharingan" I kept rambling on and she kept listening

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself boy" she smiled at me it was very small but she did

"I certainly did not I hated it" I shot back at her. One thing I hated was being told that I enjoyed something I showed dissatisfaction too. Childish as it may be I was still technically a child.

"Admit it you liked it" "I certainly did not Konan, Ow what was that for"

"Call me big sis-Konan boy" "Konan seems just fine, Ouch damn it stop flicking my forehead" "Call me big sis Konan," she said sternly

"Big sis Konan" I muttered under my breath to which she ruffled my hair. Honestly, what's with these women making me call them big sisters when I didn't even want one. Why is it that my own mother didn't want me yet these try to give me a family. But this feeling of being loved I can get used to maybe this place can be my new family and maybe not all ninjas are bad. Infinite Tsukuyomi or pains plan either of them might not be a bad choice as long as I'm with them. Obito I know you care for me even if you won't show much

Days went by which turned into months and then a whole year. A whole year had passed since her death and I had now turned 9

In these several years, many things happened. I had gotten close to Akatsuki member and even went on some missions with them

Kisame was a cool shark guy. He had massive amounts of chakra almost as much as a tailed beast. He was like those could bodyguards who taught you awesome stuff. His sword was called Samehada and it ate chakra. Funny enough when he tried to eat my chakra it didn't work. He told me his sword said I had too much malice in my chakra and it didn't like its taste. Haha, who'd have thought swords had preferences. Apparently, his sword wasn't a big fan of mine as well it felt scared of Darkheart which was probably Whites doing. He taught me some cool C rank and a few B rank water jutsus

Speaking of white in these several months I had met him and he taught me a new ability called cero and two of its stronger forms. Gran Rey Cero was if I mixed my blood with the normal zero it would create a very strong blast and at a very high speed. He told me it could rival or possibly even overtake tailed beast bomb. The second variation was Cero Oscuras which I could only use in my released from if I released the chakra from my tattoo. He said this had the potential to level cities down easily and multiple if I say so myself. But I wasn't allowed to use it as first only when my body grows strong and I grow up can I release my chakra secondly a single attack from it will render me immobile for the day.

The next person was Sasori who didn't talk much at the start and was a cold person but slowly through month opened up and was impressed by the number of chakra strings I could use. He taught me how to make puppets and even a few medical ninjutsu followed by poisons. Hidden weapons were his speciality

Kakuzu was someone I simply avoided the man simply killed his partners every mission and take his heart. Yea I never interacted with him. He was the creepiest of them all.

Itachi Uchiha a man I had come to deeply respect. He was a man of few words but was really kind to me. He taught me all about sharingan and awesome genjutsus he really was good with genjutsu. Honesty he was the best at genjutsu and I learned a lot from him. He said I reminded him of his little brother and told me his story of how he killed his own clan and I told him mine. But I never told anyone my mother's name I didn't want to remember her. Out of respect for him, I started calling him big brother Itachi

I'm such a weirdo making everyone my brother and sister but I've come to like these people and treat them as my family just like they do to me now

Obito was still the same as ever he would still come to train me as always teaching me new stuff and help me with anything. He was my first sensei and I did come to respect him even admiring him

Pain was my second sensei he was not that bad once you got through him. I got to meet his real body who was called Nagato. He was a skinny person due to him spreading his chakra to his six pains. He taught me all about rinnegan that he knew. I learned to better control my Deva path which controlled repulsion and attraction. Making my almighty push even stronger. Apparently, I could only get a hand of petra path and the animal path, though the animals I summoned were small for now as my eyes were still developing

The world outside had also known my name. They called me Absolom the brings of chaos. Ironically the name came from the bloody mist and became very popular. An 8-year-old kid with strength rivalling at least jonin or high chunin but his skills made him deadly. Blond hair with ringed eyes.

Perhaps the most comfortable I felt around was Konan. She was always nice to me. Even brought me breakfast and ate with me. She told me her story and well she already knew mine. Honestly, she was really growing on me and I liked having her company. I accepted her as my big sister and she smiled a lot as well compared to before. Even going so far as teaching me her paper ninjutsu which was awesome. I had come to love my new family. Well like them but love Konan as my family. Sometimes when I had nightmares she would sleep while hugging me. Damn I've become a softie

"Is it ready Pain" Obito appeared in Pains room and asked

"Yes it's ready but are you sure you want to go through this Madara?" pain asked

"It must be done Pain. Such power cannot be controlled so this must be done" he stated

"Very well its time then" they both nodded and Obito disappeared

"Oh man I'm bored Obito told me he had a special mission today and he's keeping me waiting," I said as Obito appeared before me

"Boy let's go" without waiting for my reply we both vanished and came into the cave we always were in

"Wow what's the hurry" "Follow me and you'll know" " Yeah be all cryptic about it totally suits you"

Bringing me to an open space he suddenly vanished and then it happened

"Boy get out of here now. Hurry run its a trap" white spoke to me in a desperate and urgent voice.

My mind had gone blank. Trap? how could there be a trap why would Obito trap me? As I tried to run but froze as I couldn't move

"What the fuck is going on Madara what did you do to me and why do I feel weak" I snarled

Slowly figures appeared around me. Pain, Itachi, Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan and Deidara. The two new members

"Pain what the fuck is this what is going on. Big sis Konan brother Itachi what are you doing to me" desperation could be heard in my voice

"I'm sorry boy but you are an anomaly. Your power is too strong to be controlled and your ideas are different from ours. We wanted to kill you at first but it seems you already were dead. Since you have no heart. You have become something else and this was the only way. This is a seal that we came up with over the year it will seal you in another dimension slowing the time by a lot. While forming seals on each one of us. Unless all of us die the seal can't be broken. Eternal slumber as you will' he spoke in his monotone voice

"What? WHAT! is this a joke this has to be right? Come on stop it this ain't funny aren't we family. Big sis isn't we family and bro Itachi you said you'd keep me safe. Why aren't you moving WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING THIS! I bellowed at them making Konan flinch

"This is no joke boy this is for the better of the world. The world does not need you" pain spoke as they all raised their fingers and started the jutsu

Slowly from my legs started to vanish making its way upwards

I stood there frozen eyes wide open. "You said we were family, Big Sis. You said you'll always be there for me you'll never betray my you lied you lied you lied YOU LIED" tears down my face as I locked my eyes with her and she flinched badly almost stopping before Pain shouted "KONAN" to which she resumed

"So it was all a lie everything that you said was a lie each one of you. Didn't I remind you of your brother Itachi? You said you'd protect me from any harm. It was a lie. A LIE!. Kisame you said you'd be my friend so that was a lie. A LIE!. Pain no Nagato you said I remained you of your dead friend was that a lie as well. Of course, it was everything was a lie. A motherfucking lie." I said

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA EVERYTHING YOU ALL SAID WAS A LIE. I WAS BETRAYED AGAIN BY THE PEOPLE I HAD COME TO TRUST. BIS SISTER WHAT A JOKE. I ONLY EVER HAD ONE SISTER AND SHE DIED ALL OF THIS WAS FAKE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" tears and snot coming down my face as I laugh cynically. A laugh full of pain and betrayal yet again.

Konan couldn't take it and closed her eyes. So she wouldn't spill any tears. She truly loved the child but Nagato was her best friend and she couldn't betray him. If she knew this would happen to him she never would've been his friend.

And then he stopped laughing and a surge of the most malice-filled chakra can't from him. None had ever felt a chakra so filled with malice. None of the tailed beasts could accomplish it not even humans could do it. They knew the boy had finally lost it. There was no coming back from this betrayal

As his body kept vanishing. "You all better pray. Pray at night and in the morning that I don't ever escape from there. PRAY THAT I NEVER ESCAPE BECAUSE I PROMISE YOU WHEN I DO I WILL BURN YOU SHINOBIES. BURN THEM ALL TO THE GROUND. YOU WILL NO TRUE FEAR THEN I WILL SHOW YOU THAT FEAR I WILL RUIN EVERYTHING YOU'LL ALL EVER LOVE to CRUSH THEM TO DUST. BE THAT BE YOUR WIFE YOUR PARENTS YOUR KIDS ALL OF THEM WILL KNOW CHAOS. PRAY THAT I DON'T FIND ANY OF YOU OR I PROMISE YOU'LL WISH TO DIE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ALL. KONAN I HATE YOU I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL LOVED I CURSE YOU WITH ALL MY SOUL. YOU'LL NEVER FIND HAPPINESS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahah..."

Just as his face vanished everyone heard his final words "Madara I will destroy you one day. That I promise" with that he was gone. Gone forever gone for good. The boy who spent a year with them bringing joy to some had gone broken apart and never to return again

Konan simply turned around and flee away. Tears coming from her eyes as the pain she felt was immeasurable. She had done Nagatos bidding but perhaps this was the one choice she'd come to hate. The boy was good. He never deserved such things especially when he was about to vanish he showed her a memory. A memory of him dying by his mother's hands. A different life but the boy had been tortured. There was no saving him after this. It was too late

Everyone felt conflicted about the events today. What they didn't realise the pain they brought to the boy today was the reason of the age of shinobies died down.

AN-

Alright, a long enough chapter but shorter than the last one. This wraps up the Naruto timeline and we'll be entering the Boruto timeline. Let me know if you were surprised with how I threw him into Boruto timeline.

As always be sure to leave a review.


	11. Two Decades of Hatred! (Part I)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

In Amegakure back in Pains tower stood two figures. One with ringed eyes while other with blue hair and neutral expression

"Konan there is no reason to feel pain and being angry what's done is done," the ringed eyed man said

"Is there really no reason to feel pain Nagato? Are you sure about that? Then why is it painful. Nagato in all my life I've happily carried out everything you and Yahiko said. When you fought as a pacifist before Yahiko's death and now as aggressive I never questioned anything. But this is the first time I'm questioning if what we did today was right, Nagato? We took a boys freedom and basically condemned him to a fate worse than death." Konan spoke softly

"Konan the boy was a threat. I do realise he was a boy and I know how had felt. His eyes told us everything but he never wavered from his dream to burn down all the shinobies. A boy like that cannot be allowed to live not now not ever. The seal on our heads will ensure he stays like that even if all of our seals get destroyed unless Madara breaks his seal own seal the place he's trapped in won't have broken"

"Are you sure we did the right thing, Nagato. Condemning a boy to a fate where he slowly watches himself age yet can't move but can think. If he ever gets out of there that will be the end of shinobies. Perhaps before he could be redeemed now though nothing will get to him" closing her eyes she brought out her concern

"Only time will tell Konan only time will tell. If the boy ever escapes the era of shinobi as we know it might one day end forever. So we must make sure he never escapes. The seal on ys shall never break." pain told her

"I taught him about this world. I taught him the history of shinobies the different lands the different villages their strengths and their weaknesses. Right when I made him sat on my lap. He looked really happy reading about new things he never had the chance to. I just hope what you did today was right, Nagato. The will never trust a soul from this point on"

Someplace else not far away stood another figure with tired eyes looking out towards the sea

Did I make the right choice was it really the right choice? To throw a boy into a fate worse than death? But I had to Make the choice. Madara said the boy aimed to destroy the village I sought to protect with my life. The age I shinobi cannot be ended right now, boy. There are many good people alive in this world. You were born in the wrong era. Itachi kept thinking to himself as his sharingan started spinning madly

"Did you think what we did was right Itachi-san" a voice called out from behind

"I do not have the answer for that yet Kisame. I hope what we did was right. I have to believe that" Itachi told the now approaching figure

"The boy wasn't that bad Itachi-san. A good kid but perhaps having power like that can be your doom as well. He wanted to end all shinobies and we aim for something else. The could've been changed his ideals could've been changed but with what we've done now. We can only hope the seals on our head never break" Kisame told Itachi touching his forehead which had a small triangle tattoo type seal on it

"Only time will tell Kisame, for now, we have a mission to do. So let's go" getting up they both left towards a new place far from here

In another place deep inside a compound with man puppets in the making stood a young man with red hair and his body which looked like a puppet itself was busy fixing or making new things

"Sasori my man that boy was so creepy did you see him talk about how he'd end everything. A boy who's still sucking on her mother's breast sure knows how to boast. We should've kil-" before the blonde guy which a mouth on his hand could finish a senbon was sent flying towards him missing by an inch. On closer inspection, the senbon was dripping with some kind of liquid which the blond presumed to be poison

"Careful Deidara the boy had the strength to crush you. He may still be a boy but he made a name for himself outside and it's pretty famous compared to most of us. You've not lost someone close enough so you won't know the pain and his pain was not something anyone can really understand. The boy was troubled and after what we did to him there is no way he'll be sane enough to listen to reason should he escape. Be that as it may, I would appreciate you didn't bad mouth the squirt in front of me as he helped with chakra strings, puppets and poison." Sasori finished whatever work he had been up to and left

"Tch whatever not like I care what happens to him anyway" Deidara followed behind him

Back inside the cave where Drogo had been sealed. You could see 9 triangles like symbols

Which a naked eye could not see and only those with the symbol them could see.

A figure wearing a mask stood there. "Boy you might hate me but I don't care. The world doesn't need you and your power was too much to be used as is desired. For some reason, we can't kill you which I would have preferred over this but it still works. As long as I live I'll make sure you never step a foot in this world. You will grow old in that dimension and die although a bit slow but even I don't know if you can truly die. Will you live forever or will you live for centuries before dying. Only time will tell. For now be a good boy and never come back" Obito spoke and then vanished from the place not knowing every word that was being said was heard by the little boy.

The world carried on as the name of the boy became a legend to those underworld communities.

Six years went by and the heroes of the generation grew up

Far away in a cave stood a person with short red hair and a line of blood trickling down his mouth. Looking at his body that looked like a puppet had two swords cut deep inside his abdomen by two other puppets. His chest where the swords impaled him was bleeding as well

He was starting towards old women with grey hair and wrinkly face wearing traditional village elder clothes of Sand village. The old women were healing another young girl who looked in her teens and funny enough had pink hair

As the teen got healed she slowly got up gasping for air shakingly walking towards the red-haired man and punched him across his face hard enough for his puppet skin to crack. Her strength reminded him of a certain Boy a long time ago

"Just stop, this body knows no pain. You'll only hurt your fists if you hit me". The red-haired man said. Then snapping his head back to look at the pink haired girl "You women truly love doing useless things, don't you?. Even if someone of my own blood such as my grandma died right here, I wouldn't feel a thing." he said calmly as if the notion of dying never scared him

"I've killed people since a very young age be it young and old. Killed a hundred possibly thousands and she'd just be one of them it's much easier to be this way" he could see the young teen's fists clenching hard ready to deliver another punch or possible angered with what he had said.

"Just what do you consider human life to be!?" she bellowed loudly "What about family!?"

"Hey, is that really something a Shinobi's line?" the red hair shot back

"Why...? Why can you only think like that!?" the pink girl asked

"Sakura...Just stop" the voice of the old women finally came out

"But..." the lady is now known as Sakura retorted.

"The reason he thinks this way is due to the disturbing and false things we taught him in the Hidden Sand." the old women said in a tired voice

"Chiyo-baasama" Sakura spoke in concern as she looked concerned over the old woman's health.

"Have you ever had a body like mine, if you did you'd know what I mean. The body never decays and never dies if you need people around just make puppets but not just anyone. After all, a collection can only be something filled with precious things" the red-haired man known as Sasori said

"Just what are you really?" Sakura asked

"To put things straight I'm not a human nor am I a puppet as a puppet can't feel pain not can it die. No, I'm an incomplete version of something I tried to perfect it. I will die due to the living organs that kept me alive." he looked back at her

"But before dying I will tell you something take it as a reward for defeating me. You wanted to hear more about Orochimaru, right?" this caused the teen to widen her eyes

"Go to hidden grass in 10 days, be at the bridge between heaven and earth at noon"

"What do you mean," she asked

"One of Orochimaru's member is a spy of mine. He was to meet me there" suddenly he started coughing up a lot of blood and barely looked on his last breathes

"Finally there is one last thing. I've done a terrible thing in my past. A boy who joined us a long time ago we did something terrible to him. Now that I am dying the seal on my forehead will disappear and *cough* *cough* *cough* the first seal will break and *cough* *cough* he will escape" Sasori muttered true to his self the triangle seal on his forehead slowly started to fade away

"Who are you talking about a child who is this child," Sakura asked anxiously to think he had done something to even a child that joined them

"Absolom the bringer of chaos or at least that's what he went by when he was with us," he said his voice fading away slowly

Sakura's eyes widened. She had heard about the so-called Absolom. A kid no older than 10 possibly younger was one of the most famous members of Akatsuki due to his feats in Kiri and the fact that he was so young yet strong to battle a few Jonin. Even if he didn't win surviving a battle with a jonin was already considered something

"What have you done with him, you said he was a boy. He must be really young but no one has heard from him or even seen him in six years. What have you done with the boy" Sakura demanded

"The boy is innocent but when we betrayed him everything inside of him broke. If there comes a time where he is let out everything you love will die"

Still processing her thoughts Sakura asked "Where is he and what have you done with him"

"W-We *cough* *cough* *cough* sea-" without finishing his words his final breath left and he died. Sasori of the Hidden sand had finally died

Sakura troubled that she couldn't get the answer shook away her thoughts and made sure to let Hokage know about this

Far away inside a cave stood nine triangles and the cave suddenly shook tremors going far and wide as *CLING* was heard before one of the triangle symbols shattered

A few months later

In a deep crater laid a person or what looked like a person with hair coming out of all his body which looked like tendrils. His eyes emerald green while his whole body battered badly. The figure was none other than Kakuzu

"How could...I lose...to a bunch of kids?" he asked the approaching man who had white hair and stood a few steps away from his face

"Yea well...To someone who fought the first Hokage we must seem like kids to you, but in our eyes, you're just a decrepit old man." the white-haired man said whos face was covered with a blue mask from his neck all the way up to his nose ending just below his eyes

"That's why its time for you to die," the masked man said before charging his hand with lightning jutsu ready to deliver the final blow to Kakuzu's final heart "The next generation will always surpass the old one"

Kakuzu crooked his head upward looking at the man struggling to talk. "I guess this is my time to die then. Before you deliver the final blow remember this as I die the seal becomes weak and his chances for escaping will increase," he told the man

"Whos chances will increase" the masked man warily asked

"A boy that used to work with us a long time ago. You might have heard his name Absolom the bringer of chaos." Seeing the white-haired man widen his eyes

Who is this child that they fear so much? Sakura mentioned Sasori saying something about the boy as well what have they done to him and why do they fear him.

"Who is this child you talk about and what have you done to him" he looked back at kakuzu

"I cannot tell you more of it. I am bound by this seal on my forehead and its starting to fade which means I'm close to dying. Know this what we did to the boy if he ever escapes the shinobi era will come to an end sooner or later" saying his peace he waited for the final blow

Which Kakashi delivered struggling To decide.

A few miles away inside a forest you could see Hidan kakuzu's partner inside a ditch with his body parts scrambled under rocks

"Lord Jashin will punish you for this!" he screamed looking above at the figure with a ponytail looking back at him with eyes that showed no emotion but hate

"He'll bring His great vengeance down upon you, like in the scriptures" he snarled at the figure again

"You're bullshit doesn't scare me anymore." replied the ponytailed teen before taking out an explosive kunai. "You and I have different beliefs, I believe in the Will of Fire and your Jashin or whatever god doesn't exist anymore. I am the one bringing down the vengeance" saying that he threw the explosive kunai at the way as it blasted and rubble started to fill in the ditch Hidan was in

"Bastard...The Jashinist Script says He will smite you! Got it?! Hahahahahaha... And I'll carry out his judgement" as more rubble fell on his body parts and few small ones on his face.

"My teeth are enough, I'll bite you to death motherfucker." he bellowed as the seal on his forehead began to fade

"Bastard killing me like this will weaken the seal. That devil will escape. That devil who even Jashin-sama hate will break out. The boy must not be let out. BASTARD!!!" rubble filled on the whole and no one could hear anything

He said a boy will escape. When who is that boy and to call a kid a devil. This man really had lost it. So that's what the seal was for it must be somehow connected to the boy he mentioned. The ponytailed person thought to himself

Later in time, six figures stood inside the Hokage room and behind the homage desk sat a blond woman with big breasts and a diamond tattoo mark on her forehead. Stood next to her was a woman in her twenties holding a small pig.

"Kakashi report on the mission," the Hokage said

The white-haired man who was now named as Kakashi came forward and spoke "Yes Hokage-sama. Naruto came up with a new move called Rasen shuriken mixing his Rasengan with wind nature while driving that in Kakuzus back which did the trick and he lost all by one heart." pausing for a minute letting the Hokage digest it all before continuing "I saw that his last heart remains and went down to finish it but before I could he told me some interesting thing. As Sakura had mentioned to you about Sasori talking about Absolom the bringer of death before dying to tell her something they had done" as he said that the tension in the room increased. The hokage seemed to understand as did the pink haired girl Sakura and the Ponytailed person as they looked calm while the rest of three people were confused

"Carry on Kakashi" the Hokage beckoned

Nodding his head he recounted " Kakuzu said that the boy worked with them a long time ago. What was interesting was that he said the seal on his forehead was connected to the boy. He said as the seal fades away the chances of him escaping will increase. Furthermore what troubled me was when he said after they did something to him if the boy escapes the shinobi era that they know will come to an end" everyone eyes widened at this comment. How could a child end a shinobi era it was hard to believe

"Shikamaru do you have something to add you didn't seem very surprised" Hokage beckoned to the ponytail guy who's name was Shikamaru

He came forward " As Kakashi-sensei said I too heard about this Absolom boy. When I buried Hidan in the pit he was screaming the seal will fade away and he will escape. That Jashin hates the boy. What was interesting was his voice that told me he was very scared of the boy. Whatever they have done to the boy they either regret their actions or fear him of what he'll do when he escapes"

Nodding her head the Hokage allowed them to leave before taking out a stash of alcohol that she kept. Her mind wondering off

Who is this kid that they talk about that they regret? Whatever they did to that kid we must help the child if we ever come across him. Absalom the bringer of chaos. They said he had blond hair just like him. Just like my boy. Jerking awake so that she couldn't remember her past she downed a cup of alcohol. Its been 7 years since then seven long years she sighed. Just as she saw a white-haired and oliy bandana man enter to which she smiled

Deep inside the cave, two more Triangles broke apart leaving behind only six and the cave shook again giving out tremors which felt far and wide across the whole shinobi Nation.

At the same time a few days later in an old Uchiha hideout stood two identical figures one considerably older than the other.

As the older one took a step forward his mouth flowing with blood towards the younger boy. The younger one flinched and slowly backed away

As kept backing away a wall behind him halted his movement and he stared at the older figure with wide eyes and a fear-stricken expression.

The older man with blood still flowing from him covered in large orange aura slowly stumbled towards the younger boy. "Sasu...ke..." he said as his mind rugged deep into bis older memories

The much younger version of the boy he was stumbling towards stood with a smile and said "Brother!" again and again, in different scenarios Smiling in each one. Then his mind drifted to a more recent one a few years ago

A young boy with a blond hair and a bone type mask on his left cheek who barely smiled but always looked happy in his company "Brother Itachi. Your Genjutsu is so cool your little brother would really be proud to have a brother like you" he smiled and him "Wish I had a brother. Never considered having one before I met you" the blond boy said

"You can call me a Brother little Drogo. The Akatsuki is your family now" I told him and he had a smile on

I could still hear his screams that day we sealed him. How lonely he must be felt. How betrayed he felt. I cannot atone for those sins in this life but at least I can help a similar child, my own brother. Forgive me little Drogo.

Coming out of his thoughts he slowly raised his index and middle finger and stumbling towards his brother. Who was gasping for air now and looked mortified

"Sorry, Sasuke...But this is it...and forgive me for the sins I committed against you Drogo. This is goodbye" Itachi smiled as he tapped his fingers on his brothers head and finally fell down with his eyes closed and breathing stopped falling backwards which was soon followed by his brother as he fell unconscious

The teen known as Sasuke later woke up in a dark room which looked to be inside a cave as his lower torso was covered in bandages.

"Seems like you've woken up finally. Itachi's brother Sasuke" a masked figure appeared with only single eye being shown

"Who are you" the teen shot back

"Me I'm like you like Itachi. One of the last members of the Uchiha clan" the masked figure said as his single eyes that were being shown turned into sharingan which in turn activated Sasuke's sharingan and black flames shrouded the masked man

As half of his body turned into flames he screamed stumbling back in the shadows after a good minute the voice died down and he came out of the shadow his body completely find as nothing happened

"As expected of Itachi Uchiha to think he'd plant Amaterasu in you to use against me" he spoke to the teen

"Who are you," the teen asked again shocked by the revelation that his brother could pull such a thing off.

"I am the other person who helped Itachi Massacre the Uchiha clan. I'm Madara Uchiha" the masked man stated

Which followed with him telling Sasuke Itachi's whole story about how he killed his clan for him and the whole village and was still a spy until his death.

"Lies all lies Itachi was a criminal and a murderer who killed and joined the Akatsuki" Sasuke's voice spoke out with a hint of desperation

"You're alive aren't you? He killed his brethren his teammates his lover his father his mother all for the sake of the village and you Sasuke Uchiha. To him, you were more important than anything in this world" Madara told him coming closer and crouching near him

Sasuke looked absolute shell-shocked by this revelation. He didn't know how to feel. All his life he considered him the enemy who killed everyone yet now he was doing it all to protect him. Guilt, fear and confusion were all that shrouded him. Then he remembered something else before Itachi died and asked Madara

"Before dying, Itachi mentioned a name. Drogo he said and asked for his forgiveness. Who was he to him?" the black haired teen mentioned

He saw Madara flinch badly before he collected himself. "Oh him, I've not heard that name in almost 6 years now. You might have heard of him. Absalom the bringer of chaos"

Stunned by the name Sasuke was sure he heard before in the Bingo books. Absalom was a very popular and dangerous boy side years ago famous for fighting the Jonin Zabuza alone at the age of eight and surviving. Later on, he went on many missions with the Akatsuki and was easily remembered by people due to his young age and exceptional skills even if they were not on par with most other members he had this aura around him that made him be remembered by all.

But rumours about him stopped 5 years ago when no one saw him for some time believing that he died. His name was never removed from the Bingo books though

"What was the relationship with my brother and Absolom? He stopped appearing six years ago" Sasuke demanded an answer

"*chuckle* the boy had relationships with all of us especially with your brother, me and Konan. He looked up to your brother a lot. He was taught many Genjutsu by your brother and in some sense, you could consider him your brother's successor. As for me well I brought him into Akatsuki and trained him an was his sensei. Everything he learnt was mostly from me. Which beings Konan who he considered to be his big sister. The boy at a very young age had his twin sister killed by someone really close to him and just like you followed a path of revenge. But unlike you, his hatred is much stronger than anyone in this world could imagine. Konan took him in as a little brother and the boy was simply ecstatic about it" bringing out old memories

"Sadly tho his views for the world were too corrupted and the power he held was too great for him and in the end, all us members had to kill him and played a big part in his demise. Your brother and Konan were the most shaken by this and to this day regret it. Old wounds never heal its better to move on" Madara told everything to Sasuke of course not everything he said was the truth. No one needed to know that the boy never died but instead sealed forever until he himself dies.

For Sasuke, it was hard to process no matter how much a boy was corrupted it never gave anyone the right to kill such a young person. But he threw this thought in the back of his mind too focused on his new hatred towards Konoha

Deep inside a cave, another triangle broke down. With five remaining the whole shinobi nation shook again

And so a full year passed since Sasori incident new enemies arrived and defeated. Not without sacrifice though. As the village hidden in leaves was completely destroyed as bodies laid everywhere

A few miles outside the village inside a massive tree that looked to be made out of paper stood three people. A blond haired whos head was spiky, blue-haired women and a very skinny looking man with red hairs and massive black rods coming from his back

"Unlike my master, I can't write books. Thus the sequel will be decided on how I live my life! No matter what pain may come, I'll go on. That's who Naruto is!" the blond teen loudly said towards the red-haired man whose eyes widened before closing it

"As a student of the same master, we should be able to understand each other. That's what I said earlier. That was meant to be a joke... You are a mysterious person." the frail man said as his female comrade looked at him with concern

"You remind me of myself," he said

"Nagato.." the blue-haired women spoke in concern

"I wasn't able to believe in Jiraya. No, I wasn't able to believe in myself. However...I believe you can walk a different path and achieve a different future" Nagato spoke out

Bringing out his hands from the machinery he looked up "I will believe in you Uzamaki Naruto" before forming a hand seal which made both Naruto and Konan widen their eyes. Konan more so because she knew what he was doing "Outer Path: Samsara of heavenly life technique"

"Nagato you..." the women's voice which sounded desperate echoed

"Konan, it's alright. I've made a new choice a choice I had given up on" he stated with his hands shaking while forming a seal

"What technique is this" Naruto asked eyeing Nagato

Konan looked down for a brief moment heifer turning towards the blond boy "The bearer of Rinnegan can use all techniques of the six bodies of pain and is said to exist outside the realms of life and death. Nagato's ocular power is a technique that governs life and death. The seventh pain" she stated looking back at him in pain and concern as Nagato struggled to complete the jutsu

If he uses the technique of this level with the amount of chakra he has now, Nagato will... She could not finish that sentence but it pretty much explained what would happen to him

He's willing to go that far for this boy the child of mystery. Looking back at him and his blond hair reminded her of another certain boy a very young one who always had a smile on bid face when he was with her and in turn, caused her to smile. Drogo perhaps this boy could've saved you as well from that pain you've always suffered. I failed you at that I betrayed you. If you were here you'd be about this boys age now all grown up. That was her most painful memory apart from the death of Yahiko

As she kept thinking outside in the village indie a massive crater appeared a massive white face that opened his mouth wide throwing green long needles all over the village to those who had died to give them their life back

The villagers were all coming back to life slowly. Those who died were hugged as they woke up not knowing how this happened they savoured the moment. Loved ones hugging each other and crying simply ecstatic to see them alive.

Back inside the tree, Nagato had his hair turned completely white and his already shrivelled body was even weaker. He looked as if he would die at any moment.

"What...whats going on" Naruto demanded on seeing Nagatos appearance while Konan tried hard not to show tears

A small snail looking, creature, appeared on Naruto's shoulder "The villagers seemed to be coming back to life" it told him

"This time I'll save the ones I killed in Konoha. It's the least I could do to atone my sins" Nagato feebly stated while Naruto started at him in shock "You..."

His hands falling down and gasping for breath "War brings death, wounds and pain to both sides. There's nothing harder than to accept the death of a loved one and so we convince ourselves they cannot die. Epically your generation who does not know war, you look for meaning in death but there is only pain and hatred which you do not understand, that consumes you. People die like trash and everlasting hatred is what consumes you forever. That is war" with his head bent down and blood trickling down Nagato told him

"Naruto this is what you'll have to fight against. My time has come to an end but as I leave I would like to request something from you" Nagato feebly asked to which Naruto nods

"Seven years ago a boy came to us to join the Akatsuki. He was only 8 when we met him" he said while Konan's eyes widened "Nagato you..." she softly said.

"I've never forgotten about him Konan. No, I must apologise to you. You considered him as your own brother you taught him about this world and I could see you both truly cared about each other. To make you betray him must really be painful" konan's eyes filled with tears as she controlled herself

"Naruto 7 years ago we did something horrible to a boy and the mark on our forehead is supposed to be connected to him. I cannot say much as the seal does not allow us to say anything and will only fade away when we die. I only know is that if you ever meet that boy show him love show him the world truly isn't rotten that there are good people. The boy was filled with resentment and hatred because his twin sister was killed by his own family but after considered us his family we betrayed him. If the boy ever comes back to this Nation he will be your worst enemy if given time to grow. The age of shinobi will end by his hands" he told Naruto as much as he could and the seal on his forehead slowly fading away

"The boy who is he and where can I find him. I promise to help him with anything" Naruto spoke gently as he could see the pain Nagato endured to which he shook his head

"The seal forbids me from telling you anything it was meant to be a secret. To know the truth you will have to ask Madara Uchiha. Naruto I truly believe you can..." with his final words said he closed his eyes as the paper tree began to break away

Konan and Naruto stood with two bodies as Konan wrapped Nagato's as Yahiko's body with her paper

"Will you be taking his body as well?" Naruto asked looking at Yahiko

"Tendou Pain was based on Yahiko's body," Konan said completing the paper wrap and making them float.

"So that's Yahiko" Naruto surprised to know then asked something unexpected. "Who is the boy Nagato told me to protect. You seemed to be shedding tears for him and I've heard of him from every member of Akatsuki that have died so far."

Looking up at the sky and remembering the painful past "I cannot say his real name due to the seal nor can I say shat happened to him. His codename was Absolom which you've heard of no doubt" Naruto nodded at that " He was a young boy your age if he was still here. We met him 7 years ago when Madara brought him to us. Madara was his sensei and the boy you could tell through his eyes was full of hate towards the person who killed his twin sister. I cannot tell you the person named as the seal doesn't allow me but know this it was his own mother that killed his sister, her own daughter. He would have died as well that day if not for being lucky" she said as Naruto's eyes widened loss for words "How could a mother kill her kids? Is there a mother in this world like that. How could she do it to her own family" he clenched his fists hard

"I don't know and I never asked him. Her name was enough to release a massive amount of killing intent and malice-filled chakra erupt from him. The boy was broken but it changed when he joined us. Perhaps it was me as I saw my and Nagatos younger self in him when he lost Yahiko. I became closer to him. The boy despite his faults was good in nature. Simply lacking love that he never received from anyone. Perhaps his sister was the only one who gave him love and losing her broke everything inside him" she closed her eyes and tears trickled down

"If I knew he was to be betrayed like we did after he came to love me as his sister I would never have gotten close to him. Madara his own teacher thought of him as an anomaly and wanted to get rid of him so we betrayed him. His words when he saw us betraying him were so painful to hear. The boy I saw that day completely broke and perhaps there will be no redemption for him or for us. That day was our biggest regret we members carry. That is all I can tell you" wiping her tears away she looked back at Naruto who himself was crying hearing the story

"Naruto if you ever find him make him feel loved. The boy has lost everything so I ask you to help him. He has suffered too much in this life and before. Save that child that like you saved Nagato, please." she requested him

"I promise I'll do whatever it takes to save that boy. I won't disappoint my sensei and my senior student." he spoke seriously to which Konan finally smiled

Deep inside the cave far away from any sort of human life another triangle broke the fifth one. With only four remaining. The tremors were felt again stronger than the last time.

 ** _AN-_**

Part 1 of the massive chapter I wrote. I wanted to make sure Drogo is remembered and gave the main people hints of who he was. Since many things happened I had to make two chapters which tbh are both long


	12. Two Decades of Hatred! (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

A few months later

"So the kage summit has finally been called," said a figure with a bandaged right eye. He was the new Hokage appointed for Hidden leave village named Danzo. The person with the most blood on his hands

As other kages received the scroll for the kage meeting they all prepared for their respective journeys

Far in the land hidden in Mist known as Kiri stood a lot of people many old and were probably elders of the village. One of them came forward holding a mizukage hat "Take care of Lady Mizukage" he spoke handing the hat to the Mizukage

The Mizukage was a tall lady with well-defined curves and fair skin. She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wore a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals, shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, and had purple lipstick on

She reached out her hand to grab the hat "Thank you, great elder I will deliver a speech worthy of a Mizukage" to which the elder chuckled

Another person behind the elder spoke up "

As a member of shinobi seven swordsmen protect Mizukage-sama thoroughly, Chojuro"

"R.Right...I'm sure it'll be okay... I think..." the sharp teeth man spoke unsure how to reassure everyone

"Be more confident in yourself. You're strong that's why I chose you. Right, Chojuro " the mizukage smiled

"R-Right! I'll do my best then... Probably" replying back to her with as much enthusiasm as he could muster

"Just a simple Yes Ma'am should be enough. Showing this half-hearted attitude of yours won't do you any good!" replied a man with firm voice next to mizukage who had an eye patch on him "Jeez back in my day's youngsters knew how to manage themselves"

Which brought a tick mark on the Mizukages face associating what he said with Marriage. She had developed a phobia of where every word that sounded similar to marriage would be as if thrown at her for not being able to marry which she hated.

"Chojuro, AO, let's go," she said turning around

It's been 7 years boy. You said you'll come back to me after your revenge. Has your revenge truly not been accomplished yet. I've waited for you every year. Everything about you stopped 6 years ago. Where are you and what happened to you? I hope you are well walking away her thoughts were drawn back to 7 years ago when a certain blond boy with a bone mask on his cheek helped her out. The Mizukage that Mei had become had certainly had a massive hand of his to play. For that, she was thankful and worried what the boy was up to now.

A few days later in the kage summit where the kage had started to fight Sasuke Uchiha who now had joined the Akatsuki. In a different place now far from there stood Naruto and Yamato as he made wood prison in front of Naruto and above on the roof his wood wrapped around a masked figure so he wouldn't be able to move while behind the masked man stood Kakashi with his lightning ready while showing his sharingan

"If you want peace then why do you need tailed beasts for," asked Kakashi

"To become perfect but you don't need to know that I'll meet you all next time" before he was about to leave Naruto shouted

"Wait, tell me about the boy that your members have been talking about. Absolom who used to be one of you. What did you do to him?"

"Oh, it seems my members couldn't keep their mouth shut. Well they were guilty with what we did to that boy" Madara stated

"W-What did you do to him?" Yamato asked nervously

"You have to understand. The boy was full of hate and wanted revenge. Just like Sasuke but the boy's hatred was much stronger than Sasuke ever could be. His eyes were very special. More special than Rinnegan Could ever be. His potential was simply too much. If he could grow up perhaps he'd be the strongest shinobi to have ever walked on this Nation even stronger than the father of Ninshu." they all widened their eyes at this knowledge. To think a person could have this much potential.

"The most annoying thing was his mind. Like your Nara clan the, boy was too smart for his own good. He had his own ideals at a young age and perhaps if we had left him he would have come to accept our ideal but that was a chance I was not willing to take." Madara told them

"W-What did you do to the boy though tell me" Naruto demanded not liking where this was going

"Oh you see we killed him each member contributed to it" he simply stated

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto bellowed throwing his fist at him which went phased through him

"How could you kill a child. No matter his ideals he was a child!" Kakashi asked

"The boy was nothing more than a demon. A bastard child born through rape. He deserved every bit of it" his voice faded as he vanished

All three of them were shocked and Naruto fell down clenching his fists and tears forming in his eyes "He killed a child. I heard he was only 8 to think they'd kill him just because he had the potential to become the strongest shinobi. To even have the gall to call him a bastard. Since when do kids choose how to be born" he said failing to form any more words

Back in the kage summit as the Tsuchikage delivered the final blow go Sasuke who was saved by Obito as be appeared and what followed was him greeting everyone as Madara and explaining his project Tsukuyomi.

"We have not lost all hope," the kazekage said

"Very well then I now declare the fourth great ninja war!" Obito simply stated

"Are you mad?" the Tsuchikage asked as surprised as everyone else

Obito got up "Next time I see you will be in the battlefield" he stated just as he was about to leave

"WAIT!" Mei the Mizukage shouted

"There used to be a boy with you 7 years ago. where is he?" she asked in concern while everyone looked at her

"Oh, so you remembered him, Mei. He talked a lot about you back in the hideout. Funny he told me you considered him her little brother and he said after his revenge is done he'll come to stay with you. After all back then it was he who helped you with most of the fights against the fourth mizukage. Absalom the bringer of chaos that name derived from Kiri after all."

Gasp* everyone shocked at the revelation. To think Mei had relations with someone from the Akatsuki

"Where is he and how is he," she asked ignoring everyone else gazes on her

"He is dead."

"W-what? How and who" founding hard to breath and losing feeling in her legs

"You don't need to act surprised. The Boy had the most special eyes even stronger than sage of six paths. His eyes with sufficient growth would probably make him the strongest shinobi alive paired with his genes and his father's clan" this brought loud gasps again and shocked faces. None could imagine someone as strong as the sage of six paths much less someone way stronger than him.

"He was an anomaly to my plans. So all us members combined killed him off" a voice without any affection told them all

"Y-You did what? How could you he was only 8 you killed a little child just because he had the potential to be the strongest" Mei screamed at him as tears formed in her eyes

No to think the person I came to respect and became friends with died just like that Chojuro thought to himself. He had been on the battlefield with Absolom many times and they'd be considered as somewhat friends.

"Be that as it is I shall take my leave now. The boy was nothing more than a bastard born through rape. There is no need to show pity" which caused him to get a few hateful gazes while others after hearing that simply didn't care for that said boy.

No matter where you went most Bastards were hated upon and if people could they would certainly remove scum like them from society. The Bastards parents were never to blame in fact they would always be considered victims. Epically the fathers. While mothers could be considered trash if they were weak but a strong kunoichi would never be blamed since she was smart enough to make her own choice.

Back in the village of Konoha with Danzo killed by Sasuke and Kakashi being prepared to be made Hokage. In a training field where all of these generations heroes gathered around

"Naruto how could you let him get away from you. You're a hero who defeated pain you could've easily gotten, Sasuke." a teen with pointy teeth and two red line marks on both side of his cheeks from the looks of it he seemed from the Inuzuka clan with the dog he had next to him. The boy was called Kiba

"Hero...No I couldn't defeat Sasuke like I am now. He stronger and defeating him like this means nothing if I can't make him see reason" Naruto told him and everyone else

"Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you. You met Madara what did he tell you about Absolom" Shikamaru spoke up

They all saw Naruto stiffen up and frozen trying hard to calm himself down. "H-He Madara H-he killed the boy" *Gasp* everyone around suddenly felt the air to be much colder

"B-Buf wasn't he part of their team once and wasn't he only a small boy. You are saying they killed an 8-year-old boy" Sakura asked as she was most familiar with the name to which Naruto clenched his fists and nodded

"To think Akatsuki would stoop so low as to kill such young kids. It makes me sick" Shikamaru muttered everyone agreeing with him

In a small house where the Tsunade had woken up and ate a massive portion of food. Next to her stood a man with look white hair and an oily headband he was the same person from 7 years ago Jiraya the Sanin

"Its good to see you healthy Lady Tsunade" a figure walked in

"Ah, Kakashi I'm doing well now. It seemed you were to become hokage" Tsunade said

"I became dangerously close to becoming one but right now we need someone like you with connections to take the seat. War is coming"

"Madara Uchiha, so he is still alive."

"We have no way to confirm it but that seems to be," Kakashi replied

"To think there would be another war. Very well I'll call in the meeting its time for us to prepare for war" Tsunade told him

Before leaving Kakashi told her another piece of news " Lady Tsunade before the war was declared me, Naruto and Yamato met Madara Uchiha." she widened her eyes to that

"As he was leaving Naruto asked about the kid Absolom. Apparently, he met the boy 7 years ago who like you and Naruto had blond hair. He told us a few things which I'm not sure are true or false. He said the boy was full of hatred and filled with revenge because his twin sister was killed by someone very close to him. Madara helped him provide strength for him" both Jiraya who had his eyes closed opened it wide and Tsunade who held a bowl dropped it down. Kakashi could even see Shizune stiffen at his words

Tsunade and jiraya looked at each other thinking it couldn't be him, could it? There is no way it's him the boy died

"T-then what happened to him Kakashi" he found Lady Tsunade's reaction very weird but answered nevertheless

"Madara said the boy had the potential to be the strongest shinobi when he grows up but he was too much of an anomaly so the members decided to kill him" silence and heavy tension was all there was as Kakashi took his leave

"Tsunade collect yourself. There is no way it's him. The boy died before that you know it. He is not alive" Jiraya softly said embracing Tsunade

"B-But what if it was him. What if all this time my child was alive and I didn't even know that." tears came out of her eyes

"You love him too much Tsunade and your guilt is what's talking. Absalom was not your boy he was just another kid. Your boy had his heart destroyed there is no way he could've survived that" it was painful to say that but he had to tell her

She froze remembering the painful memory but she knew Jiraya was right. Her child died the day she destroyed both of their hearts. "You're right I'm sorry for worrying you" which formed a tick mark as she saw Jiraya fondle her breasts.

SMASH* and gone was jiraya straight through the roof with his nose bleeding. "Damn pervert never ceases a chance to take advantage of me"

As days went by it was Deidara turn to die as he committed suicide which caused another seal to break. With only three remaining.

Outside Amegakure a blue-haired woman was held by the throat by a masked man who looked battered and half of his mask was broken.

"You said I'm darkness, didn't you. I will make you wither. I will consume the seven coloured rainbow bridge in darkness as well!"

"Once you've told me where the rinnegan is hidden, that is" he started choking the women further

"E-even if you kill me... I probably deserve this because of what I did to the boy...know this Madara that Naruto will stop you. This time there will be someone to stop you" she said in-between each breath

"I pray that the boy never escapes when you see alive Madara. When he finds out you were the one who caused his sisters death it will be the day you'd wish you had died" her vision went dark

Drogo I'm sorry I had to do what I did. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you again and apologise. I really did consider you as my little brother. F-forgive me...little one eyes completely shut and a sad smile formed on her face

"To think women talk so much before they die. It's really getting troublesome. The boy's name still lives even after 7 years." annoyed by the fact that the boy simply doesn't stay dead even when he's not in this world. He saw Konan's seal fading away

And so only two seals remained Kisame and Obito

A month or so later

Kisame had his head and arms locked in a tightly and four people stood next to him

Naruto, Yamato, Guy a taijutsu Jonin and finally a member of Yamanaka clan

"Let me search his head for any secrets that may help us" stated the Yamanaka member putting his hand on the shark man

It was dark everything he saw was dark it seemed to be in some room. This memory was possibly something he repressed so as to never remember thought the man

You all betrayed me you all lied everything you told me was a lie. Kisame you said we would be friends. Itachi you considered me as a brother. Konan you made me your little brother you taught me everything. Was that all a LIE! *Boom* immense amount of hate was given out from the boy who was screaming while the person saw everyone in the memory flinch

You all lied to me you betrayed me. I hate I hate this shinobi world. For what you did to me I'll have my revenge the world of shinobi I will personally burn it all to the ground. I CURSE YOU ALL FOR ETERNITY! And then he was thrown back coming out of his mind. The man had been sweating heavily

"What did you see what happened to you," Yamato asked in concern

"Y-you w-what did you do... who was that child you betrayed. Just what did you do to a child for him to have more malice than even the Nine-tailed fox? His eyes were full of hatred. What the fuck did you do to such a small kid?" the man screamed at him which caused all of them to widen their eyes

Naruto quickly spoke up "You saw a blond child? That must be Absolom that should be him. What did you see what did they do"

"I-I can't explain it was too dark to see what they had done. But his voice was filled with hate he kept on screaming you betrayed me and as his voice faded he cursed them all. Whatever they did to him would be worse than death." the man muttered

Then it happened they saw Kisame break his shackles forming a water prison jutsu and making sharks that are him alive as his seal faded away. Everyone shocked at this revelation.

As the shinobi fourth war commenced, Madara Uchiha had been revived and went to fight the five Kages

Having obtained the Rinnegan and defying the Reanimation Jutsu to free himself he fought with the kages absolutely crushing them with only the Hokage remaining

"I won't let you win Madara" Tsunade gasped clenching her teeth and forcing out her chakra as much as she could from her seal that was unsealed now

"You can not defeat my granddaughter of Hashirama." he shot back blocking a chakra induced punch which sent him flying back but remained unharmed

"For this world, we won't let you win. Your ways are too evil"

"Hahahhaha says the child killer" which froze her to stop her fist mid-air

"H-how" failing to speak

"How I know you killed your own kids. Obito was there that night. He saw everything. How you killed your kids. A first going through their chest as the boy begged you to save his sister but you just turned around and ran"

Tsunade fell down no one was supposed to know that. It was her darkest secret. How could he know? To think others knew about that incident.

"But it was a pity you didn't kill the boy that day. No, he survived." he calmly said

Then she froze she couldn't think straight. He was alive if he was he. Why didn't he come to her? That was stupid why would he come to her after what she did to him and her daughter But if he didn't come here then where did he g- she seemed to have figured it out

"That's right it seems you figured it out by yourself. Absolom was your son, Tsunade. The famous 8-year-old boy was Kai Senju even without a heart the boy survived. And for one reason only to kill you Tsunade to one day destroy the village that you protect. Pity, tho the boy had too much power and we had to get rid of him. He died on the Akatsuki's hand the place he had come to trust. I've heard the went mad that day his hatred was stronger than anything they all witnessed. Cursing them all until his dying breath" this was much easier than simply killing Tsunade. He liked to destroy his opponents mentally as well make them give up

This was exactly what he did to her. The women looked as if she had aged considerably and lost life in her eyes. Before he came close and delivered the final blow to seal her fate

Finally, the last battle took place after defeating Kaguya between Sasuke and Naruto as they both lost an arm each panting heavily on the ground while Sakura ran to them trying to heal them both while tears coming down while Kakashi stood near them reminiscing of the past and finally able to unite the team again

"*cough* *cough* *cough*" a figure slowly approached them with an open chest and barely breathing stumbled near them before falling down

"Obito" Kakashi shouted which brought everyone's attention as he ran to his friend concerned about his health

"Sakura please heal him," he asked the pink haired girl

"*cough* *cough* no Kakashi I can feel it my times up and for the crimes I've committed I deserve this" he feebly spoke

"I know how you feel Obito. I will become Hokage and change the world. I'll bring the peace that everyone truly aimed for" Naruto said smiling which caused him to smile as others were coming out of the effect of Infinite Tsukuyomi

"I believe in you Naruto, I'm years too late but I believe in you but I want you to know something important" his voice carried seriousness and a hint of guilt

"8 years ago we met a boy a childlike Sasuke here full of hate and on a path of revenge" to which they all raised an eyebrow. Sasuke knew which boy he was talking about as did they all

"Years ago I was consumed by my own sense of justice and I failed to help another boy whos darkness even I couldn't fathom. I trained him yet, in the end, betrayed him to a fate far worse than death"

"What did you do to him and who is this child that I've heard every Akatsuki member speak of?" Sakura asked curious to know

Obito chuckled "I don't have much time but I'll tell you a story. A long time ago a woman was raped by a man with unknown origins under the influence of alcohol. The man left leaving the women pregnant. To this day we don't know who that man was. Then came the kids. Twins a boy and a girl."

Engrossed in the story they listened attentively trying to put pieces together to know who this mystery boy was they had heard for many years

"The boy was a very smart one. Too smart some would say. If you thought Itachi was a prodigy then you'd think that boy was a monster. He unlocked his chakra by himself at the age of two" making everyone eyes widened. Truly a person like that would be considered

"You seemed shocked at that but that was only the beginning. His mother absolutely despised him and his sister. How could she love them? They were born through a way she wished to never remember. What annoyed her further was the little girl who seemed very happy. You remind me of that little girl, Naruto. The girl was filled with life and just like you never gave up trying to please her mother trying hard to make her look at them."

"Her brother was different he never really cared about his mother. No, perhaps he did but he knew more than kids should know. He knew how he was born he knew his mother hated them and unlike his sister he didn't try to get her attention. His mother's apprentice took a liking to the kids even if she never showed it she helped the boy in taijutsu and he certainly did everything to be called a monster. At a young age of 5, he could easily be stronger than most genin and his chakra control was that the best Jonin. His chakra reserves were equal to your or even greater than yours before that fateful day, Naruto" again surprised faces looked at him. Naruto had a tailed beast inside him what did the boy have to make him have that much chakra

"You see to the boy the only thing important to him was his sister. He didn't care about anything as long as she was safe and he was there for her. It was like you and Itachi. But you loved your parents as well Sasuke to him she was the only one he loved and would give his life for. A single day changed all his happiness into death and a road for revenge" guilt had been written on his face

"You see on their 8th birthday the women would drink herself to death. And it was the boy's duty to get her back to her room when her apprentice which I had sent to a different town to cure a plague had to do. As fate would have it her mother met an old white-haired friend of hers and went to make out in the forest as she was drunk. Sending the boy away to get water while she walked towards the forest."

"This allowed me an opportunity which destroyed the boy's life. Back then I wanted the boy for myself. What I saw was a weapon that I could use. I put his sister in a genjutsu and made her follow Tsunade. Catching them in action caused their, mother to slap the little girl into a tree" tension began to increase as Sakura clenched her fists. Probably thinking how her own mother could hit her child

"That was when my plan started. The boy saw his sister getting slapped and lost it. He fought her and surprisingly even used the first gate of the eight gates. They fought but the women were too strong for the boy. Angered at himself for making his sister suffered the boy shot back at her worst memory. He told her how it was her own fault that caused her to get raped. The women went mad and threw a very strong first at her while the boy's sister ran towards them. I knew the first was enough to break any bones but not enough to kill them. That was when I made the biggest mistake of my life" head down in shame

"I used the genjutsu on the women and made sure her fist didn't stop. She punched with all her power and the fist went through his sister he tried to stop the fight and the little boy" No was what everyone said in their minds. Such horrible fate

"Thy boy still alive tho cried tears and then tears of blood begging his mother to save his sister but she just turned around and left. That day he awakened his eyes and another strength I don't know much about. Know this his eyes are much stronger than any dojustsu you've ever faced. Even Rinne-Sharingan or Kaguyas eyes didn't have that much potential. That day I heard him vow to the world how he'd destroy the shinobi nation. How he'd kill his mother as blood came out of his eyes while the hole in his chest was open. That day I saw someone who had the potential to reach a level of hate no Uchiha can ever reach"

"H-his mother how could she do that and how could go do that to kids. They were little kids" Tears trickling down Sakura's face

Sasuke clenched his fists he now knew what revenge would lead to and if what Obito said was true the boy lost one thing he held the most important to.

"W-what was the boy's name?" asked Naruto staring into Obito's eyes

"I guess it's time I reveal you who he was." tension filled the air. Finally, the mystery boy was being revealed

"Kai Senju that was his name" he slowly said making sure they heard it

"I-impossible that is impossible there is only one Senju alive right now and that's Lady Tsuna-" The pink haired women froze

"That's right the boy is Tsunade's child conceived through rape when she was drunk. The boy was hated by her and I'm the reason she killed him. His sister was called Mia Senju they were both her children. The white-haired man was Jiraya and Shizune was Tsunade apprentice"

Nothing no one said anything. This was too much the boy was the Hokage, son and was the one that joined Akatsuki

"W-what did you do to the boy where is he," Kakashi asked still processing

"How could Oba-chan do that. To her own kids. So what if he was a bastard. To think bastards would be treated like us Jinchuriki and he didn't have anyone to look after" The blond boy sniffled

"Naruto I was to blame for his sister's death. Tsunade had no control over it." guilty he said

"But he was treated like shit, kids are supposed to be loved by their parents and she treated him like that" his face full of rage

"Perhaps that was true we treat bastards as the scum of society when they never choose who to be born to. After the boy buried his sister I approached him that was my second mistake. I introduced him to Kiri rebels. I taught him jutsus and finally introducing him to Akatsuki. The boy was smart enough to know I was using him but as months went on he got closer to Konan and the rest. Perhaps only Konan was treated as his own family while he came to respect me as his sensei and Itachi became his idol" a sad smile appeared on his face

"He might have been redeemed by us if we had tried that day. All the bit wanted was love and a family. Which he came to see in us but he had too much potential so it was decided that we would seal him for good"

"What!" confusion written on everyone faces

"*Sigh* the boy never had a heart the day Tsunade destroyed his. He was basically unkillable or perhaps there was a way to kill him but we didn't have time. No, what we did to him was a fate far worse than death. All us members used our chakra to seal the boy in a different dimension where time goes very slowly. He can feel the years go by outside and see everything in that cave but inside his body ages very slowly. This is torture for adults much less a kid. His mind could witness things for twenty years while his body ages for possibly two to three. People go insane."

"I remember the day we sealed the look of horror on his face how he begged not to do it. Finally, his words turned to curses and that day we all felt true fear and hate. Aimed at all of us aimed at the world. That day we were sure there would be no redemption for him. If he escaped he will end the shinobi era" he told them everything he could

"How could you do that to a boy? Such suffering such pain and to live every day in Isolation as years go by. No person deserves such fate" Sakura really wanted to hit Obito right now

"Obito just what have you done to that kid. You made him into a monster" Kakashi looked into his eyes

Just then it happened *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* and then a chakra that they had never felt before. It was so heavy everyone that woke up from Tsukuyomi fell on their knees panting heavily and sweating. The malice and hate inside it and the killing intent sent shivers down their spine

Even those that had witnessed the enraged Nine tails on rampage were scared shitless

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi started sweating as well and that's when they heard it

"OBITO!!!!!!!!!!!!" that single word was heard through the whole nation and it was filled with hate. As if the person wanted to rip that name to shreds to destroy it over and over again.

"So the last seal is finally fading away as well" a tired voice spoke out

"I guess it's my time. Don't worry Naruto the boy will not escape yet. It will take years before he can finally come out his location is unknown as he drifts from place to place"

"Please Naruto and Sasuke when you meet the boy show him there are good ninjas. Not everyone is bad. Make him feel loved and whatever you do don't tell Tsunade about this ever. Let her think he's dead. If she ever meets him there is no doubt he'd rip her to shreds." Obito finally closed his eyes. This was the end of the old generation

So two years passed as Naruto married Hinata

"Ah ah ah ah Harder Naruto-Kun harder" in a dim lit room two bodies intertwined with each other and the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard.

"Hinata I'm about to cum you're squeezing too tight" he muttered trying to catch his breath as she claimed his mouth

Tongue against tongue. Fighting for dominance and surprisingly the women had won going on to explore his mouth further

No longer being able to take it as their Moans got louder with one final thrust he burst his seed into her womb taking out his dick which had calmed down from the intense lovemaking they had been doing for an hour

Naruto rolled over to the side bringing Hinata closer to his chest as she weakly spoke

"Do you think I'll get pregnant, Naruto-Kun" with a face as red as a tomato

His face was the same. Not used to stuff like this failed to make sense of words and they both laughed

"I hope you do Hinata. Whether it be a girl or a boy I'm sure it'll be like you, ya know." smiling at each other the drifted off to sleep

Unknown to them they weren't the only ones drowning in the love carnage in hopes to have kids one day

A year later

A loud cry could be heard in the hospital and Hinata was on the bed screaming and sweating "Push Hinata push just a bit more you can do it" told the doctor

Crushing Naruto's hand due to intense pain she gave one final push and the baby came out

The doctor showed them a small cute baby which Hinata held in her arms and smiled softly at

Naruto stood besides her looking at his son he never thought he would have. He was a father now and his responsibility increased he had to be mature now

"What shall we name him, Hinata?" asked Naruto go which she slowly contemplated

"Boruto I'll name him Boruto in memory of Neji-neesan" touching the boys face softly she said As Naruto smiled

In another room was another blond women with a diamond mark on her head screaming while pushing and cursing at doctors

"Tsunade calm down it'll be fine" the white-haired man said which got his hands crushed

"Why don't you try to give birth and we'll see if you scream or not, Jiraya" all the doctors and Jiraya sweatdropped

Finally, the last push came and out came a little baby girl which had blond hair just like her mother and black eyes like her father Jiraya

"What will you name her Tsunade" Jiraya softly asked

Tsunade softly touched the child's face which reminded her of her last little girl which had the same face and same hair apart from the eyes that were grey.

"Mia I'll name her Mia Senju" a motherly gentle expression appeared on her face.

Day and months went by and a new generation of heroes was born and grew up to take on the new mantle

Twelve years had passed and the new shinobies were being brought up in a peaceful world

Far far away from any civilisation, a cave shook and cracks appeared inside it. *Boom* as another dimension appeared throwing what looked like a young boy out as he fell on his knees

"Finally, I'm out how long has it been five years, ten years or even more. It's been so long" the figure spoke in a cracked voice

The clothes he wore was a long black cloak with red clouds on. Eyes with rings, Tomoe and floral pattern while the left side of his face had a bone mask on.

"Akatsuki, Obito I'm coming. Tsunade I'm coming. The things you've done to me. I now am what you created. I will gladly deliver what you tried so hard to banish. A devil spawns to you Tsunade and A monster to the whole. World. This time I'll be your friend when I deliver the punishment. I'll be your neighbours, I'll be your brother, I'll be who you trust the most. No more trusting anyone. It's time I make my own rules. It's time I use people."

He got up dusting his clothes as he walked towards the entrance

"Drogo Starblaze lives on!"

 ** _AN-_**

So this is part 2 and longer than the first one. How'd you like the surprise at the end? Jiraya is alive and even has a daughter with Tsunade. She called her Mia. Damn wonder what Drogo would feel like when he meets her.

Let me know how you found it. There was a lot of talking in both chapter but that was essential. Wanted people to know about everything and how all the akatsuki felt.


	13. A change in the wind!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

This world is not the same world. The things look familiar yet everything seems to have changed. That was all Drogo could think of as he looked around three miles using his eyes.

The world had changed and he had no idea how long it had been. He stopped counting after 5 years. Something to note was that even when being trapped his body underwent changes for better or for good.

Now that his body had grown he could use his seal for at least 40 mins if he stretched. White who used to talk to him in Isolation told him as his body changed new abilities emerged. He didn't have the time to test but he could control the iron in something which was most effective if blood was used.

Perhaps the most notable thing was his eyes that had the biggest change. Due to extreme hate towards the Akatsuki, the boy had awakened Mangekyo sharingan which caused his eyes to underwent massive amounts of change. Perhaps something else about his eye changed as well that he had yet to know since his eyes had too much of a change even if he awakened Mangekyo sharingan. The sclera of his eye which in normal people is white had completely turned to a very dark shade almost a mix between black and dark grey with a hint of lightness. (Look at Boruto's Jōgan for an example) while his iris had changed completely white with the tenseigan floral pattern as before but the floral pattern was black. The biggest change was his pupils.

His Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan seemed to have fused together and he couldn't revert it back to normal sharingan. Inside his pupils which were red had a spiral design which depicted his rinnegan and Mangekyo abilities. (If you find it hard to comprehend the eyes basically its based on Boruto's new Jõgan. The same design but inside the iris, you have Tenseigan floral pattern in black colour surrounding the pupil. Look up tenseigan. As for the spiral look at Indras Mangekyo sharingan)

To say that he was pissed would be an understatement. His body had changed so much yet he never got to try any of his new powers. His body was stiff and finding out your body had grown from a little pup who was 4"3 to a somewhat tall boy which if he had to take a guess would be 4"10 or 4"11. Leaning towards the later.

"I need to ditch the clothes first and then find out where am I what year is this and who the fuck shall I look for," Drogo said to himself as he started going south. He had seen a small hut right in the outskirts of this forest infested area. Hoping to get answers which seemed to be piling up as minutes went by

In a small hut that would fit in about 3 people stood a man who looked to be in his forties wiping his sweat away as he picked his axe and the wood he cut. He had light brown hair and wore a simple shirt and trousers as he worked

"Papa papa look I caught a grasshopper. It looks bigger than most" a childish voice called out towards the man

As a little girl approached the man opening her hands to show a grasshopper the size of two thumbs combined

"Haha, my little princess has grown big enough to catch insects. Soon she'll catch bigger animals and feed us" the man ruffled the little girl's hair To which she pouted

"Humph! I'm not a little princess. I'll be a Ninja like the seventh Hokage and beat up bad people" she declared

"Oh is my daughter going to a kunoichi? Why did I not know of this?" said another gentle voice as it embraced the little girl from behind

"Mom mom stop, it tickles hahaha hahaha" the kid started laughing as her mother knew her sensitive areas to make her laugh.

The man looked at his beautiful wife and a lovely daughter who was only 7 with gentle affection. His wife had fallen in love with him in a small town. He was a simple man and made his days work buy cutting wood, Fishing and hunting. Her father didn't want them to get married so for him she ran away with him. He would always ask if she regretted but she'd always put her hand on his and tell him she loved being with him

As he was reminiscing about it a thick voice woke him up from it as he picked his axe and defended his family

"Oh, my, boys look what we have here. A family of three and look at that women *Whistle* damn she got curves in all the right places. Awoo Awoo and that little girl seem good enough. Boss likes little girls sometimes and if not the black market is always the best way for kids like these" a man said who had a big scar in the shape of an x on his right cheek

"Big let me go on that women first. You had the women last time" said another one to the scar-faced person getting slapped in the face for his comment

"Tch bastard the big bro always goes first," said the Scarface

The civilian looked at the three members who had appeared as they wore a simple shirt and a jacket on top wielding swords and axes. He knew what these people were. Bandits formed from missing-nin and civilians who couldn't make a living for themselves. In this era of peace where bloodshed stopped, didn't stop these guys from pillaging, raping and selling. Bandits had been going on a rise these days. Most believed that the world was too peaceful and wanted the good days back where all of this was allowed to some extent

The World had changed but people had a hard time accepting it especially those who didn't want to make an honest living they resorted to live a life like this.

Holding his axe tight and looking back at his Wifes and daughters expression which showed them being absolute mortified and full of fear

"It's going to be alright. I'm here to protect you and no one will harm you I promise" the man said in a firm voice which did assure them somewhat

"Oh look at this big man. So scary he'll protect them. You'll protect my ass old shit. I don't like people like you who think of themselves as Hotshots" the Scarface person said

I can take them. Normally you'd see bandits who are mostly civilians in some village or towns that leave to join a group. I've been trained to fight so I should be able to take them on hopeful- his mind stopped midway as he was hit from behind. He turned as he was falling down to see the scar face man behind him

"Ninja" the man muttered to himself as he saw his daughter and wife's face turning white "Run" he shouted. The man was a ninja and that was something he couldn't handle. Normally people like him would have a very low chance to encounter a ninja in such a small group of bandits. They didn't involve themselves with things like this. But those that did were the worst of their kind and this person was one of them

"Surprised that a ninja is here. Well, I like to surprise the weak. Just for being a hotshot I'll rape your women in front of you" he grinned madly before walking towards his wife whos ace still white and legs froze from fear

"No please leave my family alone" the man begged, trying to reach him before getting his face slammed to the ground as his nose started bleeding

"Big bro has a nice show in store for you so you must enjoy." the third lackey said. He had small ears for a man and his front two teeth stuck out from his mouth.

By the time his wife realised the situation the scarred man held her arms as her daughter screamed hitting the man with her small fists

"Leave my mother alone you Bastard. Get away from her" tears and snot over her face as she cried her heart out

Slap* the girl fell a few meters away and a red mark appeared on her face.

"Little Kyo" "Kyo" both her mother and father shouted. As the man struggled to get his grip off the bandit so that he could rush towards his daughter before getting a knee into the stomach bringing him on his knees.

"Don't move a too much old man or else we'll have to ask my second brother to put on a show for you using your daughter as well" which did the trick as he froze on spot.

"Hahahahaha look at his expression. If he's like this what's he gonna do when the show starts" the scarred man said before ripping the women's clothes apart leaving her stark naked

"No please no anything but this no" she squirmed and resisted closing her legs as he threw her on the floor.

"Damn bitch doesn't know what's good for her. Clone jutsu" the man used hand seal to summon a clone before telling it to hold her arms straight which the clone followed

"Time for the main course." opening her legs forcefully he saw her juicy part bringing his dick which was already out of the bag filled with blood. Her breast were a perfect size and to this man, the women here would probably be the best dish he ever tasted.

And so he did without waiting any further ramming his dick in her pink hole.

"Ahhh" the women screamed at being trusted hard enough. His hands running up her legs all towards her hips as he gave another forceful thrust deep inside gaining another scream from her

"Bastard stop please I beg you to stop it" the man begged as he saw his wife getting violated looking over towards his daughter who saw the same scene but her face looked neutral. She had been frozen and you could see intense amount of hate in her eyes.

"Mmmmh mmmmh mmmh ahh ahh mmmh mmmh" the women started moaning. The man's hand moved towards her breasts as he pinched it and then brought his face towards the big round balls before sucking on her nipples. "Mmmmh mmmmh mmmmh ahh ahhh ahhh" as her moans increased even further "Please mmmmh mmmh sto- mmmmmh mmmh ahh ahh -p" she begged tears coming down her face as the thrusts became faster. "Fuck me, boys, this woman is so tight damn I can't last long enough with her but that's what round two is for" "Oi look she's even making a perverted expression. Miss, you like it some you? You like it when I do it. Mines probably bigger than your husbands" he laughed as the women denied everything.

The other two lackies seeing the intense scene had massive boners themselves and the second one even contemplated raping the little girl he was holding down. "Fuck she's super Tight now I can feel it" the women due to such a hardcore session could not hold it as her inner walls contracted to suck his dick in tightly. Her husband closed his eyes as tears were coming out of it and her daughter had the same frozen expression but eyes that promised so much pain to the man who was doing it to his mom

His dick started to twitch as he was close to climax " Fuck miss since you've been sucking my dick so hard I'll be nice enough to give you a child. How about it seems like a fair deal to me" he panted as the skin slapping against skin *thump* *thump* *thump* increased with each thrust

"Here I come miss here I cu-" he stopped midway as he couldn't feel his dick anymore. A sharp pain could be felt looking down all he saw was blood sprouting out from his private part before he shrieked

Five minutes earlier

Drogo was slowly making his way towards the hut he saw while figuring out his new powers. He had come to find that he could control Iron in everything that he could find. This gave him an idea when he was with Konan she taught him different jutsu and the history of all the villages.

The third kazekage of the hidden sand village had come to use iron powder instead of sand. He was known to be the strongest kazekage for his ability for that. But unlike him who used magnetic powers to control it, he could use the iron itself. The distance didn't matter to him not did his control over them. He could move the individual iron particles at his will even the smallest could the most deadly. He knew this when he drew his own blood out and manipulated it

If he could he'd have blood and iron sand at his disposal pairing that with his abnormal strength his power would be very strong.

If Drogo was honest with himself he could see why Obito feared him. He had so many abilities at his disposal and the three great Dojutsu. If given time to grow into adulthood he'd probably be the strongest shinobi in the world. Damn I might just get God complex like the rest of the power crazy freaks he said to himself shaking his head

He had yet to find out what his Mangekyo sharingan abilities were and what his limits are. The most puzzling thing was the black shaped diamond on his palm. When he asked white he said the shape appeared as part of his abilities and were probably something he inherited from his father. What he did tell him which was useful was to keep it hidden and not show it to anyone. Hiding his powers and hidden cards was the best course of action in this unknown world right now. As he was getting close to the hut he was brought back to reality when he heard distinct noises of what sounded like two people in heat.

Picking up his pace as he got closer the noises got louder "Mmmmh mmmmh ahhh ahhh ahhh" a woman's voice could be heard but what was odd was the occasional sniffling the women made which sounded like she was crying

"Well someone's not enjoying their morning sex session" Drogo mused to shat he thought would simply be two people in the heat but decided to go check on it anyway

"Look at the expression she's making she likes it. You like it don't you miss. My dicks bigger than your husbands isn't it" as the words came out Drogo burst into speed leaving behind gust of wind

Getting out of the forest he was greeted by six people. A man looked to be 40ish was being held down by another man younger than him with an ugly face. Another man with the same clothing as the first was holding a little girl down who had a neutral expression and was frozen stiff

Upon looking closer into her eyes he was surprised to see anger in her eyes. Absolute anger. Why would such a child have so much anger similar to mine? Drogo thought to himself finally looking at the last two figures and his mind went blank

Two people were there making moaning noises. A woman laid down below with her legs spread far apart and her hands held by a clone of the man who was ramming his junk hard in her pussy. As each thrust harder than the last and the women whimpering at down below him tears from her eyes.

Rape again rape why do animals like these exist why do they walk on this earth? So much anger that's all he felt.

His mother was the victim of this and turned all her hate to her kids. which even killed him and his sister that day. He hated the man who did that to her but he hated her even more for taking away something very important to him.

The world may change but human nature never does. These animals deserve to die he took out a small shuriken from his kunai bag and threw it at such a fast speed that would surely cut down even trees.

The shuriken connected just in time for the man to speak "Here I come miss Here I cu-" as what little skin of his dick that was barely visible since his dick was deep inside the women's vagina was cut of from the roots.

Present time

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the high shrill piercing cry was heard from the man as he fell on his back holding his hands on his private part or what used to be a private part. Now it was debatable if was even a man.

The women who'd been crying looked in horror as some of the blood was painted on her legs and vagina. Quickly realising what happened she moved her left hand down towards her legs pulling out the whole dick which had gone soft as no blood reached it. Throwing the thing away she backed up quickly picking up what clothes she found near covering herself up taking only a few moments before everyone else could process what happened

"W-WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" the second bandit shouted looking horrified while placing a sword on

"This happened" Drogo appeared near him and smashed his chakra induced first right at his face. *BOOM* almost instantly the man was sent flying into the tree, well to be exact his head went flying at the tree and *splash* smashed into it like jelly.

Every single person was horrified at what this new person had done. He looked very young yet carried such strength which he showed in the most brutal way. The boy had a deep scowl on his face as well. As if bothered by the mess he made

The scar-faced man still screaming rolling around on the floor.

"Y-you d-don't come any closed I-I'll kill him I swear I'll kill him" the last injured free bandit spoke his quivering voice didn't much help him in his cause

"Do it then go ahead I'd like to see you try" Drogo smirked at him which further horrified him as he brought the small dagger and swung towards the man's neck.

"NO!" the daughter and wife simultaneously said. Only for the bandits arm to be stopped an inch away from the throat.

"W-what what the fuck why can't I move my hand, what have you done to me," he asked as against his will the dagger dropped and he took two steps back. Puzzled by the lack of control over his body

Drogo gave the man the eyes to move to his family which he did. As he moved to the know frozen bandit grinning madly "I've always wondered what would happen to a person who'd explode from the inside. I've never seen something like that so can you please show it to me"

Raising his left hand I'm that was into a fist pointing towards the bandit. Slowly, opening it while the man's body started turning red and he looked bloated "M-My body what are you doing to my BOOO" failing to form any more words as his body was so bloated that it would explode. Suddenly, Drogo smiled and fully opened his hand "Blood art: Inner explosion" the man's body exploded into bits and pieces as blood rained down covering Drogo all over.

The boy as if not looking menacing enough had turned into a complete demon when he turned around. The family who now got a good look at him saw him wearing a long black cloak with red clouds with the collars turned upward covering the lower half of his face while the blond hair which was now covered in blood looked uniquely pretty as his dark eyes with red pupils shined.

If this person had not saved this family the man would have probably run away with his wife and daughter right now. But for now, all he could do was remain frozen covering his wife and child who tired to peak at the young man

Drogo knew the family was scared of what he did and how he looked like for now. He didn't care about any of it. No, he simply walked towards the now scar-faced man under their gazes who now had stopped crying looking back at him with hate and terrified eyes.

"Why give me the eyes that show hate? Were you not the one who enjoyed raping women and making his family watch?" approaching him Drogo slowly crouched near him tilting his head

"From the noise, I heard you make. I can see you really love sex, don't you? And you consider your tiny dick a pride that made many Women orgasm in pleasure, right? You must have felt his your awesome dick felt if it could bring even the greatest women begging for second rounds? So why not let yourself experience that. Let me help you okay? No need to thank me though I like helping Scum like you" the man could see this child was smiling madly even though he couldn't see his lower half if face. He was terrified at what this person would do. And he had every right to be terrified

Seeing his dick that had been chopped off slowly being lifted into the air by a simple gesture of the boy. "Let's make this fun. You like putting pointy things in women, don't you? Let's make your dick SUPER pointy!" Drogo said as blood came out of the hole of his penis forming a solid 4-inch needle On the hole.

"Now this is perfect it's super pointy" grinning madly the boy forced the man's body to stand up simply by waving his hand and making him bend over

The whole family became horrified at what followed and would scar them for life. As the boy rammed his pointy dick straight inside his asshole as the man screamed. The never knew a human could scream like that.

"Please ahhhhhhh make it ahhhhhhh noooooo pleaseee ECCHHH ACCHHH" the man started choking as his dick started coming out from his mouth.

As it was halfway out Drogo closed his fist making him bite his upper half off and then forced him to choke on the rest before exploding the remains of that vile thing inside his mouth. The man died a gruesome death.

Well, at least I tested out my capabilities the shinobi. It seems I can't control all the shinobies like this. The stronger the shinobi and his bloodline the harder it is to control them. Only the blood outside their body can be controlled by me. Well it was a good experience Drogo mused at his new findings

Turning around to face the family who stiffened under his gaze with the exception of the little girl.

"*Sigh* this is troublesome," he said

"Hey, mister I'd like to ask you a few questions." the boy spoke softly making sure not to scare them away

No movement could be seen from them.

This is gonna be troublesome well I can help them out while taking advantage of them.

Shing* Drogo's sharingan burned brightly and he placed them in a Genjutsu

"Now you'll answer all my questions perfectly and then forget about the whole incident here. None of you will remember any of this and you women go get dressed" he gave out his orders to which they nodded

"First off who is the hokage of the hidden leave village"

"The Seventh Hokage Naruo Uzumaki" he replied back

Drogos eyes widened at the revelation. Wasn't Naruto the nine tail jinchuriki and wasn't he his age. Just how many years had passed for him to become the Hokage

"How old is the Hokage?"

"The hokage is 32 years old this year"

"What! 32 years old. I've been trapped in that place for 22 years. Twenty fucking two years" Drogo screamed at himself

"This is way too long. So many things should have changed. I need to know everything"

"Explain to me what you know about the things that happened in the past 22 years" Drogo Demanded

The man then went on to explain what he knew. How Gaara the kazekage of the hidden sand was taken by Akatsuki how he was saved by Hidden leaf killing a missing-nin Sasori on it. Two more Akatsuki members attacked leaf and got killed again by Naruto and some other Shikamaru dude. Kakuzu and Hidan were their names. Later came the Pain attack who nearly killed everyone in Konoha which was saved by Naruto again. Nagato gave his life to save those he killed. Tch never thought Nagato would be able to do something like this. This Naruto person must be really strong.

He told me he heard the last blue haired member who was with pain die as well in Amegakure as he himself originated from Amegakure and saw the fight between the masked man and her. So she died as well huh. Later a person named Sasuke crashed the kage summit and killed Danzo the hokage if hidden village. Which let to Masked man declaring fourth ninja war.

"So many things happened" Angered by his imprisonment

He explained how later he heard shinobies say, Madara stronger than sage of six paths and even someone called Kaguya the mother of the sage of six paths appeared but was defeated by Naruto and Sasuke. He told me right now they were considered to be the strongest in the whole shinobi world

"Motherfucker, Obito you imprisoned me for so long and died. Each every one of you died just like that? What about my revenge against you? How dare you die before that" he muttered under his breath releasing his killing intent scaring the man into string back

"So many things have happened and the generation I was in has all grown up to have kids. Oh that's right old man what about the Fifth hokage Tsunade what happened to her" Drogo hatefully spoke out

"Ah Lady Tsunade married Jiraya the Sannin 12 years ago and even has a daughter now"

Froze everything froze in front of Drogo. Then a killing intent so much that it went far and wide. He started laughing like a manic "Hahahahahahahahahahahah Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah You Tsunade you married that Bastard and even Had a child. To think you'd have the gal to marry and have Kids when you killed me and my sister that day. But you marrying makes me So happy now. Hahahahahhahahah I told you there will come a time when I will take something that is very important to you and destroy it. Only then will you realise my pain. My Two Decades of pain that I've been carrying. It's time I show you what a real devil can do" laughing wide and Far while looking at the Sky.

He had made his plan. The plan to visit Konohana to destroy everything that women loved but this time he'll be patient. He'll make the whole village gain his trust and then he'll strike. Destroying everything.

"Its time I buy some new clothes and Visit a grave I'm two decades late at," He said while walking away towards Konoha.

 ** _AN-_**

So we are finally in the Boruto Timeline. Drogo seems to be a bit more blood crazy and wild. Possibly due to him living in Isolation and his hate. The boy has developed weird things to cope with it.

Hope you like the chapter and the next one will see him finally entering Konoha. Leave a review


	14. Taking the first step!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far away in the north stood a small figure who could be seen walking up the cliff. The place seemed to have trees around but the path to the top remained barren. Often times patches of grass could be seen on the path.

Drogo who could be seen walling up finally approached the open area at the top. The place was quite different from the bottom part he had walked from. It was filled with thick grass and at the edge stood a Tree that had grown up to be very big since the last time he saw it.

Normally getting to this place would've taken the boy a few days but something surprising had occurred when he left the hut yesterday. He got the first taste of first ability as for Mangekyo Sharingan. True to his absurd power his first ability was copycat. He would be able to use any specific Mangekyo abilities he had seen before whether it be for a brief moment or for a while. This allowed him to have Tsukuyomi that Itachi used and Obito's Kamui which allowed him to travel faster to this location. Unlike Obito's Kamui his was much faster in transferring to a different dimension and he could use it on objects far away as well.

Amaterasu and Susanoo was something he had yet to try and with all these abilities he really found himself getting annoyed. It was getting harder to even know his own body at this rate and it kept on surprising him. For now, tho all of that was thrown in the back of his mind.

What he was eyeing tho was the lone Grave that stood next to the tree. Walking over towards it the young boy crouched in front of it.

"It's been a while, sister." he softly said out using his left hand to touch the tombstone he had erected and wrote on it using his own blood

Here lies the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Who's smile brought people out of their Darkness. Her light shines ever so bright and her will lives on - Mia

Taking out the locket from around his neck Drogo opened it to reveal a picture of him and his sister as she on his back their cheeks connected and both had a massive smile. The other side of the locket had his sister him and their mother. The only reason he kept this picture was to remind him of the day he'll destroy her. This picture gave him motivation

"You must really be mad at me for not visiting for so many years. I'm sure if you were here you'd pull my ears and pout saying something along the lines with 'Even if you grow up to be an old man you'd still have to visit me and I take more priority than your wife and kids'. Yup, that's exactly what you would say." Drogo smiled laying his back against the giant tree.

"So many things have happened to me, sister. I met a man called Obito and he took me, Kiri, a beautiful place I must say. You'd like it a lot over there. I helped out the rebels and met this woman called Mei. You know she was actually nice to me she actually cared about people like us. Funny right, Bastards like us are loved as well. She told me she would wait for me if I ever come back to her. Actually, I wanted to go find her after I had done things at my end but well things happened and now it's 22 years late to go there. I don't even know if she is alive anymore"

"Who am I kidding I can no longer find happiness in this world not without you, Sister. When you had died I was in a dark place and then came the Akatsuki. I felt like we were family, No! I believed we were family but then they betrayed me and for what? Just because I had so much potential" he clenched his fists hard

Taking a deep breath again he looked up at the sky "I hate the Akatsuki so much and imagine my surprise when they were all dead by the time I came out. Who am to take my revenge on? The anger that I feel the immense hatred that they left me with is growing by the minute." *Sigh*

"You know I don't really hate all of them. No, I want to hate them but my heart won't let me. Even in a place like the Akatsuki, I found two people who would've looked after you and me if the situation was different. Itachi was a man I formed brotherly ties with. He was a troubled person much like me but the sins and burdened he carried after slaughtering his clan. I felt it the man was tired and I never once saw scorn in his eyes for me."

"The other well you would've loved that women sister. Imagine my adult form and turn it into a female and you'd have Konan the blue-haired women with a neutral expression. I considered her my sister and perhaps the only person I truly cared for in the Akatsuki. Her betrayal was possibly the most shocking and I hate her so much yet my heart does not allow it. Perhaps it was the tears she cried for me when I was being sealed. Maybe that's why I don't really want to hate her. I don't know what I would do if she was in front of me now but I do know I don't want to cause her the pain I want to cause our mother"

As the sun had started to set the boy got up dusting his clothes and looking down from the cliff to see the new Konoha. It was massive, to say the least. 22 years ago this place was big but not this big. Now it had seemed to have doubled its previous size and various tall buildings could be seen from miles away.

"22 years sure changes a lot of things. To think it felt like yesterday when I and you took made our promise to stay together forever," he muttered

"Its time I go sister. I need to go grab some supplies from the town under the cliff and head to the village. Much needs to be done but don't worry now your brother will visit you every week. I won't leave you this time. I promise" said his peace he distorted and vanished from the place.

The figure of the boy then appeared on top of the roof of a clothing shop. Drogo needed clothes and he needed them badly. He'd been stuck in the same clothes for at least three to four years inside the dimension. He really didn't know if his age was 12 or 13 now.

"Oh man, it's so weird that my clothes don't even stink after years. How the fuck did I even shit or piss. Don't even wanna think about that" allowing the night to take over as the lights of the shop went off before the owner locked it closing the door.

"Time to get to work" using Kamui I made my body intangible and passed through the roof of the building coming to a stop at the floor

He had always preferred clothes that were white. Like his sister who usually preferred Red. It had become the thing that they stuck with.

"I need clothes that cover my hole. So a massive jacket would do. Can't walk in the village with a hole in my chest. I'm sure even if years have gone by people would remember my appearance from the Bingo books. Absolom the bringer of chaos, good old days" remembering the old days he went through the boy's section for something cool looking

Fiddling through all the clothes he finally found something that caught his eyes. "Wow was this basically made for me. This is simply perfect," he picked the clothes and quickly changed into them. Throwing his Akatsuki clothes inside his kumai dimension.

Walling up to a mirror he looked at the new pair of clothes he seemed to be wearing. He wore a black shirt which was zipped all the way stopping just below his collar bone forming a V shape. The zip was perfect for hiding his hole. Over his shirt, he wore a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket was black as the sleeves were rolled up all the way to his elbows. Down below he wore simple black pants with two white belts around his waist which allowed him to carry two kunai bags behind underneath the jacket. Lastly, he wore simple black shinobi boots.

"Not saying I'm gay but with a face like mine even I couldn't resist my self not to mention these beautiful clothes" he smirked touching his hollow jawbone mask on is left.

"I hope this mask doesn't scare anyone. Not that I care I would like to be isolated. Can't really help it. It's good my Akatsuki clothes covered the lower half of my face so no one's seen it yet

"King the mask is ready" white spoke in his mind. To think I forgot about that, Drogo thought

A year ago when white spoke to him he said his hollow powers. Which was the name he had given to my powers that manifested when I died. It made sense since well I had no heart and I was hollow inside now. He said hollows always manifest masks and mine was being made slowly since the day I had gotten these powers. He told me the longer the mask takes to be made the stronger the hollow is. If the big sword that I had was not an indication of my powers well then this was.

Speaking of the sword I was finally able to separate my sword into two part. Both identical to each other with the exception of sizes. The larger one was about 4"7 while the smaller one was 3"7. Both looked like khyber Knives. This was a massive relief to me as my original sword was too well known.

Absolom the bringer of chaos always wielded a massive 5"10 sword which was all black. Now separated the bigger sword was hollow from the middle and had the same shape as the small sword. Which meant that if I wanted my Original sword I had to fit the small one in that hole to change its shape. Such a neat trIck.

Breaking the sword into two also caused my hollow powers to grow considerably weak. Before a single slash would cause massive damage if I put my chakra in now tho it was only enough slice trees.

"How do I summon the mask, white? I asked him

"Its part of you think about summoning it and it will"

True to his words as I thought about it a mask formed on my face which joined perfectly with my left jawbone mask. Looking in the mirror I saw a menacing mask. With massive sharp teeth, a pointy chin-bone and eyes... I couldn't see my eyes it was basically pitch black inside the eye area. I could see everything clearly but the person outside couldn't see my eyes.

"Wow I look really sca-" shocked to find even my voice had changed to a distorted almost shrill type. It was the same voice white had.

"Well I am your hollow powers, king so yea you'll have the same voice as me in this form" white explained

"Makes sense. This mask and my distorted voice are perfect. I can use this form to continue doing things my way without being found out" even the hollow mask was somewhat grinning

Putting the mask away as it dissolved into nothing he made his way outside to find a place to stay as tomorrow would be the big day.

The next morning a figure approached the massive open doors of the village known as Konoha. The boy slowly walked towards the gate before halting his movements as a loud shout was heard.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the loud voice said as a person wearing traditional leaf village attire approached.

"What is your business in the leaf village boy and do you have a permit to enter?" the man towered over the boy looking down

"Take me to your Hokage." the boy simply said

"Now listen here boy you just can't demand to meet the Hokage-" stopping midway as he saw glowing red pupils. He knew exactly what glowing red meant and certainly when it had some kind of design in it

"Now! Please" Drogo raised his voice

"Well damn! Follow me kid and stay close" telling the boy that as he made him follow picking up the pace towards the hokage tower.

Drogo watched in fascination as so many stores of a different kind had been set up. People were laughing and chatting. Overhead bridges and different signboards with arrows to show the specific street and make life easier. He even saw a train far away above the Hokage rock going about.

Motherfucker! Isn't this a bit too quick? There were no trains 22 years ago and those massive towering building, so many of them at that. I heard Pain had destroyed the village but this doesn't look destroyed at all.

As we approached the Hokage tower which was surprisingly next to the academy. Judging from the many chakra signatures that Drogo could sense the academy had its lectures going on for now

"Let's go, kid, the hokage is expecting us" the shinobi as he finished talking with the women on the reception.

Seems like a pretty decent building. Wonder if the Hokage lives here he said to himself as the door opened

Woosh* massive amounts of chakra hit his face and he started to sweat a bit

Looking up he saw a blond-haired man who kept his hair short. The man was wearing an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals. He had a very Carefree look on his face but the aura around him was as serious as it could get.

So this is the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. To think this man has chakra reserves as large as me or perhaps even more than me. Isn't this a bit too strong? How can someone like him exist? Just the aura he excludes suffocates me.

"Lord Seventh this kid wanted to meet you. He's from out of the village and well his eyes..." the shinobi trialled off moving his eyes towards me as if asking the Hokage to confirm what he had seen was right.

Naruto Uzumaki had just been finishing his paperwork when he was informed that a shinobi had brought a little kiddo to meet him. At first, he felt like telling them to wait a bit but then heard the boy may have sharingan to which a shocked expression appeared on his face and he informed them to get them here quickly

Seeing them enter his eyes went on the boy and he instinctively released his Chakra causing him to be surprised again. Normally when he released his Chakra kids his age would either faint, turn white, sweat heavily or simply run away. But this boy had faintly sweated before collecting himself. It was rare to see kids like this these days. This was a sign of a kid who'd been through his fair share of killings.

"I can see that, Konbechi-san. You may take your leave I'll take it from here" nodding the man excused himself

Drogo saw the hokage standing up as he made a clone of himself which left through the window then shifted his attention back to him.

"Who are you boy and why did you want to meet me" Naruto questioned in a serious tone

Drogo had already prepared the necessary things for all of this. His hands still in his pocket he spoke up.

"Names Drogo Starblaze. My dad was an Uchiha who died when I was 6 and my mother was a whore" I stated in a bored tone

For Naruto, this was an absolute shell shocker. An Uchiha. Where did that come from and he didn't even know if there were any more Uchiha Alive. Sasuke would really be interested in him.

"Is that a way to talk about your mother? No matter what she is she was your mother." Naruto angrily told him not liking one bit what the boy had said

"You don't need to teach me how to talk about her. She was an abusive fuck who made her own child watch her getting fucked as his dad was on his death bed" Well it wasn't all a lie that I had made up. This was from my first life. My mother really did like to make me watch as she got other men inside her. It was the only way I could make a very convincing expression

"W-what how could a mother be like that? Where is she let me talk to her." Hokage replied

"Don't bother a year after dad passed she left with another man leaving me behind. Never seen her since then and I've been drifting from place to place until I got here"

"Why come here?" Damn these questions kept coming

"My dad was born in this village. He was thrown out because he fell in love with a whore like my mother and ran off in the mountains. It didn't help that he awakened his sharingan when he was in his 30s. Dad said I belonged in the village." explaining his situation

"Look I don't want to be here just like you don't want a foul mouth brat to be here. Just get me in the Academy and let me graduate. All I know in life is to fight and kill." Drogo told him acting all sentimental

Suddenly a hand was placed on his head and the man ruffled his hair. Eyes widened by this sudden situation he got himself into he slapped his hand away.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" looking at him in anger but all I saw on his eyes were pity and remorse

"You must have suffered a lot. To be made a killer at such a young and no one to look after" the older blond showed a sad smiled

MOTHERFUCKER! I don't need your pity I need you to get me inside the academy. The faster I learn things the faster I can kill you all. Drogo said to himself

At this moment the door swung open and Pink haired women entered she was tall. She was wearing a red sleeveless qipao top that exposed her navel. She also wore light-coloured pants and high heels and a red headband. What was the most eye-catching that Drogo stared at her for was the mark on her forehead.

That is her mark. I would remember that mark anywhere. The diamond-shaped mark on the forehead that stores in chakra. S-She is her student. Drogo clenched his fists hard and tried to keep his composure

"Naruto I got your message you said there was a boy with Sharingan?" she spoke in a gentle voice as she looked over towards Drogo

"Is he the boy" pointing towards me which the Hokage gave the nod to.

She approached me and crouched down to my eye level.

Not a bad looking boy at all. He's gonna be popular with girls like Sasuke-Kun was. Showing a sad smile. She was just outside the door and had heard the boy talk about his family. It was truly a shame to think what he had gone through to hate his family so much. His mouth was so foul which was probably because of his mother and the boy surely had killed. With no one to teach him right from wrong.

"Boy what's your name?" she asked me softly

"Drogo Starblaze"

"Why did you not take on your father's name"

"Never liked that old man either. Abused the fuck outta me whenever he fought the whore. Ouch! What the fuck! Ouch, stop hitting me" I said rubbing my head. Damn women with damn strong chakra infused fists.

"Even if your father and mother were bad people there is no excuse to using foul language." she chided him

"What? want me to call them father and mother. I'd rather die than call them that. I was considered nothing more than a Bastard in their eyes. I'm sure the old man didn't even think of me as his true son. If not for me awakening my Dojutsu he would probably say I'm a product of my mother whoring around" I told them with anger in my voice.

You could see sad faces on their faces. What is this a pity-party? Damn just this over with.

"So what are we doing a test to see if in saying the truth or not?" I finally asked them. Casting them all to be surprised

"What did you think I wouldn't know about testing heritage using blood? I ain't some imposter so let's get this over with

The pink haired women nodded and brought out her equipment and asked for my blood.

This is what I had prepared myself for. I knew I had the blood of many different clans running through veins. The Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha since I got the sharingan and my father's bloodline was completely unknown to me. He probably had a very strong bloodline considering he could rape my mother.

I could separate my blood to only show part of my heritage. As I gave her the droplet of blood that only contained DNA of the Uchiha. Revealing anything else was too risky especially Senju since the only Senju alive was Tsunade and me being here would certainly allow her to know who I really am.

"So what are the results, Sakura-chan," the hokage asked seeing the women in deep contemplation

Finally getting up she looked back and said "What he said is right. He has Uchiha blood in him but it seems mutated perhaps that's why his eyes are very different. I've never seen anything like this before. For now, I can say he truly is an Uchiha" to which I smiled as my plan succeeded

Naruto looked me in some contemplation before asking the question I wished he'd just leave it. "You said you had a unique Dojutsu. What do you call it and what is that jawbone mask you have on your left side?"

Damn didn't want him to ask me that but I already prepared for all the scenarios.

"My eyes are very unique and apart from sharingan, I have many other abilities I have yet to know. Since they are different from the traditional sharingan as you can see my pupils have a spiral design this is my Mengekyo sharingan" Now I was smashed with utter silence. More sad smiles and pity in their eyes

"Y-you awakened your Mangekyo Sharingan? What did you go through to get that awakened" the women asked me softly

"Don't wanna talk about it but anyway this is my eyes now. It always stays in Mangekyo sharingan and my sclera is dark as well. I call my eyes Kēosugan (Chaos eyes). As for my Jawbone mask, I've always had that since I was born probably due to the variation as the Miss here said" I had come up with that name for my eyes since they always changed and left a mess of abilities. Chaos was what explained it the best.

"So now can you get me into the Academy? I don't have money but I'll go out and do some mercenary work or pick up some missions to pay for the academy" they both looked at me in surprise

"Boy do you have a place to stay?" Naruto said in a gentle voice

"Nah man, I stay in streets of on peoples rooftops. I'm a drifter so it's all fine. Don't really need a place to stay and I can't afford any for now." this was part of my plan. Making my location unknown so people won't bother me was for the best. I had too many secrets for anyone to know.

"He can stay at my house, Naruto." now it was my time to be surprised

"What! No, I appreciate you saying that lady but I've always been alone I don't like to interact with people plus I've got a foul mouth so you wouldn't want me. Streets are good for me" trying hard to shut her request down but the Hokage kept looking at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Drogo it's either her house or the Orphanage until you become able to graduate and become a ninja and get a lot of money. Which I can tell won't be for a few years since the places have become very expensive over the years. Your choice but pick one. If you won't then you can't join the academy" he told me

Well there goes my fucking Freedom I muttered

Orphanage sounded cool but frankly, I ass sick and tired of kids always looking happy and chummy plus there were way too many people in the orphanage. I need peace and quiet away from people who's smiles made me sick.

"Alright, I'll stay with her. The orphanage has way too many people and it makes sick how kids are all happy and chummy. I don't like interacting with people so you won't be expecting me out if my room a lot Miss" telling them my answer to which the lady smiled. A sad smile at that.

"You can call me Sakura-san" smiling brightly as she held out my arm and led me out while Naruto told me he would take care of his money problem and fill in his application form for the academy and he can attend it tomorrow.

This women just look how happy she is. I ain't even her child. All that fake smiles and laughs. I know you, mothers. They are all the same and it makes me sick.

Drogo would never admit but two lifetimes of bad parenting had made him hate women especially mothers. Even if they truly cared about him he would still see them in a bad light. The boy had been messed up badly and for that, he blamed his Mothers for it

As the approached her house which was quite decent and large enough for at least 7 people to stay. Despite being large she had told him that only her, her daughter and husband lived her with, her husband mostly out of the village it was mostly her and Sarada which was her daughter's name.

I really didn't want to interact with these women especially since she was the student of the women I've desired to kill for a long time. But then again it was my chance to get close to her and Tsunade as well.

Tsunade you have your pride in ninjutsu don't you? I'll excel in all the things and when you think of me as a prodigy and perhaps as your or Sakura's successor I'll kill one of your loved ones. I'd like to see your face when the person you took so pride in ends up killing your own family. No, I'd love to see that expression. I grinned thinking about it literally grinned

Entering the building I was told to take my shoes off to which I complied leaving them at the entrance. She told me to wash up pointing at the bathroom which I complied with.

Even if I didn't stink or looked bad I had yet to have a nice bath since the day I was trapped. It was actually amazing I looked fresh with the passing of years. Leaving my clothes hanging inside and a towel that I got from her I entered the warm bath.

"Ahh, damn this feels nice. How long has it been since I could enjoy something like this? Far too long. It's a shame you ain't here to see this place, Sis. You've always wanted to come to hidden leaf but the person who lives here brought you nothing but Pain. Soon I'll be entering the Academy and learn all sorts of ninjutsu. When I become a Jonin I can get my hands on those S-Ranked and some forbidden Jutsu. Naruto, Sasuke and even this women Sakura have such a strong chakra. Even with all my techniques, I'd lose against them as I am now" sinking my body further inside the hot water.

"I need to fight them. I heard from the lady that she, Sasuke and Naruto were a team. I am to get my revenge and end the shinobi era people like them would absolutely crush me. I need to fight them gauge their strengths. I need some kind of opportunity in the future. I've waited 22 years for my revenge now that I'm so close to it. I can wait for a few more to crush them all. Soon Sister very soon I'll send our mother and her loved ones down to hell. Don't you worry don't you ever worry." Saying that to myself I closed my eyes letting them rest for a while.

After a hot bath, I used the towel to dry my self up and wore my clothes as the towel was resting on my neck. Coming out of the bathroom I bumped into another figure.

"Ouch," a feminine voice said. Looking down I saw a little girl a few centimetres shorter than me with black hair and black eyes staring back at me.

She was wearing sleeveless, buttoned dull red dress bound by a yellow tie and a white belt with white bandages underneath. She also wore a black fingerless glove on her right hand, a black arm warmer on her left arm and a pair of black ankle-length, open-toed high-heeled sandals. Judging by her outfit she must've come back from the Academy.

Her figure was well you could see small boobs bulging outwards. That was it tho she was still in her growing stage but Drogo was not interested in women for now. He'd never think like normal teens. All he wanted was revenge.

"Tch watch where you going brat!" muttered Drogo

She blushed she literally blushed at me. Oh, yea I just took a bath so I probably look absolute fly. Can't really help it even I'd have thoughts for myself. Musing over his thoughts.

As the blush faded away she finally reacted to what you'd expect someone to react to when they find out someone they don't know is in their house.

"Y-you who are you and how dare you get inside" she stuttered while throwing a punch at my chest

Well, there goes the nice greetings. Kids always quick to anger. He mused forgetting he was a kid as well.

"Cha!" she shouted punching me to the chest which blew a wind as her punch was fast enough but then she became shocked. Her punch that was strong enough to leave small craters in the ground was stopped by his hand near his chest. Her hand wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried.

"Calm down brat!" I demanded her To which she did exactly that and froze when my red pupils glowed. Her next words, however, made beat the shit out of her

"Papa!" I fell down literally fell down.

"The fuck brat do I look like an old man to you? Papa, papa your ass. I'm only 12." hitting her head with my fist.

She blushed again thinking how stupid she sounded like when she said that.

Bam* "Ouch what was that for old lady. Ouch! Okay okay stop pulling my ears" Sakura had appeared behind me and was now reprimanding me

"First of it's not nice to swear in the house and secondly I'm very young so No calling me Old lady. Is that clear?" I could've sworn she smiled a smile that guaranteed pain.

Fuck me women are scary creatures. It's just like Konan when I called her old. Note to self never call her old. Saying that to myself

Gulp* "Yes, Ma'am crystal clear," I said taking a step back.

How am I scared of women like her? I'm Absolom the bringer of chaos. I can't be scared of petty women. But I guess it's all good the more I let my self be emotional and carefree the easier it would be for my Absolom character to be different from my current self.

"Mom who is he" finally collecting her self Sarada asked her mother curious of the new stranger in the house.

"Sarada this is Drogo and he's an Uchiha like you and your father," she told her

"Aren't all other Uchihas dead mom?" she questioned to which she replied with some might still be out there with Uchiha blood but might never have awakened their sharingan.

"The dinners ready so let's go" we followed her to the table to eat.

I could still see the brat taking small glances at me which was getting annoying.

"Oi! If you wanna ask something that ask away. It's uncomfortable seeing someone stare at you like that." again with the blush is that all you know.

Making a straight face completely different from her last expression she asked me "Will you be joining the ninja academy since I see a massive sword you have" which got a nod from me.

"Since your not from here there will be rules to follow in the Academy and you'll have to act good since we are living in the same house" wow I truly hate it when someone tells me to do something.

"I'll do what I like brat, Don't worry if not for having no choice I'd rather be staying in the streets." finishing my food I got up.

"Thanks for the food Ma'am I'll be heading to my room" which she gave me a smile and I left.

Seeing that I had left Sakura let out a small sigh. "Sarada don't be hard on the boy and he's already suffered a lot out there. He has no friends to be friends with him. I know you like the boy with the number of blushes you've had this last hour. Boys like him don't like people who order them around when they've been living by themselves for years"

"Mom, I-I don't like him who said that n-no way I really don't" she spoke trying to find words

"Believe me Sarada I know you do. The boys good looking just like your dad. If you won't hold onto him someone in the Academy might snatch him. Your dad had a lot of competition as well." she smiled picking up the plates going back to the kitchen.

Inside Drogo's new room he flopped on the bed and gave out a sigh."Tomorrow is where my true journey begins. A test of patience and my ability to blend in." saying that he closed his eyes.


	15. The First Meeting!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the Sun started to rise a new day had begun. Drogo who seemed to have awoken checked the time to be 5 am.

"Sakura said the academy starts at 7 so I have two hours. Better start getting fresh and Train in my inner world." Getting up he slowly walked towards the toilet to freshen up making sure not to wake others.

After getting ready and wearing his clothes, picking up his sword he started heading towards the backyard of the house.

The backyard was pretty massive. You could see targets to practice your shuriken and a few wooden dummies to train your taijutsu

"Well, they could come in handy. It's been a while since I've practised Taijustu and my throws. Doubt they'll be bad since I took care of those bandits" Sitting down cross-legged and the large sword on his lap he entered his inner world

"Yo king it's been a while" white said nonchalantly leaning against my original version of the sword his being completely white.

"Let's get started white. I need to stretch my legs even if I can't to my real ones. The training in here still counts if I improve on my kenjutsu" picking up his sword and rushing towards white as their blades connected *Clank*

"Well someone's in a rush but I guess you really are itching for a fight after years of isolation" that said we both engaged into a long training session as hours passed by while only a single hour passed in the real world.

Around 6 Drogo heard a small sound of the backyard door opening. He had to pull himself out of his meditation as be opened his eyes.

Standing in front of him was the Owner of the house. Staring curiously at what he was doing.

"Is there something I can help you with Sakura-san?" he asked respectfully knowing full well not to mess with this woman for now

The women looked as if she was contemplating something before opening her mouth. "Yesterday I saw you block Sarada's chakra induced punch like it was nothing. The punch is able to leave small craters when she used it, so the only way to stop a punch like that is to equally use chakra induced body parts. They have to be abnormally strong as well. I guess what I'm trying to ask you who taught you this?"

'Ah, so she wary of me. As far as she knows this technique is only taught by Tsunade and you'll need to have you an abnormal strength and perfect control of your chakra to pull off what I did.' he thought to himself

"You could say I was taught by a friend on the road and the fifth hokage is not the only one who can teach something like this" leaving no room for discussion and further puzzling her about the mystery man who could teach that.

"Boy, I'm only asking you out of concern. A technique like this needs a perfect control and a small mistake can mess your body up badly" she told him

"You do not need to worry about me. I don't see the reason why you care what happened to my body? I've survived like this for years and I intend to do the same for the future. I've picked up medical jutsus along my journey as well so I shall be fine" picking up his sword and getting ready to practice Taijustu on the dummies he was halted by her next word

"Would you like to practice your taijutsu with me. You can use all your strength. It will help improve you since you won't hold back" she asked which to him sounded more like a demand. She probably wanted to gauge my strength and her request wasn't all that bad.

To fight against one of the members of team 7 who had saved this pathetic world. He needed that. She was also the student of Tsunade. He had already located Tsunade's chakra and found Jiraya near her as well. He would face them sooner or later, for now, he needed to know every shinobies strengths and weaknesses.

"Very well but this place is too small for us to fight," he told her to which she simply gestured to follow him

Having both shunshined to a massive open area which had number 10 on it she turned back to look at Drogo.

"This is training ground 10. Normally you'd come here with your sensei when you become a genin but we can use this since I'm a jonin" getting into her fighting stance she told me to come at her.

"Don't go crying if I hit you too hard" making her twitch in anger

All of a sudden the boy had vanished from the spot. Appearing right in front of her giving a punch to her face which she blocked using her hand holding it firmly so he couldn't pull back.

Seeing as his arm had been caught the boy used his other arm to punch the side of her face which was caught again by her other hand.

Quick on his reflexes and not giving her a single chance to fight back he brought his left leg towards her chin making her let go of his hands as he backflipped in air using his leg as a boost to complete the action.

Sakura was surprised, to say the least, the boy was fast very fast if she was being honest. Unlike the Raikage who used lighting release to cover his body for speed, the boy here simply used his raw strength to propel himself forward. This showed his perfect control over his chakra able to infuse any part of his body with the right amount of it to perform variously moves.

If that was all she might have been fine with it but his reflexes were top notch as well. Being able to think in a mere second when he was in a pinch showed he's been in his fair share of life and death battles. Only those refined through that battle could think of ways to react faster than the opponent so they won't be in any disadvantage.

"Not bad kid your speed surprised me but your not the only one who can pull this off" saying that she lunged herself with the same speed if not faster taking a note from his book as she appeared behind him swinging her leg at his torso.

It connected or so she thought as it went right through him. Surprised she noticed the figure started to faze and get blurry.

"Who said I can only go that fast. I'm fast enough to leave behind an afterimage" a voice from behind said as he lunged his own leg at her stomach like a spartan kick

Thinking quick Sakura quickly sidestepped before grabbing his leg from his ankle and hurling him across the field. The boy went flying as his eyes widened

"Damn just a simple throw from her sends me flying. She's not even using her full strength if so I would have probably gone halfway across the village. Is this how strong a Jonin is at its peak? Fuck me I really need to get myself stronger to face the whole ninja nation" Drogo muttered to himself digging his fingers in the ground to slow himself down before halting.

Without even getting the time to breathe the woman was behind him as her first aimed at the right rib.

"CHA!" she shouted her favourite word that her daughter used as well last night.

Fuck! the boy said using his right arm to cover where the fist aimed. The damage was already done as he was again sent flying into a tree hearing a crack on his right arm where the fist connected and the back that smashed into the tree was sure to be red and painful

'Holy fuck! This woman is too strong. Her strength would probably be stronger than Tsunade if not more.' he said

The dust covered the area and the women could be seen walking through it.

Now's my chance! He ran straight towards her using the dust as cover appeared right behind her which she noticed swinging her fist at him only to phase through him as the real one appeared in front of her. The dust had made it hard to know when he made the afterimage and where he would attack from.

"I've got you now! Chaos First!" his left punch connected which by some sheer luck she blocked crossing her arms as it sent her flying through the air towards the near forested area breaking multiple trees in the process

Breathing heavily as I had concentrated all my chakra on that punch well enough chakra that I could infuse with my fist as I slumped down on the Ground.

"Damn that took all outta me. Been a while since I was this excited to fight. That punch surely must've broken her bones"

"That was a really good punch, Drogo. Almost reminded me off Tsunade-sensei." a figure said coming out of the forest

Normally hearing that name would cause Drogo to go frenzy but years of being trapped in an isolated place had taught him showing emotions like those were a weakness that he didn't need. He could rage all he wanted when he would enact his plan. The second reason was that he stared at the figure that had come off unharmed. Using his Byakugan he saw tiny cracks at where the punch connected but nothing serious.

'To think my full power punch only hurt her by that much. How much chakra can she gather to defend herself from a punch like mine? This means she can gather way more chakra to protect herself compared to me. Damn it, how strong would the other two monsters be hailed as the strongest shinobi if this is how strong she is.' grinding my teeth I got up

"Your strength is strong. Even a chunin will have a hard to fighting you and perhaps you would be able to go toe to toe with a newly promoted jonin" coming to a halt right in front of him

"Tch I could take you on if I used ninjutsu" hating the notion of losing he couldn't help but saying that out

"I'm sure you would" she did something unexpected. Ruffling my hair as she smiled

Slap* I slapped away her hand from my head. "Don't touch me casually. I hate it when people touch me" growling at her as he started walking back to her house since it was time for the Academy

What Drogo had said was true he didn't like being touched especially if it was an older woman. He had developed a phobia of such a thing. The last two women who touched him had both killed him.

One chocked him to death while the other ripped a massive hole in his chest. It truly wasn't his fault if he hated being touched. He had only allowed two older women to touch him and that was Mei and Konan. They had both cared for him and he never felt and hatred for them.

As for Sakura he knew she wasn't going to hurt him nor did he fell any malice from her. She did pity him but the fact that the hidden village had caused him nothing but trouble made him be on his guard. He didn't need pity from anyone of this village. Tsunade and Obito had done enough damage.

Sakura sighed and being a medic new that the boy flinched when he was touched. Extreme reactions like these were only caused when something in their life scared the person enough to bring that old memory to life whenever specific actions were done.

"Let's go back to my house. I'll cook breakfast than you and Sarada can go to the academy" she said catching up with him.

Back at her house as they entered they saw Sarada wearing her sandals getting ready to leave.

"Sarada where are you going? I've yet to make you breakfast." Her mother asked

"Mom I promised to meet Chocho and eat breakfast with her today so I gotta go. Bye Drogo" she said with a slight blush still remembering what her mother had said last night. She wasn't sure she liked him per-say but he was pretty good looking

"Tch! Whatever" Drogo replied back ignoring her as he moved on to collect his things from his room. Leaving a slightly downcast Sarada.

"Don't feel sad Sarada. I was ignored by your dad for years before he looked at me. As long as you don't give up and really like the boy he'll be yours one day" Sakura tried to cheer her up.

She remembered how much pain she had to go through for her and Sasuke to finally be married. The memories were filled with pain and happiness.

Nodding her head Sarada left and Sakura went to make breakfast for her and Drogo.

After eating the food silently the boy took his plates to the kitchen and to her surprise thanked her for the food.

Drogo had never eaten homemade cooked food. When he said never he meant it. The last life he had to survive on scraps of food her mother got from restaurants and in this life, it was the same. No one really bothered to cook him food.

"Do you know where the Academy is?" Sakura asked

"Yea it's where the hokage building is. I can sense that Blondies chakra *OUCH* I can sense the Hokage's chakra," mumbled they boy rubbing his now swollen head.

Damn women wait till I become stronger than you. I'll best you black and blue. Drogo said to himself as he left the building heading towards the Academy.

On his way, he passed through something interesting that he had to stop to look at.

Four boys stood there and by their appearance and height, they looked like academy students.

They seemed to be having a fight as the fat boy wearing white clothes was throwing fire from his mouth which the blond kid dodged as a massive earth wall appeared where he was propelling him upwards courtesy of another kid who looked to be taller than most of the kids. He also wore a red hat and seemed to be carrying a wooden staff also called Jo. The blond boy jumped down punching the fat kid who was spewing fire. The third in the team was a boy with a ponytail and judging by how he was bored with everything Drogo assumed be might be from Nara clan famous for having an aura that excluded tiredness for physical tasks.

The fat boy then spewed fire on the ground raising smoke and dust taking his chance and running away. While the other three chased after him.

One thing that Drogo noticed was the dark aura around the white kid. His eyes could always see malice very clearly. He knew the kid was probably plagued by this aura either it was his own or someone else. But that wasn't his problem so he didn't really care enough.

No, what interested him were the kids. Especially the blond kid who's hair resembled that of a leaf. His chakra felt familiar and different. It was connected to the Hokage and different as there was some other power inside him. An interesting and strong power.

"This boy he seems interesting. I'm sure I can't control him with my blood arts. His bloodline is very strong and this power inside him. He surely has some ability or perhaps a Dojutsu. The Hokage's son, I'll see if you can really live up to the hokage legacy. Wonder if killing you would be fun or not"

Shaking out of his thoughts Drogo decided to follow them through the rooftops and see how they deal with the fat boy. He had never seen the Academy kids of this generation fight but the peace must've made them weak. It was written all over the place. How happy they were.

So he went and got ahead of them see where the white kid was heading and found himself a pleasant surprise.

Crouching down on the edge of the roof with one leg dangling down he looked at the scene that played.

The fat kid ran into an alley running into another kid. Angered that someone had halted his movements the boy tried to see fire only for the kid that was there go vanish and appear behind him. Wrapping his legs around his which almost looked like snakes as it easily wrapped around the boy's legs and using both arms chocked the boy unconscious.

Fast he's super fast. How interesting, didn't think there was someone like him in the younger generation. One look at him the aura he gives off is completely different from other kids. He's a killer him, to think I still had someone in my age group that might give me the run of the mill. Drogo kept assessing the boy as the trio from before appeared just in time to see the fat kid unconscious.

All of them shocked at the scene and kept staring at the new kid who appeared out of nowhere.

The boy in question had tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion. His attire consisted of a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono shirt with billowing, overlong sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wore black long fingerless gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandals.

"Who are you?" the blond kid with a leaf hairstyle asked and judging from the other two's faces they wanted to ask that as well.

Just then another shinobi came in the alley. Judging from his appearance he seemed to be a teacher for the academy since the trio called him as such.

"Shino-sensei, what are you doing here and who is that person they pointed at the kid standing over at the unconscious boy.

"Naruto, Isabe and Shikadai this is one of the kids that'll be joining our academy soon you guys head back I need to find the other new kid." the person named Shino said.

"Perhaps is the other person you're looking for him" the boy with pale complexion pointed at me. Which surprised Drogo he was sure he had hidden his chakra so being able to sense him meant he was an exception sensor.

On the other hand, the sensei was shocked for a completely opposite reason. There was someone up there all this time and I couldn't even sense him. The boy must really be good at hiding his presence.

The man and the trio all looked up to see a kid similar to their age. Grinning at the pale skinned boy with his one leg cross-legged as he rested his arm straight up supporting his chin. While the other leg dangled down. He didn't even bother to look at the man and the trio. His eyes were completely focused on a pale skinned guy and similar to him the pale-skinned was staring at him.

Cough* the man coughed and ordered the trio to run along towards the Academy where he would meet them and so they left.

"You're pretty interesting." Drogo finally decided to speak up to the other kid.

"You likewise. I didn't even notice you were there until I really focused on my surrounding," he said with a smile on.

"I had never imagined that someone my age would be able to sniff me out. Looks like this academy won't be a complete waste of time" jumping down from the ledge he approached him.

"Names Drogo" as I extended my left arm which I took out from my pocket. While he extended his own hand. "Mitsuki from the sound village"

"Ah, so you're from a village and sound at that. Never heard of it" for a moment Mitsuki looked surprised thinking the Boy would have some kind of hate towards sound but then he mentioned never hearing about it leaving him wanting to sweatdrop. Even if you didn't hate sound you would have heard about it since it was very famous a few years ago.

"Ah, your faces how can I not know of the Sound village. I've lived most of my life in the mountains and I'm an orphan. So not really up to date with my villages you see" to which Mitsuki nodded

"I see you two have met so let's get going. I've sent a message to the authorities and they'll deal with this unconscious kid," ordering us to follow which we did. Placing my hands in my pocket I leisurely kept up with the sensei's speed which he was shocked to find again. Even Mitsuki seemed to be able to easily keep up with him.

Finally arriving at the academy which for some reason under construction so the teacher took us to a small grassy place outside the main building where a whiteboard and multiple kids were already sitting.

Shino told us to stand next to him and what I assumed would be an introduction followed.

What a troublesome thing to do. Introductions are for making friends. Most of these losers won't even become ninjas while the other half would be weak. Saying that to himself as Shino started introducing us to the rest of the class.

"Let me introduce you to the new kids joining us from now on. Why don't you introduce yourself" he said pointing at us

"Aren't they from earlier?" Boruto questioned

"What a show-off" muttered the tall kid called Isabe while the others kept staring at the duo

Intrigued by their new mates.

"My name is Mitsuki and I'm from the hidden sound village." He came forward and bowed

Causing everyone to be surprised since they never heard of the hidden sound village before.

Shino looking at their confused faces decided to explain" It's natural that you don't know about the hidden sound village. It was established by a shinobi who shinobi who sought to destroy the hidden leaf village" gaining Gasps from the kids.

"However that was in the past. It's now gone to establish as a new village. Mitsuki here has come to our village to represent the harmonious new relationship that we have" going further to let the kids know that there was no danger.

"Boruto do you know him?" asked a kid wearing glasses behind Boruto to which he replied "Yea, we met sort of in an alley"

Isabe went on to explain it to a kid wearing all green and a bowl type cut. "A boy was causing damage and he stopped him easily."

"That must mean he must be really skilled? Wonder what kind of jutsu he uses?" the bowl cut boy asked the Nara kid

"I dunno we never got to see but I'm more interested in the boy next to him" the Nara kid looked over at Drogo drawing everyone's attention on him as well.

"He was there from the start and probably saw everything Mitsuki did but the fact that Boruto, me and Isabe couldn't sense him and even Shino-sensei didn't know he was right there. He gives me the creeps. A person able to hid his chakra really well should be well trained. Wonder what village is he from?"

Shikadai gave his conclusion on Drogo

"Psst! Hey, Sarada ain't he the one you were talking about? He's so cute. I'm gonna make him my man!" a chubby girl next to Sarada said elbowing her. She was dark skinned and had brown eyes.

"Wonder what his body is like under his clothes. He gives off the bad boy aura. Look at his eyes they seem different. His jawline seems perfect coupled with that blond hair and that jawbone mask. Is that thing even tea?. Sarada I can't believe you live with him. It's not fair he should live with me" muttered a blond hair girl who had black eyes and a slightly perverted expression on her face which she only showed for things she extremely liked.

"Blondie stop making such a perverted expression. I swear you had to get that off your dad. He won't like it if he sees you like this" The dark skin chided her

"Both of you calm down not like he'll be interested in any of you. I don't think he likes people that much" Sarada muttered

It was time for Drogo to introduce himself judging by how Shino was eyeing him.

Coming forward while taking one hand out from his pocket and rubbing the back of his head. "Names Drogo and I'm an orphan. I'm not here to make friends with you weaklings as half of you won't even become a ninja and I'm not interested in interacting with people. Oh, yea I'm an Uchiha. Was told to clarify that out wherever I go" he spoke in a very distant tone as his pupils glowed brightly

'Ah, there it is the anger that's being developed in everyone.' Drogo mused seeing people become angry at his words. 'It's cute how you can rile them up like that.'

Sweeping his eyes over the new gang he'll be spending his time with as Shino told everyone to calm down.

'Most of them seem weak. There are only a few worthy of fighting in the future. The Nara, that tall Isabe guy, that bowl cut, The leaf head Boruto. That pale skin and blond hair look interesting. I can tell these boys have been trained I can see a few more as well but these will be the top of their generation in the future. As for the girls, Sarada as an Uchiha is definitely strong and when she awakens her sharingan I'll be looking forward to it. That dark skin chubby girl seems like a good fighter, the purple haired girls special. Something dark is inside her I can tell. Looking at how she's portraying a meek self she's obv hiding something. Her eyes tell it all the pain filled eyes the ones I am most used too. The last on gives a strong chakra lets see who she is...'

He froze he literally froze. His breathing was too shallow and he kept on staring at her. How could this be? This was impossible! Drogo kept thinking in his head

"Mia he's staring at you. Think you were right he has Hots for big boobs" the chubby girl said

Mia! How could you do this Tsunade? How dare you name her Mia! What right do you have to name her Mia? You have no right. You never did. To think you would dare to Name her after my Sister. No, she's not my sister. My sister is dead. You might have the gal to name her the same Tsunade but I'll never call this girl Mia. NEVER! She might have the same name but her eyes are different. They are black and the perverted expression she has on right now makes me want to puke. Jiraya's blood runs through her veins. You really shouldn't have named her this Tsunade! Clenching his fists hard as he kept staring at her.

What he didn't realise was the amount of killing intent he was giving off. It increased with every word he said as the kids started sweating while some were about go faint by the sheer amount. They had never witnessed something like this. Killing intent was so rare in the peaceful times and the fact that they were kids didn't help their cause.

Realising that he had been releasing massive amounts of killing intent most of it focused where Mia sat he quickly calmed himself down.

"I think I spoke too soon. He doesn't like you seems like he hates you with how angry he looked just a minute ago" the dark-skinned women spoke.

"B-but why? I've never done anything to him and maybe he was looking at someone else" Mia had finally replied gasping for breath and scared shit inside but never showed it on her face as this was how his mother had taught her. After a minute angry expression took over her face.

"If he wants to fight I'll give it to him. Then I'll make him my man. Mom said if you ever want anything you have to best that person up and make him yours" Everyone sweat dropped at the ridiculous words. Clearly, the Sanin must be said that when she was drunk.

"Drogo are you alright?" Shino asked seeing the amount of killing intent he never expected a boy to give out.

"I'm good Bug-sensei. Just remembered an old memory" looking away from Mia he said.

This brought Shino to Twitch. No one had really ever called him that. "I would appreciate if you called me Shino-Sensei like everyone else, Drogo and now please take a seat"

To which Mitsuki had already taken a seat and was talking to Boruto while Drogo was still sorting his memory. "Sure Bug-sensei" making others laugh and Shino slumped in defeat.

Drogo meanwhile slowly walked as he saw many girls waving at him to sit beside them but he walked and walked straight towards a certain Blondie shocking everyone as he sat next to her

"Hi my names Mia Senju and I'm the Sannin's daughter." she brought her hand close to him smiling brightly and simply ecstatic that he chose to sit with her. She was right he really didn't hate her.

"Names Drogo but you already heard that. A pleasure to meet you" he smiled and smiled brightly that would make girls heart explode and even boys would blush. Although judging by the male counterparts look they were extremely jealous.

Still shaking her hand he looked in her eyes.

'Tsunade you never should've named her this. Now I'll become her best friend. I can see she likes me. Perhaps she'll fall in love with me in the future. I wonder how your daughter would look at me a few years down when I look at her with this same smile as I'm ripping her heart out and tell her I'm actually her half-brother. I really wonder what she'd feel like and what you'd feel like. Now all that remains to be seen is whether she will die first in front of you or will Jiraya be the first victim. 22 years I've waited for a moment where I can use something you love the most and destroy it in front of you. The times coming the fateful day will arrive sooner or later! For now, live your days as if they are the last ones. Because I promise when I'm done with you. You'll wish you had died earlier.

The same smile continued his first genuine smile since the day she died and this would be the same smile the women on his right would see a few years down the road. His final smile.

 ** _AN-_**

Finally, we have arrived at the Academy and introduced the new Generation. I'd like to let people know this will be AU. The anime, in my opinion, is very shit well parts of it. The character ageing and how some looked super old while others remained the same. None of the shit.

Most of my things will be AU and you must've noticed I did not show. Wasabi and Namida girls. The answers pretty simple they ain't in this. There character development and personality were asf.

As always enjoy!

P.S Special thanks to Thomas Drovin who helps me fix my chapters.


	16. A fight to death?

In the hokage office, a tall man was sitting behind the desk and working off some paper. Stood beside him was another tall man with a ponytail and a pointy beard.

"Shikamaru all this work is going to kill me," Naruto complained to the man.

"Well you were the one who decided to become hokage and all this comes with it" the bearded man sighed

"I know but Boruto seems to be feeling I don't come home often and the boy's pranks are really getting to me" slumping back in his chair.

"You would wonder who he got that from. I seem to remember a blond boy painting on hokage stones a long time ago" causing Naruto to laugh nervously.

He was right Naruto was the same as well and it was always so that he could get attention. In a sense, it could be said that Boruto wanted his dad to be with him and if speaking made him come closer then so be it.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Sakura walked in.

"Naruto there is something I need to tell you" she spoke in an authoritative way.

Leave it to Sakura-chan to be like Tsunade-Obachan both Naruto and Shikamaru sweatdropped

"I'm all ears Sakura-chan," the hokage said

"The boy, Drogo I was analysing his blood and I found the Hyuga blood in his mix. Not the ones we've seen but perhaps older ones. The boy has a Byakugan that he seemed not to have told us" she told him causing both men to become serious

"Are you sure he has a byakugan, Sakura? From what we know a child with both bloodlines would produce single sharingan eyes and byakugan eyes. While some cases simply cause them to be born blind. A case like him where his eyes are completely different from what we've heard is unique." Shikamaru asked

Nodding her head she continued "I was uncertain about it but during are spar I noticed he could clearly see everything in a could of dust that formed. The boy can see through things and as far as I know only byakugan does this. What you said isn't wrong as well. Those cases are true only if the person has those two bloodlines. There are some other unknown bloodlines in him and they all seem to be in harmony. Whatever he is or has become its not something a normal human can survive."

A tense atmosphere had formed in the room. "If what you said is right then the boy must not have any training with Byakugan. He only knows its features and must've mistaken it for another of Sharingan's abilities. I'll have to put him in a team to teach him more about how he could utilise his eyes" Naruto calmly said.

Sakura however still seemed a bit nervous and seemed to be wanting to say something. "What is it Sakura-chan you seem to have something else on your mind," Naruto asked

"Well...there is something that has been bothering me for a bit. When I sparred with the kid he was very good at utilising chakra to infuse into his body just like Lady Tsunade and me. I learnt from Tsunade-sensei as this technique requires complete focus and a single mistake can ruin you. When I asked him where he learnt from he said he picked it up when he was travelling. I know for a fact someone must've taught him as only Lady Tsunade with her already strong physique could perform this technique and now Mia can as well due to her genes. While my Sarada was taught from a young age on how to do it."

Both Shikamaru and Naruto looked confused. "What exactly are you trying to say Sakura?" the bearded man asked.

"He said he learnt it on his journey. The only person capable to teaching something like this is someone who Tsunade taught which is highly unlikely as her only apprentice is Shizune while the other possibility is someone with Tsunade-senseis blood in them" she paused after saying that

Both Naruto and Shikamaru widened their eyes at the revelation. "You mean to say it's him?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"There are no other possibilities. I'm not very sure but something like this can only be taught by him. We've all heard of his feats in bingo books. Only he has monstrous strength like this. The kid was also a genius and it seems what Obito said must've been true. The kid had finally escaped judging as the tremors have stopped recently." Sakura gave her analysis on the situation.

Clenching his fists hard Naruto looked up and Sighed. "If he has escaped then we need to find him and we have to be quick. It's been 22 years since then and I can't imagine how much hate he must be carrying. Before he goes on the wrong path we need to get to him"

"Shikamaru send Sasuke a message. Tell him the boy has escaped. Kai Senju should be armed and dangerous so loom out for him." Nodding his head Shikamaru left.

"Do you think we should tell Tsunade-sensei, Naruto?" her soft voice echoed

"No, she must not know about anything. Not until we can see the kid is safe and in the right mind. I don't want Tsunade-Obachan to worry or even chase after him only for the boy to attack her. For now, we need to meet him personally." his tone left no reason for disobedience and Sakura could only sigh.

Back at the Academy, the whole class went to the training ground as Shino-sensei ordered. It was time to test how good the kids were and this was to rank them in capabilities as well. Most kids were excited about it.

Down in the ground, Boruto and Iwabe were fighting each other and seemed to be evenly matched. As the kids were cheering for them.

Up in the sitting area, most of the kids were on the right chatting and talking to each other. Drogo, on the other hand, found it very boring to talk to brats and so he had moved away from the girls when they entered the building moving far left towards a certain pale skin and white-haired boy.

Taking a seat beside him as Mitsuki was standing he eyed the two fighting on the ground. To Drogo no matter how hard they were trying they seemed awfully weak. He could easily kill them both but he had to give it to Boruto. The boy had had a knack for fighting he was quick on his feet and was able to come up with strategies when he was in a pinch. He seemed worthwhile compared to some other trashes here.

No, what Drogo was most interested in was the boy next to him. He left different. Like he was a killer like him and what was most interesting about him was the amount of natural energy that surrounded him.

He might be able to use senjutsu. How amusing I've never tried senjutsu but I can tell its very strong. I could use him to teach me. Fighting him would be fun. Drogo smirked keeping his eyes on him.

"You seem interested in the boy called Boruto." Drogo finally asked him seeing as Mitsuki had been keeping his eyes on him.

"He seems very interesting and I'd like to get to know him." Mitsuki smiled

"Your smile is pretty fake you know that. They might not be able to tell but people like us can tell. You've killed as well, haven't you?" this caused him to jerk a bit as he dropped his smile.

"What if I have?" his tone sounded as if he was threatening.

"Relax, I've killed my share of people as well. But you interest me you really do. Tell me are you related to Orochimaru?" I spoke in a low voice.

Suddenly he started releasing wisps of killing intent all aimed at me so no one else could notice. "Who told you that?" his anger was getting the best of him.

Drogo finally looked serious and put both his hands in his pockets. "Do you think a killing intent so meagre can scare me? You haven't even seen a real killing intent" *BOOM* suddenly Drogo released his own killing intent which only a proportion if his real one. Only aiming at the pale skin boy. Their Killing intents clashed.

Mitsuki's killing intent resembled that of a Poisonous snake eyeing its pray ready to strike at any time. While Drogo's was that of a vicious beast. Too terrifying to even be called an animal. His was a predator that looked other vicious beasts in their eyes and told them to come straight at him and use all their tricks as he would simply rip them all apart.

Even Mitsuki felt scared of his killing intent. An intent like this was something only those who killed many and carried deep hate for something.

Finally, Drogo took his killing intent back and so did Mitsuki. "You don't have to be wary of me. The only reason I know you are connected to Orochimaru is one you are using snakes like him. Able to stretch your body like it's nothing and two you are as pale as him. Having both these abilities would easily narrow down the number of people who could teach you. I might not have heard about Sound village but I do know about Orochimaru one of the Sannins" he smiled at Mitsuki

"Don't worry everyone's secrets are their own to tell. I have no interest in telling these people anything besides like I said before you might be interesting to fight" he finished his words to which Mitsuki sighed and the battle down their ended.

Mitsuki finally looked down and jumped when the fight ended right in front of Boruto. As Shino was about to call out the next competitors Mitsuki spoke up "Fight me next" he looked over at Iwabe

Pushing his palm with his fist Iwabe replied "Nothing would make me happier" to which Shino-sensei sighed and told them to get ready

"Ready-" as the words came out Mitsuki already initiated his attack as he burst into speed causing everyone to be shocked.

Appearing behind Iwabe in a flash of speed he started swinging his arms left and right keeping his hands straight as if to chop Iwabe.

"Wait, Mitsuki I haven't given the order yet..." Shino-sensei said which was completely ignored by him

"You're Nasty!" Iwabe told him as he was dodging his hands when one finally connected on his left cheek smacking him while leaving a bruise.

"Why you!" Iwabe seemed to have been pissed at that and swung his Right arm at him but before it could even connect Mitsuki's right leg shot straight up kicking his chin as it sent him skidding back.

"You're too weak!" Iwabe said coming to a halt from his kick when suddenly Mitsuki as fast as ever went through his legs like a snake would slither and jumped behind him getting him in a choke hold as he wrapped his legs around his upper chest.

Oh, how interesting! He is fast just like me and his escape moved seems to be impressive. They way he's choking him without remorse and consequence is stunning. I should fight him after this! Up in the Stands, Drogo Grinned which was noticed by Sarada and Mia who eyed him occasionally. Confused at why he would grin when someones being choked in front.

"Is he one of those Sadists that Anko-Sensi used to be in her teens" Mia whispered in Sarada's ears to which the girl just shrugged seeming to want to know as well.

"Don't you think he looks cuter when he grins like that. I beauty like me can only have him as her boyfriend" Chocho finally intervened between them as she began to dream about prince charming.

Down below Shino-sensi had finally decided to intervene the match as he saw Iwabe Chocking. "Release him. We're done" he said trying to separate Mitsuki from Iwabe. "That is enough let him go. The match is over!" Shino made his voice louder. It was not until Boruto ran over and said: "Mitsuki, we're done!" that he let him go causing Iwabe to fall down on his knees gasping for breath.

"Are you alright Iwabe" Shino crouched near him placing his hand on is back

"Why did you stop me? I was on the verge of winning," questioned Mitsuki

They both blinked at each other while everyone else stared.

"Anyways, Apologise to Iwabe!" Boruto told him to which Mitsuki approached him

"Why? He said no holds barred, so I..." before he could finish Boruto interrupted him again.

"It doesn't matter! You overdid it!" he shot back at him. " I don't like guys who fight like that!" angered at what Mitsuki had done.

"You don't?" Mitsuki seemed to be reading the boy in front of him. "I see but I don't want you to dislike me" he finally said and then went towards Iwabe.

"I'm sorry... I must've gone overboard. I would like to apology-" as he was bowing and finishing his words a loud clap was heard. *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

Everyone looked over and saw Drogo approaching the battlefield.

"Were you going to apologize because the brat here just said you to Mitsuki?" he questioned him halting a few steps away from Boruto.

Everyone came to a halt and looked down to see what the new kid was up to.

"Shikadai what do you think he's up to?" the bowl cut boy called Metal asked

"How would I know. I can't seem to read him at all," he replied back

"Seems like a troublemaker to me" a pale skin and blond haired Inojin spoke. He was always honest and said what came to his mind.

Boruto seemed to have become angry "Oi! What do you know? We aren't supposed to hurt our friends. If someone goes too far he needs to apologise"

"Apologise? Apologise for what exactly? What Mitsuki did was what Shinobies should do. You and most of the people up there is trash. Do you think being a shinobi is all happy and nice? That this is a game where you become friends and live happily after?" Drogo sneered and Said in a loud voice.

"Why you!" Iwabe who seemed to have gotten a hang of his breath became angry at being called trash by some no named.

"How can he have such a nasty tongue?" chocho mumbled for everyone to hear

"He looks like a thug!" one of the classmates muttered

"I don't think we'll be getting along very well," inojin told Metal, Shikidai and Denki. Some of them agree with him

Boruto seemed to have shut up and kept staring at Drogo.

Drogo looked over at Iwabe and continued "Why you think I'm wrong for calling you weak. This generation is filled with weaklings. Half of you won't become shinobies. You are two sheltered and have never faced the true world outside these walls. Tell me honestly which one of you have ever killed before?" a voice as loud as ever as he looked around at everyone.

Seeing everyone silenced he sneered again. "So what right do you have to make him apologise? He did his job right and you told him to apologise. Apart from being weak, you don't even have the right mindset to be one. None of you does, apart from Mitsuki here." nearing Boruto's face I leaned in

"A shinobi world out there is a dog it dog world. You either get killed or you kill. Just because you have times of peace don't mean there are no shinobi out there. Bandits and missing-nins all they want to pillage, rape and kill. I've seen it and I've killed them. So don't tell me shit about bonds and friends. None of that helps out there" quite there was a pin drop silence and everyone seemed to have been contemplating what Drogo just said

Some frustrated at what he said while some agreed with it. There were even those who were scared to know shinobies killed.

"That it enough Drogo, no need to say more!" Shino-sensei finally defused the situation seeing how morally down everyone was.

"Don't worry Bug-sensei I'm not here to lecture them anyway. I'm here for him" not breaking my eye contact with Boruto I took a hand out of my pocket and pointed at Mitsuki. "I'm here to fight him" finally looking at Mitsuki I grinned.

"Hey! I'd like to fight a bastard like you." Iwabe finally couldn't take it and said to which Drogo simple looked over and showed immense disgust

"You are too weak. Won't even stand a single punch" causing everyone to Gasp at the new kid's words and Iwabe was made even angrier.

"Why you! I'll show y-" before he could even finish Drogo stood in front of him with a kunai at his heart.

"See that I can easily kill you. Back off, I'd like to fight real Shinobi not some sheltered brats who think playing Shinobi is fun" taking back the kunai as Iwabe was heavily sweating

"You can't fight him just like that Drogo. I didn't announce the new competitors." Shino-sensei spoke up

"I accept your challenge." Mitsuki who had been quiet for some time finally spoke up. "But if I win you will apologise to Boruto and everyone else"

Ah! So you'd fight on a condition. Very well not that I'm bothered since I won't be losing nodding his head "You have yourself a deal" and Shino-sensei sighed again

"Who do you think would win?" asked Metal as Boruto and Iwabe went to sit with them.

"Hard to say both of them are super fast. We've not seen much of Mitsuki in the last fight as well" Shikadai said

"Isn't it simple. Drogo would win since he's handsome" chocho told them causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"I want Mitsuki to win since the bet he made with Drogo. Also, I don't really like Drogo." Iwabe said as most agreed

"You're just saying that since he's popular with girls" Inojin muttered causing Iwabe to have a sour expression.

"So what if he's a bit handsome. That pretty boys gonna get it" he shot back

"I want Mitsuki to win as well. I don't really like Drogo that much. Can't believe he lives with Sarada." Boruto finally spoke up as the girls looked over to him.

"He isn't like that at home. I mean he is but he's scared of mama" Sarada explained the situation.

"Mothers are always scary" Every single one of them had a gloomy expression on their face.

"Look it's starting" Mia pointed excitedly.

"Sarada you've been living with him so you must know how strong he is right?" She asked Sarada while others wanted to know as well.

Sarada, on the other hand, herself didn't know much. "I don't know anything about him yet. All I know is when I first saw him in my house I got scared and punched him with chakra infused fist and he easily blocked it with a single hand. I couldn't move my fist it was as if I was being held by mother during our fights." she could see others widening their eyes at this revelation.

"To block Sarada's punch like that. He must be super strong. Sarada is the second strongest in terms of strength only second go, Mia and to think he could block you easily." Denki muttered

Down below the fight had officially begun. With a burst of speed, Mitsuki approached Drogo and started swinging as he did with Iwabe.

The difference could be seen here easily as Drogo dodged all his attacks. Sidestepping when Mitsuki tried to kick him then took a single hand out of his pocket to hold the leg.

"Go for a long stroll, Mitsuki" I grinned throwing him far away in a boulder with all my strength.

He crashed into the boulder as dust flew up and bits of rocks started falling.

"That was just his throw! It sent Mitsuki flying so fast. His strength is way stronger than any of us here" Mia mumbled

"Oi Mitsuki surely this ain't all you got," Drogo said looking at where he threw him as three chakra infused Kunais were thrown

Cling* *Cling* *Cling* using his own kunai he repelled them all. Only for Mitsuki's long arms underneath him coming out of the ground to grab him and dug him inside as he came out from where Mitsuki was. Still having his arms wrapped around Drogo he flung them upwards in the air and smashed his body down a few meters away.

"Yes! Nice one Mitsuki" Iwabe and Boruto Cheered

"He's not that weak guy" Sarada chided

True to her words Drogo slowly got up cracking his neck.

"Not bad but it won't work on me again" rushing towards Mitsuki he went through his hand seals "Fire style: Great fireball jutsu" as a massive ball of the flame shot put from his mouth towards Mitsuki

Everyone shocked at the massive fireball he could muster. A fireball this big surely needed a lot of chakra.

Mitsuki, however, didn't flinch too much as he went throw his hand seals "Wind style: immense breakthrough" as an equally large amount of wind tornado erupted from his mouth meeting the fireball. Both jutsu connected causing each other to diminish the as huge amount of dust flew up

Taking advantage of the dust Drogo quickly moved forward and came right underneath him going through a few hand seals "Lighting style: Thunder punch" infusing Lighting chakra into his fist he smashed it into Mitsuki's abdomen as his eyes widened flying backwards using his long hands to grab hold of the ground to come to a halt.

Grabbing his side where the punch hit him he knew he'd probably broken something but the lighting shock pain was quite intense.

"Oh, you're still standing? Thought you'd be down for the count." Drogi smirked as his expression suddenly changed

"Lightning style: Snake lighting" as lighting snakes erupted from underneath Drogo and wrapped him around causing him to jerk as they gave him a massive shock.

"Nice one Mitsuki!" The boys cheered for him while the girls look worried about Drogo.

As the jutsu faded, Drogo was sent to his knees as his breathing became ragged.

"Not bad Mitsuki not bad at all" Snake lighting did a number on him but like Mitsuki, it wasn't enough to stop him.

After this, the battle became more intense. As they closed the distance their Taijutsu was close to each other with Drogo having more strength while Mitsuki being more flexible.

Drogo didn't utilise his Rinnegan as he wanted to hide his powers and using it would mean he would have changes in his ninjutsu colour and they'd become stronger. That was a trump card he saved for something else

"Water style: Gunshot" firing water from his mouth as he jumped to the side hitting Mitsuki causing more damage to him.

Mitsuki himself didn't slow down as he used "Wind style: gale palm" using them with Kunai as they launched at a fast speed making their way to Drogo as cuts appeared on his body. The kunai was too fast to dodge.

"I know you have much more than this Mitsuki. Use your Senjutsu I can feel it" He spoke in a low voice so only he could hear making Mitsuki appear stunned.

"How did you know?" he asked

"I have my ways now if you want to win you'll have to use it otherwise you won't. I'm not even serious yet and you know it" he nodded at that

"Very well I want this to end now as well. You seem tired as well" With that a cyan aura surrounded Mitsuki and everyone felt the strong chakra erupted from him

"What's he doing?" asked one of the kids

"I don't know but it looks to be very strong," someone else said

"How are they both so strong. Just by the amount of different jutsu they used they are at least chunin levels. Drogo was right compared to him we do seem very weak" Iwabe clenched his fists while the other seemed to have realised that as well

"This doesn't give him the right to call us Trash. I may like him but calling me weak is asking for a beating" Mia showed her Fists ready to fight.

"Will you really be able to take him down though?" Sarada questioned to which she slumped in defeat.

"So this is senjutsu Transformation. It seems very interesting" Drogo smirked at the newly transformed Mitsuki. He didn't seem to be fully utilising Sage transformation but only the aura.

"I'll end this now" as he said he practically vanished and appeared behind him. Not letting him look behind he released "Wind style: Gale fist" he slammed his fist into Drogo's back hurling him forward into a wall

"Mitsuki that was too far you might've broken his back" Shino-sensei finally had enough and tried to stop Mitsuki

While everyone up there shocked at how fast and strong Mitsuki had become.

"I'm stopping this now" Shino-sensei said before he got interrupted by Drogo

"It's just getting started *cough* *cough* Bug-Sensei." The figure of a small boy with messed up hair and ragged breath walked over as his head was bleeding and looked to be badly injured.

"Have you seen yourself Drogo you are barely standing. Mitsuki has won this. It's over now" He tried to persuade the boy

"I SAID ITS OVER WHEN I SAY ITS OVER!" Drogo shouted out loud causing everyone to freeze

"You think I'm that weak for him to hit me easily" finally finding his footing he straightened his back

"Thanks for that Mitsuki. Without you hitting me I would never be able to get the hang of this energy" Mitsuki could see a massive Grin on his face again and then he found himself lost for words

BOOM* just like Mitsuki, Drogo erupted with the same aura but his was black and thick. His chakra eruption was way massive.

"How can you do this" Mitsuki finally asked

"It wasn't that hard honestly. I knew about Senjutsu but I didn't know the right amount of Natural energy needed to activate it but when you hit me I could sense the amount of energy that you had. So just like that, I got it"

"Y-you make it sound so easy but no one's ever done it like this. You certainly are a genius even my father would not stop praising you" Getting back into fighting stance and started their fighting going toe to toe. They both had smiles on their faces and enjoyed while they were at it.

Even those up in the stands were watching the intense fight and couldn't help but be surprised at how fast those two were going.

"It's time I end this Mitsuki. You sure are fun to fight. I've never fought someone my age like this." He said through his smiles.

"Likewise I've never had anyone my age this strong. You are very strong" this time Mitsuki had made a genuine smile one that showed how he liked it.

Coming to a halt Drogo shouted as even more black aura surrounded him "Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit Open" the aura was even produced shockwaves as it caused others to back away.

"It's over now Mitsuki" Rushing straight to Mitsuki at a speed that would even leave the Raikage gobsmacked and brought down his fist "Sage arts: Sage Fist" concentrating all tbs natural energy in my fist to make it way stronger than ever. I hit him.

Or so I had thought as just before my fist could connect it was deflected by someone else hitting a massive rock and breaking it to Smithers.

I could hear loud Gasps from people around just by the sheer amount of Power behind my fists. If this first had connected it would surely injure Mitsuki very badly if not to kill him.

The person in question who stopped us had long white hair and an oily headband. Year's had gone by but this man remained the same as always. Drogo would never be able to forget his face although more wrinkly then ever but it was the same man as before.

"Jiraya" I muttered

 ** _AN-_**

There we go another chapter finally out. Ik right now the story is a drag and its slow by I promise once Sarada arc starts it'll get interesting.

As always enjoy


	17. Tomorrow is a New beginning!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The great sannin was right in front of him. The reason everything went to shit the reason his sister died and the reason he became like this. Everything started with this Sannin.

Drogo's blood started to boil and intense emotions started to ripple through these eyes. Hate that was what he felt. The boy felt nothing else just hate. The purest and the raw form of hate yet he didn't make it appear on his face.

Using chakra string that he had attached to his sword he tugged hard as his sword flew towards him. Grabbing it by his left hand and bursting into the air he swung his sword hard towards Jiraya's neck.

Everyone was petrified at the scene that was before them. Their own classmate was about to kill the Sannin. How could he have the audacity to pull such a thing off?

"Papa!!" Mia shouted absolutely distressed at the situation. Her father was going to be attacked and she was just watching it.

"Jiraya-sensei" everyone else shouted in unison as well fear on their face as well.

However, Shino-sensei and the victim Jiraya in the case seemed very calm. Just as the sword approached his neck it stopped faintly touching neck as he felt cold steel.

"You need to control your anger boy. You might end up getting hurt in the future." Jiraya uttered in a calm voice.

"Don't ever interfere in my fights again. I won't be light-handed otherwise." Drogo ignored his advice as he spoke to him in an icy tone.

The reason why both teachers were calm was that they never felt a hint of killing intent from the boy when he swung his sword. Even Drogo knew better to attack the Sannin it his half beaten state and much less kill him. The whole ninja nation would be on his ass. For now, he couldn't do a thing to this Family but he was patient. He suffered 22 years and he would be an idiot to mess his chance up now.

"Do you really think you can beat me? I'm a sannin after all even if I've grown a bit old I still retain all my abilities" Jiraya smirked at the little kid much to his annoyance and his truth.

As they were talking a figure flew at breakneck speed "Bastard!" it said as a fist smashed into Drogo's face but all it did was turn his face to the right with a bruise on his face and possibly a dislocated jaw.

Everyone stared at the scene. The figure in question was Mia and the power she used was certainly enough to send people flying yet it only made the boy turn his face. Even Jiraya was shocked to see such a scene. While Mia with her wide opened eyes and anger on her face was holding her first which seemed to have suffered as well but still in her fighting posture.

Drogo's hand started raising up as Jiraya and got ready to attack if the boy did something foolish to his daughter. His hand went straight to his jaw and with a *Crack* it pooped back into its place. Causing others to shiver at such a feat. He made it look so easy and there was no sign of pain on his face.

Then he turned and looked back at the assailant putting his hands in his pocket he looked her straight in the eyes. Killing intent flooded the place and now Jiraya was really ready to subdue the kid if need be as was Shino and the rest of the kids. Even Mitsuki knew Drogo was pissed at this and sent his long arms underground in hopes to stop Drogo with whatever he was about to do.

Their fears however never came to fruition as he only spoke words which carried absolute pain behind it "Attack me again and I'll make sure you don't have an arm to punch again. Are we clear, Blondie?" slowly saying those words out as he let that sink in her promising absolute pain.

To Mia, it was as if she was looking at a wild beast who could never be tamed. The sheer power in his eyes as it looked to on her made her feel very uncomfortable. All she could do was a nod at his question to which he sneered and finally walked past her.

"This has gone boring. We'll have to fight some other time Mitsuki this was only part of my abilities. I hope I get to see your true power next time" raising his hand as if waving him they all watched his back disappear out of the entrance possibly going back to class.

"What a monstrous kid you got there Shino," Jiraya remarked. The boy was scary, to say the least, and his anger issues were a problem as well. Seemed to really hate everything.

"Shino-sensei do we really need him in our class. Why is Hokage allowing him to study with us? None of us likes him" Boruto finally remarked angered at the whole incident Drogo caused and seeing his friends scared. Even the girls wanted to do nothing with him anymore. He was handsome yes but delinquents were not their thing especially when someone was as dangerous as him.

Shino knew how they all felt and if he hadn't heard his story he'd probably go talk to Naruto right now to get this boy to leave. He was not in the right mind to be a ninja or perhaps he was but his mindset was that of a ninja before the peaceful times. Maybe he was right about everything but that only applied before the peaceful times yet the boy perhaps acted like this due to living in Isolation for a long time.

Getting up Shino sighed seeing all of his student's faces which showed unfriendliness towards the Jaw masked boy.

"That's enough Boruto. You don't know his story. While it may seem like he hates everything it's not the case. The boy is an Orphan who's a mother was a prostitute and his father an Uchiha. They married outside the village and when the boy was born his mother soon succumbed her old habits bringing different men home. While his father would take out all the anger on his son for years. Soon his mother ran off with someone else while his father more angered by it abused the kid and finally died when he was very young. He has trust issues and he's been living in Isolation and never had friends. He's not a bad kid. He's just seen things none of you ever have and he's been fighting alone." finally finished saying his peace.

He knew telling this to kids was not appropriate but if he wanted them to get along they needed to know that Drogo was not a bad kid he just had certain circumstances that led to such a personality. Just because he was different from others didn't mean he was bad.

That certainly did the trick as he saw his students have guilty faces. They couldn't relate to him but they felt guilty. Who could ever imagine their own parents abandoning him? Perhaps they were too early on judging their new classmate. Boruto seemed to be contemplating something as well.

Outside the building, Drogo smashed his fist in the wall. "Damn, motherfucker's really pissed me off". Drogo was pissed and half of it was on himself. When Boruto had talked about friends and all that it really stung him in the wrong place.

Bunch of kids that didn't even know the world outside were talking about Bond. Fuck bonds are what he wanted to say. All bonds ever brought was pain and only the bond between your brother and Sister was a true bond all others were fake. Even your own parents had fake bonds with you.

They knew nothing of the world outside these walls. The hokage and everyone thinks it's peaceful but they don't know the world as he did. There was still rape and pillage by missing-nins and bandits. Bastards being born and abandoned and those mothers that actually wanted to raise those bastards were treated like scum. The world inside these villages might seem happy but outside it was still the same ugly world the same dog eat dog world.

Him being pissed at himself was another reason why he got so riled up. He came to this Hidden village to blend in and to make friends. Learn new techniques. Everything he wanted to do was for the sake of him never being associated as Absolom when he starts his work outside. Being inside the village gave him Intel he needed and he didn't want to compromise that.

"What's a kid like you doing outside and not in his class?" a womanly voice spoke out and it really wasn't a good time for that.

"Fuck off!" Drogo muttered as he started walking towards the tree in the open field as the school was still being constructed.

This ticked the women off bad. She was as short-tempered as him if not more "What'd ya say brat? You wanna go at it?" throwing a senbon that sliced Drogo's cheeks as he halted his steps

"Bitch you really need to read the mood. I told ya to Fuck off!" he finally turned around to look at the women in question gauging her.

She had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair violet styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a fitted mesh body suit that covered her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this, she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wore a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wristwatch.

The women could be said to be a bit chubby. Although not considered fat she certainly was not a slim beauty anymore.

Trying to walk towards her Drogo found himself being unable to move. As he looked down and saw snakes hindering his movements as they wrapped around his legs and torso.

"I'm really starting to hate this Orochimaru guy." He mumbled as he was impressed by snakes which seemed silent and fast.

"Now care to tell me what has a pipsqueak like you so angered about? You seem like a good looking lad, wouldn't wanna ruin that pretty face of yours" she licked a kunai while grinning.

"Why are women so annoying. Mind your own business Lady" without much effort Drogo ripped the snakes apart with his hand.

"Aren't we strong one?" she mocked at him

"This is my business, lad. I'm a teacher here and a student running around alone is not a good thing plus you seem really angered."

Slowly approaching him she looked in his eyes and said "So many emotions running through your eyes. Kids shouldn't be having such intense emotions" she tapped his forehead.

"My class just finished and I was going out to eat. Come on I'll show you a nice food place that can calm your nerves." before she could speak further the boy simply brush past her and completely ignored her

"Thanks but I like to be alone. Not really a person who prefers food to calm himself. See ya" with that he left her stranded but not before her voice echoed.

"If you ever in trouble kid, find me. I've got experience in dealing with broken kids."

"Annoying" he grumbled as he jumped on the roof and ran as fast as he could. He had no destination in mind and he didn't care. All that Drogo wanted was to calm his mind as too many thoughts were going crazy inside his head. Jiraya appearing really messed it up and if his reaction to him was that then what would he do if he sees Tsunade.

"I need an outlet. I need to punch and kick shit" he mumbled deciding to do exactly that he walked towards the training grounds that Sakura had shown him.

Appearing in an empty field he made himself 20 shadow clone Jutsu. A technique he had learned to copy and master from seeing Nagato and other Akatsuki frequently using. The reason he preferred this clone was because these were harder to vanish and more durable plus all the knowledge was retained back to him from them. Who better to learn from than yourself.

"Alright, all of you come at me. No need to hold back as well. Until I'm all out of Chakra keep on coming" Drogo told them to which they nodded.

So they started fighting while Drogo accompanied them using Taijutsu and ninjutsu and kenjutsu. He would really easily beat these clones if he could use his full power and he could even best Mitsuki if he had wanted to back then.

There were two reasons for him not doing it. First, he needed to learn Senjutsu or at least grasp a certain amount of knowledge of it. Secondly, He didn't want to show his Rinnegan and Tenseigan abilities. His other kekkai Genkai were hidden as well. Those were all abilities he would allow his Absolom side to use. Him using them now would give himself away.

Not wanting to become too strong and blending in he had to hide most of his abilities. In the village he was safe but outside he would have to fight stronger ninjas possible Jonin's and maybe even the Kages.

The fight progressed and his chakra levels were slowly but surely going down as his body was filled with bruises and dislocated bones who h he occasionally snapped in place.

Just like him his cloned were not one to show mercy when they came they came hard and made sure you suffered. This was what he liked and this was what helped keep him in shape.

As the last clone tried to slam him with a small lighting kunai it surprisingly went straight through his stomach but this allowed the original to grab the clone and use his other arm to swing his sword cutting him in half. *POOF* and the clone was gone.

Panting heavily he slumped down trying to catch his breath and recover his low chakra.

"Motherfucker! That hurt like hell. But pain like this is nothing to me anymore. God damn! That felt great I can think clearly again."

A figure approached behind him. "So this is where you've been?" a manly voice spoke

Judging from the chakra Drogo could easily distinguish who it was. "What brings the Mighty Hokage to my Humble self? What an honour it must be for me" such sarcastic remarks would really piss a person off but Naruto was not one of those.

"I heard what happened in the Academy today. You really were mean to people. You could try being nice to them." he gently chided him not really sounding angry at all and then looking at the state he was in he frowned.

"You seem to be in a messed up state kid. Never seen anyone train so roughly with their Clones as you did. Been going at it for hours and the sun's setting as well. Let's get you to check up at the hospital your right arm seems dislocated and you have internal bleeding" he rammed on

"Don't need you caring about me, Mr Hokage and I can take care of myself" saying that his left arm sapped his right arm back in place with a pop and then went on to glow green as he pressed it on his stab wound. Making Naruto's eyes widen.

"That's mystical palm jutsu. An A-level technique to think a boy like you knows it. Only those with great control over their chakra can do it. Where did you learn it from?" he questioned

"Learnt it on my journey" blandly replying to which the hokage frowned again.

"You seem to learn many things on your journey. Who was nice enough to teach you these things?"

"What's it gotta do with you? I don't see it as your business nor do I feel like answering your questions." annoyed by the constant questions he finally told him back

"I'm the Hokage of this village and it's my duty to take care of every person living here. That includes you and your problems. Now tell me why is it that you are so angry and why have you not told me the fact that you have a Byakugan as well?" He sat down next to the boy and looked up in the sky

Drogo was surprised when he heard that. 'Damn that women are good. I only wanted to show my Uchiha bloodline but to think she could be able to identify Hyuga Bloodline as well from it. Not that I can complain I've got so many bloodlines in me that even I don't know what I truly am."

"I wasn't trying to hide it you never asked so I never told ya" the boy grumbled

"These things are very important Drogo, You may think you can overlook it but we can't. You have Byakugan and Sharingan and eyes that mutated enough for us not to know. I've never heard of anyone that has such eyes. You may have all the abilities of both eyes and even more of your own. If I know you better I can help you better." Naruto told him what he felt.

"You still haven't told me why you were so angry back in the Academy?" he questioned him again raising his eyebrows

Drogo sense he won't leave and finally caved in "I was pissed cause Kids here think being a shinobi is a child's play. They think life outside these walls is fun and games, having Bonds would help them. Like it all means everything. They all are so happy and carefree it pisses me off. So I got angry"

Sigh* he heard the Hokage give out a massive sigh and then placed his bandaged hand on his head making Drogo flinch for a bit but he decided not to throw his hand off. The faster he was done with him the faster he would leave.

"I really can't blame you. What your parents did to you and what you faced outside perhaps only you would know. What you said is not false kids these days do think it's all fun and games being a Shinobi. But is it really their fault and are they wrong to think like that? A long time ago Ninshu was made for people to help each other not fight each other." he ruffled his hair

"Us adults went through hell to make sure your generation stays safe and free of war. We try our best and those living inside this village feel the same. This is what we aim for and this is how Ninja's are meant to be"

Drogo listened intently but in his mind kept sneering. 'This is what you aim for? You may have peace inside the village but you nothing for people like me outside the village. Even as we speak some women is getting raped. Bastards like me are getting beaten up. This world is full of lies and brutality and the fact that you who are considered the strongest of them all are doing nothing about it is what pisses me off. The fact that Tsunade and Jiraiya have a happy life with what they did to me pisses me off. This is why I hate this world currently"

"You might have safe heaven inside these walls but what about outside? What about people like me? Not everyone is as lucky as me. They probably are dying as we speak struggling to survive and live. You might think it's good for them all to be happy about it but the world outside is not good at all. Everything is fucked. You who has the power to change things do nothing" Drogo snarled at him

Naruto, however, didn't seem to flinch at that but you could see the sadness in his eyes. "Even if I'm the strongest Shinobi I don't have the power to save everyone. I can try yes but I can't save those I can't get to that's how the world is like." he got up as he said that

"You might not be able to save those like me but I will that's why I came here so I can learn and go save those that none else wants to save" mumbled Drogo getting up as well ready to leave

Naruto raised his eyebrows in question "You are coming with me kid" he told him

"Damn can't you leave me alone. I'm fine I'll be going back Sakura-san" he tried to leave but his arm was grabbed by Naruto

"Finally willing to say Sakura-san" he smirked to which the boy shivered and said "She's fucking scary man. Her fists hit like hell" causing even Naruto to shiver "I know what you mean. Sakura-Chan can be scary at times"

Then he flung the boy over the shoulder. "Still Sakura-chan seemed to be working late in Hospital and Sarada has gone to eat with Chocho which leaves you and I told Sakura that you'll eat with my family. Besides my wife has Byakugan she can check up on yours"

"Oi I ain't hungry so put me down Old man" Drogo raged trying to get free form this evil creature clutches when his Stomach started growling much to his embarrassment.

"Your stomach never lies so let's go" with that they both vanished

The two figures then appeared in front of a house where Naruto finally dropped Drogo as he fell on his ass.

Getting up from the abrupt throw "Damn it old man you don't ever take no for an answer" he rubbed his ass

"You gotta behave now. My wife gets angry as Sakura-chan if you mess up the house" Naruto faintly said

Knock* *Knock* *Knock* He started knocking on the door and footsteps could be heard from the other side.

Finally, the door opened and stood on the other side was a tall woman with white featureless eyes. She had dark blue hair which reached down at her waist. She was wearing a light purple short-sleeved jacket, a long-sleeved white shirt with two pink coloured strips underneath it, light brown shorts and purple open-toed boots. Her breasts seemed to be massive as well. Overall she was a good looking woman.

"Ah Hinata I'm back and I brought some company for dinner today. Hope you don't mind?" Naruto said Rubbing the backside of his head to which the women shook her head gently.

"Its no problem honey I was told by Sakura-chan that Drogo-Kun would be coming over to eat" she replied back softly

Drogo Raised an eyebrow at the remark "Well at least your wife has more manners than you Hokage-san" he mocked causing him to get Naruto's fist on his head.

"What a violent Old man you are!" he raged causing Naruto to hit him again.

"You wanna go, Old man? Let's go right now!" he said to his face while Naruto felt the same way. As they began rolling up their sleeves ready for a fist fight when suddenly a pressure hit them both.

"Now Now we don't fight in the house. Is that clear?" they both looked back to the women who's skin near her eyes were showing veins.

'What a terrifying women. Why are all these women living in this village so Scary?' Drogo thought to himself as he gulped down

"Yes, Ma'am" both men nodded in the unison.

The women finally walked back inside to the living room leaving the two people to come in and take off their shows.

"Your wife's scary as hell man." the boy told the older man to which he nodded

Taking off their shows they both entered the living room where the kitchen was as well. Drogo had left his sword in the shoe area as well as he walked in.

Seeing two other small figures in the house. Drogo sighed it seemed he was right. Boruto really was the Hokage's son and seemed to be staring at him as well.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a shocked tone which did carry a hint of anger seeing how he remembered the incident this morning.

"Boruto be nice to him. He's our guest and is eating with us today" Naruto responded to his eldest child

"But he's a bad guy. Why can't he eat somewhere else? We don't need him here" he got up real close to Drogo making him uncomfortable.

"Look, man, I don't want to be in your house as well. Your dad forced me to come. If I knew you lived here I'd rather eat food from trash then at your house. I don't really like people like you." voiced out his thoughts.

This caused Boruto's face to go red and was about to retaliate when his mother spoke up "Boruto! That's enough he's our guest and your classmate. I've taught you better" which made him flinch and then calmed him down.

"Tch!" he went to go sit on the chair where the food was being served.

"Dad who is he" a childish voice spoke up and as Drogo looked at its origin he found a little girl. No older than 9 or 10. She was a mini-version of her mother.

She had dark blue hair that she wore with straight bangs and a hime-cut. She also had an ahoge on top of her hair which resembled the stem of a leaf. She had inherited her father's eyes which were blue and had whiskers on both cheeks.

She wore a collared, long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange cross-hatch pattern that resembled a sunflower, red pumpkin shorts and was barefoot.

"Ah, Himawari this is Drogo and Drogo this is my youngest child and my only daughter, Himawari," Naruto explained picking her up as he placed a kiss on her cheek and then gently put her down.

"Hello nice to meet you" she spoke in a cheerful way

Drogo, however, was stunned. A little girl and Boruto's sister. Little kid sisters were his weakness. After he lost his own he knew how deeply he cared for his sister. Just like this little girl his sister was cheerful as well.

"Nice to meet you too Himawari." he smiled brightly which stunned both Boruto and Naruto. They knew exactly how Drogo was and to smile like that was like saying the Ninja world had truly attained true peace.

"T-this what are you playing at? Who are you and what have you done to Drogo?" Boruto stuttered as he pointed at him

"Shut it!" the boy chastised him under his breath.

As for Himawari, she found him interesting and honest. The kids could always tell those who were truly honest. She smiled at him and said "I like big Bro Drogo. Will you play with me?" she waved her little-stuffed doll

"I'd love to but we can do that after dinner." his smile didn't seem to vanish making him look completely different from the usual thug like Drogo who was always scowling and brooding.

"Wow, kids really have the power to change other kids" Naruto mumbled sitting on the chair where the food was being served while Hinata smiled at the new boy and his daughter getting along so well.

They soon sat on the dinner table with Boruto and Drogo next to each other much to their dismay while Himawari was on Boruto's left across the other side were both Naruto and Hinata as they all ate with occasional banter across the table.

After the dinner, Himawari asked to play with him but as he was about to Naruto stopped him much to Himawari's disappointment and told her to play with Boruto for a while as Drogo had something to do. She pouted before going over to Boruto who was on the couch playing video game.

Naruto brought him to another couch where he sat down and so did Hinata as they both looked over to him indicating him to take a seat on the chair to which he did.

"Drogo-kun, if it's not much, could you show me your Byakugan," Hinata asked and he nodded

If he could get help with his Byakugan and know how to fight with it he'd surely comply. Before he got sealed he knew the basic abilities it had but never incorporated Taijustu in it. There was much more to Byakugan techniques.

As he activated his eyes and the white Iris which had a black floral pattern inside spun three times and veins popped out from his sides like it did with Hinata but for him, it was only a few.

"These certainly are different from the Hyuga clan. They are much stronger then our eyes and this could be a mutation as well." Hinata remarked seeing his Bakugan which was completely different from her own clans.

"What abilities do you have?" Naruto asked

"I can see things all around me even behind my back, your chakra pathways are completely visible to me and I can even see the tenketsu in your body. I know where you mould your chakra from as well. Also, I can see far away places through walls and even the smallest detail is caught by my eyes. " he spurred out

Both the adults looked shocked at the revelation. He certainly had the Byakugan but how he described it was only those that trained their Byakugan constantly. That could take years while he was still a little kid. This meant his Byakugan was inherently stronger which was proven as they asked him a follow-up question. "How far can you see?"

He pondered for a bit before saying "Roughly Six miles" which was the truth as his eyes had become even stronger since his escape. They kept getting stronger slowly but the fight with Sakura and Mitsuki gave them a massive boost. Probably because he used his Byakugan a lot in both fights.

Now Hinata was truly shocked at this. She could only see 50 meters when she was his age and 13 miles when she was 18. Now however she could see a good 30 miles but the kid so young could see so far was truly a rare case.

"He's a genius, Honey!" Hinata murmured causing Drogo to smirk and Naruto to laugh nervously. Of course, he knew this kid was a genius. His fight in the Academy was proof enough and his ability to survive out there was even more impressive.

"We should send him to My dad and Hanabi to train. He has Hyuga blood in him and learning Gentle fist is a must for all the members" she told Naruto as he nodded while in the background it seemed Himawari and Boruto were in an argument which was heating up badly.

Suddenly, a ripping sound could be heard along with Himawari crying.

"Its just a stuffed toy Hime. It's no big deal, stop crying. It's so nasty as well I'll get you a new one." No matter what he said she wouldn't stop crying.

Hinata on seeing this was about to get up and scold Boruto for ruining his sister's doll and comfort her daughter but before she could Drogo had already gotten up.

Both Hinata and Naruto looked at him curiously as he approached the siblings. Before Boruto could even notice he was punched and fell down on the floor shouting "What the hell!" but Drogo simply ignored him

He picked up the dolls head which wsd ripped apart and the body next to it. Slowly approaching Himawari he got on his one knee and rubbed her head.

"It's alright little princess. I'll fix your doll for you. If you promise to stop crying I'll give you something pretty as well" both those things made her stop crying but she still sniffled looking him in the eyes.

"Really will my doll be alright?" she asked trying hard not to sniffle

Drogo just smiled and lovingly told her "Don't worry look I'll fix your doll right in front of you" waving his hands as very thin metal wires which looked like very thing strings appeared from his kunai pocket. These were strings that he had stolen from the shops to practice his Iron manipulation. Since they were small he imagined them as many particles and tried to control many at a time which he had been successful after a lot of tries. Controlling them was hard but him being a genius he was didn't take him much to learn all about it. A high-level IQ was certainly an edge only he had.

A few thing threads appeared and joined the head with the body stitching it back in place. The doll looked good as new.

Everyone in the room was surprised with how he made the strings obey so easily.

For Naruto, it seemed the kid still had many secrets he had yet to tell. Drogo knew of this and answered " Before you ask I've always been able to manipulate Iron. So whatever has Iron inside I can manipulate it" shutting further questions down.

"Oi that's my sister and you can't hit me like that." Boruto, however, was just angry at being punched and wanted to say something even if it didn't make sense.

"You're right she's your sister. If she was mine I'd have broken many of your bones for making her cry." he gave him the killer eye making Boruto shut up

Reaching up inside his pocket he brought out a very shiny crystal Comb. Himawari seeing this had her eyes twinkling "So petty" she mumbled even Hinata and Naruto shared the same sentiment but then saw How Drogo smiled but a very sad smile. A smile that possibly had many pains behind it.

Naruto would know this smile, after all, it was the same smile he had when he was always alone in his childhood.

"This used to be my sisters. I had bought this for her in a town once. She loved it and made me comb her hair with this. I hope you can take care of this. With me, it'll only be a relic but with you, it could shine once again." still maintaining his sad smile he gave her the comb and ruffled her hair.

Himawari, however, looked him straight in the eyes and said "I promise I'll take care if this Big Bro Drogo. If you miss your sister you can come to comb my hair" to which Drogo laughed lightly telling her he would be happy to.

Finally getting up he looked at Boruto straight in the eye and said " Don't ever make your siblings cry. They are the only people in the world that truly care about you. You won't know loss until they are gone. Take it from someone who says with experience" turning around to leave he was halted again.

"What happened to your sister?" Boruto mustered up the courage to ask

Without even turning back to look at him he said "Killed by the man who my mother ran away with. She took her final breath in my arms" almost choking when he said the last words he approached the couple who now had similar sad smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for the food. I'll show myself out." Bowing in front of them he went out grabbing his shoes and sword.

Back inside the house, the atmosphere had turned very awkward and only Himawari who was only a child was seen playing and not reading the situation.

"The boy seems to have faced a lot. His eyes seem tired at times" Naruto finally spoke up as he saw his Son running back to his room.

Hinata nodded as well "It seems he really cared more about his sister than his parents. Makes you wonder how bad his parents were for him to not feel a thing for them"

"Honey, he needs love. He's just like you back when you were a kid. If he isn't shown the right he might end up like Gaara did when he was young" she told him and he too knew that would be the case.

"I'll tell Sakura to be more gentle to him. I've also noticed he seems to flinch when someone touches him its especially the case when a woman touches him. Something horrible must've happened to him to fear someones touch that much."

Back in the Uchiha house Drogo took off his shoes and went upstairs. It seems Sakura was not back yet. Just as had was about to enter his room a voice called out.

"Drogo?" the women in question was Sarada who now was in her Night pyjamas standing outside her door nervously.

'Why does everyone want to talk to me that much? I've talked to more people coming here then my entire two lives combined' Running his hairs he looked at her

"Do you need something?" he asked in a frosty voice almost making her flinch

She finally gathered up her courage and bowed towards him "I'm sorry, every one of us thought you were a bad kid but we didn't know your story. I'm sorry we judged you and I'm sorry I judged you even tho we live together." she was not expecting him to reply she wasn't even expecting him to stay and listen to this but her eyes widened when he spoke up as well.

"It's fine. Damn, I need to apologise as well. I was too hard on you guys. I've got anger issues which I'll try to control from now on. How about we start fresh?" she however was frozen at the spot.

He apologised he actually apologised. Is he even Drogo? She kept thinking to herself nevertheless was happy to find his change.

Looking up she saw his hand being held towards her and unconsciously brought hers forward as well. They shook hands

"Friends?" Drogo smiled at her which she replied back "Friends" with her own smile a small blush.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sarada. Good night" with that he went in his room

Throwing himself on his bed he was extremely tired. His right hand when inside his zipped shirt and pulled out a locket which he opened.

"I miss you, Sister. I miss you so much" a small tear escaped his eyes as he gently caressed the picture him and his sister were in.

'Tomorrow Operation Blend in begins. The closer I am to all of them the more it would hurt when I destroy it all. For the betterment of the world, I will make sure the Ninja villages are destroyed. What is the point of being a strong village when you don't help the citizens outside your village? The future doesn't need Shinobi villages it needs a single leader to control the whole land. It needs laws to protect bastards and raped victims. It needs laws to protect them from these Shinobies.' Evil glint flowed through his eyes before it vanished and he closed his eyes.

Tomorrow was a new beginning!

 ** _AN-_**

Another chapter out. This is setting up towards Sarada arc and as the Story progress, you'll know how Drogo has so many bloodlines. His hatred has not vanished doing worry. His plans run deep and him being sealed has made him very conscious of things. He would only follow with a plan he is 100% sure off.

If I don't post chapters the very next day it does not mean I'm quitting. It simply means I'll be posting 2-3 days later. As ideas come in my mind I write stuff, it could be inconsistent


	18. The First Strike of the Dark Aura!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Brother' 'Brother' 'BROTHER!' Drogo heard a silent voice which got louder every second. As the voice suddenly screamed he opened his eyes and sat up looking towards the voice.

His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. His sister was standing there with a fist in her chest by another tall figure who was Smirking devilishly as she pulled out her first from the little girl's chest.

"Mia! No!" Drogo ran towards her quickly as he caught her in his arm. Trying to heal her but the wound just kept getting bigger while the women in the background started laughing like a maniac.

"You let me die again, Brother. Why didn't you save me? Why? Why? Why!?" she shrieked at the end blood coming from her eyes while Drogo kept holding her as his own tears kept running down slowly turning into blood.

"Why did I have to die and not you? Why was I killed and not you? Why is my life worthless and not yours? Why?" her voice slowly turned into that of devils.

Drogo was stunned and kept thinking about what she said. He felt pain in his heart "I don't deserve to live. I'd rather have you live than me. Don't die, please. Please don't leave. I'll do whatever you like, so please don't." he softly murmured

"Then you can accompany her as well" The figure in the background finally spoke as Drogo felt intense pain in his chest. Looking down he found the same Fist going through his chest all covered in Blood. Turning around to look at the figure he remembered clearly.

Tsunade was standing there grinning madly as she pulled out his heart and destroyed it. "Die, no one wants Bastards like you. So die and never come back"

"Y-you Evil women. I'll kill you one Day. I'll rip you to shreds One day, Tsunade!" he bellowed at her while she remained the same "But you're dead little devil spawn. No more revenge for you"

Stunned at this he truly felt tired. Blood coming from his mouth as his eyes started to close "I hate you so much!" with that he closed his eyes.

Thack* Drogo fell down from his bed as he opened his eyes. He was sweating madly. Almost as if he'd taken a shower. He touched his face with his left hand as his eyes started to glow madly and his Byakugan seemed to have activated.

"It was just a dream, Drogo nothing more. It was not real. Calm down" he said to himself in a bid to calm himself down as he got up.

knock* *knock* he heard his door getting knocked and then his door handle turning while him being wary of intruders picked up his sword that he kept with him next to bed getting ready to pounce at whoever was coming.

The door finally opened and a pink-haired women came inside seeing the kid holding a sword and his whole body covered in sweat she became concerned.

On the other hand, as Drogo saw Sakura was the one to enter he exhaled and put his sword back.

"Something I can help you with?" he asked her curious to know why she would barge into his room.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" getting up to grab a towel since he needed some relaxation

Sakura, however, was still staring at him and her eyes showed concern. She wanted to say something but looked as if she wanted to hold it back.

Drogo noticed her unnatural behaviour getting annoyed at it. "If there is something you want to ask or tell me then say it." he tried keeping his voice calm

"Y-you were screaming. You kept on saying "I'm sorry sister" and "I hate you" are you really alright?" this caused Drogo to froze as he was inches away from grabbing his towel

This lasted for a few seconds before he reached for the towel again "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." he simply said.

However, this didn't get Sakura to back down "Look there is therapy for something like this. I can help you with the nightmares" trying to convince him

"I said I'm Fine!" he finally ran out of patience and loudly declared. Causing Sakura to flinch

Looking over to her he knew she was only trying to help so he sighed. "Look I'm fine really. These nightmares are something I want. It makes me not forget things. I appreciate your concern but this is something I want." she eased a bit but still worried about this new kid.

"If there is a time where you don't want them to let me know. Often times we brave yourself for certain responsibilities that we can't carry. You can share your burdens with your friends and family. This is how it should be." she tried to make him understand that being brave was not something he should do in this situation and let others help.

The boy looked straight into her eyes and spoke the words that brought much pain to Sakura "I have no family nor do I have friends. The burden I carry is too big for anyone to take part in. My life was fucked the day I was born just because I want this nightmare to go on does not mean I like it one bit. I only allow it because that's the only time I can see my sister and hug her. It's all fake and in my head, I know but it gives me comfort even tho it always ends the same" clenching his fist and trying to explain it to her

She took a step forward wanting to hug him but remembered how he flinched last time when she only patted him on the head. So she stopped midway but this didn't stop her from patting his head again even to the boy flinched but to her surprise didn't jerk her hand off.

"You do have friends. You have all your classmates and the Uchiha are your family. I'm your family" her voice was soothing to hear but Drogo didn't let it distract him.

He backed away from her touch "My world is different from your world. I will try to get along with my classmates but calling them friends and trusting them is not something I'm capable of doing. I belong outside these walls while you guys belong inside. I don't expect you to know anything and don't show me pity I hate that." going past her outside the door.

Sakura stayed inside his room and sighed. The boy was more broken then she had anticipated. It would take a lot of time to fix him but she was willing to try. He was after all a boy just like Sasuke was. An Uchiha troubled by his past.

The day carried on as Drogo went to a cold bath and then proceeded to train in the backyard as the time for the academy was donning near.

"Drogo breakfast is ready" Sakura shouted from inside and so he stopped his morning training session.

Getting back inside he saw Sakura and Sarada both sitting while he went to wash his hands and then proceeded towards the table.

"Good morning Drogo-kun" Sarada cheerfully said which astonished Sakura as she had heard how the kids started to dislike Drogo due to the Academy incident.

He simply nodded "Morning Sarada" then proceeded to eat his food. Sarada and Sakura talked to each other occasionally with her asking when her Fathers going to be back and her replying. It was the usual Mother and daughter bonding I guess.

Drogo never really bothered to listen to what they talked about. He was only focusing on his food and making sure not to get angry today. He needed to pass the Academy and become stronger. Once he gets sufficiently strong he would enact his plan.

As they finished their food. Getting up to what their shows they opened the front door. "Goodbye Mama" Sarada said elbowing Drogo and giving him the look saying where are your manners.

"Tch! Goodbye Old la-" he stopped halfway as murderous intent was thrown at him as he gulped down. Sweating again "I meant Goodbye Sakura-sama" easing her anger and Sarada laughed.

"Now you two kids be good and Drogo I don't want to hear any complaints from the teacher about you" she smiled while cracking her knuckles which promised pain.

"Yes Sakura-sama" he mumbled backing away

Closing the door behind they walked next to each other. "Your mother is Scary," Drogo told her to which she laughed

"Only to you she is. You shouldn't call women old. They don't like it that much" walking throw streets.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have ever guessed that" he sarcastically said. He had his school bag which Sakura bought him flung over his left back holding it by his left hand while the other hand was in his pocket.

They both talked about stuff but it was basically Sarada blabbing about her life and what she liked. Drogo pretended to hear whatever she said but his mind was always in other places.

"Oh Sarada and Drogo" they heard a loud voice behind them as they both turned to find Chocho and Mia

Approaching them, Chocho went straight towards Drogo and wrapped her arm around his arm that had his hand in pocket. "Be my Boyfriend!" there was a massive pause. No one spoke and Sarada seemed to be giving Chocho the eye as if saying your dead.

"The fuck! Leave me alone weirdo" he jerked his arm off her backing away. "Seriously what's with all you girls being all nice. I ain't interested in no relationship." his words poured cold water on her.

Fidgeting her fingers she said "Is it because you like men?" wanting to know if he really wasn't interested in beauty like her.

Drogo almost fell on his knees. To think just because he said he wasn't interested in a relationship they completely changed his sexual orientation "The fuck women! No, I'm not gay. I'm just not interested in any relationships. Leave me alone." he backed away as the other two girls sweatdropped

'Seriously what's with all these girls. What do I even do in situations like these? I've never even spoken to this amount of people much fewer girls.'

'Aye King want me to give you tips on how to woe a girl?" white spoke in his mind

"Motherfucker! Like you know shit. You only know stuff that I know. Stop trying to act all cool" Drogo chastised him

'Whatever you say, King. I am a better version of yourself so I know a few tricks" he complained but in the end did shut up

"D-Drogo?" finally the third girl spoke up.

Drogo eyed at her and sneered inwardly 'Just looking at you makes my blood boil. Each day seeing you reminds me of that day. I wish I could kill you right now to ease my pain but it would be no fun then. Patience brings the best results and I intend to follow it'

"What is it Blondie?" bringing a tick mark on her head

"My name is Mia" she angrily said

"Don't care I like the name Blondie better so I'm just gonna call you that."

'Why you!' she became pissed and wanted to beat him black and blue but Chocho held her back

"Mia, you really think you can beat him?" Chocho asked bringing her movements to halt.

It was true she couldn't hurt him but she could try and she knew a few techniques that her mum and dad taught her. If he wasn't handsome and she didn't have perverted thoughts about him she'd really beat him up.

Shaking her head 'Focus Mia focus. You can think about all the perverted things later.' she said in her head

"Drogo I want to apologize for hitting you yesterday. It was rude of me and my anger took the best of me" she bowed

Drogo had no problem with her apologising but just seeing her pissed him off and the fact that she wore what Tsunade always does didn't help as well. It looked like a mini-Tsunade apologising to which he wanted to puke.

"I don't really care about any of it and you can come out old man. What are you some kind of Pervert Stalker? Or perhaps a Pedo?" Drogo increased the volume of his voice as he eyed a certain direction.

The three girls got a confusing look on their face as they followed his eyes only to see a wall.

"Drogo are you alright? Did you hit your head?" Chocho asked causing him to get annoyed

"Really not gonna come out?" he asked again and still no answer. The girls were going to ask if he was really okay but he threw a kunai at the wall he was starting.

Clink* his kunai was deflected by another person's kunai and a figure finally appeared from the wall. He seemed to be using disguise jutsu to hide.

The person was none other than Jiraya the Toad Sannin "Wow kid didn't think you would be able to sniff me out. You must be a very capable sensory type" he whistled

Drogo ignored his remark "So what's Mr pervert who likes to stalk underage kids doing here? Last I heard you liked older women guess after being married you swing to the more youthful side" all his words stung Jiraya in the deepest part and he sulked

"First of all, I'm not a pervert. I'm a super Pervert. Secondly, I wasn't stalking I was making sure my daughter was alright." the first words made all the girls pop a vein out of their head ready to smash this old man

"Which you did by Stalking. So you remain a stalker" Drogo shot back not letting him get off the hook.

"Look lad I just wanted to make sure my daughter was alright. I'm not stalking anyone. The great Pervert doesn't need to stalk anyone besides I have a wife now so I don't do any other dirty stuff" the smugness on his face didn't seem to vanish and Mia was clearly embarrassed by him.

Drogo however just smirked "Is that why you are carrying those Icha-Icha books in your bag? I wonder what your wife has to say for that?" Jiraya looked at him in shock before calming himself down

"I'm not scared of my wife, kid." he sounded very serious which was all gone when he heard someone from behind.

"Oh, are you not?" you could literally see Jiraya Shivering and sweating slowly turning around to see a Blond lady with a diamond mark on her head.

"Oh, Wife I was just telling the kids how amazing you are. What are you doing here?" he tried to find an excuse

"Mama, what are you doing here?" Mia finally asked ignoring her father as stuff like this occurred every day. She was used to his dad's antics.

Tsunade gave Jiraya a look that said wait till we are alone before she walked up to the kids. "I was out buying groceries and I wanted to see the new brat who scared my lovely daughter" she lovingly said to her before looking at Drogo only to find him staring at her

'She looks exactly the same. Nothing has changed over these years. The same clothes the same appearance. Her eyes I don't see any remorse no guilt of what happened years ago. Not even the slightest guilt. The thing she did leave people filled with guilt forever. She truly didn't feel anything for us back then. What cold-hearted bitch.' Drogo ignored the world around as he kept staring at her eyes.

22 years and now he met her. After years he met her only to find no guilt in what she had done. Nothing and she carried on a happy life. She didn't deserve a happy ending. She really didn't. His mind kept Shrieking "Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!!!!!!!!!!!!" the words just wouldn't stop and it was getting hard to control himself. He wanted to rip this woman apart right now.

Tsunade ignored him staring at her as others also noted his unusual behaviour. "Brat listen to me. If you ever hurt my daughter then I'll-" before she could finish it

"Kill me?" Drogo blurted out causing her and others got to be shocked. She meant to say beat him up but killing was too much.

"That's what you do right? Kill children?" he finished his words not really weighing the words he just said.

You could see Tsunade Frozen Stiff and even Jiraya had a very serious face on. Mia, on the other hand, went forward grabbing Drogo by the collar "Oi what the hell are you saying to my mother? She's never hurt a fly much less kill children. You better take that back" seeming to have finally lost it she was ready to hit him.

Drogo finally realised what he had just said and known he messed up. This was not something he wanted to say at least for now. He didn't want her to recognise him until he was ready to ruin her world. Collecting himself as he jerked Mia's arm away

"Oh forgive me. Your hair reminded me of someone I hate very much. I must've blurted out those things while thinking about her" he half bowed

"I'll be off to the Academy. Again sorry about that." turning around he walked away while Sarada and Chocho decided to stay with Mia and her parents for a while. Not knowing what had just transpired.

Tsunade was still frozen stiff as she eyed the boy leaving before a soft voice woke her up "Tsunade you alright?" jiraya asked in concern

Shaking her body "I'm fine but what a weird kid. To say something like that he really must've hated that person. I could see pure hate in his eyes" she told him.

"The boys from outside. An orphan and his life have been hell. I heard from Naruto that he was abused by his father and his sister was killed by the man his mother ran away with. It's natural for him to hate" he told her everything that he knew

Sarada and the gang seemed to have left as well after making sure Tsunade was Okay.

"But the boy really opened up old wounds when he said that" Jiraya sighed and so did Tsunade

'Was it really just a coincidence that he said that? His features are similar to my Kai but his eyes and that jawbone mask its different. What am I even thinking? Kai is dead long dead and even if he was alive he would be over 30 now and he'd never come back to this village' those words from the boy opened up painful memories for Tsunade who had tried hard to suppress and forget about them.

Back with Drogo who was still clutching his fists tightly that his nails dig deep into his skin. It had taken everything in his will power to not lash onto Tsunade and attack her. Only he knew how much he had to hold back. To think he wanted this day to be nica e one and there he went saying things to her. The dream this morning didn't help as well.

As he approached the academy building he came to a halt seeing Boruto, shikadai and Mitsuki

'This is just great. Problems just keep piling up and now they block my path. Is my life really cursed to give me a single day without fuss' he jeered at himself in his head.

"What do you lot want? Let me tell you don't piss me off I've had a very bad day today" he told them

Boruto still kept staring at him without saying much and sighed "Look man I'm sorry for being mean to you yesterday. I'm apologising but that won't mean I agree with what you said about Bonds. Just because you had a rough life don't mean Bonds between friends don't exist. Let's start a new" he brought his hand forward "Friends?"

"What is with everyone apologising today? Is it I'm sorry for hurting your feelings day?" he mumbled only for himself and perhaps Mitsuki to hear since he had sensitive ears

Bringing his own hand forward to Shake Boruto's "Fine I was out of line yesterday as well. I'm sorry as well but just like you don't expect me to be all chummy with you all. I don't believe in bonds but since we are classmates I'll give you a helping hand and whatever. Just don't expect too much from me" he sighed while the other three just smiled at him being able to apologise as well. They weren't really expecting him to do that.

All four of them then walked in as they chatted with each other with Drogo and Mitsuki not talking much.

"We've yet to decide the winner Mitsuki" Drogo spoke in a low voice

Mitsuki looked at him and smiled "I don't think the teachers would let us fight like that. I've heard people can fight to their heart's content in the chunin exams. We should wait till that" he was being a clever little thing. He knew that fight would've been lost if he didn't use his full Sage mode and right now he didn't want others to know about his skills.

"Tch sure whatever. I won't be going easy on you the next time" Drogo huffed and walked on

Reaching the field they had been allocated everyone was gobsmacked. All the kids stared at Shino-sensei

"Sensei are you alright?" the class rep asked

"Oi is this some kind of fashion show? This day keeps getting weirder" Drogo whispered

Before them, all was Shino wearing a long red coat that looked like something you would wear to a fancy party and wore star-shaped glasses. "Let's get started" bringing his hands together and suddenly stalls appeared around them with food and drinks. While massive banners stood next to each stall with the words "Welcome Mitsuki Drogo" "What wonderful thing it is to have Friends" there were a few massive stuffed animals that seemed to have life of their own.

Everyone was gobsmacked at this finding hard to come up with the words to describe this situation.

"Today we'll use our morning homeroom time to give Mitsuki Drogo a welcoming party!" Shino-sensei loudly exclaimed spreading his arms

"What is all this?" Sarada deadpanned placing her hand on her hip

"Shino-sensei made all this" Mia exclaimed in surprise.

While chocho simply went for the food and started stuffing herself.

Towards the boys, Drogo started backing up as he sweatdropped "The fuck is this? It's so cheesy and it's cringing me out" he muttered.

Shikadai who was standing next to him agreed "Tell me about it. This is such a drag"

Shino brought his cup in the air "Alright everyone lets deepen our friendship" as other shouted Yeah!

"I take it back this is super cheesy and super cringy" Drogo still didn't seem to be in on this idea.

"What do we do?" Shikadai asked Boruto who simply laughed nervously

"I don't know but if he's gone through all this we might as well have fun!" The Hokage's son said holding his cup

"You're the idea of fun is quite different from mine" Drogo leaned back at a tree which was near one of the stalls.

He could still see people watching him with wary eyes. Most of them had come up to apologise to him and he did the same for them but those people were strong natured kids. They had the potential to be Shinobis while others simply seemed afraid of Drogo as he was thought to be a class delinquent.

This didn't really bother him, in fact, he was glad they didn't approach him. If he was going to get close to his classmates he'd rather have a select few than a whole bunch.

Mitsuki who was next to him had people approaching him "Hey, so what kind of place is village hidden in sound?" Mia approached him and asked while Metal approached his other side with his own question "During yesterday's practice session, your defensive moves were awesome! And then you fought Drogo as well. I saw you use Lighting and wind style, is that what you excel in? Also what was that Cyan aura around you?"

He was get barged on with question one by one. Raising his hands for them to stop for a while. "I'll answer it one by one, please. I specialize in escape techniques. Also, I'm most proficient in Wind style and Lighting style. These are always my main styles for fighting."

Boruto came up to him with chips in his mouth "How come you know lighting style? Hidden cloud his famous for that and I've never heard Hidden sound having such a thing."

Mitsuki however just smiled "I was born with dual elemental natures. So I am good with both. I also know medical jutsu and as for they Cyan Aura that's a secret" causing Metal to be disappointed

Behind them Sarada, Chocho and Sumire stood with the chubby one eating while the other two holding their drinks.

"I was worried at first but the welcome party is going really well" Sarada spoke looking at the other two

"Yup! It's all thanks to Shino-Sensei" Sumire said but then frowned "Even tho he's done all this look at how everyone is looking at Drogo. They are scared of him. Even though they heard his story they are still treating him with hostility"

Chocho looked around and as Sumire said they were keeping their distance from Drogo and looked at him with fear except for the few that they all hang around with. "Not to worry my Boyfriend doesn't really care about what others think of him. It's only me he cares about" she said it like it was nothing bringing a shocked expression from Sumire

"H-he's your boyfriend?" she exclaimed before Sarada hit Chocho's head

"Stop spreading rumours, he already rejected you Chocho" causing Chocho so sulk

"What do you specialise in Drogo?" Metal asked bringing most people's attention. They had seen him use water style, Fire style and Lighting style.

Drogo finds opened his eyes and looked at the faces staring back at him. " I can use Jutsu from all elements. All of mine are strong and I don't specialise in anything," he told them

"How can this be? There is no one like that and it's rare to even be a dual elemental shinobi much less be able to do them all" Iwabe decided to voice out with most agreeing

"Well I have massive Chakra reserves even Jonin would lose to me in that. I have Sharingan and Byakugan so yes I'm a special case." he started out bringing astonished faces

"You have Byakugan?" Shikadai muttered

'Oh, so that's why they were astonished' this was something he had only told Naruto's family and Sakura knew. It would get public soon anyway so he didn't need to hide it. Plus this was a great excuse he couldn't tell them he had rinnegan which allowed him to use all elemental jutsu and tenseigan as well. His eyes were a complete mystery to even him that's why he had given it a name himself.

"Yeah oh I didn't tell you guys but I'm a special case I have both the Uchiha and The Hyuga clan genes." shrugging as if it was nothing.

"How are you so strong? And I saw you use the eight gates, you opened the fifth gate. How do you know that?" Metal finally asked the question he had wanted to since yesterday

"Oh, you seem to be a person who does Taijustu so no wonder you would want to know that. I activated all my tenketsu a long time ago. I was able to use the first gate at age 8. As for how strong I am that's a secret" his lips curled up whole Metal was simply astonished by him achieving the eight inner gates at such a young age whereas he couldn't even open the first.

"Just cause your strong don't mean I'm gonna sit back. I'll be stronger than you in no time" Iwabe pointed his fist at Drogo to which he amused

"Good luck! Apart from Mitsuki, I've yet to have a good fight with someone my age" Iwabe, however, didn't get discouraged by this and the same could be said for others. They all had faces that promised they'd train hard to become stronger.

"Oh I ,wanted to ask, who is the strongest between Mitsuki and you?" Mia finally asked closing her face towards Drogo

"Too close Blondie," he said much to her annoyance. It seemed he really didn't want to call her by her name

"Just answer the question, Love." She smiled brightly but everyone could tell it was as fake as it could get.

Drogo eyed Mitsuki while the latter did the same to him. Both of them didn't speak as the tension increased after a few second Drogo just shrugged "Don't know we never got to finish our fight and both of us held back so anyone could be a winner" he was simply giving face to Mitsuki.

Shino was seeing as his class interacted with each other and were all laughing he smiled at that.

'Kurenai-sensei you were right. I simply had to win their trust through my way. They all seem so happy. Now it's time for the final act' Shino brought his hands together "Everyone its time for the final gift"

As the stuffed toys and plants started to move on their own

"Wow! This is amazing. How is he doing this?" The kids muttered getting close to the moving things.

Drogo used his Byakugan "Its only insects" he muttered as he closed his eyes again in annoyance

One of the girls found the stuffed toy cute and hugged it "It's so cute" Shino looked over at her just in time "Wait don't touch them" as the words came out of his mouth insects burst out from all the moving toys and plants. Filling the air

"Ahhhhhh" the whole class screamed as the girls ducked and tried to hide while the boys started flinging their arms to get the insects away.

For some reason, the insects were completely avoiding Drogo as they cleared a small area around him. Boruto and others noticing it ran to him to avoid the insects.

Denki fell on his knees covering his head with his arms screaming "S-Someone, do something" next to Mitsuki who looked over at him.

"You want me to do something?" he asked the kneeling child to which he shouted yes over and over.

The snake kid went through hand seals and then Inhaled "Wind style: Immense Breakthrough" as a massive amount of air exited his mouth blowing the stalls and everything away. The pressure was enough to destroy the academy building which was being repaired. While others tried to hold on to something.

As the jutsu settled shouts from the workers could be heard "Oi! What are you guys doing?" anger could be felt in those words

"W-we're sorry for this!" Shino ran towards them to check if anyone was injured.

They all looked around at the mess that was created while Shikadai shook his head "What are we gonna do about all this?" everything was a complete mess.

Shino could be seen bowing constantly to those workers while his students stared at him.

Mitsuki approached Sarada "What's with that guy?"

"Don't call him 'That guy' even though he's like that he's still our teacher." she said

Unaware to them Shino could hear them.

"Is that right?" an invisible kunai hit him

"But is there anything he can teach us?" more kunais got embedded in him

Inoiji butted in "He was supposed to be amazing in the past"

"Compared to other sensei's he isn't that dependable. He's got a weak presence.." Boruto added in his opinion as well

"That's certainly true it's almost like his shadow is stronger." inojin shot back

"Tch! What'd you expect from Bug-sensei? Bugs are meant to be crushed no?" even Drogo added into that which did the job as Shino felt like he was crushed by a boulder.

His aura changed into that of someone who shouldn't be approached ad he dragged himself towards the teacher's room.

"Don't say that guy. Shino-sensei did so much for Mitsuki and Drogo here. He threw a welcome party for them" Shikidai said

"He did?" Mitsuki was confused

"didn't you have fun" Sumire added

"Fun?" he still seemed confused

"If you ask me it was super cheesy. If this is fun I'd rather not ever have this" Drogo added as Mia approached from his side.

"I could show you some real fun!" she made that perverted face causing Drogo to fell extremely disgusted.

"Get as far away from me as possible. How can a woman be this perverted?" he told her holding her face as she tried to get close to him.

While the rest sweatdropped at the scene. This really wasn't the time but most of the girls were used to Mia acting like this.

A few minutes later they were sitting back on the ground while Sumire came to them "Shino-Sensei isn't feeling well so the first period will be self-study." she told them all

"What do you think we should do?" Iwabe asked

"I guess we'll have to apologise to sensei" Shikadai added in

Drogo who was sitting under the tree eyed Sumire 'It's that feeling again. The dark energy that she has. It seems like she's recently used it. I can feel traces of it. What are you planning girl?'

Just then they heard a loud *Bang* from the Academy followed by someone shouting.

Boruto got up and looked at the direction while others followed it as well.

"Not this again!" He said running towards the direction.

"Boruto stop." Shikadai tired to stop him but Iwabe placed his hand on his shoulder "Count me in as well" the tall kid smiled

Chocho too got up telling Sarada and Mia to come as well as she was worried about the food. They all ran away leaving the other kids behind.

Drogo still eyed Sumire and could've sworn she smirked. 'Interesting little thing. Truly interesting' he decided to casually walk towards the place where everything was being broken apart.

As he crossed paths with Sumire he whispered "It's fun acting all meek and scared isn't it" causing her eyes to go wide with that he simply walked off

'H-he knows? No, it couldn't be he can't know. No one can see anything about the victim. This is simply just a coincidence. But then what did he mean by that? Do I have to get rid of him?' Sumire became lost in her thoughts as she saw the sword-wielding boy slowly walking away with his hands tucked inside his pockets.

Drogo finally approached the scene just in time for Mitsuki to save the falling Boruto and the man.

He approached them seeing the dark malice fading away from the man and seeing Boruto's right eye have the same colour as his own eyes but his pupils and iris were just blue, unlike his special eyes. It did prove one thing whatever Boruto had was the same with himself but he only had a single eye power compared to his many.

With his hands still in his pockets, he looked at Boruto "So you can see them as well?" making both Boruto and Mitsuki shocked

"You can see it as well? The thing surrounding them?" Boruto asked as Drogo simply nodded

He then looked at Mitsuki "It seems you can sense them as well Mitsuki but you are a different case from me and Boruto"

"Do you know what this is? Boruto asked

"Nah no idea. I'm not much familiar with my eye abilities but what I can tell is that this is clearly malice aura. It feeds off the person and the power is going to someone. Don't know who it is tho." he lied because it wasn't his secret to tell and well whatever Sumire was planning if it hurt this village he'd be happy.

"You said you know what I have?" the kid asked him again.

"Not sure if you have the exact same eye as mine but since we both can see the dark aura around them and I saw your right eye change into a sclera similar to mine we should have something similar I guess"

"Is it over?" Denki who was at the entrance asked as others nodded

Later as the person in question who attacked the students was being led away by shinobies the other kids all gathered.

Boruto looked over at Mitsuki and smiled "Looking forward to working with you Mitsuki" he replied back the same.

Drogo approached them "Don't need to tell anyone about your eyes until you are certain of what it is." he told Boruto which the latter nodded.

Shino was looking at his students from afar stuck in his own thoughts about how I'm skipping the lesson made his students fall into danger. Looking away he walked back in towards a certain room.

Knock* *Knock* Shino knocked on the door as he heard "Come in" from inside and so he did.

"Ah Shino what brings you here today?" Asked a figure who had a scar running through the left side of his cheek through his nose all the way towards the right side.

"Iruka-sensei I've come here to resign," he told the person behind the desk

"So you've got some troublesome students in your class Shino. I remember when I had them as well. But it all turned out fine. Are you sure you want to resign Shino?" Shino nodded and bowed handing in his paper and left.

Walking through the hall he kept thinking to himself how his Students badmouthed him and how they cared less for him when he was suddenly hit by something dark behind his neck.

Shino Froze "Ah so that's how it is," he said in a chilly voice as his shadow changed into something terrifying.

"It's time to teach the kids some lesson"

 ** _AN-_**

Alright here is the next chapter. Damn when I start writing I completely forget when to stop. I should really consider to release short chapters but do let me know if you prefer long or short chapters.

It seems Drogo is making friends and starting to blend in. Who knows what the future holds but for now the better his relationship is with others the harder it would be to take in his betrayal down the road.

Enjoy and let me know if the story is worth a read for others in the reviews.


	19. Changes to the body again?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is this really the right place that Shino-Sensei called us?" Boruto asked as he seemed frustrated.

"We've been waiting for hours and he's not been here. Also, where is Drogo didn't he get asked by Sensei as well?" Shikadai questioned

Mitsuki simply stood next to them quietly observing them.

"I don't know he said if he feels like it he'll come. When I went to Sarada's I saw his face and looked like he was sick." Boruto told them

Finally, a figure emerged from trees behind as the boys looked at him.

"Sensei it's you. Why did you call us over here so early?" Boruto looked him in the eyes

Shino, however, looked very serious and didn't reply.

"Sensei are you alright?" Boruto asked again and then remembered he probably was pissed at what happened yesterday " Sensei we are sorry for saying all that mean stuff to you yesterday" he bowed but Shino's expression remained the same

Shikadai grabbed Boruto's neck with his arm and got him in a headlock. "What have you done with Sensei now? You better apologise right now Boruto" he turned his head around and made him bow as he did himself as well

"Sensei we apologise for what we did. Boruto is an idiot so please forgive us. Mitsuki you apologise as well" Shikadai told him

"Eh, Why me?" he tilted his head in confusion

As they all started bickering with each other Shino finally opened his mouth "No, need to apologise. I'm here to kill you all. I see Drogo didn't come but no worries after I'm done with you all I'll make sure to crush him to pieces." the three kids could see bugs coming out of his weird glasses and a single streak of blood. While his back exploded with an immense amount of bugs leaving his body.

"Sensei, what's wrong with you?" Shikadai asked with fear on his face

Boruto had his eye activated again and saw the same dark aura surrounding Shino-sensei "Its the same one with Metal and others. Sensei isn't himself right now" the all jumped back as a wave of insects tried to swallow them.

Mitsuki and Shikadai jumped on a tree branch while Boruto threw Kunai at his teacher which were stopped by strings made by bugs. Possibly spiders.

"Oh so he can use them like that as well" Mitsuki mused

"This is no time for that Mitsuki. We need to run right now" Shikadai shouted

They saw a wave of bugs touching Boruto as the bugs started to crawl all over his body trying to cover him completely as they drained his chakra. Boruto threw his arms around frantically trying to get the bugs off him.

"Boruto!" the ponytailed kid shouted from the tree branch.

Dog-Horse-Bird* Shikadai saw Mitsuki go through hand seals as he inhaled in "Wind style: immense breakthrough" a massive gust of wind escaped his mouth as it blew away all the insects on Boruto.

The snake boy quickly threw his arms which stretched far and wide grabbing Boruto and pulling back. With that, all three of them ran away.

A few meters deep inside the jungle the three kids sat down panting

"What should we do? It's the same thing with Metal. We need to knock some sense into Sensei right now" Boruto spoke up

"Are you joking? My dad told me that Shino-sensei is Jonin level. Forget us even Mitsuki can't fight him alone" Shikadai added in to which Mitsuki simply stared at the duo

"We should go and get some help from other teachers then. We can't just sit around doing nothing" Boruto got up readying himself to run

"That's not possible anymore." Drawing attention from the two Mitsuki continued "The chakra from the parasitic insects has rapidly spread throughout the forest. Since we are in the middle of the forest they'll easily find us if we make a run for it" he explained causing the duo to have sour faces

"Damn it we need to do something. If only that Idiot Drogo came as well then we'd at least have some kind of chance if all four of us attacked" Boruto slumped back down.

"We'll have to make do with the three of us. Drogo could come but who knows. Right now we can only rely on us three" Shikadai told them

Speaking of Drogo outside the Forest back in the Uchiha household inside Drogo's room a boy kneeling on the floor holding his body and shivering in agony.

"What the fuck is happening to me? What is wrong with me? White, what is all this I'm experiencing?" he called out to his inner self in his mind.

The pain that had been constantly going on was too unbearable for him. His lips had dried long ago from trying hard to not scream and sweating all over from over-exerting himself.

"King honestly i don't know much. I can tell you it's part of your ability that should've manifested before the Jaw bone mask and your hollow hole. The thing you are experiencing right now is the first stage of power you should've unlocked. But the pain you are feeling is way too much for anyone to experience when they unlock this ability" White sounded concerned

"Ahhhhhh!!!! Fuck this is too much. I need to get out of here. Need to find someone to tell Sakura I won't be back home today." he tried to stand up but even such a small action caused immense pain.

All over his body, he could hear a very scary cracking sound. It was as if his bones were being broken and being made again. It was too much for him.

"Sakura is at the Hospital and going to her would mean she'd check up on me. I can't let her know my secrets. Sarada is still at school. That leaves Boruto who went to the forest. I need to find him" Drogo had told Sakura he was sick in the morning when this whole situation started so Sarada had to go to the academy by herself.

Suddenly, his arms burst as dark blood splashed all over the floor. It seemed to be bad blood his body was getting rid off but the pain behind it nearly caused his vision to go dark.

"King hang in there. You need to find yourself a safe place. Get out of this village. When this whole process finishes you'll be rendered unconscious and if they get your hands on you then you can bet your ass they'll be running some tests to find the source of it" White didn't want to sound as if he was warning him but this was really the case and he knew it as well.

"I know, fuck me this is too painful" he stumbled nearly crashing down but got his feet firm on the ground stabilising himself.

With that, he was gone as his pupils glowed deep red "Kamui" he said as he got sucked into an invisible spiral. It was easier to travel in the other dimension then it was to simply go there in the state he was currently in.

Deep in the forest, Boruto and Shikadai were slammed into a tree with insects that kept them stuck on the tree. Slowly draining their chakra.

Shino who could be seen standing on the water smiled "Its the end. Too bad you couldn't get me into the water" just as he was about to finish them two on arms burst out of water dragging Shino into the water his eyes widening in surprise.

The insects that held both those kids vanished as they fell down.

"*cough* *cough* *cough* You didn't expect that did you sensei?" Shikadai muttered trying to get himself up.

Under the water, Mitsuki had wrapped Shino around with his arms as he dragged him down to the bottom.

"Clever trick but did you honestly think that I won't have any insects that I can use underwater?" Insects started to pour out of his clothes surrounding the two. Nibbling away Mitsuki's chakra.

'Damn didn't think he would have insects for underwater as well. Need to work quickly.' he went through his hand signs. "Lighting style: snake lighting" as the hand sign completed electrocuting the whole lake.

All Shino could do was scream as his vision began to fade. Mitsuki threw Shino outside the water using his long arms as he himself began to suffocate.

'Oh, I didn't think I used up all my chakra. Damn, I don't really care anyway." he began losing conscious when a dark figure swam down towards him.

Upon it him getting closer Mitsuki noticed that it was Boruto as he grabbed his shirt trying to pull him up and out of the water.

'Don't give up, please' Boruto wanted to say to him.

Mitsuki, however, had already lost consciousness and his weight caused Boruto to sink down.

"Damn it Boruto don't show off" Shikadai shouted as he eyed the still unconscious Sensei and then diving into the water to help Boruto

Diving in he saw Boruto Struggling to get Mitsuki out so he grabbed the other side of the pale skinned boy and together with Boruto finally started swimming up towards the surface.

Splash* the there boys appeared on the surface. Gasping for air while struggling towards the ground.

Throwing Mitsuki on the ground both Boruto and Shikadai sat down taking in deep breaths. While Mitsuki slowly regained consciousness and so did Shino

"Sensei *Gasp* are *Gasp* you *Gasp* alright?" Boruto finally asked seeing Shino stand up.

All three of them were however stunned by their sensei's following actions "It really was a nice job with your plan but sadly it was all for nought. You should contemplate on coming up with a better plan in the afterlife."

Horrified that was all that could explain what they felt right now. Shikidai's paralysis Jutsu wasn't much effective here and he wished he would've learnt some wind jutsu from his mother. He promised himself that if he escaped he would learn from his mother.

Mitsuki had used up all his chakra and couldn't even muster a simple wind jutsu much less Sage mode. He simply watched the insect wave coming closer wishing Boruto would escape somehow.

Boruto had his own thoughts running inside his mind. Wishing he had been more powerful to protect his friends. Wishing he could use his abilities better and not mess around. He never felt powerless like he did right now. 'Mom, Hime and Dad I'm sorry.' he closed his eyes as the insects were inches away from them.

"Amaterasu" Black flames engulfed the whole insect swarm as smoke started to rise and the insects fell down burning to crisps and ashes.

"What!?" Shino Screamed. What was this? Who had come upon him without even sensing the person?

The trio opened their eyes in shock as well. Someone saved them. But who? That was all they thought.

"Blood art: Blood coating" which followed with "Lightning style: Lighting jet" Drogo appeared behind Shino who was gobsmacked by his speed and how he never noticed him.

His arms covered in thick blood which looked as strong as steel and lighting coursed through them. Combining two of his styles together he smashed both his palms on Shino's back as lighting Blood exploded like jet stream sending Shino flying him away.

"Fuck!!!!!!!" after his move Drogo fell on his knees screaming in agony.

The trio were relieved upon seeing Drogo save them but then noticed his unnatural behaviour. Blood was flowing out through his arms and back even his eyes seemed to pour out blood streaks.

"Drogo what the hell happened to you?" Boruto and others ran to him. Getting closer they even heard a sickening cracking sound from inside his body as the boy in front of them tried hard to repress his anguish.

"I'm not gonna ask why Bug-Sensei was about to kill you but listen to me. Tell Sakura that I won't be home today. Tell her not to worry. Fuck!!!!!" he fell back down as his right leg burst with blood pouring out.

"Are you alright? We need to get you to the hospital. Quickly Mitsuki help me" Boruto tried to help him only to be shot down.

"No!, I told you I'll be fine. Just do me a favour and tell her not to fucking go child hunting on me if I ain't home" his legs shaking he finally got up

"Are you sure you'll be fine Drogo?" Shikadai asked in concern seeing so much blood and his anguish.

"Does it look like I'm fine? I'm fucked right now but I will probably be fine by tomorrow. Who the fuck knows but for now I need to go far away from this village" saying that he was gone

"Drogo wait!" Boruto shouted only to be stopped by Mitsuki's hand on his shoulder.

"He should be fine," the pale boy said shaking his head.

"Do you think he's fine. Look at him Mitsuki he looks practically half dead" Boruto shook his hand off from his shoulder.

"Boruto is right we need to go tell someone," Shikadai said.

Before they could leave they finally saw a half beaten Shino coming out from the fallen tree. He looked badly injured and they were sure the way he was hunching Drogo probably cracked his backbone if not broke it. His back also had a large burnt mark due to lightning style jutsu by Drogo.

"Sensei are you alright" Hoping this time the answer from him would be a positive one

"I'm fine Boruto" he fell to his knees coughing up blood. Clearly, he was not fine.

"Sensei" Shikadai and Boruto screamed rushing to him.

"I just need to rest a bit and I'm really sorry for what I did to you kids. I am not fit to be a teacher. I should probably quit" guilt was what he was feeling.

"Sensei please don't say that. You are overreacting. None of us is hurt so it's all fine. Also, it's our fault that this all happened so please forgive us for what we said" "Yes, Sensei we realise how much you do for us. We really crossed the line when we said those things to you" both Shikadai and Boruto added

"You guys!" if Shino had any energy left in him he would probably cry right now.

At the side, Mitsuki was looking at him and as if a sudden realisation hit him "Perhaps there is something you can teach us"

With that, they made their way to the hospital.

Drogo had struggled his way to the gate of the village. He was about to leave the village

"Halt! Kid you ain't allowed to leave village unless you state your business? Holy shit! What happened to you, kid? Let me get you to the hospital" the man who guarded the door approached him eyeing all over his body and drawing a sharp gasp.

"Leave me alone" That was all Drogo said ignoring him and moving on.

The man came in front of him spreading his arms "Hold up kid. You seemed pretty beat up. Listen to me you need a medic Asap. Let me take you to one" he reasoned with him.

The boy was in too much pain and now being halted really pissed him off. He just wanted to find a spot and scream peacefully. "I said FUCK OFF!" his pupils glowed red activating his sharingan and trapping the man in a Genjutsu" who stood their stiff

With that, he carried on and in an instant, he was gone.

Approaching a cliff he was most familiar with the boy dragged his painful body underneath the tree next to a Grave.

He set himself down under the tree as he coughed blood which accidentally landed on the grave covering the said person's name who died with blood.

"*Gasp* *Gasp* Yo sister." Drogo heavily panted as the pain intensity increased.

"Sorry about the mess I just made. Your brothers in a real pinch right now. My bodies doing something that I don't even know and the pain is too much for me to take" Soon cracking sounds erupted from his body

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Anguish howls were all the surroundings heard as painful screams that just got louder started scaring every living thing in the vicinity.

The pain continued for hours and finally coming to a halt as the sun was setting down. His lips dry and his body weak he laid down next to the grave.

"Sorry about that Moon pie. I guess I scared you. I'm fine now I just *Gasp* need *Gasp* some *Gasp* rest" he succumbed to his sleep.

Back inside the village Shino had finally recovered and told Boruto and the rest that he was heading to report to the Hokage.

"Shino-sensei don't resign. We really think you are a great Sensei" bringing a smile to him as he nodded. With that, he left

Leaving behind the three kids. Boruto finally remembered and turned around running towards the reception. "Boruto what's wrong?" Shikadai asked seeing him run frantically

"Did you forget about Drogo? I gotta Find Sakura-san and tell him about Drogo" the realisation finally donned on the rest of the two as they followed

Approaching the reception he asked the lady behind " Can you tell me where Sakura-San is? It's really important."

The lady who seemed to be enjoying some show on a small tv that she had turned around looking annoyed. She checked the register and went back to see the Tv "Sakura-sama has already checked out of the hospital. She should be home by now"

'Damn we missed her' Shikadai thought as they all ran as fast as they could towards the Uchiha household.

Thud* *Thud* *Thud* Sakura had just sat down to drink water while Sarada was still out with Chocho and Mia. It was unusual that she didn't hear Drogo upstairs and he seemed sick in the morning.

Thinking of checking up on him she heard a loud thud on the door. The door was banging loudly that she had to leave the water on the table as she ran towards the door.

Opening the door she saw three kids trying to catch their breath as they looked up.

"Boruto, Shikadai and Mitsuki. What brings you here? If you are here for Drogo then he should be in his room" she told them asking them to come in.

The kids, however, didn't bother and Boruto finally spoke up "Sakura-san, it's about Drogo." making her halt her movement.

"What about Drogo? Did he cause trouble again?" she would definitely teach the kid some manners if he did something stupid again.

Boruto, however, shook his head trying to explain "No, its not that. This morning Shino-sensei called us in the forest and attacked us. Don't look shocked it was something else that controlled him but that's not the point. When he was about to kill us Drogo suddenly appeared and smashed Shino-sensei But-" he failed to say more

"But what?" Sakura seemed to be dreading something. The incident with Shino she'll have to deal later seeing as the kids were more worried about Drogo then Shino.

Shikadai finally spoke up "But when we saw him his whole body was covered in blood. When we got closer to him we could hear cracking coming from his bones and he looked to be in a lot of pain. I could see he was barely holding himself up" he saw Sakura's eyes widen

"He told us to tell you he won't be coming home today and not worry" Mitsuki finished as they saw Sakura dash back upstairs and they followed

Sakura approached the boy's Door and slammed it open and gasped loudly "Oh my god" while the other followed their expression turning similar.

They saw dried black blood all over the floor and it was in a large amount. This could cause

hypovolemic shock. The boy could die from this.

"Where is he?" she asked not taking an eye off from the blood. "We don't know he never told us. All he said was he needed to get out of the village" Sakura frowned

"You boys go home. I'll go see Naruto and find the boy. Boruto, tell Sarada to eat at Chocho today.." she ran out towards the Hokage building.

Inside the Hokage room, Shino stood there explaining the whole situation to Naruto and Shikamaru

"I'm sorry but I have not self-awareness of where and when I was psychologically affected. If not for Drogo I might really have hurt the kids." their teacher explained

Shikamaru who had been leaning on the wall spoke "In a sense, it was a blessing in disguise that you weren't yourself." looking up at shino

Naruto stood up from his chair, walking towards the large window behind him "Yeah that's right if Shino had really attacked them Boruto and others would be dead for sure. But to think a little 12-year-old boy could stop you.

How did he do that?"

"Even I don't know how that boy stopped me. Even if I was not myself should've been able to sense him. I only found out he was there when he used Amaterasu and was later behind me. The boy is very strong." Shino looked frustrated

"Where is he then? I'll ask him, to think the boy can already use Amaterasu at such a young age. He probably knows incomplete Susanoo as well." hokage spoke

"I don't know. When he hit me I was rendered unconscious and when I regained my senses he was gone. I didn't even get a glimpse of him. Boruto and others might know."

knock* *knock* someone entered the door after knocking. It was the gatekeeper who stood the hidden leaf gate.

Naruto looked back raising an eyebrow. "Something the matter Ebisu-san?"

"Lord Seventh there has been a problem. A few hours ago a kid left the village who was in pretty bad shape. His arms bleeding and looked to be in immense pain. When I tried to stop him and get him to the hospital he used Genjutsu on me and ran outside" Ebisu said all that in one breath looking anxious.

"What!" the trio inside shocked

"Who was it?" Shikamaru asked but before Ebisu could reply the door was slammed and in came Sakura.

"Naruto! Drogo he's gone. Boruto and others told me he was covered in his blood and was in immense pain. I checked his room and found lots of dried blood on the floor. We must find him. At this rate, he might die from blood loss" she explained anxiously and looked to her very concerned.

The three inside finally got to know who that person was that left the village. Naruto frowned deeply and started contemplating where the boy was.

"Did he say anything before he left? Like where is he going?" Shikamaru asked

Ebisu and Sakura shook their heads. "Naruto we need to find him now before it's too late," the pink haired women said as Naruto nodded

"Shikamaru I'll leave you in charge. I and Sakura will head out of the village. I'll go get Hinata as well. She can help me track the boy down." the hokage gave his orders and quickly left

Outside the Hokage household, Naruto appeared as he knocked the door frantically

Hinata came running down the stairs due to the loud knocks on the door. Using her Byakugan she had seen Naruto and Sakura outside the door and Naruto looked troubled.

Boruto who was with Himawari in the dining area also came out with Himawari due to the loud noise.

Hinata opened to the door and saw Naruto looking very serious and troubled. "Honey, is everything alright?" he just shook his head.

"I've got no time to explain Hinata. Grab your shoes and we need to go. Drogo seems to be injured badly and he left the village. We need to track him before its too late" he told her

"Is Big bro Drogo going to be alright?" Himawari who heard that Drogo seemed to be in trouble asked with great concern. She liked the boy as he was very nice to her and adored her.

Naruto bent done on his knee and held Himawari close to him " It's going to be fine. We'll find him in no time. I'll make sure he's fine so don't worry" he tried to console her but even the dreaded if the boy could survive with how Sakura explained the blood loss

Getting up as Hinata was ready to go as well they turned around only to halt as Boruto spoke "Dad, make sure he's alright. He saved us" that all he said as he clenched his hands.

If he had gotten someone to help with the situation Drogo might've been saved.

"Don't worry Boruto I'll make sure he's alright," Naruto said before leaving

The trio made their way outside the village and carried on a few miles outside.

Coming to a halt to check their surroundings. "Can you sense Him Naruto?" Sakura asked

Naruto looked around trying to focus on sensing the surroundings but of no avail.

He shook his head " No, it seems the boy made a run for it. He's not around here. I'll have to use sage mode and tailed chakra mode to increase my sensory abilities" saying that Naruto was surrounded by a yellow cloak which looked similar to that of a fox with his red cape separating into 9 tails. His eyes turned yellow and orange tint surrounded his eyes.

Pressing his hand down on the ground he felt every living being in a large radius. In tailed beast mode he could even sense negative emotions and well this was the best way to find them, boy. Since he harboured intense negative emotions all the time something that Naruto blamed his parents and him always being alone.

"Found it!" he exclaimed but then frowned

"Its weird I can barely feel his life force but I can fell his negative emotions," he said

"Hinata he's up towards the North somewhere before the valley of the end. Can you use your eyes to check up how he is" his wife nodded and turned on her Byakugan

Her vision went wide and far near the vicinity where Naruto told her. Checking trees and lands until she found a large cliff to which her vision followed all the way up she saw a large tree and a grave and she found him...

"N-Naruto-kun I found him but-" she really didn't want to say much on it

"But what Hinata" Sakura demanded

"But there is blood all over the place. He's up on a cliff near the valley of the end. Under a big tree with a grave next to it. He doesn't seem to be conscious. I fear-" unable to finish as Sakura shot towards the direction Hinata had pointed with Naruto and Hinata following

"Damn that boy. Why didn't he come to me if he was suffering? I'm a medic-nin, I can help him. Why can't he trust us?" she babbled on feeling really frustrated.

"It's not his fault Sakura-chan. The boys been all alone and his parents didn't really help with that. He is like Gaara and me but worse since he didn't even have a village to care for. Outside the village, it isn't really pleasant. Him being able to survive is already surprising." Naruto explained it to her. It was not like he blamed the boy but he too wished you could trust them.

He wasn't a bad kid. After all, he did save the kids back then.

"But Hinata-Chan you said there was a grave next to it. Do you know who's is it?" His wife shook her head.

"I'm not sure there was too much blood everywhere and I couldn't focus on it too much. Seeing as Drogo went there it should be of someone really important to him" she informed them.

"We'll find out soon enough. How did he even get that far? If he was injured and bleeding. It would take us a good 3-4 hours before we can get there" Sakura still seemed confused at that.

"No need to question about things like that. The kid's got his own secrets and he probably doesn't want to let us know"

Hours went by and it was close to a new day. They had left the village way past midnight and it seemed as if dawn had been approaching.

"We're finally here" Sakura muttered as they climbed the cliff as fast as they could.

Approaching the top they were greeted by possibly the worst situation they could imagine. Blood so much blood all around the area under the tree.

They saw a figure with closed eyes slumped down on the tree with one hand on his chest clutching a necklace while the other was resting on the ground. What was possibly worse was they heard no breathing from the figure nor any life force.

"Oh my God! This is not right. Are we late?" Sakura screamed running towards the boy

As she kneeled down trying to check his pulse.

"Naruto he's not breathing." she was absolutely horrified by the situation

Naruto frowned as he approached him as well trying to sense his life energy. "I can't even sense his life energy its like he's dead" even he was horrified at this "But I can still sense his negative emotions"

This was really a dilemma. How can he have negative energy when he has no life force? This was something Naruto never expected.

How could they have known that those negative emotions were not his own but his Hallow selves? His own negative emotions were hidden deep down to the point of being sealed. He was never alive since he never had a heart.

Finally, it was Hinata who used her Byakugan to see his chakra pathway "Naruto-kun, Sakura-kun it's fine I can still feel his chakra circulating inside his body."

Sakura placed her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat but froze "He doesn't have a heartbeat. His heart seemed to have stopped. This is bad this is very bad" her Medic training kicked in as she was about to go unzip his shirt to pump his heart with her bare hands.

Her hand reaching his zip and slowly pulled down just as it was about to reach his chest blood covered hand grabbed her wrist.

Drogo awoke in an instant and he was glad he did. Sakura was a few centimetres away from finding out he had a massive hole in his chest.

He quickly kicked her as she blocked his leg but it sent her a few meters back. The boy flipped back and got into a defensive position.

"What do you think you are doing?" he questioned

"Drogo calm down! We're here to help. You've lost a lot of blood and we need to get you a transfusion. There are several cuts all over your body and I need to heal them" Sakura tried to calm him down as she approached him.

"I said back off!" the boy flinched hard making them all halt

"I can heal myself and as for blood, I don't need it. I just need food to recover" after waking up from intense agony all he felt was hunger. Deep hunger and nothing more. His cuts and messed up open patches of skin was something he could heal himself and making someone else treat him would cause them to see things he didn't want them to.

"Drogo relax we won't hurt you. Calm down and Sakura help you" Naruto finally spoke sensing the boy's hostility

"Like I said I don't need your or anyone's help. You came here for no reason. I told Boruto that not to worry. Tch! Never would've told him if he was such a snitch" sneering as his own body started healing itself.

This was one of the new powers he had unlocked. The ability to passively heal over time from an injury. Whether it be internal or external.

His new kekkai Genkai was called Dead bone pulse. This ability was actually part of his true kekkai Genkai. White had told him that his true Kekkai Genkai was called Hallow. That was it. When he died by his mother's hand his second part of kekkai Genkai unlocked which had never happened before.

Hallow would manifest slowly after he had trained Dead bone pulse to a certain degree and only those of Royal blood could do it.

When he asked further what Royal blood he had, white could not explain. The only thing he told him was that most of his abilities came from his father.

Dead bone pulse allowed him to absolute control over his own bones. He could make them hard or soft. Make them sharp or make them very heavy. It all depended on him.

To think he had to go through so much pain for this was all Drogo would think.

The three adults were, however, shocked to see the boy's wounds recovering on his own.

This ability was something only those with Kekkai Genkai or those who were Jinchuriki had.

"How are you doing this?" Hinata questioned

"What a person can't have his secrets? Why would I tell you everything about myself? Just because I joined the village don't mean I trust you all. I've seen human nature and they are filled with greed. So I'd like to keep my own trump cards"

All three of them sighed. This boy was so much work. Here they were busting their asses to find him and he didn't even care.

"Even if you are fine I know you are feeling extremely weak. At least let me carry you" The blonde man spoke

Drogo contemplated for a bit then nodded "Sure but before going give me a few mins to clean this place" saying that he raised his hands as all the dried blood on the floor rose up in the air.

He made a fist as the puddle of blood condensed into a small ball which he then threw off the cliff. The adults just watched in fascination.

Naruto already knew he could control Iron in things but seeing it in action was truly a marvel.

He then tore a part of his jacket and continued to make hand seals "Water style: water ball" a ball of water was shot at the torn up jacket.

Holding the piece he proceeded to move to the grave and started cleaning it with a wet towel. Cleaning all the dust left over blood patches.

Silence ensued as he cleaned the grave while the adults stood behind him. They watched in silence as the boy cleaned the grave as it were some kind of fragile object. He touched it gently and softly while cleaning.

"Whose grave is this, Drogo?" Curiosity took the better of Sakura gently voicing out.

Drogo stopped for a second and silence followed before he opened his mouth "My Sister." his voice was so low and feeble. This was something they had never heard of before. He seemed very sad and filled with all sorts of emotions.

"So this is where you buried your sister." Naruto looked down to Read what had been written on the grave. It looked to be written with blood.

Here lies the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Who's smile brought people out of their Darkness. Her light shines ever so bright and her will lives on.

The last words seemed to have been smeared with blood and Naruto guessed it must be the person's name.

"That's right this is where we promised to always be together. This is the only place I could give her a proper burial. It's high up and from here she can look down at everything" touching the grave he willed his hand to remove the rest of the blood that covered him.

Using extreme concentration he made his blood change its shape into a Rose. A solid Rose that he laid on her grave.

"I'll come again, Moon pie" with that he turned around.

As he tried to walk he felt very weak and was about to fall when Naruto grabbed him.

"Boy, don't exert yourself too much. Your body is very weak and you never should've run away like this" Naruto seemed angry now

"Why couldn't you just let me help you? I'm a medic-nin and I could've helped you with whatever you were going through" Sakura added in.

Naruto put the boy on his back much to the later struggle. "I said before I don't trust you guys at all. You may be Uchiha but I don't trust them one bit. Also what I was going through none of the Medic-nins could help me with. It's something part of me and well I don't like to share secrets" Sakura really felt anger at how he spoke with hostility

"Drogo-kun we are just trying to help you. You are safe with us in the village. We can only help you if you trust us" Hinata said

Drogo, however, didn't buy it but he knew they were trying to help. This was his own problem and well if he wanted to destroy this village one day he'd have to make sure he never got found out before. The less his enemies knew about him the better it was for him.

"I appreciate you helping me but I don't need it. I didn't know if I was to die from what I was facing but if I did I'd rather die next to my sister than some Village I barely know. My body is special and I don't want you ninja people using it as you see fit" he told them.

Bringing a sigh from Sakura "I get what you mean but you are living with me. Try to trust me. We really care about you"

Drogo laughed at this. A very hollow laugh "Care about me, please! Am I supposed to believe something so foolish as this? You might be able to fool others but not me. Even persons own blood won't care about him, what makes you think I would trust those that have no blood relation to me. The only person who cared about me is dead" he let anger take the best of him again.

It really pissed him off things like bonds, caring and love. It all seemed fake to him and everytime someone said that it just brought the most disgusting memories back to him.

Realising he just had an anger burst "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be angry. Caring, bonds and love. I'm not meant for things like that. It brings the worst memories I have" he apologised

Sakura eyed him gently and ruffled his hair as he flinched again. She knew he hated physical contact especially from women but that is why she tried to make sure he never had enough of it. He would get used to it eventually.

"I know you've lived a hard life but I'll make sure you don't suffer. I may not be your mother but I'll treat you like a son" she smiled.

Drogo froze at this revelation. 'No Drogo don't. She may have an honest expression but she and the whole village are liars. They are the worst people. You can never let your guard down. Mother? You don't need a mother or a father. Those are the worst kind of people' he kept thinking in his brain.

"No, the last mother I had was the death of me. I don't need anyone to be my father or mother. I don't need them. I didn't need them back then and I certainly don't need them now. So no" he snarled

"Just treat me like a normal person." he softly said as he started to feel sleepy.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to take a nap" with that he drifted off.

Sakura just stood there staring at him. His reaction was too fierce at this. Just the word mother made him lose it.

Hinata approached Sakura and gently nudged her "Its not his fault Sakura-chan. Sometimes you are experience too much to leave a trauma" Naruto spoke up.

He knew about this the best and so did others like him. Sometimes the best way was to let things run its course.

She nodded and with that, all four of them made their way back to the village.

 ** _AN-_**

New chapter out people. So now we get to know that his Dead bone pulse actually has a perfected form and its called hollow. Only the Royal bloodline has it.

It all relates to powers coming from his father's side but who is he and where has he been? Drogo does not seem to truly grasp the true power of his body.


	20. Trouble at the Academy?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three adults had made their way back towards the village unhindered by anything and the journey was much smooth compared to the anxiousness they felt when leaving.

The child on their back had been sound asleep through the whole journey and would sometimes stir and flinch possibly due to a dream he was having.

"Is this Normal for him Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked seeing the boy mumble things in his sleep.

Sakura was used to this. The boy had nightmares on a daily basis and no matter how many times she asked to help him with it he would outright refuse any from help and she could only helplessly shake her head.

Nodding her head as they travelled along "He has nightmares quite often but no matter how many times I try to help him he refuses. He says nightmares allow him to remember his sister and everything that has happened to him"

Hinata on the other side was looking deeply at the boy. There was one thing that concerned her and she failed to tell the rest of the two. When she used her Byakugan she saw there was no heart in that boy. It was as if there was nothing there. A simple explanation would be he was hollow from where his heart should be located. Maybe this was what he was hiding from them and Hinata didn't want to pry into the boy's secrets.

Later on in the future, Hinata would blame herself for such a mistake she made. If only she had told them about the boy that day then many people would be saved. Perhaps he could've been saved but that was something she had no control over. After all in life, there are no 'What if"

"You should bring him home more often Naruto-kun. He likes Himawari and maybe that would help in getting over his traumas. He's good with little girls" Hinata softly spoke

Giving it a thought Naruto too Nodded at this. He had seen the boy interact with his daughter and from the way he treated her it was clear the boy enjoyed her company.

"Well, our Hime is a lovely girl after all. Takes after me if I'm being honest" He chuckled while the two girls rolled their eyes.

As they approached the entrance of the village their paces slowed down. Simply walking now as they entered the village.

"Lord Seventh!" Ebisu barked out seeing them finally return. The man had black circles under his eyes seeing as he had not slept for a while. He had been worried about how long they had been gone and was just about to head towards the Hokage office to let Shikamaru know they had not been back.

"Ah, Ebisu-san seems like we had you worried. Everything is fine and the boys been recovered. You should get some rest and let others fill in for you" The hokage gave a squeeze to his shoulder

"Everything is fine now that you have come back, Lord Seventh. It seems the boy is in good shape." he sighed and let the four people pass through.

"Naruto I'll take him home. You both go and rest as well. Your Hokage duties already take a lot of time" Sakura gently got Drogo off Naruto's back as she held like a baby in her arms placing his head on her shoulder.

It was surprising to see Drogo not move at all through this process. He must really be tired as little noise would always wake him up. The boy was very alert.

"Take care of yourself Sakura-san" Hinata and Naruto bid them farewell as the moved towards their house.

Sakura entered her house and was greeted with Sarada who was just about to leave the house for the academy. Surprised to see her mother and more so with her picking up an unconscious Drogo

"Mama you're back? I heard Boruto say you were out for something urgent but he didn't tell me much and what happened to Drogo? Why is he unconscious?"

With so many questions thrown at her, she raised her own hand to make Sarada stop. "Your lovely Drogo had something wrong with his body and decided to run off from the village because he didn't trust us enough to help him. He decided to ran far away until he got better. Honestly, this kid has been giving me so much trouble" frustration could be seen all over her face.

Her daughter just stood there stunned at the revelation "What? How? When? Where? How did I not know of this and is he alright?" and there she went with a bombardment of questions on her.

"Sarada I'm really tired and I need to put this brat on his bed. We talk after you come back from the Academy. Tell Shino that Drogo is sick so he won't be able to make it for the morning" leaving no room for the argument she made her way upstairs.

Sarada looked back a couple of times before sighing and making her way outside. She would just make Boruto talk about this. Clearly, he knew what was going on with Drogo. If he won't speak she'll just threaten him with Mia. The later would enter berserk mode if she wanted to know something.

That was especially the case with Drogo. Mia was completely enthralled by the boy and the same could be said for her and most other girls in the class. Simply because Drogo had this mysterious air and the harder he tried to avoid them the more they wanted him.

It was annoying yes but this is what girls were. Curious creatures and if they liked something they'd try to get it. Mia, however, was a bit too much on that part. If she wanted something she would absolutely make it hers. Having inherited her mother's looks and body while Her father's eyes and perverted personality for certain things it made her a deadly kunoichi.

Tap tap tap. Sakura made her way upstairs and with a loud thud opened the door. It was Drogo's room and the dried blood was still all over the floor.

Grunting as she mumbled about cleaning it later she gently placed the boy on his bed. A few strands of his hair covered his eyes as she gently moved them away from his eyes while the boy was heavily breathing.

Sakura had to admit the boy really was good looking and could understand why most of the girls in the academy liked him. Even Sasuke her own husband didn't have this pretty face when he was young.

Unfortunately, the boy was somewhat of a copy of her husband when it came to personality. Like him, the boy always had a scowl on his face even as he was sleeping. A scar ran through his eyes from the top of his eyebrows down towards his cheek. It was really off-putting but this added another charm to the boy. The biggest mystery was his bone jaw mask on the left side of his face.

She had never seen such a thing and it looked like the mask was part of his body like it was attached and ripping it off would be like ripping his skin off. As medic-nin things like this really interested her. Running her hands through his hair she was taking in full look at the boy who seemed to trust nothing but himself.

Her eyes went down towards his chest that was covered by his zipped shirt. Debating whether to unzip his shirt and check for his injuries and also to confirm something.

The boy still had no heartbeat or perhaps it was very faint but Drogo didn't let her open his shirt. He never let anyone touch him this made her curious what exactly he was hiding. However, under some internal struggle, she decided not to go through with it.

He already didn't trust most of them in the village doing something that goes against his trust would be making sure he never bothers to ask help from her. However, her eyes fell on a locket necklace he had around his neck.

Slowly her free hand moved towards it and gently picked it up. It seemed she was really curious as to what he had inside. She had always seen him wear this and never took it off no matter what.

Just as she flicked to open it her wrist was grabbed. Drogo snapped his eyes open and looked directly into her eyes.

"What do you think you're trying to do?"

This kid was he already awake or did he just awake? It's like he loves to give people jump scares. Sakura pondered

"I was just curious what you had inside it. Forgive me for prying into your things" her voice, however, didn't have a hint of apology she so proclaimed.

"This is none of your business. If you must know inside it is a picture of me, my sister and my Whore of a mother" bringing a fist down on his head

"Even if you hate her you shouldn't be bad mouthing her like that" she chided him

"It's not bad mouthing when its true. I speak facts and truths. Don't you adults teach kids to always say the truth?" He shot back a valid point.

The women just rolled her eyes at his cheekiness. "Regardless, you are not to say those words. Then again if you hate her so much why keep a picture of her?"

Drogo went silent for a second and then looked back in her eyes "To remind me of how much I hate her." that's all he said.

The silence followed again as Sakura kept staring at his face and Drogo started to feel awkward now. Deciding it was best to get up and seeing as it was morning he would head towards the Academy.

"Oh no, you don't. Where do you think you are going with such a weak body?" The older women grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back in the bed.

"What do you mean? I'm going to the Academy. Stop pushing me down alright. I'm not some patient, I'm perfectly fine" following which his Stomach roared loudly and his face went Red

"Your stomach seems to disagree with you. Now you've been through hell and even if your body healed itself. It still needed the energy to do it which your body provided through the food you've had before. Remember the more you heal the more weak you would feel. Fatal injuries might heal but it would barely leave your body with the energy to stand much less move" Drogo was just too embarrassed to even nod when they heard the doorbell rung.

"Stay in bed, boy. If I see you out then trust me you won't walk even if you wanted to" she cracked her knuckles and her eyes seemed to have a scary glint to it.

The boy nodded as he gulped down as Sakura made her way down "What a scary women!"

Opening the door she was greeted by Naruto holding loads of bags "Sakura-chan, how is he?"

Dazed for a second "He's woken up but his body is still weak. I was just about to make some food for him but it seems you've already brought quite a lot, Naruto" smiling as Naruto handed the bags

"Drogo did seem hungry back then and since we made a long journey I figured you'd be tired as well so I brought food for the kid"

"Thanks a lot, Naruto, how's Hinata doing?" Going through the bags she asked

"Hinata is doing good and should be resting now. I'll leave you to it Sakura-chan." with that he poofed and disappeared. It seemed to only be a shadow clone of Naruto.

Bringing all the food back up in Drogo's room where the boy didn't move an inch from the spot she had left him too. Satisfied by the outcome she passed him the bags "Naruto brought food for you. Eat it all and if you feel healthy you can go to the Academy but only at lunchtime. Don't you dare leave this bed before that" the woman was really good at threatening others

"Yea yea I know. Annoying old-" Freezing up and gulping down as the air seemed to become chilly. He didn't dare to look up but knew she was staring down at him. "I mean yes Ma'am I know. Thank you for the food" with that started eating.

Thankfully Sakura turned around and left without giving him a solid beating. The boy started devouring all the food like there was no tomorrow. He had been absolutely starving and all that screams and anguish really made him hungry.

In the Academy, everyone was having an Art lesson and they seemed to be drawing a portrait of a sculpture.

"Boruto what exactly happened with Drogo?" Mia had been bugging Boruto for hours ever since Sarada told him he had been brought home injured.

Most of the girls had been bugging Boruto, Mitsuki and Shikadai as they were the only ones to know. While the three boys had told their whole class that Drogo was injured and everything leaving out Shino-sensei coming close to killing them but Mia would simply not stop and wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I told you a million times we don't know. All we know is he was injured. You ain't the only one worried about him, ya know? Stop annoying me" causing her to almost pop a vein on her forehead.

"Why you little!" Sarada and Chocho held her back seeing as she was about to break some bones.

The boys backed away sweating and knowing well this Strongest Kunoichi was not gentle at all with her fists.

"What happened to the guy from yesterday?" Shikadai asked looking towards Chocho who sat next to Boruto

"I don't know, don't ask me.." she said in a bored tone.

Inojin got closer to Sumire "I heard you're popular with the guys, Miss Class Rep!" in a tone that sounded like he was teasing her

Blushing she brought her book in front of her face "How did you know of that?" before Inojin could reply they heard a scream on the other table.

A girl screamed and pointed at the BlackBoard which had something Written on it in Big letters which appeared out of nowhere.

"SUMIRE, I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU!"

Shino turned around and was astounded at how something like this had appeared on the board "Whose idea of Prank is this?" Picking up the duster to clean the board

The kids looked visibly shaken at this. Boruto got up from his seat confused as others "What going on?"

Snap* the pencil in Chocho's hand broke and she mumbled "It's him" infuriated at this.

Later outside the class Sumire, Boruto and the others gathered.

Mitsuki had been tasked on finding the kid who did this and he just came back to tell them "The person you know who has been absent today. No one's seen him"

Chocho clenched her fist "Impossible I know it was him. No one else is infatuated with Sumire like he is"

Suddenly, papers started falling from above it seemed someone had thrown them down from the top floor. As they slowly made their way towards the ground floor while the kids looked at them.

Sumire kneeled to pick one up and froze. On the paper, it was written with massive words "SUMIRE, YOU LOOK CUTE TODAY" for the first time in her life Sumire was visibly shaken at this. This was something new to her and was absolutely terrifying.

Others kneeled to pick up the papers as well which said many other things. With a few being "Sumire I love you, I'll always be beside you" while the other rambled on about "Sumire I like, I like you, I like you" it kept going.

"What the fuck is this? This is really creepy" Mia muttered. Even to her, this was so weird.

"This is getting scary we need to do something about it. I'm not gonna let him get close to Class Rep" Boruto muttered.

"Boruto is this the same case now the one with the Dark aura?" Shikadai asked bringing everyone attention on him.

Boruto himself wasn't sure as he didn't see the Dark aura on the boy yesterday but if this was happening then he must have that dark aura or the person is just messed up "I'm not sure but we'll find out once I see him."

"If I get my hands on him I won't promise not breaking his bones" Mia cracked her knuckles

With that, they all started moving through the Academy trying to find the said person.

Back in the Uchiha household, Drogo had finally finished resting and his body had recovered from the weak state it had been. Seeing as there was still a lot of dried blood on the floor he waved his hand as the blood condensed in a small thick ball which he chucked outside the window.

"Time to test what this new ability that made me go through so much pain really is" as he said that he used his Chakra on his bones and could feel them becoming stronger.

It felt like a thick layer of metal coating was done on his bones. Picking up a knife he slashed his finger and the knife snapped when it reached the bone of the finger.

"So I basically have an indestructible set of bones? I feel like one of those characters from the superhero movies back in my world" the boy chuckled. If was still up for debate if his bones were actually indestructible or if a very strong force could break them.

Next, he willed bone coming out from his hands and they did. These were the same strong bones that a knife couldn't cut through. And he could will them in any shape he desired. The problem was willing them out caused him a bit of pain and well his skin tore apart as the bone came out. It was a strong ability but not without its drawbacks.

If he wanted to tale his backbone out he'd become immobile for a few seconds as the bone quickly constructed again. This could prove deadly in fast-paced combat. Nevertheless, he gained new power and yet never knew where all these powers were coming from.

Drogo was never interested in his father who raped Tsunade but now he was a bit keen on knowing if he just raped his mother on a whim or was it to pass down his bloodline. Clearly, his father's bloodline was something he didn't know yet.

These questions, however, were something to be thought about for future. Now that his Hollow powers had been complete going in the complete mask mode and releasing his seal would make him very strong. The limitations, however, were the same, his body was not strong enough to stay in his released form for a long time.

"Time to head to the academy" he packed his things up and picked his sword before deciding to leave. Halfway through he stopped and faced a dilemma

Sakura had taken care of him and he could see her sincerity. He was not one to owe others but they were all enemies.

"Fuck it, I can treat them a bit nice for now. More reason for them to trust me and not get suspicious with what I'll be doing so enough" with that in mind he made his way to the kitchen and started cooking Omelette with a few toasts.

When it came to cooking he wouldn't call himself the best but in both lives, he had to cook for himself and in this cook for Mia and him. It was safe to say he could cook most of the easy things that were not too complicated.

Making breakfast he put them in a tray along with a glass of juice and went upstairs. Using his Byakugan he saw Sakura still sleeping and slowly opened the door.

Coming closer to her bedside he put the tray of food on the table next to her bed and slowly left the room. He would never have come in her room if she was awake. He hated doing kind things to others and if they didn't see it then he can avoid them being all smiling. It annoyed him.

Unknown to him Sakura was a Jonin and they were trained to always be on high alert. When Drogo entered the room she had already sensed it but pretended to be asleep.

She wasn't sure what he was doing but nevertheless stayed on high alert. To her surprise, he placed something on the table next to her and left. When she opened her eyes and was greeted with breakfast the look on her face would even make Sasuke laugh and that said something.

"What a nice kid! He isn't that bad after all" Smiling as Sakura picked up the tray ready to devour the food.

In the Academy, the seven people were still looking for the boy. As they made their way down the hall.

"Damn it where is he?" Shikadai said this was now starting to feel like a drag.

Boruto, however, assured him "Don't worry, as long as the class rep is with us nothing will happen" Jinxing might be real in this world as Boruto finished speaking suddenly a massive metal shutter fell down when he walked through one the doors. Trapping the three boys on the other side while the four girls remained on the other.

"What the fuck!" Boruto and Shikadai ran towards the metal shutter slamming it with their hands.

"Oi are you guy alright?" Shikadai spoke to the other side.

"It might be dangerous staying around here. Let's go" Sarada made a run for it trying to find a safe place as the rest of the girls chased after her.

"Oi, wait you guys" Shikadai shouted from the other side but the girls were already gone.

Making their way towards ninja tools room the four girls entered. "He can't find us here. We can run super fast so she should not be able to chase us" Chocho said

However, as they made their way deep inside a box of the smoke bomb was fell from one of the racks filling the room with smoke.

Cough* *Cough* *Cough* that's all that could be heard as they started to suffocate.

"What the fuck! Please tell me this was an accident. Is that freak in here" Mia spoke in between her fits of coughs.

Sumire made her way towards the door coughing as well "I'm going to open the door now!" she shouted as she opened the door wide running outside as the smoke followed.

However just as she was about to shout for them to come out the door went shut again. Her eyes nearly popped out. Sumire was now really scared. Fear was written all over her face.

Running towards the door in a bid to open it her arm was pulled back by something invisible and she looked around frantically.

"Miss class Rep, What's wrong?" turning around she saw a boy wearing glasses approach her.

"Denki-kun!" her voice broke out as she couldn't stop shaking.

"Are you okay-" before he could finish his words something hard slammed on his head and he fell down. Blood coming from his head.

"Denki!!" She screamed in horror but Froze still as she felt someone breathing on her left ear. "Finally, we are alone," the invisible person said as he touched her ass. While Sumire flinched. Grabbing her he went off towards the rooftop.

A few minutes later the door to the equipment room opened as three girls burst out coughing.

Boruto and the others were seen running towards them when "Denki!" Boruto shouted seeing him on the floor out cold and bleeding.

His eyes flinched "My head hurts" he murmured. "We need to get him to the infirmary," Shikadai said.

Mia, however, stepped in "Don't worry I've learned medical ninjutsu from my mother I'll patch him up real good" pushing Boruto to the side her hands glowed and she started healing Denki.

She wasn't that good with healing jutsu yet but it was enough to heal bruises and stop bleeding. While she was healing the others looked around.

"Where is Class Rep?" Boruto asked while the three girls shook their head.

"We don't know we lost her" they looked guilty. *Ahhhhhhh* they heard a loud screen from the rooftop

"Isn't that Class Reps voice?" Mitsuki questioned. Looking at each other they all made the run for it with Mia staying behind to heal Denki however the concern on her face was visible.

Up on the roof, Sumire was pinned down with the boy on top who was now visible.

The boy in question was pale-skinned with straight long brown hair that parts down the centre of his forehead and reached his upper back. He wore grey pants and a white long-sleeved shirt with a white mantle over it reaching his waist.

"Magire-kun please stop this" Sumire whimpered as the boy forced his weight on her holding her legs with his own and her hands with his own. Halting her movements.

Sumire looked extremely scared and could not help shaking. This was something she never had expected a person who stalked her to now attack her in broad daylight.

"Sumire you rejected me yesterday but I told you we'd always be together. There is only one way I know that would make you mine and you'll have no choice" he started tearing her clothes. He tore off the piece from her breast area as he bent down planting sloppy kisses on her neck and then lips while she squirmed in his embrace trying to free herself.

She started screaming and shouting as her nails dug into his shirt. "Please Stop Please" she begged him by the boy kept going on.

Finally, his hand went down towards her skirt and he harshly pulled it down revealing her panties. Sumire just froze and tears trickled down her face. This was sure to leave a trauma.

"Oh don't cry My pretty Sumire. Oh no please don't, this will be over soon and you'll enjoy it. I promise there will be very little pain" he consoled her gently but his actions remain rough. Touching her panties with his fingers he started stroking it and then brought his fingers closer to his nose to sniff.

"You smell so nice Sumire. Soon we will be together as one body. We will have kids and live happily after" Magire seemed to have completely lost it and became ecstatic.

His hands went down and with a tug pulled her panties down revealing her pink vagina with a trimmed purple bush.

"So pretty Sumire. It's alright now. Shush my darling." Stroking her hair his finger went straight into her vagina and bringing out with a sticky substance on his hand. Like before he brought it closer to his nose sniffed causing him to feel absolute ecstasy and then started licking his fingers like a dog.

Sumire wanted to scream she wanted to shout for help but the boy had covered her mouth with a cloth and she could do nothing to stop him from defiling her body. Tears were all she could shed.

"Even your taste is so amazing Sumire. Now let's start and become one" grabbing her arms under his knees he unbuckled his pants and a small pecker stood stiffly

As you would expect from a growing boy it was small but it would do the job. He knew her friends would eventually come here when she first screamed but by the time they do come the deed will be done.

Aiming towards her hole he readied himself to penetrate deep in while Sumire tried her hardest to struggle.

Unknown to them a few meters away on a tree stood a figure eyeing all the events that were happening before him.

Drogo had arrived at the Academy when he heard Sumire's scream. Normally he couldn't be asked with stuff like these but well Sumire was an interesting case as Drogo was certain she was the reason behind the Dark aura.

Climbing on a tree he was baffled at the situation in hand. Sumire was pinned down by a boy and it looked as if he was about to molest her. What was even weirder was the boy had the same Dark Aura around him and it even looked like this was much stronger than the last one. He could see hints of the Aura making itself a shape of some beast.

"Was I wrong? Was Sumire really not behind the Dark Aura? No, I'm sure she was it. I saw it myself the aura going back of her but if that is the case then why is this person attacking her. Just what kind of ability does she have that she can't control this" he kept mumbling to himself and didn't make a move yet

He saw her clothes being torn apart as the bit started kissing her but he didn't make a move.

"Sumire I know that this is just a facade for you. This is not the real you. If you can use the dark aura I refuse to believe that you aren't as strong as others and I know you are much stronger than this boy." this was the reason he didn't make a move but the women just kept giving him surprises.

He saw her cry he saw her squirm in his embrace but made no effort for taijutsu or ninjutsu. Why was she still playing her meek little character Drogo could not understand?

As shit hit the fan and he finally saw the boy's true intention. He pulled her skirt and panties down and the way he sniffed her insides and licked it made Drogo want to puke and his anger kept increasing.

Surely now that he's doing the deed you would have to show your true self Sumire. I refuse to believe you would let him rape you. This was what Drogo thought, however, the women in front of him did no such effort to truly retaliate him. She was actually about to lose her virginity to this unknown boy.

"Why Sumire why? Just how strong is your secret that you would rather get raped by this fucker than break the facade you've been showing everyone." he clenched his fists so hard blood started to seep out.

Drogo was really impressed with Sumire just like him she hid a secret and to make sure she never got found out until it was accomplished she was willing to even get raped. This really pissed him off that the damage done to her was so much she didn't care about her precious thing.

Just as the boy was about to ram his junk in her pink lips. His body came to a halt. Someone gripped his neck hard and threw him like a sack of rack. He couldn't even understand what happened until it was already done.

Sumire kept starting at the figure that appeared in front of her. "Drogo-kun?" she softly said still whimpering

Drogo, however, didn't even look at her and kept staring at the boy "Cover yourself Sumire. You fool just how important is your secret that you'd let yourself get raped by this fucker" her eyes widened. She was now certain that he knew she now was simply a fake.

Before she could protest he said again "Save it. I'm not gonna tell anyone but don't even throw yourself like that again. This is something you should cherish" his voice told her he was extremely angry and pissed.

Biting her lower lip Sumire couldn't stop from crying. Of course, she cared about her virginity. This was something precious. She was just a child but the secret she carried must not be told to anyone. Her real self should not be revealed. She hated she couldn't just kill that person but she was helpless. Even if people like her and Drogo went through the hell they were still kids at heart and age. This was something that terrified her and in her heart, she did pray for someone to save her. Drogo coming her and saying that made her completely break down as she wept tears of sadness and joy.

Footsteps could be heard from the stairs as a group of people slammed the door to the rooftop open.

Boruto, Shikadai, Mitsuki, Sarada and Chocho finally got to the top and looked around. They froze when their eyes landed on the three figures. Magire was thrown to the side as he was getting up and Drogo stood while Sumire was on the floor with torn up clothes and her face covered in tears.

Thankful she had covered her lower half with the skirt as they had entered.

"Sumire!!" They all shouted in Unison rushing towards her.

Chocho and Sarada approached and hugged her trying to console her.

"Drog what happened here and why is class rep like this?" Boruto demanded feeling rage inside of him.

Drogo, however, remained silent as ever and kept his eyes on the boy that he threw. The rest followed their gazes eyed the boy only to find him with his pants down and a thing hanging between his legs.

They had all done biology in the academy so they knew that that was. What it was used for and looking back at the torn up clothes of Sumire they all put two and two together.

"No!" Sarada screamed horrified at the conclusion as everyone else felt so much anger.

"H-he tried to rape me" it was so painful to say out those words but Sumire knew she had to say it before they made their own conclusions. "Thankfully Drogo made it in time and saved me" adding in

"Bastard!" Everyone felt so much hate towards the boy and were getting ready to attack him.

Boruto's eyes then suddenly turned on and revealed the same dark aura. With that, he felt complicated the man was under the influence of the aura but the fact still remains that he tried to rape his friend.

"H-he has the same dark shadow as others" he called out surprising Shikadai and the others with them feeling conflicted as well.

However, there was one person who didn't feel conflicted about this. No, what he felt was so much anger but he kept staring at the boy who had just gotten up.

"Y-You! How dare you interfere with me and my lover. How dare you ruin our chance to be together. You will be punished. I will kill anyone who interferes with my love for Sumire!" he bellowed going invisible as he took his Kunai off.

Running straight towards Drogo in an attempt to finish him off with a stab to the brain.

"Drogo! Watch out he's going for you." Sarada and others screamed looking around as if trying to find the said person.

Drogo, however, did not move. He could clearly see the person. His Byakugan made sure of that. As the man approached him they all heard the word "DIE!" as he stabbed the kunai at his head.

"Drogo!!!" Boruto screamed seeing his friend about to be killed. *Splash* blood splattered on the floor as everyone looked horrified and surprised.

Drogo had used his hand to block the kunai as if went through his palm and came out from the other side. Normally with his new ability, he could easily make the kunai break when it came in contact with his bones but this time he needed to feel it. He was so angered he needed to feel some amount of pain so he won't snap this boy in front of him quickly.

His right hand reached out and grabbed the invisible person neck picking him up in the air as his invisibility cloak wore off. The aura around Drogo had completely changed as he slowly but gently chocked the boy.

The rest stared at Drogo concerned and terrified. Even Mitsuki who had seen blood and was basically like Orochimaru that rarely things would flinch him was actually terrified of Drogo right now.

"I will K-kill you-" Magire tried to make words out as he was being held by the neck "Shut up!" a complete Icy voice came out of Drogo without a hint of emotion. It was so scary even those who had been through multiple battles couldn't be this Icy and without emotions. Especially to these kids who had not seen anything. Even the boy covered in Dark Aura flinched and shut up.

It was finally his turn to speak "There are three things I hate the most in the world." raising his bloodied left hand to reveal three fingers.

"The first is a said person. He is someone I hate the most in this life. He took something important from me and only by destroying everything that said a person has ever loved will I be satisfied" everyone heard this and became bewildered. This was the first time Drogo had talked about his past and what he liked and in this case, things he hated. However, this was a kind of hate they had never felt.

Sumire kept staring at him. So even you have your own secrets. You hate a person just like I hate something as well but why do I feel like your hate is one that devours worlds while mine is barely able to take a small bite. Such a big difference. Just what kind of thing happened to you to feel this much hate?

"Second is Parents and people who treat Bastards like dog shit. I despise them and would absolutely kill those people. They don't deserve to live." this had a deep meaning behind it which most of the kids failed to comprehend even for Sumire this was something unknown.

Finally, the third finger went down "Lastly I hate those who rape. I despise them because of them bastards are treated like dog shit. Because of them, the mothers of bastards would hate them. Everything is because of them." he then grinned Magire saw him grin like a wild beast.

"Congrats you made it into the list of top three things I hate" he smiled but to Magire it was a devil smiling.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" the boy gulped down and unconsciously so did the others.

A loud tearing noise was heard and something fell down next to the kids it looked to be covered in blood. This was followed by a loud scream "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh it hurts so much ahhhhhhhh!" the boy flailed his hands madly tears and snort followed.

The other kids finally got on to what happened with The girls looking another way almost wanting to puke. The boy's dick had been ripped off in the most painful way possible. And thrown on the ground they could see blood dripping down and mangled bits hanging between his legs.

"Oh my God!" Sumire whispered as the girls started to puke. This was the first time they had seen so much blood and well it was not pretty at all.

The boys too looked very sick however they held it in while Mitsuki was the only one that wasn't shaken by the blood however he was shaken by how savagely the job had been done. Drogo at this moment had turned into a beast.

"SHUT UP!!!" he roared as he finally released his killing intent swallowing everything around him as it mostly aimed at the crying boy.

They had seen Drogo release killing intent before but this was new to them. The whole Drogo in front of them was new to them. The pressure of his killing intent went far and wide spreading all towards the village.

Inside the hokage building, Naruto got up feeling the killing intent and he frowned "This is the boys killing intent. What is he up to now?" questioning he told Shikamaru to stay here while he went to take a look.

In the Uchiha household, Sakura who was dusting her home felt the killing intent and similarly dropped her broom quickly making her way to the Academy.

Right outside the Academy, a figure was passing by with blond hair and a diamond mark on her forehead. Frowning she made her way towards the rooftop.

Magire had stopped crying but he still whimpered due to the killing intent. He was so scared that he started peeing through whatever hole he had left as it was so painful to do. However, he didn't make a single sound.

"Tch it seems they can't handle a little bit of blood. No worries tho let's end this" bringing his left hand he imbued it with Chakra readying himself to pierce his chest and destroy his heart.

"D-Drogo-kun this isn't necessary. I'm fine so we should just hand him to the adults" Sumire tried to calm him down

"Y-Yeah this isn't you Drogo. Let him go and we can have a suitable punishment for him" the others chipped in as well.

Drogo however simply scoffed "You guys are naive. Things like these should be finished" the boy in his grip was being chocked

"No, you know it and so do I Drogo. This isn't him. He was under the influence of that dark shadow. This was not his real self" Boruto tried to diffuse the situation.

He, however, didn't stop "Boruto the aura brings out the peoples most negative emotions. Regardless he was about to rape Sumire. If I was a second late he would have done the deed" causing Boruto to shut his mouth he knew this was wrong but Drogo's point was valid as well.

Moving his left had sleight to the boy's chest who screamed while the others shouted "No!" as they watched his hand pierce his chest.

However just before it reached he hear his arm was stopped by a figure that appeared next to him. "What do you think you are doing boy? A feminine voice spoke a voice Drogo knew all too well.

"Tsunade" he whispered

 ** _AN-_**

Finally, it took me hours to get this out. This is probably the longest chapter I have written. 7k words damn can't believe it.

Hope you like it and as I said before this is a dark fic and not everything is always fine.

Hope you liked it and leave a review.


	21. The meeting and the Byakugan

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Warning: Before you read this it might contain minor violence and gore. Nothing much your body can't handle** **trust me.**

Tsunade had just gotten to the rooftop when she saw the same boy who had eyed her before and looked at with hate. Holding another boy by the neck. When she looked down she saw blood seeping out from his legs to which she frowned.

But then the boy raised his hands ready to pierce the one he held in his grip who was screaming like a mad man as tears and snot fell. She had to stop this madness and so she did. Dashing towards them she got in the nick of time and stopped his hands from piercing the boy's heart.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" she questioned him almost in a threatening manner. To kill a fellow classmate would make him a murderer.

However, when the boy replied it his voice so Icy and emotionless it sent shivers down her spine "Tsunade" that was all he said.

Recollecting herself she exerted pressure on the boy's arm to pull his hand out but to her surprise, Drogo's hand didn't budge one bit. He didn't even look at her but stared straight into his victim's eyes.

More and more figures started to appear one by one Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Anko, Konohamaru who was on his way to the Hokage's office and finally Hanabi Hyuga who was going to visit her sister Hinata and to see her Nephew and Niece.

The atmosphere had turned tense and grim as all the adults eyed Drogo and the boy held in his hand.

"Drogo what do you think you are doing? It is a crime to attack classmates much less try to kill them. If you do this I will have no choice but to charge you as a murderer" Naruto took slow steps towards him as he slammed his own pressure on Drogo to make him stop or fall to his knees.

The boy, however, stood in his original position and the pressure if it did affect him he did not show any signs of it. Ice cold eyes stared at Magire without blinking. His grip on him getting stronger by the second and the pale boy started to choke for breath.

"Stop it, boy, you'll be charged with murder do you really want this? What will your parents think?" Tsunade tried again to stop him again as she had yet to know who the boy really was and his origins.

Hearing this Naruto and others went stiff. The boy had no parents and even if Tsunade had no interest in finding out about the kids in her daughter's class saying a statement like this would just piss the boy off more.

Tsunade looked up and around seeing most of their faces that wanted to say something even her husband opened his mouth and then closed it.

Finally, it was Drogo himself that voiced out "I have no parents. Father died and moms a whore who ran off" and now it was Tsunade's turn to freeze. She now understood why they all looked as if she had said something uncalled for.

Drogo however internally mocked, you are my mother. To think you can't recognise your own child. It really pisses me off. Sure I changed a lot but aren't mothers supposed to know exactly how their kids are. This further proves you didn't give a shit about me and my sister. You would never remember us. Fucking bitch, look how happy you seem now. Having a daughter who you named after my sister and a husband. Where were this love for me and my sister? I really hate to see you loving your daughter when you killed your own before. It makes me sick.

"It still doesn't give you the right to kill someone and the way you've done it is still brutal. You've left a trauma for him. Stop now!" she screamed at him seeing his hand squeezing the half-dead boys neck harder.

Konohamaru, Hanabi and others got ready to attack soon to put the boy down. This was really getting dangerous and needed to be stopped. Even Naruto went into his Tailed chakra mode ready to strike and Jiraya got ready to enter into sage mode.

At that moment a voice came from behind them that they had completely ignored "Please don't hurt Drogo. He only tried to protect me" Sumire voiced out meekly

All the adults finally looked back at the kids. Boruto, Sarada, Chocho, Shikadai, Mitsuki and Sumire who was being hugged by other two girls.

Their eyes went on Sumire and saw her torn up clothes and down at the ugly shrivelled thing on the floor. The dots finally connected and they understood the general idea of what happened.

Sakura quickly ran towards Sumire and started looking for any bruises as she covered her body with her cloak. All the women were disgusted by what had gone down. Even Tsunade who had an experience with this slowly eased her grip on the boy's arm before it got tighter again.

"Boy, I know that you are angry and this is worst. But she doesn't seem to get hurt and you've probably got here in time. Let the adults handle it" this time her voice was gentle

"Drogo you and I both know it's not his fault. It was the dark aura so please stop let them handle it" seeing the adults arrive Boruto tried his luck again with him.

Drogo didn't seem to flinch at this not one bit. Every single one of them tried to make him stop with reason but he had completely ignored them all. Staring deep into his eyes he finally spoke.

"Why?" bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Why does he get to live? You will take him to do some investigation and then throw him in jail or maybe set him free so why does he get to live?"

Stunned at his outburst they kept staring at him. "Because everyone deserves a second chance" Naruto spoke up.

He laughed they all saw the boy laugh his voice getting louder by the second "Second chance? Fuck your chances! Where was my second chance? Where was my sister's second chance? Because of rapists like him in heat people like me who are bastards have to suffer. We get persecuted we get stoned we get hated and for what? Because of disgusting things like him we have to suffer. Why? Why don't we get any chances and they do?"

He was moments away from snapping the person's neck. The others kept staring at him. The kids understood somewhat. They had heard Drogo mention the three absolute things he hated and this was one of them.

Perhaps the person who was most affected by this was Tsunade and Jiraya even if they didn't show it on their faces. To Tsunade, this all caused Flashbacks of when she killed her kids and how she hated them and to Jiraya it was the same as he was the reason for that night to happen. They were both guilty of their crimes and shouldered this Sin as there was no repentance for it.

Tsunade had completely left the grip on the boy's arm standing there lost in thoughts.

Naruto kept frowning his expression turned from soft to hard to anger to helplessness.

He always wanted to become the Hokage yet he never realised that kids like Drogo suffered outside like this even in times of peace. Kai Senju was already such a case and now Drogo appeared. If Drogo was like this with his sufferings then he had no idea how broken the boy who was sealed for many years would be.

They never made the connection between Drogo and Kai since they had all seen Kai's picture in the Bingo books and even if only the upper half of his face appeared he had completely different eyes and the sword he held was a massive one, not the one Drogo had.

"So no I don't believe in second chances. You only get one and so will he" Finally getting tired of dragging this more.

The hand that was still inside Magire's body twitched as he mumbled "Blood arts: leech" with that all of the blood inside the boy's remaining body got absorbed by Drogo and his face turned into a dry twig his eyes lifeless.

"No!!" the adults screamed making a run towards the boy but it was too late all the blood in that body had been gone. Not a single drop of blood remained.

"Throw me in prison or whatever you like. If I see any other rapists I'll kill them just like this" Drogo shoved his hands in his pockets standing above the dead body.

"You shouldn't have done this. He was a boy after all. Don't you have any pity?" Hanabi asked seeing the boy looking over.

"No pity for a beast in heat. Killing him was justice and I saved those who would be raped by him in future." each word hit them like a stone.

"They boy had parents, have you ever thought about what they would feel like?" Sakura questioned.

"Tell them I helped in getting rid of their scum of a son who would ruin lives in the future" he spat on the body.

They couldn't fathom how he had so much anger in him maybe it was because of things happened in the past yet there were times when they thought he was hiding a large part of his story. They couldn't relate with him but they could help him if he told them the truth.

Boom* a punch landed straight into his abdomen causing Drogo to fall down coughing as blood spewed out.

Tsunade had punched him hard and stared down at him "You scared the rest of the kids. Don't you have any shame in what you have done? You could've handed him down to us to take care. Be glad my daughter isn't here to see or I would surely break your bones if she saw this gory scene"

Tch! So now you care about kids? Now you care about your so-called "Daughter". I will kill her exactly like this as well in front of you. I'll see what you can do to me them. Where was all this caring for my sister? Fucking bitch still punches like a boulder! Wiping the blood away from his lips he stood up.

"Do what you want but I know the laws about people like him. I will not be charged with anything serious and at most confined for a day or two. Get it over with" Naruto sighed and beckoned Konohamaru and Hanabi to take him away.

"Lock him in the cells for two days" the boy was right the ninja rules had clearly been changed by him and stated that in case of attempted rape if the person is killed in retaliation he would most likely be confined in jail for a day or two.

However, he never expected a child would attempt murder and another child would kill him. This law was made for adults yet to think children would be a target of this.

Drogo didn't make a fuss as he obeyed the two Shinobi's and left with them. The hokage finally turned towards the kids while Mia and Denki finally approached the roof and seeing so many adults, the kids and a dead body were shocked before running to their classmates.

Sarada filled Mia on what she missed and she was extremely pissed at Sumire had to go through but then she heard how Drogo killed the person causing her shiver at the details and how easily he killed him.

She had seen the boy fight but this was the first time she had heard him kill while the others had seen it personally.

"Dad, is he going to be alright? Drogo isn't bad he saved Sumire so surely you won't hurt him?" Boruto voiced out while others eyed him as well.

"We don't know yet. He should be out in 2 days and we'll have to see what has to be done then. His state of mind is not right so he may drop out of academy if need be" He seemed very serious and stressed at the last point.

"No!" Sumire screamed which was unlike her "I mean you can't do this to him. He saved me and if not for him my whole life would be ruined so please don't make him drop the Academy. He was only protecting me so don't make him do something that would hate everyone" for the first time in her life Sumire begged for someone else.

The others didn't speak but they shared the same sentiment. Sure their classmate was weird and all dark but he was nice. He didn't hurt them and even helped them out. Twice to be exact. Saving Mitsuki, Shikadai and Boruto that day and today Sumire.

"Naruto maybe you should give him another chance. He's just a kid after all" it was Jiraya who spoke in his favour. Deep inside he agreed with the kid's ideas. He had seen how much Tsunade suffered from rape and how it turned out in the end. He didn't want them for anyone else. Even if he didn't openly agree with the kid he didn't really deny his actions.

The next person to speak was Sakura "Naruto the kid's not bad. He's helped this kids before and throwing him out of the Academy would just turn his life back into a shinobi on the run. That is something he wants to avoid that is why he came to the village"

"Lord seventh what they said is right. I know what it feels to be abandoned. When Orochimaru left me I was filled with anger" Anko too spoke up in a serious tone.

The only person who seemed unlikely to let the boy continue was Tsunade herself. She was scared of this boy being around his daughter a child she had conceived through many efforts. She was her world and thus she hesitated.

She too however caved into the puppy eyes her daughter had started to make towards her. Naruto was never really thinking about throwing the boy off the Academy but seeing so many people in favour of him he smiled.

He couldn't relate to most of the things Drogo went through but being a jinchuriki he knew about persecution and hate. This was something he could really relate to. He was given a second chance by Iruka and he turned out to be amazing.

"Alright maybe I was too hasty on that decision but the fact remains there will be some sort of punishment after he comes out. This sort of behaviour isn't for kids" everyone smiled at that as worry washed away.

Sumire looked at the direction that Drogo went off too. You actually killed him and I know half of it was for my reason but the other half truly stemmed from your hate. Thank you Drogo without you I would have lost something important to me. Wiping her tears off she smiled as the class was given rest of the day off to relax.

Drogo was walking towards the jail and behind him were two high-level jonin. Activating his Byakugan he looked at their charka levels which were impressive, to say the least.

"So you're the grandson of the Third Hokage?" since he had nothing better to do he started a conversation. It was better to know them anyway.

Konohamaru was silent for a few seconds before replying with a simple "Yes" to which Drogo Whistled

"My my what an honour it is to be escorted by the grandson of the Third and the heiress of the Hyuga clan"

Hanabi looked over to him "You know about me?"

"I've done my study, after all, fighting a person who is said to have the purest and strongest Byakugan should be interesting. Fighting you both should be interesting and I would like to experience it.." Drogo replied back.

Konohamaru frowned "Why would you want to fight me?" keeping up with the boy's pace.

"Nothing really complicated. You I want to fight since you'll probably be the strongest in your generation. You've learnt from Naruto and your Grandfather." he pointed at Konohamaru

This seemed fair but well he wasn't interested in indulging this boy in a fight much less now that he just killed another boy.

Hanabi then pointed at herself "Why me then?"

Without looking back "Because I wanna see who has the strongest Byakugan" causing both of them to be surprised.

"You have a Byakugan? How come I didn't know about it? And your eyes are different.." the women said

Drogo shrugged "Don't know I already told the hokage and well as for my eyes I'm a mutated bastard. I got sharingan and Byakugan and probably some other shit. I don't know myself but yeah I do have a Byakugan"

"A boy with a Sharingan and Byakugan. I've heard of such cases but this is my first time seeing one in front of me" Konohamaru eyed him

"Mine as well and if you really have a Byakugan then how far can you see? I'm able to see 25 miles. I'm coming close to my sister" she smirked gloating on her self praise.

Konohamaru was surprised since the last time Hanabi told him she could see 22 miles and that was a year ago. In only a year she could increase her radius to 3 more miles.

Drogo rolled his eyes "I can see 8 miles" his eyes increased further after his hollow completion.

"What!?" Hanabi screamed "How can you see so far at such a young age. I could barely see 2 miles and my sister could only see 50 meters. You must be lying" that was the only conclusion.

The boy shook his head "Nah I ain't lying. You can ask Hinata-san."

"My sister knows about you?" Hanabi questioned.

"Yea she does since I went there a few days ago. I was gonna go there today to play with Hime but well that's down the drain now haha" he chuckled.

Konohamaru and Hanabi were a bit stunned at this. Not many kids had been to the hokage house and Himawari even if she was friendly would rarely like someone that much to ask them to play with her much less let someone call her Hime apart from her family. She must really like this boy that was what both of them thought.

"She must really like you to let you call her Hime," Hanabi said in a disgruntled tone.

Is she jealous? Both the jonin and Drogo thought.

"I'm just good with little kids. Had a sister like her once. A few years ago so I know how to make them happy" he whispered.

"Where is your sister?" the jonin man asked immediately regretting such a rhetorical question.

"Dead, killed by the person my mother ran off with." That was all he said before silence followed and Hanabi glared at Konohamaru for ruining the atmosphere. Without talking they finally reached the jail where he was thrown inside while both joins bid their farewell.

"You said you wanted to fight so in two days when you get out to come to the Hyuga estate I might help you with your Bakugan since I know you have no fighting style suited for it" Hanabi smiled. This boy didn't seem as bad as she thought.

"If you want a sparring session come find me. I'll take you on anytime kid" Konohamaru said the same as they both left.

As night approached far far away in a distant place that existed far from any shinobies. A figure stood by looking up in the sky full of stars.

"The comet has entered the constellation. The destiny of the stars, the time for harvest is near." the figure had a logo of a crescent moon and a sun on his back. "And just as I thought the key to it all...are them"

Looking down again at a distant planet "Two people the light and dark. Two sides of the same coin. One would bring death while the other life. The world will change the future cannot be known."

The next day the students were enjoying the weekend they had. Boruto and the guys went to watch a movie about a superhero and then ate at their usual burger joint.

"The guy seemed good at acting but it was a little too convenient. The villain appearing itself and then the hero beating him." Boruto told his friends.

Shikadai sipped on his drink "You didn't seem to take your eyes off him though"

Iwabe pointed at him and said "No, I agree a Ninja life isn't that easy...For example, Lord Hokage-"

"You only know Dad's good side. He isn't like that at home" Boruto interrupted him

Denki who was curious asked "What is Hokage like?" to which Boruto relaxed back

"He is sloppy and always late for work. He wears shoes wrong and is always tired at work" Causing their image of an awesome hokage to crumble.

"Fine but there is still Drogo. A kid like him who has struggled so hard to get so strong as he is. Surely you'll give me that" Iwabe shot back

"Tch! Fine, I'll give you that Drogo does seem like a scary dude who's suffered a lot. Especially with what he did yesterday. At least now we know what three things he hates." Boruto said

There was a short silence before Shikadai spoke up "Hey, who do you think he hates the most? He said he hated three things and this said person was at the number one spot. Surely we've seen what he does with the third most hated thing the number one will have it the worst."

None of them really had a clue who that person was but nevertheless, Boruto gave his thoughts "Maybe it's the person that killed his sister. He never talks about it but he did tell me the only person he loved was his sister so I'm guessing it should be that person"

Shikadai gave it a thought before nodding "Seems to be the most logical reason. Oh man, I would hate to be that person. Drogo really would kill him in the most brutal way he could" they all laughed nervously. The idea of killing someone was still new to them. They knew there would be killed if they became a ninja but they weren't even Genin yet.

Later as the sun was setting down. Boruto and Shikadai were seen sitting on top of a train contemplating about the dark shadow.

"If it's really much then you should just ask help from Lord Hokage," Shikadai told him

Boruto looked up at the carved stone face of his father "I can't, ya know. My dad and others can't help with this"

"Then who would you ask for help I mean I would help you but we do need leads."

"Drogo we can ask Drogo to help when he comes out. He can see them as well and unlike my eye which awakens when I see the dark shadow, Drogo has both his eyes always activated or maybe that's his natural state. As far as I know, we both have the same ability so he would be able to help"

Shikadai got up "Sure then we'll ask him when he gets out." Jumping up to grab a pole he bid Boruto farewell.

At night Boruto contemplated the incident making shadow clones of himself but couldn't reach a solid conclusion so he decided to jump out of the window of his room and go to the convenience store to get food.

Approaching the store he saw Shikadai sitting down and both seemed surprised to see each other.

"So why don't you ask your mother then? She is the princess if the Hyuga clan isn't she?" Boruto nodded at this holding his burger.

"You mean the Byakugan..." he muttered.

"The byakugan, one of the three great Dojutsu. Passed down only through the Hyuga clan, known as the Strongest among the hidden leaf..." Boruto and Shikadai almost jumped from the sudden appearance of Mitsuki

"When did you come here?" the blonde boy questioned.

Mitsuki smiled "I've been here for some time"

They both sighed at his antics, Shikadai turned around again "Why don't you ask about the Byakugan then?"

Boruto looked down at his burger squeezing it gently as he was hit with a flashback of him entering the Hyuga household and meeting his grandfather who looked really scary with his serious face on.

"You don't want to?" the ponytailed kid asked

With Boruto shaking his head "Kinda..."

Mitsuki looked over crouching "But you don't know where to start then? You should ask Drogo since he can see them as well."

"I would ask him if not for him pulling that stunt which sent him to jail. No one is allowed to meet him until he comes out and I really can't wait till then"

"Then the best answer is to ask about byakugan then you have to start somewhere and this might be the right place" the pale boy replied back

Letting their words sink in Boruto went home and back to bed. Closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

Similarly, in the cell that Drogo was in, he decided to get some sleep and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a ring of chime woke him up from his sleep and similarly in the Uzumaki household Boruto woke up from it as well.

Opening his eyes Drogo saw himself in a broken building with larger pillars erected and the light shining from the small broken pieces of the ceiling. Casting faint beams of light. His eyes looked around "What the? Is this a dream? But it looks so real." he muttered

The same thoughts were on Boruto's mind as well. He seemed to be in a similar place. "Where am I?"

A dark figure appeared behind him "I'm talking to you through your dream" looking back he saw no one as the voice sounded again in front of him.

The same situation was happening with Drogo as well yet it seemed that Boruto and he were seeing the same person but in their own dreams.

"A dream? Who are you?" Boruto asked surprised

The person in question was visible now and wore white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wore a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. Down below he wore black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandals. He was pale skinned and had shaggy white hair. He also had some kind of tattoo on his collarbone.

Pointing towards Boruto "Boruto Uzumaki, your eye is the star of hope...against the destruction that will come to pass."

"Huh" Boruto still confused at this while the man continued "The power of Hope slumbers in you. With that eye, you will shoulder the fate of this world." as Boruto touched his eye and saw a certain creature with a similar dark aura surrounding it.

"Your eyes will probably guide you to the light which will dispel the darkness." the voice started to fade so did the surroundings.

Before it completely vanished the man uttered his last words "You are light while he is darkness. Two sides of the same coin. Will darkness take over light or will your light shine his darkness. You might possess this eye but he possesses everything. You, however, possess something more important the will to fight the will to struggle and the bonds. He might become your greatest enemy or he might become your greatest ally towards the true threat of this world" before Boruto could ask who he was talking about everything went dark.

Over towards Drogo's side, the pale-skinned man had just appeared in front him and kept staring at Drogo "You truly have his features. You've only inherited the hair and the physical strength of your mother"

His eyes went wide what was this place and who was this person to know about his deepest secret moreover he mentioned him having someone else features.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Drogo's voice became Icy trying to reach back for his sword only to find nothing when he decided to use Genjetsu on the person yet nothing happened.

"Don't worry this is your dream. You cant use anything to hurt me nor can I to you. I mean you no harm only to warn you of the path you have decided to walk." he spoke softly this time.

"You haven't answered my question yet who are you and how do you know my name?" he questioned again putting his guard on.

The man looked into his eyes "Kai Senju do not be a fool. The path of revenge is steep and full of nails. You are the child chosen by darkness itself yet darkness isn't evil. It is we who chose to classify it as evil. The same is with you, the path of revenge is a dangerous one and will swallow you. Those eyes are the most powerful things to have ever existed. Your whole body is something that never should've existed."

Bombarded with so many words and most which didn't make sense "Darkness" and being chosen. He didn't know what it meant but revenge was something he was familiar with and what he was striving for. Everything he had done so far was for revenge.

"I don't care who you are and what you mean by being chosen by darkness but if you know about my revenge then you would know that I will never abandon it. This world is filthy. The ninjas are filthy. There is no order there is no law. All these big villages safeguard is people inside. What about that outside? Those like me that suffer from the brutal onslaught of these savage missing nins and bandits?" Drogo yelled back

However, there was no change in the man's expression he shook his head as the world started to fade "It seems the time is already up. Know this Kai Senju you are not alone should you chose to be. You have people that care for you but your revenge blinds you. You are our side branches main hope. The blood of the side branch and main branch runs through you. The MARK on your left hand is proof of it. The future battle will be hard if you follow this path. Those eyes as much as strong they are they will one day plunge this whole world in chaos and destruction. Is this what your Sister Mia Senju would've wanted?"

Drogo was pushed back and felt like he was falling down soon everything turned dark and he woke up sweating heavily. Bringing his left hand up to see the Dimond shaped black mark on the middle of his palm which he had ignored all his life since he never got to know what it was.

He clenched his fists tight reminiscing the last words that person said "What my sister would want? No one knows what she would've wanted since she was killed by her. Her voice is not there anymore yet the women who took it all continue to live a happy life. So no I don't care about what path I have chosen. I don't care if the world plunges to chaos as long as she dies horribly with the rest of these ninja villages" breathing out he emptied his head.

There was a lot to learn from the unknown man. He was certain he knew who Drogo was and who his father was perhaps. He mentioned clan but never told him which clan. So many questions with little to no answers.

The sun shined and a new day began while Drogo was figuring out his thoughts the Uzumaki household was facing its own problems.

Boruto woke up the next day and rubbed his right eye while blinking he was taken aback when he saw his vision was different from normal times. Right now it looked like the time when he activated his eyes so he quickly got up looked himself in the mirror.

"It's real my eye really is real and I'll save the world, Yahoo!" he shouted loudly bringing Himawari to his room as she rubbed her eyes seeing as she just woke up due to his shout.

"Big brother..." she muttered and looked up to see Boruto wearing some weird glasses while acting in a similar weird fashion.

"Oh it's you Himawari, a pearl coloured nightmare foretold my destiny." she, however, had a dumbfounded expression on her face as she tilted her head "Huh? Pearl?" her brother sure was acting weird today.

Boruto then went on to say some more cliche lines to her about being the chosen one and saving the world and whatnot.

A few minutes later Naruto entered his house with Shikamaru who were greeted by Hinata. "Thanks for always taking care of him Shikamaru" who was about to bid farewell when they heard a loud shout from upstairs.

Puzzled Naruto looked up towards his wife who was uneasy herself "Its Boruto and he's acting kind of weird" this got his attention as well their son was a troublemaker sure but he wasn't the type to act weird.

Running upstairs with Hinata and Shikamaru behind he opened the door to Boruto's room and saw him in his cliche mode talking about saving the world and goddess of destiny.

Himawari who approached her father tugged on his shirt "Papa, Big brother has been acting weird" her pure eyes stared at her father.

The three adults sweat dropped seeing the scene. Finally, Boruto turned around seeing his father. "Dad I've awakened an awesome power" he raised his hands showing a victory sign.

"Awesome power?" hokage was confused for a moment before he shivered badly and got on his knees putting both his hands on his son's shoulders "Wait a minute, Boruto! You didn't steal the scroll of sealing or something like that, did you?" he became serious.

Taking off his weird glasses he looked back "What is a scroll of sealing?"

"A scroll that contains forbidden ninjutsu. Naturally, since they are forbidden m, they are very dangerous ninjutsu" Shikamaru was the one to answer his question.

The boy still had the same perplexed look "Its the first time I've heard of it. And besides what's it got to do with me?"

Shikamaru looked nervous "Well there was one guy in the past who stole it so that he could become stronger quickly"

"That's horrible! Don't lump me with that guy!" the kid frowned causing Naruto to sweat badly.

"Yea that's right, that guys totally inexcusable" he laughed nervously

While both Shikamaru and Hinata tried to stop themselves from laughing. The person they were talking about was Naruto himself who did such a thing when he was young. It sure brought back memories for them.

"So what is this 'Awesome power' you were talking about?" Naruto asked again.

Boruto pointed at his right eye "The Byakugan" and smiled

Stunned by this all three adults were taken back. Shikamaru was the first to speak "The byakugan requires intense training before one can manifest it"

"Oh really, then I must be a genius" he gloated

His mother however covered her mouth "Impossible!" she knew best how a byakugan could awaken and her son clearly had not.

Naruto's facial expression didn't change as he remained very serious which Boruto noticed "What's wrong dad?"

"like what Shikamaru just said, the Byakugan requires considerable training before you can use it. And I know better than anyone, that you haven't gone through that kind of training" Naruto carefully picked his words so as not to dishearten his son however the damage was still done. Boruto looked mortified and angered.

"What, Are you trying to say I'm lying?" he looked down

His father got up "No, there are cases like Himawari who've awakened it out if the blue so we can't write it off just yet, but..." he looked back at his son

Boruto kept staring at the ground anger bubbling inside him "In other words, you don't trust me!"

"There has to be at least some basis for it, at least," his father said

"I can see it!" the boy shouted only for his mother to stop him "Boruto, there is no point in arguing here. You must talk to your grandfather about this. I will contact him and he will know if you have awakened Byakugan or not" she patted his shoulder trying to console him.

"I'll go see grandfather or whoever you want. I'll prove it that I'm not lying" he shouted at his father. And so they went off to see their grandfather. Him, Naruto and Himawari while Hinata stayed behind.

On the north side of the village in a cell, Drogo was stretching and doing some pushups when the guard opened his door "Your time is up boy"

"About time it's up. I was starting to feel bored. What should I do now?" he questioned as he got out

"Oh, yea didn't Hanabi say I can fight her when I get out. Should probably pay a visit. In itching for a good fight. Didn't have one ever since Mitsuki" Crackling his knuckles he put his hands in his pockets and strolled off towards the Hyuga compound.

The Uzumaki family finally reached the Hyuga compound as Boruto stopped to look At the big sign which said "Hyuga"

"I can't deal with this" he muttered

"What can't you deal with?" A thick elderly voice spoke from behind him. Turning around he saw an elderly man with a lot of grey hairs.

A featureless white eye and he wore traditional, loose-fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

His facial expression was very scary and was looking down at Boruto causing him to be intimidated by him. However, the old man grabbed Boruto in a hug and suddenly he went from an old scary person to a loving adult "Oh I'm so glad you're here, Boruto!" he smiled rubbing his grandson's hair.

Himawari saw that it was her grandfather and she strolled towards him shouting "Grandpa!" getting embraced by the elderly man as he hugged and rubbed their heads.

The door to the compound opened and Hanabi stepped out looking at her father "Father..." she said as if tired by his antics.

Naruto looked at them both and greeted them to which Hanabi said not to stand on ceremony. Just like her father she went straight to the kids and embraced them in a hug "Hi, it's me your Auntie" she went on to rub her cheeks on theirs and simply showered them with love. Naruto just stood their sweatdropping.

Going inside Boruto, Naruto and Hisashi went in a room while Hanabi went outside to play with Himawari.

Inside Boruto explained to his grandpa that he might have awakened Byakugan but similar to Naruto who had a serious face he too went on to explain about Byakugan.

"The Byakugan is a kekkai Genkai and is passed down through the Hyuga clan and not everyone can awaken it. It requires rigorous and intense training" these words crumbled Boruto's confidence ad his father has said the same. He clenched his hands

"You said only Hyuga clan has it but why does Drogo have a Byakugan? And where he's from there is no one to teach him about byakugan." Boruto replied.

Hisashi was confused and shocked at this. He had never heard of an individual with the name of Drogo in his clan to anywhere. If there was such a person in his clan he would surely remember since the name Drogo was a unique one. "Who is Drogo?"

It was Naruto's turn to speak "Oh father I've been busy so I couldn't tell. A few days ago an orphan showed from outside the village. The boy's name was Drogo and when we met he explained he had Sharingan which we tested and proved to be true. Later Sakura ran some more test on his blood and found Hyuga bloodline in him. The boy has a byakugan as well as a sharingan as I and Hinata have confirmed it"

"A boy with a Sharingan and Byakugan more so with both eyes having sharingan and byakugan. This is unheard of and you should've told me about this Naruto. If he has a byakugan then he possesses our bloodline that means he belongs to this family as well" Hisashi frowned at Naruto for not telling him something this important.

"Forgive me father but I was very busy with work and the boy lives with Sakura in the Uchiha household. When we found out about his Byakugan Hinata and I did plan on bringing him here for you to check it out however there was a certain incident involving him and well he is occupied now" Naruto rubbed the back of his head

Then he looked at Boruto "Drogo had his own situation for him to awaken byakugan. Like I said with Himawari there are certain rare cases but since Drogo has been surviving outside the deep trauma might be one reason for him to awaken his Byakugan and Sharingan together or it might be tough situations that caused him to unintentionally awaken it."

Hisashi finally got up and went outside as he wore shoes "I am still not certain if you truly have awakened your Byakugan so let's test it"

Awakening his own Byakugan as veins popped out from next to his eyes he looked back at Boruto "I'll be your opponent. Now come!"

Boruto was taken back by this while Naruto looked very serious at his father-in-law.

Outside the residence, a figure with a jawbone mask was approaching the household.

 ** _AN-_**

Alright, there goes another chapter. This was a long one and much of it was talking. Finally, we get to know some of the things about Drogo's past and much more will be revealed later on.

Next chapter will be what most of you have been waiting for the good old fighting your opponent.


	22. Fighting the Hyuga Heiress

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Baruto and all its other characters, for they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is Drogo and any other OC I create myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is going on, Grandpa" Boruto game running outside alarmed how his grandpa wanted to fight.

"If you really have a Byakugan it will show up when you fight earnestly even if you can't seem to awaken it at hour own will," Hisashi told him. Boruto didn't reply and just stared down at the floor.

"Are you giving up?" Hisashi asked again in a serious tone however Hanabi came in front of him.

"Oh boy, I'm sure you want to show off in front of your grandson, but it will all be for nothing if you throw out your back." she tilted her head back to her father and then back to Boruto "Besides I know you won't go easy on him. Boruto's going to end up hating you"

Hisashi turned off his Byakugan after contemplating "Very well, I'll leave it to you then"

"What do you say Boruto, I'm will test your eye out," Hanabi asked him with Boruto still giving the silent treatment for a few seconds before he looked back up smiling and pointed at himself "Please do Big sis Hanabi, I'll prove it to you that my eye is special"

Drogo had just appeared outside the Hyuga residence when he felt multiple chakra signatures inside. "Interesting it seems Naruto, Boruto and Himawari are here. Well, they do belong to the Hyuga side as well." Normally Drogo would've knocked on the door but since he felt many chakra signatures out in the courtyard he decided to take a look.

Jumping up he climbed on the wall of the courtyard and suppressed his chakra to the minimum. If Drogo wanted to most people would never be able to tell where he is this was due to his fine control over his chakra and the fact that he had no heart making it easier to remove himself. Only those really good Sensor types would be able to sniff him out if they focused.

He sat down on the wall with one leg dangling down and the other was laid in a verticle position on top of the first. It formed a figure four position as he used his arm to support his head and then looked down at the figures gathered.

Naruto, Himawari and an old man which Drogo presumed to be the clan head also known as Hisashi were all on the wooden floor standing. While Hanabi and Boruto were in their fighting stance down in the courtyard.

"Oh didn't know Boruto had a thing for fighting as well. That Hanabi is probably the strongest Hyuga after Hinata but her potential is so much more than Hinata. She's also a Jonin. This should be fun to watch I can gauge her fighting skills and see how Boruto fairs against a Jonin" Drogo kept talking to himself as the fight down there commenced

Boruto rushed towards Hanabi who used a single palm which shot high pressured air as Boruto crossed his arms to defend but it sent him flying back in a tree as he slammed his back to it.

Himawari looked worried "Will big brother be okay?" she asked Naruto who looked at her "He will be fine. He'll just have to fight a bit harder than normal training"

"Don't tell that's all you have Boruto?" Drogo seemed bored and disappointed at this.

"You've been slacking with training back at home, haven't you?" Hanabi questioned making Boruto embarrassed as he got up wiping his face "N-No, from here on out it'll get serious" he declared

"Oh, Then show me," Hanabi said

Going through Hand seals "Shadow Clone Jutsu" two more Boruto's appeared rushing towards Hanabi.

The first tried to attack with his arms but was deflected to the right by Hanabi's hand who threw him behind her. The second was struck by her palm the fell down backwards while the original jumped to give her a kick which was blocked by her arm as she pushed him back into the air.

Boruto seizing this opportunity took out a flash bomb and threw it down. Causing a very bright light to hinder Hanabi who was dazed for a second. Landing back next to the tree his two clones continued its attacks. The first one from behind who tried a high kick which was again blocked while the one in the front tried a punch which she easily dodged.

As the two clones were recovering Hanabi didn't give them a chance as she spun her body horizontally for a 360 spin before striking them both with a palm on the chest sending one flying back as it disappeared while the other went in Boruto's direction who jumped as the clone hit the tree disappears.

Before Boruto could land and come out of his shock Hanabi was right in front of his face. He wanted to attack but she was too quick as she does under his fist approaching his back slamming his body down on the ground and twisting his left arm behind his back.

"Damn she's fast and her taijutsu is really good. Well, it's to be expected of those who mainly use taijutsu because of their eyes. Still Boruto you disappoint me if this is all it takes to take you down" Drogo muttered the fight barely lasted a minute before Hanabi put him down.

Hanabi still twisting his arm said "The Byakugan see through any possible obstacles. There are virtually no blind spots. You know that don't you?" her head looked straight up where another of Boruto's clone was crouching on the branch who disappeared.

"I don't disapprove of your fighting style, but.." she twisted his hand more as the boy disappeared. The original one was the one she struck with a palm sending him flying back. "Are you really giving it your all?" she asked getting up

Boruto looked really angered at this and frowned. "Yes, that is a good eye. You have to discipline your eye more!" she squinted her pure white eyes as more veins popped out.

"You will shoulder the fate of the world because of that eye" Boruto remembered the words that person said in his dream. Tilting his head to look at his father who was never once changed his facial expression from a serious one. Boruto really didn't want to disappoint him.

Looking back he got into the traditional Gentle fist stance "Once more, Big Sis Hanabi"

"Oh, he's finally getting serious. Show me what you are made of Boruto. Your father is the strongest person I've seen. Don't disappoint me. There is something special about you that I can't really put a finger on it. I feel like if I let you grow you'll turn out to be much stronger than your Dad's generation." Upon the wall, Drogo finally squinted his own eyes and started to keenly watch the fight.

"Alright," Hanabi said as she rushed towards Boruto who did the same. Using his palm he hit her arm while the other palm went towards her head as she dodged right. Using her own palm to strike his arm away as Boruto stepped back crossing his arms to block. Her palms were fast, she struck his arms the second strike was aimed at his head to which he dodged

The third went towards his left side of the cheek to which he raised his arm to block it. Her palms were heavy and packed a considerable amount of power behind them yet Boruto knew this was not her going all out. The power behind her real palms was a lot more than he could handle.

After blocking the third strike he quickly did a one sign jutsu making a clone as smoke filled the spot. Clearing it Hanabi saw his clone up in the air upside down who held the originals arms in his. Boruto swung the clone vertically down at Hanabi who backed away dodging it. He left the clones hands who flew in the air and went through another sign making another clone from the first one he threw.

The new clone who appeared slammed his leg down on her as the first one he his arm. However, Hanabi simply got his leg and threw him behind her while heavily striking a palm at the first clone sending him flying through the air.

The clone whoever didn't disappear as he went through a hand sign to make another clone then using his hands he gave the new clone a boost sending him flying back down towards Hanabi who slammed his feet on her arms and then front flipped behind her throwing a kunai at her back which she easily dodged tilting to her left courtesy of the Byakugan.

His fight wasn't over yet though with the kunai planting on the ground the original picked it up from the front and threw it at Hanabi point blank which she again dodged, however, the clone behind jumped in the air and used the kunai in his hand to hit the one that was coming to him back at Hanabi.

It was certainly impressive at how well he was coordinating with his clones for a combo however no matter how impressed Hanabi was this wouldn't be enough. As the kunai came in inch closer to her shoulder she spun 360 completely dodging it which embedded back into the ground.

By this time, however, all three clones of Naruto with him being the fourth surrounded her in all directions. "HAAAA" they shouted about to deal the final blow to her. Even Hanabi had to give him props with how well he used his clones to get so close to him. It was near perfect.

Everything, however, was for nought as she shouted "Eight Trigrams Palm rotation" she spun rapidly creating a massive Blue shield all around her like a dome that covered her throwing all of Boruto's clones and himself included flying away. As the clones vanished.

'When she used that technique she clearly emitted chakra from all of her tenketsu. There was no area that wasn't covered. An absolute shield. How amazing. Never thought you could use chakra like that when you release it all from tenketsu. This is very different from the eight inner gates. The key lies in chakra emission and spinning' Drogo was very impressed by this technique. This was one worth trying in the future.

Boruto's original body was lying down covered in bruises as he breathed in and out heavily. Hanabi's shadow crept up and her face which was right above him covered the light that the sun was shining.

"Well, Did you see anything?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Boruto looked up straight anger and frustration was seen in his eyes. He gently shook his head without saying anything.

"I think you know the answer already. There is no evidence that the Byakugan has been manifested within you." the boy remained still on the ground as she continued

"Oh...but..even if it didn't manifest this time, it doesn't mean it won't some other time. It could just be that something was wrong this time" As she kept on Boruto finally got his upper body up by still sat on the ground. "Besides" she was cut off this time by him "But..the bottom line is it didn't happen, ya know" his tone was that of one who was utterly defeated and sad. Flashbacks hitting him of the time he promised Shikadai and Denki that he would prove to his Dad he had Byakugan.

Slowly getting up on his two feet his tone suddenly changed "Man so it didn't appear this time. Oh well it will the next time and well my clothes are dirty so I need a good bath" he laughed it out without looking at Hanabi putting his hands behind his head. Anyone could tell he was just acting happy but inside he was mortified.

Hisashi spoke up this time "I'm sure Boruto should be exhausted so you should spend the night here" to which Naruto smiled.

However just before they were all about to head inside they all halted by a clapping sound.

Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* turning around to look at the source of the noise they all looked up to find a Boy casually sitting on the wall with an amusing expression. He had a jaw bone mask on his left side and very scary eyes that Hisashi had never seen.

Boruto and Naruto were shocked to see him while the adults were stunned due to never sensing him when he must have been there for some time. Suppressing chakra this deeply was a very high-level technique and only Jonin were good at it.

The boy jumped down landing in the courtyard when he heard Himawari's voice "Big bro Drogo" she ran to him and Drogo smiled picking her up.

"How is my princess doing today?" he asked the little girl in his arms rubbing her head with the other hand. "I'm good but you didn't come to play with me two days ago. You promised you'd come" she pouted.

"Hahaha Oh yes apologise, princesses, but I got into trouble two days ago. I'll make it up to you today I promise. We'll play lots and lots." Naruto was always taken aback with the Drogo in front of him. It was always like this when he was with little kids. It was like he was a completely different person. He smiled more and laughed more. It looked genuine as well but at times he would have those sad eyes before he recovered.

Hanabi simply watched with her mouth open seeing how close Himawari was too this kid who she thought was kinda scary and all dark but this boy seemed so different than the day he killed the other kid. He was actually laughing and smiling.

Hisashi too was shocked at this. First how close Himawari was to him and even let him pick her. Then she got angry at how he wasn't there to play with her. Himawari was never fussy about these things but clearly, with this boy she cared much for her to get angry if he didn't play. The confusing part was still who he was and how did he get here?

Looking at Naruto who was still staring at Drogo "Naruto who is this, Kid?" bringing the hokage back from his stare.

"Ah! This is the boy I mentioned Father. This is Drogo the kid with both Byakugan and Sharingan. Also for some reason, he is really good with little kids and Himawari really likes him" Naruto explained it to his father-in-law

"So this is the kid. Looking at him he seems really confident in his abilities with the way he carries himself. He must be killer shinobies out in the open" Hisashi muttered.

Finally, it was Boruto who shouted: "Drogo what are you doing here?" to which Drogo put Himawari down much to her protest "Princess I'll play with you soon alright. For now, let talk to your dumb brother" he patted the little girls head who nodded innocently.

Walking up to Boruto he stood in front of him "First off let me congratulate you on that good clone combo. Your coordination is pretty good and I can see why they call you a genius" this caused Boruto to smirk and well sent him on his high horse. Naruto frowned as he knew this would cause his son to feel even more superior. Hanabi too was about to protest, however.

Next second though a fist came straight down his abdomen causing him to spurt out saliva as he fell down holding his stomach.

"What the hell, Drogo?" he angrily looked at him. Was he there to fight him or something. Most of the adults looked stunned with Naruto twitching and thinking of the boy was about to cause another trouble. His next words, however, made them all halt.

"Who told you that you had Byakugan? Are you dumb or something? To call yourself a genius and then think you have a Byakugan when deep down you know you don't." picking him up by his collar the two blonde boys stared at each other's eyes.

"When I told you about it that day did I say anything about Byakugan?" he asked to which the other shook his head.

"Then how did you come to the conclusion that you have a Byakugan?"

Boruto, however, had a straight face on "How have you not swear in any of the sentences you've spoken so far? Are you really Drogo?"

Causing Drogo to nearly pop a vein out "Do I looked like a baboon who would always swear. I don't swear a lot" Boruto's expression didn't change as he squinted his eyes.

"Okay fine I swear sometimes" the boy mumbled, however, the gaze was still as intense as ever. He finally caved in "Alright I swear all the time but Hime is here so I can't now shut up and answer my question" his fist slammed into Boruto's head.

"Ouch you really hit hard, ya know! I just thought it was the Byakugan since all my family is either Uzumaki or Hyuga and since Uzumaki don't have eye abilities I would probably have a Byakugan. Plus I can see chakra pathways" another fist landed on his head.

"You idiot! I told you not to tell anyone about your eyes unless you were certain. Secondly, why didn't you come to me since we both have similar sclera when your eye activates and can see the same things?" Drogo demanded

"Well, you were in prison!" his point was valid so Drogo had no choice but to shut up.

"Fair enough, but you could've waited for a bit"

Naruto finally had enough of these kids bickering and intervened "Drogo are you saying that Boruto has a different eye Dojutsu?" if that was the case then it was more probable than the Byakugan case. Since his son wasn't really a liar but this was still hard to believe.

Drogo hesitated before nodding. This was another ability he didn't want them to know but well it was already out thanks to Boruto being an idiot. "Yea that's right like my black sclera when Boruto activates his right eyes it has the same colour while his pupils and iris are blue. Compared to mine which is completely different. However, he only has this Dojutsu in one eye and seems to activate at uncertain times compared to mine which is always active I guess" he shrugged

This certainly was something important. What Drogo was pointing at was a completely new Dojutsu that they had never heard off anywhere. If this was true then this could be a new discovery.

"What are the abilities of this Dojutsu?" he asked.

"As far as I know for now it's seeing chakra pathway and malice aura around people. Kinda like how you can sense negative emotions." Drogo told him half truth and half lie.

"See Dad I told you I wasn't lying" Boruto shouted at him getting another punch from Drogo "You did lie clearly you told them you have Byakugan so yea it was a lie" to which he grumbled.

Hanabi decided to speak up now "Why are you here Drogo? Shouldn't you be going home?" the thought shivered him a bit when she said home. Clearly, Sakura would break few of his bones after the stunt he did a few days ago.

Shaking his thoughts away he looked at her "Have you already forgotten? You said you would fight me if I came to visit you?"

Causing another round of twitching from Naruto. This bit was too much and always caused trouble. Now he just comes in and says he wants to fight. Stepping forward towards Drogo "That's enough kid like you haven't caused enough trouble for me two days ago. Go home right now and get rest" his tone left no room for discussion

However, it was Hisashi who stopped Naruto "Let him fight Naruto, I need to see what he is capable off as a wielder of Byakugan"

"But father-" he tried to protest but was shut down.

Naruto sighed and stepped back "Drogo, don't destroy the courtyard."

Hanabi took her gentle fist stance and looked ready however it seemed like she wasn't taking this very seriously. It was Hisashi who shouted out "Hanabi take the boy seriously. He is no joke. Turn on your Byakugan"

Her father never said these things unless it was someone worthy of that. The last time he said this to Hanabi was when she was fighting Neji who was the clans genius

Hanabi complied and turned on her Byakugan and Gasped loudly. She saw his internal chakra pathway and tenketsu. This boy had opened all his tenketsu and the chakra inside him was as large as the Hokage's in his normal form. Naruto had tailed beast inside him which explained his larger chakra reserves but this boy wasn't like that.

Then she noticed that he was completely hollow in the middle of his chest it was as if he had nothing there however chakra still gathered there. It was something she had never seen before. This might be his secret so she wasn't overly fussy about it since all ninjas have their own secrets.

"Good thing you taking me seriously. I wouldn't want you to cry when I break a few bones" Drogo smirked cracking his knuckles.

Then he got into his own stance and activated his own Byakugan with veins popping out from the sides.

"His eyes are black yet he has Byakugan. I've never heard of such Byakugan. And that stance he took isn't that the strong fist stance for those that prefer physical strength" Hisashi muttered

Naruto nodded at this "Drogo like Tsunade and Sakura is able to control his chakra perfectly. He is also physically strong. He said he learned that when travelling" He didn't tell him about Kai since this was not important for now and no one needed to know except for a few.

The fight commenced with both of them running towards each other. Coming to close proximity of each other Hanabi used her vacuum palm to try and send him flying away however unlike Boruto who flew away, Drogo easily stopped himself from flying back with his feet digging into the ground.

"Not bad the vacuum palm sure seemed convenient" using her shock to gain an advantage he ran straight to her as she threw another palm to his face. However just as it came close to hitting his face the boy ducked with immense speed. Right beneath her arm as he threw an uppercut to her chin.

Hanabi used her other palm just underneath her chin to absorb the punch however the boy had immense strength and sent her flying back as she backflipped twice in the air before landing safely.

Not giving her time to take her breath he was already beside her as she landed. Kicking her on the right side which this time she jumped up on his leg and swung her palm on his shoulders causing him to stumble back.

"The boy is fast!" Hisashi exclaimed with Naruto agreeing. This was the first time he was seeing the boy against a Jonin since his little bout with Sakura was kept under wraps.

He was impressed, to say the least. In terms of speed, the boy was no way slower than an experienced Jonin.

"Why don't you make clones of yourself?" Hanabi asked. He was allowed to use ninjutsu so why wasn't he taking advantage of it.

"No offence but I want to fight with you using taijutsu and Ninjutsu that focus on it. Using my clones would end this too easy" Drogo smirked

"You think I can't take a few of your clones. You underestimate me too much" angry at how the kid was severely underestimating him since she was a Jonin after all.

Drogo shrugged "You can say that after seeing my clones" with that he went through his hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu" with a puff Hanabi and all the others dropped their jaws.

In front of them, there were at least 100 or more clones of Drogo. The boy smiled at their shock "I can make many more but they won't fit in this small courtyard" with a hand sign they were all gone.

"Naruto this boy can probably make as many clones as you can" Hisashi pointed out.

"I have no idea how this boy has so much chakra but we can't really test on him since he never lets us touch his body. He's had a rough life outside so we don't really push him that much" the hokage told him

Boruto himself was jaw-dropping shocked. He could make at most a dozen clones at one time and coordinate with them but Drogo here was already able to push out 100s of them. If he said he wasn't jealous he would be lying right now.

"Alright I take it back you really could tier me out with so many clones" Hanabi twitched but then rushed to him and he himself got ready.

Approaching him she struck him with a palm which the boy welcomed with his own fist. Gentle against strong fist going toe to toe. Whenever Drogo hit her with one of the chakra punches she would move her palms back to dispell most of the strength behind it.

It was funny how this boy was so well coordinated with his moves since he had multiple types of taijutsu incorporated in his fighting style. Most of them were head-on and brutal ones targeting bones and organs.

'what a dangerous kid he is' Hanabi said to herself as she sidestepped one of his fists.

"Its time to finish it" with that she stepped forward. Drogo punched her with her left but she deflected it with her palm which then she struck on his arm.

"Its over, the boy is good but against a Jonin and Hanabi, in particular, it's over," Hisashi said knowing full well what was coming

Hanabi went on to strike his other arm followed with legs than chest working fast without giving Drogo a chance as she dodged and stopped his punches. The boy seemed dazed but didn't lose composure his fists still tried to attack her, however, seeing as most of his hits were being either blocked or dodged he was getting frustrated.

"Damn it, stay still" roaring he flung his leg towards her head as he jumped into the air. Ducking down from the kick she threw another palm straight at his forehead causing him to slam back into a tree.

"It's over, Drogo," Hanabi said to him as the bit got up. "I'm not that weak that I'll be done by just this much. Your Gentle fist might be good and you would be experienced but I have a few tricks up my sleeve" the kid said slamming the tree with his fist which caused him to widen his eyes.

He couldn't use Chakra to cover his fist. The tree had his fist mark deep embedded into it however it should've been broken.

"You feel it don't you? You can't use chakra since I sealed your tenketsu" the jonin smiled at him much to his frustration.

With his Byakugan on he looked down to find his Tenketsu sealed in his feet and the similar situation was seen all over his body. All the 361 tenketsu were sealed causing him not to be able to use chakra.

"So this is why you let out a barrage of palms striking all of my body?" Finally understanding what the women in front of him had done he frowned deeply.

"There is no way you can unseal it unless you know the gentle palm technique to open it. Even if you can use your Byakugan you are still unable to effectively use palm techniques to open and seal Tenketsu.

"Amazing big sis Hanabi can even do that! Drogo really lost against her!" Boruto exclaimed. He was hoping for a more violent Drogo to appear just like the time he fought with Mitsuki. Everyone in his class knew he was brutal when it came to sparring and fighting.

This time though Hanabi shut him down before he could cause damage. She easily dodged and neutralized him which clearly made Drogo Frustrated.

Himawari was marvelling at how amazing Drogo was when he fought even if he lost. Hisashi was stroking his chin contemplating on training the kid later on. Seeing the battle was over Naruto stepped forward "Alright now that it's over we should go inside and Drogo-"

He couldn't finish his sentence with the massive chakra pressure being felt in the whole courtyard which came from Drogo himself.

"Who said it was over?" the boy questioned raising his eyebrow "Sure you might have sealed my tenketsu and the only way you know is through gentle palm to unseal it however who said that there aren't other methods"

Hanabi too sensed the immense pressure that kept flooding inside the boy stuck at the sealed tenketsu "Stop you, idiot, forcing your chakra would only damage your pathway. Tenketsu cannot be opened forcefully" she shouted at him trying to make him stop.

Drogo completely ignored her and Naruto's fierce gaze. "Well, they used to say I was a daredevil when it came to taking chances. I pick paths with the most pain and well the results don't disappoint me usually"

"HAAAA!" yelling on top of his lungs the chakra that was hitting the sealed Tenketsu became so much abundant and simply flooded the sealed gates smashing them open as it gushed out. A thick black aura surrounded Drogo as he stood there creating mini shockwaves pushing everything away.

"Impossible! How violent is his chakra to break through the sealed tenketsu? How much does he have to force his way?" Hisashi eyed Drogo completely stupified at what the boy had done.

"Not to mention the amount of chakra needed to even do something as force your way, you need very high pain tolerance. The pain is not something a jonin could take much less a kid. I remember I felt like dying when I forcefully pushed open my tenketsu using nine tails chakra back in the chunin exams. He opened all of them just like that" Naruto voiced out his thoughts openly.

'Is that even possible? Mother said it is virtually impossible for a person to unseal their tenketsu unless a Hyuga helps them. When Himawari awakened her Byakugan she sealed Dad's Tenketsu knocking him out cold. So how is he able to do this?' Boruto kept thinking to himself.

Everything that Naruto said was true. Right now Drogo felt so much pain he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep it all away. It was too much. It felt like thick needles were inserted into where his tenketsu were located and then poured in hot molten lava. A single movement caused chills down his spine.

"You're a crazy kid you know? I can't imagine the pain you must be in. Let's stop now otherwise you'll pass out" Hanabi softly said. There was no reason for him to do this. Why did winning matter to him so much? This wasn't a life and death fight so why would he go through so many lengths just to win. She couldn't really understand the boy.

"We're just getting started. Don't tell me you already want to chicken out?" the blond smirked "Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit Open"

Another bout of shock wave erupted from him. A thick dark aura surrounded him with his hairs flying up. Hanabi eyed the boy warily now. He was really getting serious and no one ever told her he knew the Eight gates.

"Hateful Brat starting off with the Fifth gate as well. Who even taught you this?" her question was completely ignored as the boy vanished from the spot.

'So Fast' that was Hanabi's thoughts as he appeared in front of her delivering a punch to her right rib to which she gasped for air.

Drogo had just gotten started. Hanabi used her right arm to swing at his chest as she staggered back however her palm just went through the boy.

"An afterimage!" she exclaimed and Drogo appeared right above her. Falling down at her as he delivered a strong punch from above.

This time she was prepared with chakra exploding from her tenketsu she spun wildly "Eight Trigrams Palm rotation" Blue chakra surrounded her like a dome and started pushing back Drogo with immense force.

The boy grinned madly "I wanted you to use that. I saw it before and well I've got a surprise for you as well" He exploded his own chakra from all of his tenketsu and started spinning madly. "Eight Trigrams Piercing Rotation"

Unlike Hanabi and traditional Hyuga Palm rotation, the boy modified it to use as his own. It looked like a massive kunai that rotated madly piercing its way inside the dome.

"T-this how is this possible? Naruto did you or anyone else teach him Eight Trigrams?" Hisashi asked in shock seeing his own Hyuga technique being used by a complete stranger.

Naruto shook his head "No, from what we know this is the first time he's used this. His previous fights have never shown signs of any Hyuga fighting style. He observed Hanabi and copied her"

"This kid a genius like Neji then. Only he was able to use Eight Trigrams with only a few looks. I will train him well in the future!" Hisashi was very happy. It had been a long time since a person with a Byakugan other than Hanabi and Hinata was worthwhile. Now a genius appeared out of nowhere and clearly had Hyuga genes with him naturally developing a Byakugan.

With a final shout, the Chakra dome was finally broken as Drogo landed beside Hanabi who kept staring at him like he was a monster. The boy grinned finally striking out a vacuum palm that shot air right at Hanabi's chest making her fall back.

"Its over" Drogo was ready to land the final hit on her abdomen and was inches away before it stopped. "Oh fuck!" his body fell straight down and he blacked out.

Hanabi hadn't moved since he broke her shield but this got her attention. Seeing the boy fall down on her feet she bent down to check his pulse with Naruto appearing next to her. "The pain finally got to him" he had a serious face.

It was already a surprise how the boy kept on fighting with a single movement causing him immense pain. It was all his will power that carried him on.

"He's still breathing but seems to have been out cold due to pain from all that. What a crazy kid. I would never think a person who cared so little about his body would exist." She muttered.

"Papa is Big Bro going to be alright?" Himawari came up to Naruto worried about Drogo. He didn't even play with her yet.

"He'll be fine Himawari. He just needs rest and should be fine" rubbing his daughter's hair he picked up Drogo

"I'll get him back to Sakura-chan. She will know how to deal with him with all the ruckus he has been causing" With that, he Shunshined away leaving Boruto and Himawari there.

"What do you think about the boy, Hanabi?" as they were all walking in Hisashi asked his daughter.

Remaining silent for a while "The boy is reckless and dangerous. He cares little about his body and doesn't care how much damage he causes himself as long as he wins. If I describe him best I'd say he is a very selfish brat. However, him being a genius that can surpass even Big brother Neji is undeniable. I didn't take him fully serious even until the end. His taijutsu is rough and his experience shallow but he still got me into a hard pinch" giving her full-blown opinion on the boy she had just fought.

Hisashi nodded at her daughters deep understanding of the bit with a single battle. As expected of the Hyuga Heiress "That may be true but I've heard from Naruto he is quite a genius when it comes to Ninjutsu as well. He is strong there is no denying it however like you said his Taijutsu is rough and needs to be polished. In the future, he will be your responsibility"

"What? Why mine and how?" not liking the idea of teaching the kid who didn't even care about his own body Hanabi brooded.

"You'll see in the future" Her father gave her a knowing look as they settled in for food.

Back at The Uchiha Household Naruto had just dropped Drogo and left as Sakura picked him up and put him down on his bed.

Looking at the child "You'll be going through hell once you wake up boy" she cracked her knuckles promising pain for all the stupid shit the boys pulled so far.

Drogo was having a nightmare about a demoness trying to torture him to death at that very moment.

 ** _AN-_**

Here comes another chapter. I was really struggling with the content on this one. I want to get to the Sarada arc where Drogo truly expands his vision but I don't want to rush into things as well and make half-ass chapters.

As always enjoy and do leave a review


End file.
